You Are The Beat Of My Heart
by Chu614
Summary: "Chanyeol itu tinggi dan tampan, baik, usil, terkadang menyebalkan tapi ngangenin... Dan dia selalu melindungiku..." -BBH. "Baekhyun itu kurus dan kecil, dia tak tahan dingin, makanya aku harus menjaganya. Dia terlihat kuat padahal sebenarnya gampang menangis... Dan dia selalu menjadi penenang dalam hidupku." -PCY. EXO - Chanyeol - Baekhyun - CHANBAEK R&R (?)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Pagi-pagi sekali, ia membuka mata, mengerjap sesaat kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya yang masih lumayan lelah karena schedule nya semalam. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil langkah, menuju jendela yang masih rapat tertutup tirai, jarinya yang ramping meraih ujung gorden berwarna abu-abu muda, mendorongnya hingga ke sisi jendela yang satunya, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi yang tak seterang biasanya – mungkin karena mendung – menyeruak menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Terdengar suara gumaman, ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya erangan, khas dengan suara rendah yang berat, membuat lelaki yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menoleh, ujung birbirnya terangkat sedikit, memperhatikan _roommate_ -nya yang masih tertidur, _seperti kepompong_ pikirnya sambil berjalan kembali ke ranjang di sisi kiri yang masih berpenghuni. _Salahmu sendiri punya kaki terlalu panjang_ umpatnya dalam hati, menarik ujung selimut untuk menutupi telapak kaki besar yang terkspos, si pemilik kaki sepertinya merasakan kakinya terkena hawa dingin sehingga mengusap-usapkannya ke sprei beberapa kali.

Mungkin ia terlalu lama berdiri mematung disana, sehingga dengan suara getaran smartphone membuat ia sedikit terkaget. Ia segera menuju ranjang di sisi kanan yang kosong, mengangkat salah satu bantal miliknya dan sesegera mungkin mematikan alarm yang ternyata masih ia set berbunyi tiap lima belas menit.

"Uh.. hampir saja." katanya pelan, mematikan alarm handphone sambil melirik ranjang di seberang, bernafas lega melihat gundukan selimut belum bergerak, ia yakin temannya itu juga tak kalah capeknya, ia bahkan tak ada waktu untuk tidur dengan benar seminggu ini, yah, karena temannya memang ada project tambahan yang membuatnya harus kerja ekstra, hampir setiap hari pulang pagi, dan menurutnya, memberikan waktu untuk beristirahat lebih lama adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

Dengan smartphone di tangan, ia menuju meja yang ada di sudut ruangan, menarik – dengan sedikit mengangkat – kursi dengan pelan, kemudian dengan perlahan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia membuka beberapa situs pencarian, berita dan akun pribadi, mengecek ada sesuatu apa yang terjadi di luar sana, dan sebisa mungkin membaca komen-komen dari para fans – yah, menjadi idol itu terkadang memang susah-susah gampang—

"Serius sekali?"

Lelaki yang masih terduduk sedikit melonjak kaget, suara serak dan berat tiba-tiba terdengar di samping telinganya, membuatnya menoleh. "Sudah bangun?" buru-buru ia menarik kepala ke belakang, membuat jarak, kemudian menunduk kembali sekilas sebelum mengikuti pergerakan lelaki di sampingnya yang beranjak dan memilih duduk di ujung ranjang miliknya. "Masih ada dua jam lagi, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanyanya memperhatikan lelaki jangkung yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan menunjuk ke segala arah.

Si lelaki jangkung menarik nafas, menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dan mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian menguap lebar-lebar seperti singa. Kaos tak berlengan warna hitam miliknya tampak begitu lusuh, sepertinya sudah dua hari tak dicuci. "Ngantuk sih, tapi aku belum packing…"

"Nanti kubantu…" ujar lelaki satunya, menyunggingkan senyum. "Oh ya, ada berita baru tentangmu." ia berujar, kali ini tak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Seseorang buka kartu tentang mantan pacarmu nih, katanya kalian ketemuan lagi?"

Hening sesaat, membuat si lelaki berambut coklat yang masih duduk di kursi menoleh, memastikan masih ada makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. "Percaya saja dengan yang begituan." si lelaki tinggi akhirnya berdiri, meregangkan otot tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Darimana kau membacanya?" mengambil langkah malas, ia menjauhi si lelaki yang masih duduk.

"Tapi ini benar tidak?" pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban, si jangkung malah berjalan menjauh, memunggunginya. "Chanyeol."

Namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh, namun mendapati temannya yang memunggunginya juga. "Kalau ada sesuatu kau harus cerita padaku dulu."

Itu seperti gumaman, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Ne, baekhyunee." jawabnya manis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

.

.

"Aku mungkin tak punya ingatan yang cukup baik.

namun anehnya,

aku selalu ingat tiap patah kata yang pernah kau ucapkan."

.

.

Bunyi alarm hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan dini hari itu, membuat dua orang yang bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat menggeliat tak nyaman. Salah satu lengan panjang akhirnya meraih si penyebab suara, mematikan deringan bising dengan mengetuk layar ponsel sebelum menggeliat sekali dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangun terduduk.

"Ini… Masih… Jam… pagi…belum…" lelaki berambut coklat tua yang berada di samping kedengaran mengomel, menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi ujung kepalanya. Ia masih ingat betul dua jam lalu ia baru selesai mandi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, tapi tak ingat betul kenapa harus menyetel alarm sedini ini, ini bahkan bukan musim pertandingan sepak bola yang tayangnya setiap tengah malam.

Si rambut hitam yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya menguap sekali, memperhatikan layar ponsel dan menoleh ke samping, menekuk badannya hingga berjarak cukup dekat dengan lelaki di sampingnya. "Baek~ Baekhyunee… Ayo bangun…" bisiknya pelan, menepuk-nepuk yang Chanyeol asumsikan bahwa itu pundak temannya. "Baek—"

"Hmm~" Baekhyun membalas seadanya, ia bersumpah, ia yakin ini masih jam tiga pagi dan ia tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol harus membangunkannya di pagi buta begini.

"Katamu kau ingin makan sushi yang paling segar di Jepang, eoh?" masih dengan suara serak, Chanyeol menanyai temannya yang masih enggan membuka selimutnya itu. "Baek—"

"Lain kali saja—" gumam Baekhyun. "Masih ngantuk~" tambahnya, dengan erangan manja di tiap akhir kata.

.

.

 _Salmon, Unagi, Nato._

 _Jangan protes! Kalau mau yang lain harusnya kau ikut denganku tadi._

 _Kupikir akan sedikit menyenangkan memakan sushi denganmu di hari terakhirku di Jepang, tapi sepertinya kau lebih sayang bantalmu itu._

 _Aku harus pergi ke Macau pagi-pagi, baru dikabari manager semalam, sepertinya akan lima atau enam hari di sana._

 _ps: Tolong simpankan boneka rilakuma-ku, aku lupa membawanya karena kau memeluknya semalam. Thx._

 _-PCY_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berkedip cepat, membaca memo pendek yang terletak di atas kotak bungkusan yang ternyata berisi macam-macam sushi favorit nya. Ia baru sadar kalau dini pagi tadi Chanyeol membangunkannya untuk ini, ia baru sadar juga kalau tempo hari ia pernah mengatakan kalau suatu saat ia ada kesempatan ke Jepang lagi, ia ingin sekali-kali makan sushi fresh yang paling terkenal di Jepang, yang menurut kabar adanya cuma sampai jam empat pagi.

"Masih ingat saja, aku saja sudah lupa." gumamnya sambil membuka bungkusan yang ada di depannya dengan senyum merekah.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memperhatikan kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir porselen di hadapannya dengan pandangan meratapi. Berkali-kali ia membuka dan mengunci kembali layar ponselnya, seperti anak gadis yang sedang _ngambek_ dengan kekasihnya.

 _Ping!_ lagi-lagi suara dentingan tanda ada notifikasi, dengan cepat baekhyun menyabet ponselnya, namun dengan cepat pula ia mendengus kecewa, kembali ia lempar gadget itu ke atas meja – tak terlalu keras tentunya – dengan muka ditekuk dan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Kali ini benar-benar tak akan kuangkat!" umpatnya, melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, namun sayangnya, sepuluh detik kemudian gadget itu bergetar lagi. "Huh? Kali ini aku ngga akan tertipu, ngga akan!" gerutunya, meskipun akhirnya lima detik kemudian ia meraih benda bergetar itu dan mengetuk layarnya sekali.

"Yobboseyo~" sapa yang berada jauh di sana.

"…." Baekhyun tak menjawab, masih memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Senyum dong~ Jangan cemberut gitu~" lanjut seseorang di seberang sana seakan bisa melihat mimik Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau ini pergi ke Macau atau ke Afrika sih?!" Terdengar suara terkekeh di seberang. "Yah! Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Kau bilang dalam dua hari kau akan mengabari, ini sudah hari ketiga! Senang sekali membuat orang khawatir."

"Heheh, maaf maaf…." suara tawa di seberang mereda. "Aku tidak tahu jadwalnya akan sepadat ini, sehabis schedule aku langsung ke hotel kemudian tidur, maaf deh…"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Sudah makan?"

Baekhyun terdengar menarik nafas. "Sudah…" jeda beberapa saat. "Terimakasih juga sushi-nya. Lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama kalau kau mau. Maaf kemarin waktu di jepang membuatmu pergi sendirian pagi-pagi buta."

"…." tak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya kembali ke telinganya. "Halo?"

"Oh, ya ya. Maaf tadi diajak bicara manager. Ada apa? Oh sushi itu? Tak masalah… Lain kali kita makan sushi dari supermarket saja."

"Hm? Kapok ya?" terdengar nada kecewa dari kalimat Baekhyun.

Suara candaan dari seberang telepon menghilang. "Nggak kok… Salahku juga sih, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu dulu kalau mau mengajak. Ok?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Mau warna merah atau hitam?"

"Huh?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan mencari souvenir, sekalian lihat-lihat earphone. Kalau tidak salah earphone kesayanganmu sudah tidak berfungsi kan? Ini ada yang mirip sekali dengan punyamu."

"…."

"Baek?"

"T-terserah..."

"Jangan gitu dong… Ini permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir…"

"Merah deh… Hitam aku sudah punya."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya tertuju pada cermin besar dengan pantulan gambar dirinya yang sedang sibuk mengatur dasi di sela-sela kerah kemeja putihnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan, pikirannya terbagi antara jadwalnya sendiri yang sudah harus berangkat sepuluh menit lagi agar tidak terlambat dan jadwal kedatangan pesawat yang sempat Chanyeol kirimkan tadi pagi.

Seandainya saja hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal, atau seandainya saja jadwalnya satu jam lebih lambat dari sekarang, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk ikut dengan manager untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Namun sayang, apa mau dikata, dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus mengakhiri sesi berkaca-nya, memastikan penampilannya nampak baik-baik saja sebelum menyambar sepatu hitam licin yang sudah disiapkan manager untuk kemudian melesat meninggalkan dorm.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu sebentar yah." sang manager menepuk bahu Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan dengan menunjukkan telapak tangan agar Baekhyun berhenti di tempat. Si rambut coklat sontak terdiam kaget, berkedip-kedip saat menyadari mobil SUV yang biasa ia naiki tidak berada di tempat seperti biasanya, ia memutar tubuh dan mendapati sang manager bercakap melalui ponsel, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan dimana mobil hitam bergerak mendekati.

Baekhyun mengikuti gerak mobil, sampai akhirnya berhenti sekitar tiga meter darinya, suara mesin masih menyala saat pintu mobil tiba-tiba menggeser terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tinggi dengan jaket hitam tebal serta syal merah melingkar di sekitar lehernya. "Baekhyunee~" suara berat menyapa telinganya membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya pelan, namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, pandangannya sudah tertutup oleh syal merah halus, ia melangkah mundur dua langkah saat Chanyeol memeluknya seperti anak lima tahun yang habis ditinggal ibunya seminggu, sungguh lucu.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata, memundurkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan benar. "Kok sudah pulang? Katamu kau sampai jam dua siang?"

"Heheh, maaf… Aku salah baca schedule nya…"

Baekhyun melirik tajam.

"Maaf… maaf…." Chanyeol terkekeh, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya sebelum merangkul sahabatnya itu kembali. "Huff… Padahal ini cuma lima hari, kenapa rasanya seperti lima tahun?" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Baekhyun, merasakan Baekhyun yang juga memberikan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

 _._

 _._

 _Terkadang aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu_

 _apa yang ada dalam kepalamu_

 _apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu_

 _bagaimana perasaanmu…._

 _._

Bukan suatu rahasia, apabila jika ada suatu masalah, maka semua member akan berbicara dengan Suho, sang leader yang pastinya bisa membantu member entah apapun itu – Mungkin keuangan juga akan terdaftar di list. Namun pada suatu siang, saat Chanyeol telah selesai melakukan sesi photoshootnya, ia sempat melirik Kris, leader dari sub-grup Exo-M, memilih berbicara dengan Luhan di tempat yang menurutnya sedikit sepi dan terjarak dengan member lain. Ia awalnya tak begitu menghiraukan, namun setelah dua tiga kali mendapati pemandangan yang sama, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi dan ia berpikir-pikir apakah sebaiknya ia sedikit turut campur akan hal itu.

"Chan~" Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya lurus, entah kenapa, sedari tadi telinganya yang cukup besar itu tidak seratus persen berfungsi, mungkin karena pikirannya sedang kemana-mana. "Mikirin apa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menyunggingkan senyum pada lelaki di sampingnya yang membalasnya dengan muka cemberut. "Ga apa-apa…"

"Ga apa-apa gimana? Lihat nasimu yang terus kau aduk bermenit-menit itu, jijik tau, mau makan ga sih?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol menunduk, mendapati menunya yang… Yah, mirip seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Sudah sadar? Kalau memang nggak nafsu makan, mending kita pergi saja, aku sudah selesai."

"Yah yah, Baek, tega sekali… Lagipula sandwich-mu kan belum habis…"

"Ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat sandwich-nya yang tinggal sekali suap, mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol yang setengah terbuka, menyuapi si jangkung yang memasang muka melongo. "Sudah habis kan?" Baekhyun melompat turun dari kursinya, menjilat sisa saus di jari tengahnya sambil lalu. "Ayo pulang."

"Bwhaek,, phwu-phwunggu…" ujar Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati layar ponselnya sambil menyandarkan bahu lelahnya di tumpukan bantal. Tak lama suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menyapa telinganya, dan aroma khas shampo seperti mint memenuhi seluruh ruangan, ia menghitung dalam hati, sampai lima, dan ia merasakan matras ranjangnya bergerak, kemudian ia menghitung lagi, tak sampai tiga detik kemudian merasakan handuk lembut menyandar dengan kasual di bahunya dan beberapa helai rambut basah menyentuh pipinya.

"Membaca apa hm?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara berat di sisi telinganya, hembusan nafasnya juga, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan saat kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya sedikit memiring untuk mengintip apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Mau tau saja." Baekhyun memiringkan ponselnya, menjauhi jarak pandang si pengintip, ia hendak menggeser tubuhnya saat sebuah lengan panjang melingkar di perutnya, menahannya agar tak bergerak.

"Sorry sorry sorry. Oke oke aku ngga akan ngintip, tapi jangan bergerak, begini saja…" Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya. "Begini sangat nyaman, jangan bergerak, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa kembali ke posisinya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Chan?"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun melirik dari sudut matanya, memandangi Chanyeol yang masih dengan posisi sama, dengan kedua mata tertutup dan ritme nafas pelan. "Kau tidak mau cerita sesuatu padaku?"

"Hm?"

"Beberapa kali kau bengong. Tidak biasanya. Barangkali mau cerita sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mendadak menegakkan kepalanya, memandang lawan bicaranya. "Umm… Aku… Beberapa kali melihat Kris hyung, sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luhan, entahlah mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tapi bagaimana ya—"

"Oh itu…" Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Aku sudah dengar kabarnya, tapi belum tau pasti."

Chanyeol masih mengedip tak mengerti.

"Kabarnya Kris hyung menemui pengacara beberapa hari lalu. Tidak tau sih apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi sepertinya, menyangkut soal managemen, soal karir…" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, mendapati Chanyeol yang mulai mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi belum pasti juga sih…"

"Ini akan rumit…." Chanyeol menggumam, menggosok-gosokkan handuknya yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung di kepala. "Bagaimana yah…"

"Semua orang punya pilihan. Apalagi soal karir semacam ini." Baekhyun memberi jeda. "Ini kan pekerjaan, kalau cocok ya lanjut, kalau tidak, boleh saja keluar, kan?" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, menjelaskan dengan teori yang logis.

"Iya sih. Tapi bagaimana dengan fans? Penggemar pasti sedih…" sahut Chanyeol, berhenti mengusap kepalanya, kemudian menggantungkan handuknya di leher.

"Jangan langsung berasumsi gitu juga sih." Baekhyun membenahi posisi duduknya, kembali menatap layar ponsel. "Kau sendiri membuat penggemarmu galau dengan berita baru huh."

"Heh? Berita apa lagi?"

"Yang waktu itu, pacar pertama atau apalah. Kau ketemuan lagi dengannya kan? Mengaku saja."

"Huh? Apaan sih? Kapan ketemunya? Aku kan sibuk terus, aku bahkan—" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah ujung bibirnya nakal. "Fans yang sedih atau kau yang cemburu nih~?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh sewot. "Yasudah terserah deh, sebaiknya ga usah bahas lagi, malas jadinya."

"Yah yah yah, Baek, maaf deh…" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Nggak kok, itu nggak benar… Apaan juga."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mengendurkan urat tegang di wajahnya, lagi-lagi jarinya memainkan layar ponsel. "Tetapi kalau saja…. Seandainya saja cinta pertamamu itu mengajak ketemuan lagi, apa kau mau?"

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan, Baekhyun mengasumsikan Chanyeol mungkin sedang berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya yang besar itu. "Tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, mungkin membuat monolog dalam hati yang ia tak ingin seotang pun tahu. Ia mengambil nafas panjang saat tiba-tiba kalimat 'Menurutmu bagaimana?' terdengar di telinganya. "Hm?" Ia menoleh tak yakin ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol mengulangi.

"Kenapa harus tanya pendapatku?"

"Yah… Mungkin saja kau bisa memberi saran… Aku sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau kau tanya begitu."

"Emm, itu kan tergantung perasaanmu." Baekhyun menjawab asal, lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya. "Kalau kau masih ada perasaan ya balikan saja ga apa-apa."

"Tapi perasaanku… Bagaimana kalau ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh?" kalimat Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Iyah. Seandainya saja, ada perasaan… Tapi untuk orang lain…"

"Huh? Kau sedang ada perasaan pada orang lain? Sekarang? Kau jatuh cinta? Siapa?"

"Tenang tenang…." Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, mendapati temannya yang menanyai seperti kereta itu membuatnya geli. "Nggak tau jugasih, entah ini cinta, suka, atau… Aku kurang tahu, bingung."

Baekhyun mendengus kecewa, lagi-lagi ia menunduk dan memperhatikan ponselnya. "Kalau nggak yakin begitu mending balikan saja sama cinta pertamamu. Lebih baik kau punya pacar, daripada bimbang begitu—"

"Kau…." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan urusan percintaanku? Kau sedang—Sedang tidak jatuh cinta padaku juga kan?"

 _BUGH!_ Sebuah bantal melayang menghantam kepala Chanyeol. "Adu-duh…" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Sekali-kali serviskan kepalamu itu! Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan MSG jadinya keruh kan itu kepala." protes Baekhyun.

"Habis… Kau mewawancaraiku seperti sesaeng fans saja, aku sendiri ngga ambil pusing soal seperti itu…"

"Yaudah deh terserah mau kau balikan sama cewek itu, mau kau pacaran sama kambing, aku ngga perduli, aku mau mandi saja!" Baekhyun beranjak, menampik tangan Chanyeol yang hendak meraihnya.

"Kalau aku mau pacaran denganmu, masa tetap nggak perduli hm?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda. "Baek~"

"Tau ah! Ngga mau dengar lagi!"

"Baek, seriusan ayo kita pacaran saja!"

"Pacaran saja sana sama anak sapi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Bakehyun yang berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

.

.

 _"_ _Seandainya aku yang pergi, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Itu nggak mungkin, dan nggak akan kubiarkan terjadi."_

 _._

 _._

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, itulah yang terkadang terlintas di kepala Baekhyun. Entah saat ia sedang menunggu pesanan kopi di coffee shop langganannya, atau ketika sedang melihat hujan di balik jendela, atau ketika ia sedang melihat wajah damai sahabatnya, Chanyeol, yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti saat ini.

.

Saat itu musim dingin, ketika Baekhyun memantabkan niat untuk mendaftar sebagai trainee di SM entertaintment. Saat itu ia hanya berbekal niat dan uang saku tak lebih dari sepuluh ribu won, dan tas ransel yang tersangkut di punggungnya. Ia berjalan canggung, menunduk kepada semua orang di sepanjang jalan koridor, berdiri di barisan paling ujung atau mencari tempat yang hampir dipojokan, ia sungguh bukan tipe orang yang gampang bergaul, mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata saja sudah sangat sulit menurutnya. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana para senior memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja tapi itu benar-benar membuatnya kalut, seakan dihampiri oleh preman sekolahan tukang perampas uang jajan adik kelas.

Baekhyun ingat betul kalau setiap trainee akan mengikuti kelas seperti dance, vocal, acting, datang setiap hari sepulang sekolah dan pulang malam hari. Baekhyun juga tak lupa kalau setelah beberapa bulan beberapa trainee akan dikelompokkan dan akan melakukan latihan bersama. Saat itulah Baekhyun akhirnya menemui beberapa macam teman-teman baru, meskipun semuanya saling tukar sapa dan mengenalkan diri, Baekhyun masih saja merasa asing, masih merasa dirinya sendirian di tempat ketat dan penuh aturan itu, sampai suatu saat ia ingat betul seseorang yang bukan dari kelompoknya datang dan menyapanya, memberikan senyuman lebarnya sembari menyodorkan tangan mengajak berjabat tangan 'Hai, namaku Chanyeol' anak itu berucap, untuk sepersekian detik, membuat Baekhyun mematung dan bengong, 'a-aku Baekhyun' balasnya singkat.

.

Hari-hari masih seperti biasanya, gedung yang Baekhyun datangipun masih sama, hanya saja suasana hati Bakehyun-lah yang sedikit berubah. Ia berangkat dengan riang, setiap derap-derap langkah kaki menjadi ringan, senyumnya merekah, kini ia tak takut lagi untuk memasuki kelas, tak juga takut untuk memandang teman sesama trainee, ataupun kakak senior. Seseorang bernama Chanyeol yang ia temui sebelumnya yang membuatnya demikian, mengajaknya mengobrol santai, menggosipkan si kakak senior "A" yang dulunya berambut hitam licin berponi pinggir, membeberkan kalau anak trainee paling keren di kelasnya sebenarnya takut cicak, atau hal lain yang tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun lupa akan ketakutannya.

'Pasti akan seru kalau kau sekelompok denganku.' suatu saat Baekhyun berujar, dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Chanyeol. 'Semoga itu bisa terjadi.' tambahnya sesaat kemudian.

Entahlah itu karena doa dua anak polos yang memang memohon dengan tulus atau hanya karena beruntung saja, bulan berikutnya, Baekhyun mendapati kalau teman kelompoknya ada perubahan, ia harap-harap cemas, dan saat ditulis di papan pengumuman bahwa seseorang bernama 'Chanyeol' dimasukkan di kelompoknya, saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

'Kita sekelompok! Kita sekelompok!' pekiknya girang, dan sensasi itu kembali dengan luar biasa kurang lebih dua tahun kemudian, saat ia dan Chanyeol dimasukkan di grup yang sama untuk debut.

.

.

Ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu, kakinya panjang melebihi panjang sofa dan membuat pergelangan kakinya menggantung di tepi, ia masih memeluk boneka coklat besar yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal sekaligus, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bahkan sweater hitamnyapun belum terlepas.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menutupi tubuh panjang Chanyeol dengan selimut sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di karpet dan menyenderkan bahunya di meja pendek di belakangnya. Memandangi teman yang sedang tidur memang sedikit aneh, apalagi jika itu adalah teman sesama lelaki, mungkin orang lain akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, tapi apa peduli Baekhyun, buatnya Chanyeol sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, bahkan mungkin keberadaanya bisa dibilang lebih dari keluarganya sekalipun yang dapat ia temui hanya tiga empat kali dalam setahun, baginya Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang lebih dari teman, sahabat, atau apalah itu, mungkin jika ia harus menomori membernya, mungkin Chanyeol-lah yang berada di urutan pertama.

Ketika ia sakit, sahabatnya itulah yang sudah pasti akan merawatnya, membelikan obat malam-malam atau keluar di pagi buta untuk membelikannya makan sudah pernah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Terkadang Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol menemaninya semalaman saat ia terbaring sakit sampai harus opname di rumah sakit, atau pada saat suasana hatinya sedang tak enak, Chanyeol selalu ada di sampingnya, menjadi pendengar, menghibur, mengajaknya jalan, atau setidaknya memberikan pesan singkat untuk menyemangati ketika mereka kebetulan sedang terpisak jarak.

Meskipun di satu sisi, terkadang Baekhyun sempat merasakan iri dengan temannya itu. Jangan singgung soal tinggi badan, tentu saja Baekhyun iri melihat betapa tinggi temannya itu, menurutnya tubuh tinggi memiliki banyak keuntungan daripada orang bertubuh pendek, mau ambil apa saja gampang, mau nonton keributan juga tinggal jinjit, ga perlu loncat-loncat seperti Baekhyun yang bertubuh pendek. Iri karena Chanyeol pandai sekali bermain musik, gitar, drum, apa saja, entahlah tapi menurut Baekhyun lelaki yang bisa main alat musik itu tampak luar biasa keren, dan romantis. Sekali genjreng saja mungkin jutaan wanita di luar sana sudah sibuk mencari ember kesana kemari, mau meleleh. Iri karena dia memiliki kepribadian yang ceria sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya, tidak terhadap orang seumuran saja, kepada hoobae dan sunbae, bahkan trainee-trainee baru cepat sekali mengenal Chanyeol, tidak kaget pula kalau Chanyeol mempunyai banyak list kontak artis-artis terkenal, baik idol atau aktor dan aktris.

Baekhyun benar-benar iri akan itu semua.

"Ummh—" gumaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, ia bertumpu pada telapak tangan kirinya kalau-kalau Chanyeol bergerak bangun, ia bersiap untuk bangkit juga, tapi sepertinya suara tadi hanya erangan biasa karena setelahnya deru nafas Chanyeol mulai terdengar teratur.

Baekhyun kembali duduk ke posisi semula.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben…" Baekhyun yang sedang mengiris paprika terkejut saat suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang mengurungnya dari belakang, satu tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bahu kirinya dan satunya lagi bertumpu pada meja. "Mau membuat apa?"

"Apa yah, sosis, paprika, sama seperti yang biasa kau buat." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya, tersenyum kecil ketika merasa dagu Chanyeol menempel di bahunya, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya tapi Chanyeol justru menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. "Chan~" desis Baekhyun tak nyaman.

"Tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian, kedinginan semalaman."

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, sekarang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak terima. "Meninggalkan gimana?"

"Tidur dengan kau pandangi itu rasanya hangat tahu, sehangat selimut yang kau berikan padaku—" Chanyeol nyengir, terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang masih berkedip-kedip tak mengerti. "Ya kan?"

"Jadi, semalam kau tidak benar-benar tidur eoh?"

Chanyeol meringis lugu.

"Se-semalam itu, sehabis aku kasih selimut—"

Chanyeol meringis lebih lebar lagi.

"Yah!Park Chanyeol!"

Dan Baekhyun harus menggarisbawahi bahwa Chanyeol itu selain luar biasa sempurna baiknya, juga luar biasa sempurna menyebalkannya.

.

.

Minggu-minggu ini, Chanyeol sedikit memperhatikan sang leader yang entahlah kenapa menurutnya agak sering menunjukkan wajah stress nya. Meskipun tak berniat untuk nguping atau mencuri dengar para staff-staff yang menggosip, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar desas desus kalau salah satu member akan _out_ dari grup.

Ini bukanlah kabar burung sepertinya, mendapati bagaimana Suho sedikit menampik pertanyaan 'ada apa hyung?' 'kau kenapa' sudah menunjukkan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya ia bertanya atau tidak, takut akan memperkeruh suasana, namun di sisi lain ia sebenarnya ingin tahu juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi membuatnya cukup kepikiran, sesekali wajah bengong dan nampak tidak fokus saat diajak bicara tergambar jelas, seperti saat dia sedang bersiap istirahat setelah seharian beraktifitas dengan jadwal padat, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk masih tergantung di kepala, beberapa kali ia telat menjawab ketika ditanyai.

"Chan?"

"Eung?" Chanyeol menoleh, agak menggeser duduknya saat Baekhyun datang menghampiri dan memilih duduk di sisi kanannya. "Iya?"

"Aku memanggil namamu empat kali huh." ujar Baekhyun. "Ada apa sih? Masih mikirin Suho hyung?"

"Iya… um… Iyasih, tapi tidak juga…. Umm…"

"Lalu?"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar memutar tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, mengangkat kedua kakinya di ranjang, melipatnya lalu mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kalau berita itu benar… Tidakkah kita sebaiknya bicarakan ini baik-baik? Kita berkumpul bersama, atau paling tidak kita bicarakan dengan dua atau tiga orang, tidakkah sebaiknya kita tahu duduk permasalahannya, mencoba mencari solusi, atau apalah itu? Daripada diam-diam begini, jadinya kita saling diam, pura-pura tidak tahu… Kan jadi tidak enak."

"Lagian itukan belum tentu benar—"

"Nggak akan tahu itu benar atau tidak kalau tidak ada yang mau memastikan—"

"Memang apa yang mau kau pastikan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Benar juga, apa pula yang ia ingin pastikan, ia hanya bisa tertegun dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, berpikir dalam hati jawaban apa yang cocok untuk diucapkan saat ini.

"Kalau memang Kris hyung…" akhirnya Baekhyun menyebut nama yang sedari tadi seakan disensor selama pembicaraan mereka. "—Berkeputusan seperti itu… Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Dan mungkin saja dia lebih baik tidak membicarakan ini dengan kita." lanjutnya seraya menunduk.

Chanyeol terdiam juga, hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar, untuk beberapa saat mereka seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata pertamanya. "Baek?" panggilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang masih seperti anak kecil ingin mendapat penjelasan tentang duluan mana ayam atau telur yang muncul di muka bumi ini.

"Hm?"

"Kalau Kris hyung benar-benar _out_ … Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, menatap ujung kakinya yang ia ayunkan ke depan belakang dengan bergantian. "Pasti akan ada hal seperti itu di sebuah grup, dari zaman H.O.T sunbaenim kan?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menerawang. "Karena ada sesuatu hal, yang memang sebaiknya seperti itu—"

"Tapi tidakkah itu bisa dibicarakan? Bukankah kalau kita terbuka akan ada jalan keluarnya."

"Tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu kan, tidak semua masalah juga bisa dibicarakan, ada pula yang sebaiknya disimpan sendiri—"

"Contohnya?" Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam, kembali menunduk melihat ujung jari kakinya yang kini terdiam tak terayun. "Contohnya apa?" Chanyeol mengulangi, membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Tidakkah kau punya rahasia?" Giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. "Ada kan?"

"Rahasia—" Chanyeol membuat jeda, menghindari mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ya… setiap orang pasti punya."

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya." Baekhyun meneruskan. "Dan kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris hyung untuk itu…."

Suara tarikan nafas panjang terdengar, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, memang benar saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, tapi hatinya tetap saja merasa ada yang tidak benar, sampai kapan akan seperti ini, berlagak seolah tak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal lelaki yang sabaran dan menengadah menunggu waktu, kalau ada bola kenapa tidak dikejar, kalau ada masalah kenapa tidak diselesaikan—

"Seandainya… Yang akan _out_ itu aku, bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya pelan, seperti gumaman lembut, tapi cukup kuat untuk membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Huh? Apa-apaan? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?—"

"Kan seandainya…" kini Baekhyun menoleh, mendongak beberapa derajat untuk mempertemukan pandangannya ke kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Itu nggak mungkin, dan nggak akan kubiarkan terjadi." ujar Chanyeol mantab. "Lagipula dengan alasan apa—"

"Kalau bicarakan alasan, pasti ada…"

"Tidak boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi, kita ini satu grup, baru juga masih seumur jagung, kau kan sudah janji akan berjuang bersama, sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh pergi?" Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke ujung kakinya.

"Ya… Ya nggak boleh saja, kalau kau pergi, siapa yang jadi main vocal?"

"Masih ada Chen dan Kyungsoo—"

"Tidak-tidak, apa sih yang kaubicarakan?"

"Kan memang begitu… Kalau aku pergi grup juga tidak akan kenapa-napa…"

"Tapi aku yang kenapa-napa."

Suara Chanyeol seperti tercekat dan itu tidak terdengar seperti main-main, kontan Baekhyun menoleh lagi ke arah roommate-nya itu, kembali mendapati Chanyeol memasang wajah serius, dua kali dari sebelumnya. "Berjanji padaku jangan ulangi kata-kata seperti tadi—"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau—" Chanyeol kini yang menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Siapa yang akan jadi roommate-ku? Kau setidaknya lebih peduli padaku daripada member lain, aku merasa paling cocok denganmu, pokoknya… Kalau kau tidak ada semuanya pasti akan berbeda."

"Tapi kan kau gampang akrab dengan orang lain, kau bisa menjadi teman setiap orang yang kau temui, kayaknya seperti itu—"

"Tetap saja ada yang kurang!" entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ia menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia mencelos sesaat, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa menjadi sentimen dengan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini, ia bersiap memasang wajah kesal saat Baekhyun bergerak maju dan memeluk tubuh dinginnya.

"Maaf deh… Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja, semoga besok semuanya menjadi lebih baik." kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan. "Sudah, kita tidur saja." ujarnya sebelum mengambil langkah kemudian beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sudah membuatku bad mood begini." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Huh?"

"Kesini, kalau suasana hatiku buruk aku justru tidak bisa tidur."

"Terus?"

"Temani sampai aku bisa tidur."

"Huh?"

"Cepat atau aku akan mengganggumu sampai kau tak bisa tidur juga yah."

"Iyah iyah…" Baekhyun memutar langkahnya, kembali menuju ranjang yang empunya masih memasang wajah ngambek.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

 _"_ _Suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak…."_

 _"_ _Mungkin kau hanya sedang cemburu…"_

 _._

 _._

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyambar _goodie bag_ yang dibawa Baekhyun, disangkutkan di lengan kirinya sendiri setelah ia membenahi tas ransel di punggungnya, tangan kanannya sibuk memilih-memilih deretan mie instan yang dijual di toko serba ada. Menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa varian rasa dan merk yang Baekhyun biasa makan.

"Yang seperti biasanya saja." yang lebih pendek menyahut, melihat-lihat puding yang terletak tak jauh dari rentetan mie instan yang dipajang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kasir sekitar lima menit kemudian. Meskipun Chanyeol terlihat banyak membawa barang bawaan, dengan tangan kanan membawa dua mie instan sekaligus, serta tangan kiri yang penuh dengan goodie bag, namun ketika Baekhyun hendak membantunya membawakan salah satu barangnya, Chanyeol menolak, seperti biasa ia akan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng 'Biar aku saja' katanya.

Pun begitu saat ia berjalan ke area luar dan menuju microwafe untuk memasak mie mereka (sekarang toko serba ada sudah menyediakan banyak fasilitas seperti microwafe dan alat pembuat kopi), ia akan dengan profesional membuka mie yang terbungkus mangkuk aluminium foil, meletakkannya di microwafe dengan hati-hati kemudian menyetelnya.

"Mau tambah telur? Sosis?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Dua-duanya boleh."

"Oke, tunggu disini sebentar."

Bukan kali pertama, tapi setiap Chanyeol menawarinya sesuatu, melakukan hal kecil untuknya, seperti mengambilkan apa yang ia inginkan dan kembali tak lebih dari satu menit, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Diawasinya mie yang mulai berasap dan melembek, dan ketika ia mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk mengaduk, sebuah tangan besar menyentuhnya.

"Hati-hati, sini biar aku yang aduk."

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menyambar apa yang ia pegang, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kecil kemudian melangkah ke samping memberi ruang untuk si yang lebih tinggi.

"Sosisnya masih di panggangan depan… telur nya satu… Bumbu… Cabai setengah bungkus…" Chanyeol menggumamkan satu per satu apa yang ia lakukan, seperti sudah tahu benar apa yang disuka dan tidak disuka Baekhyun, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan mie yang satunya, melirik jam tangannya sebelum menepuk bahu Baekhyun "Sebentar kuambil sosisnya." ujarnya sambil berlari. Seperti biasanya pula Baekhyun akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah Chanyeol kerjakan, menunggui kuah mie berbuih dan mengangkatnya setelah Chanyeol sudah tiba di sampingnya kembali. "Duduk disana yah?" katanya, memimpin arah dan haluan.

.

Sebenarnya bukan ide mereka untuk keluar malam setelah latihan, tapi karena Baekhyun terlanjur janji akan menemani Sehun berbelanja, dan tiba-tiba di tengah jalan Sehun bertemu teman lamanya sehingga mereka memilih untuk bernostalgia dan bercakap-cakap bersama, Baekhyun yang canggung akhirnya memilih menelepon Chanyeol, menanyainya apakah ia sedang sibuk atau tidak, dan sebelum Baekhun meneruskan, Chanyeol sudah membalasnya dengan 'Kau dimana?' dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol sudah muncul saja di hadapan Baekhyun. Kebetulan Chanyeol juga sedang bosan dan bilang butuh udara segar, jadilah mereka memilih toko serba ada dekat sungai Han untuk dijadikan tempat tujuan, dengan mie ramen dan soda sebagai pelengkap, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang disediakan di area sekitar toko, udara malam menyelimuti mereka, dengan pemandangan malam sungai Han dan lampu kerlap kerlip di sekitar tepiannya.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini yah." Chanyeol berujar, membenahi hoodie hitamnya, memastikan kanan kirinya aman, ia duduk bersila di ujung sebelah kiri bangku panjang, Baekhyun duduk dengan posisi sama di ujung sebelah kanan, makanan mereka letakkan di tengah. "Jadi ingat masa trainee."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, hendak menyahut obrolan Chanyeol saat panas kuah mie menyapu lidahnya, ia terbatuk, Chanyeol dengan sigap memberinya sekaleng soda, miliknya yang sudah terbuka tutupnya, refleks. "Makanya hati-hati…"

Baekhyun masih terbatuk, meneguk soda yang ia pegang pelan-pelan, mengambil nafas pelan dan membuangnya. "Panas sekalihhh…" ujarnya dengan mulut terbuka dan lidah sedikit terjulur, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya, menyambar kembali minuman yang Baekhyun kembalikan padanya, meneguknya sekali sebelum menaruhnya di posisi semula. "Padahal cabainya kutuang setengah, apa masih pedas?"

"Bukan pedas, tapi panas." Baekhyun menanggapi.

"Iyasih." Chanyeol akhirnya menaruh kembali mie yang ada dihadapannya, memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar sampai suhunya menurun. "Omong-omong pergi dengan Sehun kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Oh, habis mendadak…"

"Tapi kan kau tahu aku juga sedang menganggur."

"Soalnya kan Sehun yang mengajak, kukira dia memang sedang ingin pergi berdua saja denganku. Kalau aku yang mau pergi tentu saja aku akan mengajakmu, meskipun tidak menganggur tetap akan kuseret."

"Baiklah… Baiklah…" celotehan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Banyak yang mereka bahas malam itu, dari persiapan comeback sampai selera bermusik Chanyeol yang agak berubah beberapa terakhir ini. Baekhyun banyak mendengarkan kala itu, menanggapi di saat Chanyeol mendongeng tentang lirik lagu yang sedang ia tulis, serta ikut tertawa ketika Chanyeol mengutarakan gurauan-gurauan di sela ceritanya. Malam itu benar tak berbintang, namun Baekhyun merasa sekitarnya berasa terang, mungkin karena Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan wajah sumringah dan kekanakan.

Mungkin sekitar satu jam setelah mereka menyelesaikan menu mie mereka dan beralih menyambar kudapan serta pudding yang sempat Chanyeol beli sebelum membayar di kasir tadi. Baekhyun mendapati smartphone-nya bergetar. Ia menggigit sendok pudingnya, merogoh saku dan mendapati sebuah pesan terpampang di layar ponsel, sebuah pesan dari Sehun, mengingatkan waktu dan menyuruh pulang.

"Ah, baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir pagi." Baekhyun berujar, meneruskan suapan terakhir pudding strawberry-nya. Ponsel ia kembalikan ke dalam saku, ia mengusap kaus lengan pendeknya sesaat sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Pulang, yuk?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menghabiskan pudding rasa pisangnya kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka dengan cepat, memasukkan wadah mie kosong dan kaleng soda ke dalam plastik besar kemudian menuju ke tempat sampah kering tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Baekhyun juga beranjak bangun dari tempat duduk, memutar tubuhnya untuk menyusul ketika sesuatu yang hangat terlungkup di bahunya.

"Pakai saja." Baekhyun hendak menjawab, tapi Chanyeol sudah keburu memasangkan hoodie hitam ke kepalanya. "Jangan sampai sakit. Nanti manager-nim memarahiku lagi—" sambil mengomel, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke lengan hoodienya, ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil membuat baju yang ia pakai terlihat agak besar, lengannya terlalu panjang sekitar lima-enam centi.

"Kau gimana?" Baekhyun bertanya, merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas saat Chanyeol menarik ujung hoodienya kebawah.

"Santai saja, aku pakai kaos panjang." Chanyeol menjawab, menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya dan merangkul pundaknya, untuk kemudian berjalan bersama ke arah parkir toko.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun Baekhyun menjadi roommate Chanyeol, tidak sering Baekhyun merasa sangat jengkel kepada si jangkung. Karena Chanyeol memang jarang dan hampir tidak pernah membuatnya kesal. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak, Chanyeol yang biasanya sampai dorm langsung membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi, memastikan barang bawaanya lengkap, atau langsung memeriksa kulkas beserta isinya untuk memutuskan membuat apa untuk cemilan malam, malah dengan santainya bermain-main dengan ponsel di sofa ruang tamu selama mungkin hampir dua jam. Sebelah kakinya bertengger di atas sandaran sofa, satunya terjulur begitu saja, kedua tangan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel, tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah membalas –Mungkin- Chat atau semacamnya, bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengingatkannya untuk mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu, si tinggi rambut hitam itu hanya menjawab 'Ya' tapi kemudian tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, Baekhyun mengasumsikan bahwa berita yang ia baca tempo hari – Chanyeol balikan dengan mantan pertamanya – Itu bisa jadi benar.

"Murung terus? Kenapa?" Minseok berkomentar, sudah sekian menit ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol, oke mungkin ini sedikit rumit namun pada intinya Minseok tahu benar suasananya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu. Lihat itu bagaimana si tuan muda Park bersantai dengan kaki di atas seperti dorm dan seisi Korea Selatan ini milik kakek buyutnya."

Minseok terkekeh. "Yang lain juga biasanya bermain ponsel seperti itu kau tidak marah, dan tidak peduli."

"Tapi ini sudah larut, kamarnya juga belum dibereskan, masalahnya aku ini roommate nya, barangnya masih berserakan di ranjangku, mau kubuang tapi aku masih berperikemanusiaan."

"Ha ha, seram sekali." Minseok tidak meneruskan lagi, ia hendak beranjak karena memang dari awal ia hanya mengambil botol airnya yang berada di meja ruang tamu.

"Hyung. Menurutmu berita Chanyeol balikan dengan mantan pacarnya itu, benar?"

"Huh?" Minseok akhirnya melihat Baekhyun, kemudian melihat Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi merekahkan senyum yang seakan-akan kedua ujung bibirnya menempel sampai ke telinga kiri-kanannya. "Bisa jadi, sih."

Minseok kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena si lawan bicara tak merespon lama, hatinya sedikit menyesal karena Baekhyun memasang wajah dua kali lebih muram dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah aku tidur saja."

"Hm? Katanya masih ada barang-barang Chanyeol. Apa mau tidur di tempatku?"

"Tidak ah, aku bisa tidur di karpet atau meja belajar."

"Lho?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku mau masuk dulu. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur, aku capek, suasana hatiku juga sedang tidak enak."

"Capek?" Minseok menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menoleh ke arah kiri dimana ia bisa melihat Baekhyun memasang earphone di ponselnya. "Mungkin kau hanya sedang cemburu." ujarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar gulungan hoodie hitam besar ke arah tempat keranjang cucian dengan sembarangan, tak begitu keras memang, tapi cukup membuat seonggok kain tebal itu mendarat dengan berantakan, lengan panjang bertuliskan Supreme itu bahkan tergantung di bibir keranjang.

Dan tentu saja saat itu Chanyeol yang masih menyikat giginya di depan wastafel hanya terbengong, melihat nasib hoodie nya yang malang kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil lalu secara bergantian.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil setelah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, ia mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan ujung kaus panjangnya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk melipat pakaian di tepi ranjang. "Hey—"

Baekhyun tak menyahut, sepertinya sengaja, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa melihat Chanyeol yang telah duduk di lantai dekat kakinya, mungkin karena ranjang Baekhyun penuh pakaian berantakan yang belum dirapikan jadi Chanyeol memilih duduk di bawah.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendongak, memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar sedang sibuk dan tidak menyahut sapaannya karena tak mendengar, ia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri namun Baekhyun membuang muka ke arah kanan, begitu Chanyeol hampir melakukannya sekitar tiga kali. "Baek? Kau marah padaku? Ada apa?"

"Nggak kok." jawab Baekhyun singkat, masih sibuk melipat pakaiannya.

"Iya tuh… Lihat keningmu berkerut-kerut…"

"Tidak lihat? Aku sedang melipat pakaian, bukan sedang marah." akhirnya si rambut coklat melihat ke bawah, benar-benar memandang si tinggi yang kini duduk di dekat kakinya.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat Chanyeol tahu benar kalau sahabatnya itu memang sedang gondok.

"Umm… Terus kenapa tadi melempar jaketku?" tanya si tinggi pelan, mencoba sabar.

"Memang harus gimana memasukkan baju kotor? Membawanya dengan nampan?"

Chanyeol berkedip. Benar juga sih.

"Tapi kan kau bisa menaruhnya pelan-pelan… Kenapa tadi dilempar?"

"Kan itu baju kotor. Lagipula itu sangat bau sekali."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Bau? Seingatku waktu kau memakainya kau bilang suka baunya." dia memberi jeda. "Lagipula kan kau sendiri yang memilihkan pewangi pakaian untukku—"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas kasar, alis matanya hampir menyatu dan Chanyeol terpaksa membungkam mulutnya. "U-uh, maaf deh… Kau marah ya? Kenapa? Aku punya salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, tuan Park tidak pernah salah, aku yang salah karena sudah melempar jaketmu, maaf." Baekhyun menjawab dengan menekan setiap katanya membuat Chanyeol semakin terbengong.

"Baek… Oke maaf deh, maaf aku tidak tahu aku salah apa, tapi jangan ngambek gitu dong~" kini Chanyeol yang berujar, meengusap-usap kaki Baekhyun yang berada di dekatnya. "Kalau ngambek nanti cantiknya hilang lho…"

"Aku ini lak-laki. Dan aku tidak cantik. Lebih cantik juga mantan pacarmu it—"

 _Ups_

"Ah…" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, hampir menyahut tetapi Baekhyun keburu bangkit, dengan membawa tumpukan baju ia melesat pergi.

.

.

"Masih marah?"

Baekhyun bergidik, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah muncul saja di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini jujur saja Baekhyun mencoba menghindari si jangkung, sehabis latihan mereka langsung kembali ke dorm dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat menuju kasurnya tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, dan saat paginya sebelum Chanyeol bangun, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun bangun mendahului, dan pergi lebih awal tentunya. Namun kali ini terpaksa mereka harus bertatap muka karena shooting CF yang harus dilakukan semua member.

"Ti-tidak." jawab Baekhyun dengan tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak duduk di sampingku saat di mobil tadi?"

"Memangnya harus duduk di sampingmu biar kelihatan tidak marah? Oke nanti pulang aku duduk di sampingmu."

"Tuh kan…"

Baekhyun masih sibuk saja dengan isi tasnya – Yang sebenernya tidak terlalu penting – Mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk kemudian memasukkannya kembali, atau sibuk mengecek make up dan rambutnya padahal coordi noona sudah siap dengan sederet alat make up wajah dan rambut.

"Baek, kudengar kau marah karena aku sibuk dengan ponselku terus yah?" Chanyeol berujar, mengintip wajah Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengarah ke taman dimana mereka akan melakukan shooting. "Aku sedang tidak pacaran dengan siapa-siapa kok."

"Kau pacaran juga ngga apa-apa, apa hubungannya denganku."

"Kau marah begitu."

"Aku tidak marah. Berhenti menggangguku. Kau tahu Minseok hyung dari tadi pagi mengataiku terus gara-gara kau terus bertingkah aneh seperti ini."

"Mengatai bagaimana?"

"Ya dibilang perselisihan rumah tangga-lah, kita sedang marahan-lah."

"Memang begitu kan?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun akhirnya menampakkan wajah kesalnya, plus dengan lipatan-lipatan di dahi. "Enyah kau sana."

"Aku ngga akan bisa pergi kalau kau masih ngambek begitu." Chanyeol akhirnya memasang wajah memelas. "Aku merasa seperti seorang suami yang bersalah pada istrinya dan tidak mendapat jatah makan malam seminggu tahu."

"Huh? Aku bukan istrimu tahu."

"Iyasih, tapi rasanya mirip seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak marah kok. Suasana hatiku saja yang sedang tidak enak. Aku tidak mood akhir-akhir ini. Jadi berhenti membuntutiku, berhenti minta maaf." Baekhyun menyipit. "Berhenti juga menganggap aku istri, nanti ada yang marah."

"Ada juga kau yang marah, Baek."

"Tidak kok."

"Kalau gitu sini peluk dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Berarti masih marah, tuh."

"Kau tahu kalau di ujung sana ada kolam tuh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak tahu."

"Mau kuceburkan di sana?"

Chanyeol setengah menganga, ia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum melirik jam tangan, ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, menanyakan kepada manager kapan shooting akan dimulai, sang manager menjawab sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi, Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"He-hei, mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena terseret si jangkung.

"Ayo ke kolam. Katanya mau menceburkanku di sana?"

"Yah! Kau serius?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan sampai mendapati semak-semak rimbun yang tepat di baliknya terdapat kolam besar, pepohonan besar mengelilingi kubangan penuh air dan bunga-bunga lily tersebut.

"Nah, sudah sampai, sekarang ayo ceburkan aku." Chanyeol berhenti di tempat, berbalik untuk menghadap si yang lebih pendek. "Kalau menceburkanku membuatmu merasa lebih baik, tak apa, lakukan saja."

Baekhyun terdiam. Bola mata cokelatnya seperti bersinar memantulkan sinar mentari yang saat itu tengah terik tepat di atas kepala, rambut cokelatnya bergoyang karena tertiup angin, perlahan ia mendongak setelah sekian menit menunduk, sebelum sorot matanya menemui sang lawan bicara, tubuhnya tahu-tahu sudah didekap dua lengan besar.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku, kau membuatku stress saja." bisik si yang lebih tinggi, menarik tubuh Baekhyun sampai kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebarnya.

"Lepaskan—" Baekhyun hendak melawan, namun ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan kedua tanggannya.

"Nggak akan sampai aku dimaafkan."

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah marah kok—"

"Bohong—"

"Chanyeolie—"

"Baekhyunie—"

Sia-sia sudah semua perjuangan Baekhyun, pipinya memerah, suhu saat itu memang lumayan menghangat, tapi bukan itu saja, oh, apakah itu karena Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan suara berat itu, yang memang jujur saja sudah sekian hari ia tidak mendengarnya, entahlah, tapi Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, dinaikkannya kedua lengannya, membalas perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku juga."

.

.

"Sudah baikan nih?" Itu seperti suara Jongdae. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati si lead vocal yang memang benar saja bertengger di sofa tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun sibuk dengan tas ranselnya. Baekhyun berdecak, heran entah mengapa ia dan Chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar itu terdengar seperti berita Kate middelton dan Pangeran Harry yang akan bercerai.

"Apaan sih." Baekhyun menjawab singkat, menyambar payung di pojok ruangan yang sepertinya lupa Chanyeol bawa. Hari ini roommate-nya itu ada kegiatan di luar, Baekhyun awalnya tak berniat menyusul namun langit yang berubah warna sempat membuatnya berpikir. Karena Chanyeol keluar tidak untuk pekerjaan maka Baekhyun berfikir mungkin tak akan ada staff yang akan mengikutinya, apalagi memayunginya, lagipula Baekhyun juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Chanyeol sekalian mampir ke minimart dekat dorm.

"Hahah, beruntung sekali si Chanyeol, kalau aku punya pacar sepertimu mungkin akan kuawetkan saja, manis sekali sih." Jongdae melanjutkan, membuat Baekhyun menyeringai sambil membuka pintu dan pamit keluar.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, hoodie ia pasang benar-benar supaya wajahnya tak dikenali orang-orang yang lewat. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan jalan yang ia ambil benar, sekali lagi ia mengecek ponselnya, membaca kembali pesan yang sempat Chanyeol kirimkan beberapa saat lalu. Langkah-langkah kecilnya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang banyak ditanami pohon-pohon maple, dengan warna oranye di sekeliling, Baekhyun lebih memasuki tempat dimana ada ayunan dan pagar-pagar kayu pendek pembatas taman.

Disana ia memelankan langkah, sempat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan hendak memencet tombol hijau untuk membuat panggilan, namun tangannya berhenti, dari jauh ia bisa mengenali sosok tinggi dengan jaket dan celana hitam, Baekhyun sedikit tak yakin, namun saat ia berjalan ke samping, ia yakin benar, bahwa itu adalah orang yang ia cari, Chanyeol, yang sedang berdiri, ternyata sedang tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seseorang yang bertubuh lebih pendek, dengan rambut panjang coklat bergelombang.

Chanyeol sedang memegang kedua tangan wanita yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ps. Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Bathin Chu ucapin untuk semua yang merayakan Idul Fitri, kkk.

Oke mungkin ga banyak yg review cerita ini, tapi Chu harap semua bisa menikmati hehe.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya Geje, masih belajar.

Big Thanks to segelintir orang yang udah mau capek-capek mereview, erry-shii, claraaa, Shineexo, Pungqi. semoga masih mau review terus(?)

Chanbaek, saranghaja!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

 _"_ _Ini pasti sakit …."_

 _"_ _Iya, rasanya sakit…_

 _Sakit sekali…."_

 _._

 _._

Suara seperti benturan suatu benda dengan meja kayu terdengar samar-samar dari arah dapur, Sehun yang sedang melintas terpaksa memelankan langkahnya, diintipnya ruangan yang tak penuh akan cahaya tersebut, hanya remang dari ruang sebelahnya yang menjadi sumber cahaya, Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke dinding, meraba ujung dinding dimana ia bisa menemukan tombol on off lampu.

"Hyung? Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun memastikan setelah ruangan menjadi terang sepenuhnya, berjalan mendekati seseorang yang bertubuh tak lebih tinggi darinya, dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun hanya bisa melihat sosok dengan sweater abu-abu dan berambut coklat sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun lagi, ia menyandarkan badannya di samping Baekhyun, mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengiris bawang dengan muka memerah, wajahnya menunduk sehingga poninya yang lumayan panjang nyaris menutupi kedua kelopak matanya. "Hyung, kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menyeka mukanya dengan lengan sweaternya, hidungnya memerah, kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. "Iyah, bawangnya pedas di mata."

"Malam-malam begini untuk apa mengiris bawang?"

"Untuk memasak besok."

"Huh?" Sehun ingin bertanya lagi, namun ia urungkan mengingat Baekhyun nampaknya sedang dalam suasana hati kurang baik, ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, melihat Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mengiris bawangnya, dan seketika ia baru menyadari pula bahwa terdapat luka goresan di jari telunjuk Baekhyun. "Hyung? Kau terkena pisau? Jarimu berdarah."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terhenti, dilihatnya jari tangannya yang Sehun bahas tadi, benar juga, darah segar mengalir dari luka gores di ujung jari telunjuk kirinya, dan Baekhyun entah kenapa baru menyadarinya juga. "Iyah, jariku berdarah." katanya datar.

"Sebentar kuambilkan obat dulu." Sehun berujar sebelum melesat pergi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa kotak p3k.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi, tangan Baekhyun diletakkan Sehun di tepi meja makan, sembari merawat lukanya, Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah Baekhyun. Matanya masih memerah, namun pandangannya agak kosong kalau Sehun boleh bilang, sepertinya pikiran Baekhyun sedang kemana-mana saat ini.

"Kok bisa tidak sadar kalau terkena pisau sih?" Sehun bertanya, mencoba peruntungan seandainya Baekhyun mendengar dan mau menanggapinya.

"Mungkin karena lupa menyalakan lampu, jadi tak terlihat." Baekhyun menjawab, setelah sekian detik.

"Lagian kenapa tidak dinyalakan?"

"Kupikir tak perlu, aku masih bisa melihatnya sih." gumam si rambut coklat, sekarang menunduk, memandangi jarinya yang sedang diberi antiseptik.

Sehun tak lagi berceloteh, ia terdiam ketika meneteskan obat merah dengan hati-hati, karena mungkin akan terasa perih, terlebih ia tahu benar kalau Baekhyun tak tahan sakit, tersenggol sedikit saja dia biasanya akan menjerit.

Si dongsaeng mengecek mimik muka Baekhyun, masih menunduk, seperti tak merasakan apa-apa meskipun cairan merah kini tengah mengikuti alur goresan di kulitnya yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun menunduk sedikit dan meniup jari Baekhyun pelan. "Ini pasti sakit…" gumamnya.

"Iya… rasanya sakit…" meskipun hanya seperti bisikan, Sehun masih bisa mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Sakit sekali…" tambahnya tanpa melihat luka di jarinya.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol pulang ke dorm dengan diantar manager. Tangannya membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya isinya bermacam-macam tablet dan sebotol obat. Ia sesekali memegangi keningnya, nampaknya ia baru saja pulang dari dokter, Jongdae yang baru saja pulang dari acara radio langsung menemani Chanyeol dan membantu memapahnya menuju kamar.

"Hufff… Pening sekali kepalaku…" erang Chanyeol, begitu mendapati ranjang ia langsung mendaratkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Boleh ambilkan aku air?"

Jongdae langsung saja melesat mengambilkan sebotol air, ia membantu Chanyeol membuka tiga macam tablet satu per satu, ia juga membukakan tutup botol saat Chanyeol bangkit duduk.

"Makanya, sudah tua jangan main hujan-hujanan…" Jongdae mengkritik, membuat Chanyeol yang hendak menelan pilnya mengernyitkan dahi. "Yah… yah… telan dulu obatmu, baru protes—"

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun keluar sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk. Matanya menemui mata Chanyeol, namun segera ia berpaling dan melenggang pergi ke luar kamar.

"Gara-gara Baekhyun juga tuh." protes Chanyeol setelah berhasil menenggak habis seluruh pilnya. "Dia bilang mau menyusulku di taman, tapi ternyata dia tidak datang. Percuma aku menunggunya di tengah hujan selama berjam-jam sampai sakit begini."

"Huh? Baekhyun tidak kesana?" Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi, melihat pintu keluar kemana Baekhyun melesat kemudian memandang Chanyeol lagi. "Iya?"

"Huum." Chanyeol mengangguk, menghabiskan sisa air yang tinggal setengah. "Awas saja kalau kapan-kapan dia minta tolong dibawakan payung, kubiarkan saja dia."

Jongdae seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya kembali, memilih diam sebelum akhirnya membantu Chanyeol untuk beristirahat kembali.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Aku… Juga…._

 _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

 _Tentu…._

"Oh, lihat betapa mudahnya alur cerita drama-drama televisi untuk ditebak. Lagipula gampang sekali mereka menyatakan cinta. Setelah itu mereka akan ada masalah, lalu putus, yang wanita akan menangis meronta-ronta beberapa bulan, kemudian ia akan bertemu laki-laki tampan lagi, kemudian ia akan mengulang kata-kata yang sama lagi, mudah sekali…"

"Baek, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak mengomentari, kenapa kau lihat kalau akhirnya dikomentari begitu?" ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa dekat Baekhyun. "Kenapa tidak diganti saja channelnya?"

"Malas."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, disambarnya remote tv yang terletak di sudut sofa, ia mengganti-ganti channel sembari mencondongkan badannya ke samping… "Duh." Chanyeol tersungkur karena Baekhyun menghindarinya. "Baek, kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Bersandar—"

"Bersandar di sofa sana." jawab Baekhyun dengan ketusnya. "Berhenti bermanja-manja padaku, aku bukan ibumu."

"Kali ini apalagi? kau marah kenapa lagi? Karena drama?"

"Iya. Seenaknya saja mengganti channel tv yang sedang kutonton…"

"Baek—Yah, kau juga kemarin punya salah padaku tahu. Kau tak ingat kau membuatku sakit karena menunggu dua jam di tengah hujan huh. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tak bisa datang? Tahu begitu aku bisa telepon taxi saja—"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, kini benar-benar menghadap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang lumayan serius. "Aku harus meluruskan ini yah."

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain diam, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Waktu itu aku sudah datang, tapi tidak mungkin aku tiba-tiba menyela obrolanmu dengan… Mantan pacarmu, kan? Aku melihat kalian berdua, aku sebelumnya minta maaf karena membuatmu kehujanan… Tetapi, apa kau benar-benar mendengar usulanku untuk balikan sama dia?"

Seketika ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang luar biasa seriusnya. "Sudahlah Baek, jangan dibahas."

"Jangan begitu. Aku minta maaf lagi kalau aku sok ikut campur, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu, kau balikan lagi dengannya? Kalau iya aku mendukungmu, itu saja, tapi kalau seandainya sesuatu terjadi, boleh aku tahu apa itu? Ini memang terdengar aneh, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan percintaanmu tapi entah kenapa aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku melihat ada yang ganjil saja, kalau beberapa hari lalu kau sering bertelepon dengan senyum-senyum sendiri, kulihat sekarang tidak lagi, kau ada masalah?"

Chanyeol mendengus, sepertinya topik ini tidak begitu membuatnya antusias, tetapi wajah Baekhyun yang sungguh-sungguh membuatnya menyerah. "Kami nggak balikan kok."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu juga…"

"Mungkin kau yang salah menyampaikannya, atau bagaimana? Mau kucoba bantu?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memasang wajah seperti tidak percaya. "Sudahlah Baek, kau ini kenapa—"

"Nggak apa-apa, serius. Aku cuma ingin membantu."

"Baek—"

"Kau tahu jadwal kita padat kan? Kau tahu kita ini sangat capek baik fisik ataupun pikiran. Aku rasa aku tak boleh membiarkan pikiranku kacau. Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah membuatmu menunggu dan kehujanan, sebagai gantinya aku ingin membantumu. Yah mungkin hanya dengan ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengobrol, itu saja. Aku janji tidak akan membuat semuanya tambah rumit. Serius aku hanya ingin membantu."

Chanyeol mendengus, sengaja, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan, tetap saja ia memasang wajah serius, tanpa ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Chanyeol membuka obrolan tentang mantan pacarnya, Park Saebyul, yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia tidak bertegur sapa, namun si tinggi itu akhirnya mengaku kalau akhir-akhir ini Saebyul menghubunginya lagi, Chanyeol kira itu adalah pertanda kalau ia ingin merajut hubungan kembali. Kemarin saat di taman, mereka bertemu, Chanyeol rasa tidak ada yang berubah dari Saebyul, begitu juga perasaannya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaan Saebyul saat ini, tak terkecuali statusnya, Saebyul bilang dia tidak memiliki kekasih, namun saat Chanyeol mengajak bicara tentang hubungan spesial antara mereka berdua, Saebyul terkesan menghindar atau mengalihkan pembicaraan, begitu kira-kira Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan tentang kejadian kemarin.

Baekhyun sebagai pendengar hanya mengangguk dengan menerawang, ia usap dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, sok berpikir. "Ah, begitu…" ia berujar. "Yah, jangan menyerah dulu, coba saja lagi! Kapan kira-kira kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Chanyeol masih sedikit terbengong. "Umm… Entahlah… Hey, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ini, pacaran bukan prioritas utamaku, Baek…"

"Aku tahu… Tapi… Hey, aku merasa tidak enak sudah membuatmu kehujanan dan sakit. Ini benar-benar kesalahanku, jadi biarkan aku menolongmu…" Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah… Lagipula ini tidak akan susah… Tenang saja, aku punya banyak teman wanita aku rasa aku bisa mengatasi yang satu ini…"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengus, disipitkannya matanya yang sudah sipit, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Oke… Nanti kuhubungi dia..."

"Yas!" Baekhyun memekik girang, ditepuknya bahu Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya sedikit tersungkur ke depan. "Kalau berhasil jangan lupa traktir aku ya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Akhirnya Chnayeol menemukan hari yang tepat dan tempat yang memungkinkan untuk berjanjian dengan Saebyul. Tak lupa juga dia memberitahu Baekhyun. Rencananya Baekhyun akan menemui Saebyul juga namun karena ada jadwal sebelumnya jadi terpaksa ia menemui Saebyul setelah jam 11 siang. Chanyeol memberitahu Saebyul tentang Baekhyun dan rencananya, setelah mendapat persetujuan, barulah Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun melalui pesan singkat.

Coffee shop tempat mereka berjanjian berada di salah satu gedung tak jauh dari tempat baekhyun membawakan acara radio. Di sana terdapat ruang VIP dan ruang yang bisa dipesan khusus untuk beberapa orang saja. Chanyeol sengaja memilih ruang khusus, tentu saja karena sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan tempat umum seenaknya, untuk antisipasi kalau-kalau saja ada media atau sesaeng fans.

Mereka mengobrol tidak lama, Chanyeol berkali-kali meminta maaf karena dia harus pergi sebelum Baekhyun bisa datang. Jujur saja dia juga ada schedule, dan Saebyul tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia tersenyum ramah saat Chanyeol beranjak pergi, dan menunggu beberapa menit untuk menunggu Baekhyun.

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit, Saebyul mendengar kenop pintu berputar, kemudian sosok lelaki kecil memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun menggunakan sweater putih dan celana hitam, sneaker putih dan kacamata bundar.

"Hai, Saebyul-shii…" sapanya sembari memilih duduk di hadapan wanita berambut coklat bergelombang tersebut, kacamata ia lepas kemudian ia letakkan di meja. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok…" Saebyul menjawab, lembut namun dengan nada ceria, Baekhyun balas tersenyum, memandangi wanita di depannya.

Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak, tipe wanita yang Chanyeol suka pasti yang ceria, supel namun anggun, menyenangkan dan bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Wajahnya sangat manis, dari caranya tersenyum dan bertutur sapa dia kelihatan baik, cerdas, terkadang juga bisa membuat lelucon-lelucon yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tertawa….

"Umm… Seharusnya Chanyeol berusaha lebih keras…"

"Um?"

"Dia seharusnya harus merasa sangat beruntung, tisak usah banyak protes dan menjagamu dengan baik… Kalau wanita sebaik dirimu memutuskan untuk pergi, mutlak itu kesalahannya…"

"Ah…" Saebyul menggeleng, melihat ke lain arah kemudian kembali melihat Baekhyun. "Kami sudah sepakat… Jadi kurasa tak apa-apa…"

"Ya… Mungkin tak apa-apa…. Itu yang Chanyeol sering ucapkan…" Baekhyun menghindari tatapan wanita di hadapannya. "Tapi setahuku tidak seperti itu…" kali ini dia kembali melihat lawan bicaranya. "Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ini terdengar sangat tidak sopan, aku minta maaf sekali… Apa kesalahan Chanyeol begitu besar? Kalau boleh tahu, apa dia berselingkuh, atau kenapa?"

Saebyul nampak tak yakin, sepertinya ragu dan bingung mau menjawab apa. "Ah, a-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sih, seandainya kau tidak mau cerita ya tidak apa-apa, dan… Um… Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyuruhku kok, dia tidak tahu tentang ini, dia juga tidak pernah memaksaku, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Itu saja. Yah… Karena dia temanku…"

Si wanita terdiam sesaat, dengan senyum akhirnya ia berujar. "Tidak kok, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan berselingkuh—"

"Iya aku tahu—Ah, maaf, maaf Saebyul-shii…" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyahut, dengan cepat ia mempersilahkan Saebyul untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia baik, sangat baik… Dia juga sangat berkomitmen, sejauh ini Chanyeol adalah laki-laki paling baik yang pernah kutemui… Yah… Mendekati sempurna kalau bisa dibilang...

Aku bertemu dengannya saat masih sekolah, kami berteman lama, waktu itu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, sampai pada saat pesta perpisahan, akhirnya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, lalu akhirnya kami pacaran.

Saat itu aku tahu kalau dia juga menjadi trainee, dia berbakat dan mempunyai banyak teman. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, aku mendukungnya, semua berjalan dengan baik… Sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya muncul di televisi, aku baru mengetahui kalau dia akhirnya berhasil debut."

"Umm… dari sini sepertinya aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, kalian pasangan yang cukup serasi menurutku… Lalu… Apa masalahnya?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya.

"Karena dia terlalu sibuk, mungkin?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois… Aku tahu Chanyeol sangat sibuk, dia mempunyai pekerjaan yang… Yah, mungkin Baekhyun-shii tau sendiri… Seharusnya aku bisa lebih pengertian… Tapi… Aku hanyalah orang biasa, aku seperti orang-orang pada umumnya—"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pertama-tama aku turut senang, mempunyai kekasih seorang publik figur, aku senang banyak yang mengenal Chanyeol… Namun lama-lama itu menjadi melelahkan.

Tentang kesibukannya, terkadang kami hanya bisa bertemu sebulan sekali, kemudian dua bulan sekali… Intensitas kami bertemu lama-lama menurun. Kemudian tentang sesaeng fans yang sedikit banyak mengenaliku, beberapa juga banyak yang mengetahui akun pribadiku. Awalnya aku bisa cuek, namun kelamaan ada yang keterlaluan, sampai aku tidak bisa mentolerir….

Suatu saat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku, dengan susah payah ia menjelaskan, bahwa hubungan atau statusnya itu merupakan hal yang sangat sensitif. Pada intinya dia tidak ingin orang-orang tahu. Saat itu aku setuju dan menyanggupinya.

Namun, aku mulai memikirkan ini juga, terkadang aku ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol ke suatu tempat, pantai, atau kemana, dengan tenang. Aku juga ingin berfoto dengannya kemudian mempostingnya, seperti pasangan-pasangan lain… Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan bila aku terus bersamanya—"

"Tapi Chanyeol masih mencintaimu." potong Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau masih mencintainya juga?"

"Benar…. Tapi…"

"Tidak bisakah kau berkorban sedikit lagi untuknya?" Saebyul terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan semburat ketulusan di bola matanya. "Apakah tidak bisa? Sedikit saja… Dia sangat menyukaimu. Dia bisa saja melakukan apa saja untukmu… Dia… Terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan pesan darimu, tak berhenti tersenyum saat bertelepon denganmu…"

"Iya… Makanya aku bilang aku terlalu egois. Aku menginginkan lebih, lebih lagi dan sesuatu yang sedikit menuntut. Dia memang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya, dia memang begitu… Namun terkadang ada beberapa hal yang dia terpaksa tidak bisa…"

"Saebyul, kalau aku boleh bilang, kau sangat beruntung. Bahkan di luar sana mungkin terdapat banyak orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukainya, banyak orang patah hati karena orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain dan semacamnya—"

"Baekhyun-shii."

"I-iya?"

"Tapi Chanyeol juga sudah menyetujui ini…"

"Mungkin karena kau yang meminta… Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan menemuinya lagi, kurasa dia akan—"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Kumohon cobalah."

Saebyul hanya bisa terdiam. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju, namun bagaimana Baekhyun memandangnya dengan penuh harap, bagaimana Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh… "Baekhyun-shii?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Baekhyun terbengong sesaat, menutup kedua bibirnya pelan. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "C-chanyeolie… Kau tahu dia cukup populer? Sejak sekolah mungkin? Kalau dia mau tentu saja dia bisa tebar pesona dan mendapat pacar baru. Tapi kurasa dia sangat menyukaimu, semenjak putus darimu dia tidak lagi menjalin hubungan… Dia bilang sih tidak sempat karena sibuk, tapi… Kurasa memang dia masih menyukaimu, dan—"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku…" tak yakin, Saebyul memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau melakukan ini semua. Kenapa?"

Beberapa detik keheningan tercipta, Baekhyun masih merangkai kata, seandainya ada alasan lebih tepat yang bisa ia utarakan… "Kan dia temanku. Hehe… Setidaknya aku merasa senang kalau dia senang. Selama ini dia tidak cerita banyak tentangmu, tapi melihatmu sekarang aku bisa tahu… Ah, lagipula kalau ini berhasil aku bisa dapat traktiran gratis darinya!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, terkekeh jenaka. "Makanya tolong pertimbangkan lagi yah? Chanyeol sekarang juga lebih tampan kan daripada dulu? Bukannya aku mengatainya kalau dulu dia jelek sih, tapi yah, tolonglah…"

Saebyul menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lengkungan senyumnya sangat cantik dan merekah, entah dari kapan Baekhyun merasa bahwa terkadang dunia tidak adil, melimpahkan seluruh keberuntungan kepada sesuatu yang telah sempurna.

"Baekhyun-shii, tapi aku—"

"Tak apa, aku tidak menyuruhmu dan tak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya meminta tolong untuk memikirkan kembali… Yah, dimulai dengan memikirkan yang bagus-bagus tentang Chanyeol mungkin? Tidakkah itu sangat mudah? Heheh, itu saja mungkin… Dan… Maaf juga telah menyita banyak waktumu. Minggu depan kami ada jadwal kosong, kami ada kumpul bersama di salah satu restoran, salah satu sunbae satu manajemen kami mengadakan pesta sebelum ia pergi militer, banyak teman yang membawa kerabat, mungkin kau bisa datang juga, bilang saja aku yang mengundangmu—"

"Baekhyun-shii?"

"Tak apa, hanya makan-makan saja kok… Yah?" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tolong… Kali ini lakukan ini untukku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wahhh terimakasih yang udh kasih dukungan buat Chu lewat review :' jadi terharu *usapingus

btw makasih juga yg udah mau muncul di review daniel424, byunokta, guest, erry-shii, dearodultdeer, cbhschanbaek614, baekhyeol,

*maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama dan gelar (?)

niatnya mau update besok2 tapi karena chingudeul kasih semangat jai cepet bgt deh heheh

btw author ini org sby loh, hehe

(kmrn ada yg tanya via pm) kalo mau kenalan bole2 bingit, pm bolee

maaciihh

chanbaek, saranghaja!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

 _"_ _Aku belum percaya kalau itu benar._

 _Meskipun jutaan orang mengatakan 'ya', tidak akan membuatku percaya,_

 _Kecuali aku mendengarkannya langsung darimu."_

 _"_ _Iya, itu memang benar."_

 _._

 _._

Hiruk pikuk manusia yang sedang bercengkerama dan mengobrol terlihat di sebuah restoran Barbeque yang lumayan besar. Meja-meja telah dipenuhi makanan dan minuman. beberapa orang terlihat bergerombol dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Para pelayan sibuk berjalan kesana kemari untuk memenuhi pesanan. Baekhyun dan beberapa membernya terlihat memenuhi salah satu ujung ruangan, memilih meja persegi untuk ditempati. Ia melihat beberapa member dari Shinee dan Super Junior memenuhi meja sebelah, diliriknya salah satu meja yang masih cukup kosong, ia memilih untuk berpindah ke meja tersebut setelah menyenggol dan berbisik pada Suho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menyapa dua orang staff yang kebetulan menempati meja kosong yang ia tuju, mendudukkan pantatnya dan menghitung kira-kira masih berapa orang lagi yang bisa bergabung dengannya, sepertinya tiga orang, Baekhyun akhirnya duduk bersila, mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika lelaki jangkung berambut hitam memasuki ruangan.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, membuat si tinggi menoleh kemudian menghampirinya. Baekhyun menggeser duduknya, memberikan Chanyeol tempat, kemudian bergeser lagi untuk memberikan satu ruang lagi di samping Chanyeol.

"Jauh sekali? Sini deketan." Chanyeol berujar, menganggukkan kepala kepada dua orang staff dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk juga pada seorang pelayan yang menaruh botol soju dan gelas kecil di hadapannya, ia kemudian dengan cepat menaikkan tangannya, memberikan tanda agar si pelayan tidak menuangkan minuman, karena memang Chanyeol tidak minum alkohol. "Kok tidak gabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sembari melepas jaket tebalnya, ia lempar begitu saja ke pojokan.

"Lihat tuh sudah penuh." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya, pandangan ia alihkan ke pintu kemudian ke layar ponsel.

Mungkin sekitar satu jam kemudian, acara dimulai dengan sambutan dan kata-kata semacam perpisahan yang diucapkan sang pemilik acara, ternyata Jay sunbaenim, yang memang akan berangkat militer esok harinya. Acara selanjutnya adalah makan-makan yang ditunggu semua tamu, semua makan dengan khidmat, dengan selingan obrolan sana-sini, beberapa member super junior bahkan mulai menenggak alkohol dan bercerita lucu sana-sini, member exo-pun turut andil dalam membuat lelucon.

Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang tertuju ke pintu, akhirnya mengambil nafas lega ketika seseorang membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah agak bingung. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, bangkit berdiri sembari menyenggol bahu Chanyeol.

"Hey…" Saebyul menyapa, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana Chanyeol nampak terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum pasrah, ia menggeser duduknya, memberikan Saebyul tempat duduk. Baekhyun yang awalnya mengantar akhirnya mengambil jaket dan ponselnya, berjalan menuju meja membernya kemudian memberi kode kedipan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baek? Siapa?" Suho menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, pandangannya terarah pada meja Chanyeol.

"Teman…" Baekhyun menjawab, lagi ia menyambar gelas kaca berisi soju.

Suho hanya ber-oh saja, kemudian kembali menujukan perhatian kepada salah satu member super junior yang kini entah bermaksud memberikan lagu perpisahan untuk Jay sunbaenim tapi terkesan seperti stand up comedy, gelak tawapun pecah saat Heechul memberi kecupan untuk Jay di sana-sini.

Keributan mulai mereda, beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan restoran satu per satu, dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol membantu Saebyul berdiri, membantu memakaikan mantel untuknya, kemudian memandang Baekhyun sesaat sebelum mengajak wanita di sisinya pergi. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan mengangkat gelasnya sembari mengangguk, setelah kedua sejoli itu lenyap di balik pintu, Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan gelasnya, setengah minumnya ia tenggak habis, ajakan Suho untuk pulang terdengar samar, namun itu tak menghentikannya untuk kembali membuka tutup botol soju kelimanya.

"Kau kuat minum ya?" seseorang menanyai, sepertinya seorang wanita, Baekhyun tak yakin benar apa yang ia lihat, ia hanya mengangguk saja, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya karena ia tahu orang-orang di sekelilingnya hampir semuanya adalah sunbaenim.

"Yah…" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kalau ada party lagi kau bisa datang. Aku juga suka minum, kalau kita datang bersama sepertinya menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tak benar-benar memandang lawan bicaranya sedari tadi, yang ia pandangi hanyalah bibir gelasnya, kini entah kenapa kepala beratnya begitu mudah diangkat, dilihatnya orang yang ada di hadapannya, ia menyibakkan rambut coklat panjangnya, jemarinya bermain-main di antara anak rambutnya kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya yang berwarna pucat kemerahan.

"Oh, nee… Taeyeon noona…"

"Jangan memanggilku noona. Taeyeon saja…" ujarnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang Chanyeol bahas setelah kejadian di pesta barbeque beberapa minggu lalu itu. Selain karena Baekhyun yang tampaknya tak begitu banyak bertanya lagi, juga karena jadwal latihan merekapun yang semakin intens saja. Mereka sedang menyiapkan untuk album baru saat itu, Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio rekaman, begitu pula yang lain, latihan hampir lima belas jam sehari, sisanya untuk acara off air dan rekaman, begitu seterusnya sampai tak ada waktu bahkan untuk istirahat sekalipun.

Sesekali Chanyeol bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun, mungkin saat mereka sedang berpapasan di dorm, namun tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun banyak diam akhir-akhir ini, mungkin sebulan ini bisa dibilang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin lebih banyak lagi bercerita, namun apa daya, sebelum ia datang ke dorm terkadang Baekhyun sudah tertidur duluan, terkadang Baekhyun yang tak pulang seharian, merekapun mulai jarang berkomunikasi, mungkin hanya lewat chat saja, atau sebatas telepon apabila Baekhyun bisa dihubungi.

Seperti kecepatan cahaya saja, waktu berjalan dengan tidak terasa. Bulan-bulan sibuk persiapan comeback telah terlewati, beberapa member juga telah mengganti style dan gaya rambut mereka, Chanyeol mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah gelap sedangkan Baekhyun menghitamkan kembali rambut coklatnya. Hari-hari melelahkan terbayar sudah namun jadwal yang padat juga siap menanti, comeback dan konser, fansign serta acara off air tentu akan menjadi rutinitas yang tak terelakkan.

Di tengah kesibukan itu, saat Chanyeol terduduk diam sembari menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dan coordi noona sedang sibuk menata rambutnya, ia sempat melirik Baekhyun, beberapa pertanyaan berkeliling di kepalanya, kemana Baekhyun pergi sampai ia harus pulang pagi di akhir pekan, siapa temannya yang sering ia telepon akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini, atau, tidakkah ia ingin menanyai Chanyeol tentang sesuatu hal? Misalnya saja, Saebyul, yang dulu sering Baekhyun ungkit-ungkit bahkan hampir tiga kali sehari.

.

.

"Baek?" sapa Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat latihan bersama.

"Oh, yah?" yang lebih pendek menyahut, menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Ada apa?"

"Sibuk sekali… Chat dengan siapa?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, ia menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dengan sikunya.

"Teman…" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat, Chanyeol merasakan itu, ia pun membandingi langkah Baekhyun, dengan sedikit berlari kecil, ia berusaha untuk menjaga jaraknya agar dekat dengan temannya itu.

"Baek, pulang nanti, kita tidak ada jadwal lagi kan, mau menemaniku makan di luar?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang itu ajakan, tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan ponselnya, memandangi layarnya yang bergetar. "Lihat nanti ya." Ujarnya tanpa melihat si jangkung.

"Oh… Baiklah… Tapi, kalau kau sibuk tidak usah dipaksakan sih."

"Nanti kan? Umm… Sebentar ya, aku angkat telepon dulu." Baekhyun memilih berhenti di salah satu belokan koridor, sedangkan Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti juga, tak jauh dari salah satu ruangan di mana biasanya staff dan manager keluar masuk.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat Suho baru saja keluar dengan raut wajah yang susah dibaca. Nampaknya sang leader baru saja kena omelan atau berita kurang baik dari manager.

"Hyung?" sapa Chanyeol, setengah berlari menuju Suho yang kini terpaksa terhenti di posisinya. "Ada apa?"

"Manager baru saja memberitahuku… Kita ada pertemuan mendadak setelah ini."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Suho penuh tanya.

"Semuanya ke ruang latihan dance, ada beberapa hal yang mau disampaikan instruktur dance."

"Dance nya diganti hyung?"

"Bukan dance… Tapi formasi…" Suho menunjukkan raut muka sedih campur kesal. "Kris…. Instruktur sudah membuat formasi baru untuk menutupi posisi kosong Kris."

.

Media banyak lalu lalang mulai hari itu, setelah pernyataan resmi SM mengenai keluarnya salah satu member, begitu banyak hal terjadi, buruk tentunya. Saham dilaporkan menurun drastis, banyak issue atau kabar burung tanpa konfirmasi beredar, seluruh staff dan member terkena imbasnya, tentu saja seluruh pihak, bahkan Kris yang telah resmi keluar juga harus mengurus semuanya melalui hukum. Ia memang sudah absen beberapa hari sebelum pernyataan dikeluarkan, bahkan barang-barangnya sudah banyak yang dipindahkan kembali ke China. Pada saat itu, suasana bisa dibilang kacau, belum lagi fans yang benar-benar kecewa, dan pastinya semua member adalah orang-orang yang paling bisa merasakan betapa beratnya saat itu. Meskipun mereka tidak berkewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan media, tidak berarti mereka pura-pura tidak peduli, mereka juga secara mental merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa. Secara profesional mereka kehilangan salah satu member yang juga mendukung kesuksesan exo, secara kekeluargaan mereka kehilangan salah satu hyung yang sudah tumbuh bersama, merasakan asam manis perjuangan bersama.

Hal ini membuat member menjadi agak sensitif, mereka cukup tenang memang, namun terkadang perselisihan muncul. Di satu sisi ada yang mendukung keputusan Kris, di sisi lain tak sedikit keluhan muncul, seandainya Kris tidak keluar, seandainya dia mau sedikit saja bersabar, seandainya… Seandainya…

.

.

Suho pernah mendengar sebuah mitos, bila hal buruk telah terjadi, biasanya akan ada hal buruk lainnya yang akan menyusul. Beberapa orang bilang _bad omen_. Memang tak terklarifikasi kalau itu benar, dan Suho benar-benar tak berharap hal seperti itu adalah benar. Suatu kepercayaan yang aneh memang, namun Suho acapkali menemui hal tersebut menimpa dirinya, seperti pada saat ia jatuh dari sepeda saat dulu masih berusia lima tahun, kemudian mainannya sempat hilang ketika ia sampai rumah, begitupun ketika besoknya ia berangkat sekolah, ia sempat tertinggal bis sekolah sehingga masuk telat. Saat ia dewasa, hal serupa kembali terjadi, saat itu ketika menghadiri acara musik di China, ketika kyungsoo mengalami cedera kaki sampai harus berjalan terseok-seok dan sempat dirawat di rumah sakit di sana, kemudian saat perjalanan pulang, suara emas Chen sempat hilang beberapa saat padahal akan ada acara live show yang harus dihadiri, kemudian Chanyeol yang juga terkenda demam tinggi. Ketidakberuntungan yang datang bertubi-tubi adalah hal yang paling dibenci Suho, dan di saat seperti ini, seandainya saja ada ramuan mujarab yang bisa menghilangkan itu semua, ia lebih baik berkorban meminumnya meskipun besoknya ia harus masuk rumah sakit.

Di pagi buta, deringan teleon memecah kesunyian. Suho dengan tertatih menggapai ponsel yang dengan bodohnya ia letakkan di meja, mungkin efek kelelahan di malam sebelumnya, ia menekan tombol hijau, dan sebelum ia sempat menyapa, sang manager dengan suara berat dan dingin memberi aba 'Buka akun pencarian sekarang. Lihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di saat yang tepat seperti ini.'

Sang leader seperti seorang sersan, langsung menjalankan begitu mendapat perintah, ia buka situs pencarian dan mengetik nama membernya dengan terburu, hanya pada akhirnya mengeluarkan dengusan kekecewaan. Ia langsung mengusap keningnya dengan mata tertutup, kemudian ponsel berdering lagi. 'Managemen akan membuat pernyataan, pastikan _dia_ bersiap di ruangan sebelum jam 10'. Baru kali ini Suho merasa di titik paling ia tak berdaya, kaki dan punggungnya terasa berat, seakan membawa beban berpuluh-puluh ton, seandainya saja beban itu memang ada, ingin rasanya ia melemparnya dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, baru lima menit setelah Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, keadaan langsung menjadi suram. Suho tak menjelaskan apapun, hanya meminta Baekhyun bersiap untuk menghadap manager. Saat itu Chanyeol yang ikut terbangun belum berani menanyakan apapun, membaca situasi, ia mencari tahu sendiri apa yang telah terjadi melalui ponselnya.

Telinganya memerah saat melihat bagaimana foto Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tertangkap kamera tersebar dimana-dimana.

"Baek, tolong jelaskan padaku—" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gigi atas bawahnya yang terkatup, ia telah memasang kuda-kuda, sengaja menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar mandi, begitu Baekhyun keluar, langsung saja ia sodori pertanyaan. "Baek—" lengan Baekhyun diraih dengan keras, si lelaki yang lebih kecil menarik tangannya paksa.

"Tolong lepaskan, aku buru-buru."

Chanyeol bernafas melalui mulutnya yang terbuka, lengan sahabatnya ia lepaskan, dan ia biarkan ketika Baekhyun menyambar jaketnya kemudian pergi.

.

.

Berita terlanjur tersebar. Ponsel manager-nim tak henti-hentinya berdering, mungkin media atau beberapa otang sekedar ingin mengkonfirmasi apa yang memang sebenarnya telah terjadi, meskipun pihak SM telah mengklarifikasi karena telah mendapat info akurat dari si objek berita. Saat itu si leader SNSD juga dipanggil, sama-sama dengan Baekhyun yang harus menghadap ke ruangan manager. Kekacauan mungkin memang terjadi di luar sana, dua kali lipat lagi bisa ditemui di media sosial.

Kaki kanan Chanyeol tak berhenti menghasilkan nada ketukan penuh amarah. Ia lipat dua tangannya di depan dada, memilih duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di ujung koridor penghubung antara ruangan latihan dan pintu keluar. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal. Yakin Baekhyun tak menampakkan diri di dorm, setelah latihan ia sengaja menunggu di tempatnya, sebuah tempat strategis yang ia yakin semua orang harus melewatinya jika ingin keluar atau masuk.

Derap-derap langkah bisa ia dengar dengan baik, Chanyeol pun sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda dan rentetan dialog di kepala, ia menyeruak saat siluet Baekhyun muncul di pandangan, ia berdiri di hadapan temannya yang memasang wajah tak kalah kusut dari dirinya itu.

"Baek kau harus jelaskan padaku."

"Apa? Kau mau mem-bash ku juga? Si orang yang memperkeruh suasana?"

Berdecak pinggang, Chanyeol memandang tajam lelaki mungil yang ada di hadapannya. "Bukan begitu. Aku cuma mau kau menjelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Itu, itu semua—" Chanyeol menarik nafas kasar, berusaha mengontrol emosi. "Jadi selama ini kau diam karena itu semua? Aku tidak sedang ingin rebut denganmu, aku hanya ingin penjelasan, kau temanku, ini sangat membuatku kesal. Kau sudah tiga bulan ini berhubungan dengan Taeyeon?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sinis begitu?" Tak kalah emosi, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Jangan dikira hanya kau saja yang bisa berkencan, aku juga. Hanya saja aku sedang sial, aku kepergok dan kau tidak!"

"Aku sedang tidak membahas itu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya sedang kecewa karena aku, sahabatmu, baru tahu itu semua melalui berita dari internet dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku membiarkanmu mencampuri urusan pribadiku, kau tahu semuanya, tapi—dengan bertingkah begini kau seperti tak menganggapku teman!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"

"Aku tidak berteriak, Baek!"

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain, aku muak! Aku sudah dibilang penambah kekacauan, aku sendiri juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kau tidak menolong malah seperti ini, kau sudah keterlaluan!" dengan amarah yang masih menggebu, Baekhyun siap mengambil langkah, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, kita harus meluruskan ini, aku tidak suka caramu menjawabku, dan aku juga belum selesai bicara!"

"Bicara apalagi?! Oke aku akan minta maaf padamu juga— Juga pada orang-orang kalau perlu aku akan berlutut pada mereka untuk kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan mutlak karenaku."

"Bukan itu Baek, aku tak peduli apa kata orang dan aku hanya ingin mendengar darimu, apakah itu semua benar? Kau berkencan dengan Taeyeon?"

Baekhyun tak menatap sang lawan bicara, ia tarik kasar lengannya yang dicengkeram Chanyeol. "Iya." jawabnya singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI

 _"_ _Apa kira-kira sekarang Taeyeon noona sudah pulang, ya?"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa meneleponnya jika penasaran." Sehun menyahut._

 _"_ _Um? Ah, tidak…. Nanti aku mengganggu."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun melepas sandalnya di samping _slipper_ hitam milik Chanyeol yang terletak sembarang di atas sepetak area yang ditumbuhi rumput segar. Ia merangkak menaiki tangga sempit yang memang sebenarnya didesain untuk anak-anak. Butuh waktu lima detik untuknya mencapai puncak menara taman bermain yang cukup sempit dan hanya bisa disinggahi dua orang dewasa dengan badan berhimpitan. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat area kosong di sampingnya, ia dudukkan pantatnya disana, berdeham pelan sampai seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam menara sempit tak lagi memunggunginya.

"Malam ini dingin, yah." Sehun memulai percakapan, ia melirik Chanyeol, mengganti posisi dengan bersandar pada sisi menara dimana ia bisa melihat Sehun dari dalam sana. Sehun tebak Chanyeol harus merunduk dan kerja keras agar bisa memasuki dalam menara yang bahkan pintunya hanya sebesar pintu rumah-rumahan anjing tersebut.

"Iyah, dingin." balas Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku hoodie hitamnya.

"Kau butuh waktu sendiri? Haruskah aku pulang?" Sehun bertanya, menghargai jika Chanyeol memang ingin ditinggal sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan, setelah susah payah ia menenangkan Suho, kali ini giliran si bayi raksasa ini yang harus coba ia tenangkan.

"Jangan pergi." Chanyeol menjawab, kini melipat dua kakinya, kemudian memeluknya di depan dada. "Temani aku di sini."

Keheningan melanda, Sehun menatap teman satu grupnya dalam diam, tak biasanya si happy virus ini menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, memandangnya saja membuat hati Sehun sakit.

"Baekhyun hanya sedang tidak beruntung—" Sehun berujar, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, kemudian kembali menopangkan dagu di lututnya sendiri. "Manager menasehatinya seharian, ditambah Suho hyung yang juga memarahinya semalaman di dorm. Sekarang dia terlihat kacau, dia mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai besok saat kita harus berangkat ke airport pagi-pagi."

Chanyeol tak menyahut, pandangan ia alihkan ke luar, dimana ia bisa melihat taman luas yang sepi dan beberapa jenis mainan anak, serta jalan yang sepi, lampu jalan yang menyala dengan terang dan beberapa serangga yang terbang berputar-putar di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku juga kaget, baru tahu kalau dia berkencan dengan Taeyeon noona. Dia sama sekali tidak cerita."

"Dia juga tidak bercerita padaku." kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah sekian lama diam. Ia mengambil nafas panjang kemudian. "Aku tidak marah karena hubungannya, hanya saja aku merasa dikhianati sebagai teman. Menyedihkan sekali."

Sehun terdiam, sengaja memberikan waktu seandainya Chanyeol mau meneruskan atau mau mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia tekuk kakinya di depan dada, meniru apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Hyung, saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyesali apa yang terjadi. Kris hyung keluar dengan masih meninggalkan permasalahan dengan SM. Baekhyun saat ini menjadi sorotan, disalahkan sana sini karena jumlah fans di fancafe menurun drastis, kecaman dari pihak-pihak yang entah sebenarnya apa mau mereka, ini seperti pepatah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sebaiknya kita tidak membebani mereka juga."

Chanyeol bernafas berat, ia pejamkan mata sesaat, membayangkan apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya lelah, ingin rasanya ia mengubur diri saja dan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hyung, besok aku ada jadwal pagi. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dan istirahat…." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya, bersiap merangkak menuruni tangga. "Sampai ketemu di dorm, hyung."

.

.

"Kau tidak ingat tujuanmu menjadi seorang artis? Pikir dan renungkan itu kembali. Kau pikir apa tujuan seorang entertainer? Membuat sensasi? Bersenang-senang? Kita semua ada disini untuk bekerja, untuk bisnis dan untuk hidup! Sekarang aku tanyai, siapa yang dengan sudi membeli album kalian kalau tidak fans? Mereka-lah yang membeli album, mengantri tiket, membeli merchandise dan membayar mahal untuk mendapat tanda tangan kalian.

Baekhyun, kau dan teman-temanmu sekarang sedang ada di masa emas, dimana kalian ada maka fans mengikuti, apa yang kalian jual mereka beli. Oleh karena itu jaga sikapmu, kalian pikir gampang membuat itu semua? Kalian pikir sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi fans akan bersorak begitu kalian muncul? Pikirkan lagi!

Sekarang hampir separuh fans meninggalkan fancafe, kau tahu itu? Saham managemen menurun dan kau bisa bertanggungjawab akan itu semua? Bisa? Tidak kan? Lagi-lagi kami yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

Sekarang kembalilah ke dorm. Pikir baik-baik apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku tidak menerima kalau ada entah berita dating atau sampah apalagi, yang kalian perlu lakukan adalah latihan dan bekerja keras. Ingat ucapanku itu."

.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menggerakkan otot kakinya, pembicaraan manager-nim luar biasa keras hingga terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Ia rekatkan punggungnya ke dinding, menunggu hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Suara langkah pelan terdengar mengiringi degup jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak lemah, ia sungguh menyesal harus mendengar semua itu, hatinya sakit, apalagi membayangkan seseorang yang mendapat bentakan itu langsung di depan mata.

.

Baekhyun jatuh sakit setelah mereka mengadakan konser di China dan Jepang. Sempat ia harus istirahat total dan terpaksa meng-cancel semua jadwal yang telah diatur sebelumnya. Keadaan tak menjadi tambah baik saat itu, memang sebagian fans masih memberikan dukungan untuk Baekhyun, namun tak sedikit pula yang berubah menjadi haters bahkan tak lagi peduli lagi.

"Baek?" Baekhyun merasa bahunya ditepuk, ia menyingkirkan lengannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata, ia arahkan pandangannya ke wajah sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih dilapisi make-up, tatanan rambut merahnya juga masih bau hair spray menyengat. "Bangun dan makanlah, kubawakan bubur tadi." ujar Chanyeol lembut disertai dengan senyum ramahnya.

Hati Baekhyun berdesir seperti ombak yang memecah laut kemudian menyapu seluruh lapisan pasir di tepian.

Dua tangan besar membantunya duduk, kemudian dengan sigap ia membuka plastik penutup mangkuk, meraup sedikit bubur putih dengan sendok yang ia bawa, kemudian mengarahkannya mendekati bibir Baekhyun. "Kau harus banyak makan agar cepat sembuh." ujarnya setelah Baekhyun berhasil melahap satu suapan.

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara setelah itu, hanya melanjutkan menyuapi Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun tak ada keinginan pula untuk mengajak bicara, kepalanya terlalu pening, mungkin karena stress dan jadwal yang padat, badannya terasa menggigil padahal suhu badannya cukup panas.

"Sudah." Baekhyun berkata, Chanyeol menatapnya kemudian tersenyum, menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya kemudian merogoh air mineral dari dalam tas ranselnya, tak lupa ia merentangkan badan dan tangannya yang panjang untuk meraih obat yang terletak di meja belajar tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun. "Sekarang minum obatnya dulu, setelah itu kau boleh lanjutkan tidur…"

Chanyeol mengecek empat macam pil dalam plastik yang berbeda, ia baca benar-benar, seingatnya satu jenis obat hanya boleh diberikan kalau suhu badan Baekhyun masih meninggi. Ia meraih tangan lelaki di sampingnya kemudian meremasnya pelan, mengecek apakah masih demam. "Hmm… Masih demam tidak sih?" tak yakin dengan suhu tangan, Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun, sebelumnya ia sibakkan poni panjang Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak…."

"Chanyeol…?"

"Hm?" perlahan, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. "Yah?"

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Chanyeol berkedip, mulutnya setengah terbuka untuk beberapa detik, kemudia ia tarik kedua bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Tidak, kok."

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah." kembali Chanyeol menujukan perhatiannya pada obat-obat di hadapannya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minta maaf, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya." ujarnya dengan diikuti gelak tawa pelan.

"Mereka bilang, hubunganku berjalan tiga bulan… Itu tidak benar." Baekhyun berujar, dengan memandang ke bawah. "Tiga bulan yang lalu kami baru dekat, dan sebulan setelahnya barulah resmi pacaran…"

Chanyeol ber-oh menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang kini masih pucat, dengan mata merah dan sayu yang Chanyeol tidak begitu suka melihatnya, dia rindu melihat mata bersinar dan bibir tipis penuh canda tawa yang selalu Baekhyun pamerkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan…"

"Aku menceritakannya agar kau tidak salah paham dan marah padaku lagi. Dan aku ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa aku dan Taeyeon baru jalan dua bulan, agar kau tak salah informasi…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tulus sekali, ia mengangguk kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang masih dipenuhi keringat dingin.

Tepat di saat yang sama terdapat suara di pintu kamar, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati objek yang dibicarakan muncul.

"Ah, Chanyeol-sii… Maaf…" Taeyeon menundukkan kepala, kemudian menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Pintunya terbuka, jadi…"

"Ah, iya noona…" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, wajahnya menunjukkan raut sedikit terkejut. "Silahkan, tadi aku membantu Baekhyun minum obat, dia masih sakit…"

Taeyeon memberikan senyum kepada Chanyeol, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih berwajah pucat. Langkahnya ragu ketika akan berjalan mendekati ranjang, Chanyeol-pun buru-buru berjalan menjauh dan mempersilahkan Taeyeon untuk masuk. "Silahkan, noona… Umm… Noona mau minum apa? Biar aku ambilkan."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak akan lama kok…"

"O-oh, baik noona… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" Chanyeol menjawab sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

Mendengus, Chanyeol meraih mug berisi mocca dingin di hadapannya. Dipandangnya pintu kamarnya yang tertutup saat itu, dengan seseorang yang asing yang masih berada di dalam sana, Chanyeol tak bisa menghindari untuk membayangkan bermacam-macam hal yang mungkin terjadi di balik pintu tertutup itu.

 _Sial._ Bahkan minuman manis tak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah menenggak habis minumannya, tak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol beranjak pergi. Ia memakai sneakers birunya kemudian memutar kenop pintu, seseorang terdengar setengah berlari menyusulnya.

"Hyung, mau kemana? Boleh aku pergi denganmu?" Itu suara Sehun, Chanyeol tak memberi jawaban panjang, hanya anggukan singkat dan membiarkan Sehun berjalan mengikutinya.

.

Restoran ramen menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Sehun sengaja memesan sebotol soju juga untuk menemani makan ramen, meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak minum. Ia hanya ingin melepas penat, sebotol soju adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya setelah mendapati esok ia tidak ada jadwal terlalu pagi.

"Tolong berikan aku segelas." tiba-tiba Chanyeol berujar. Sehun sempat tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar, namun Chanyeol mengambil gelas kecil kemudian menyodorkannya membuat Sehun refleks meraih botol di sampingnya kemudian membantu menuangkan ke gelas milik Chanyeol.

"Tumben hyung?"

"Mau coba saja." Chanyeol menjawab. Ia memandangi gelas berukuran kecil yang ada di tangannya, untuk peminum awam satu teguk saja cukup membuat Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya erat, ia mendesis keras begitu cairan bening berhasil melewati kerongkongannya.

Benar memang apa kata orang, minum adalah yang terbaik apabila ingin mengeluarkan isi hati yang susah diungkapkan. Chanyeol memang masih sadar, namun kepalanya menjadi ringan dan badannya menghangat. Ia memutuskan tak melanjutkan minum, ia memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya sebelum membuka percakapan.

"Apa kira-kira sekarang Taeyeon noona sudah pulang, ya?"

Sehun terdiam, melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, harusnya tak perlu kukhawatirkan Baekhyun, bahkan disana sudah ada kekasihnya. Dia pasti sudah dirawat dengan baik. Ada bonus plus plus lagi." kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Kau bisa meneleponnya jika penasaran." Sehun menyahut.

"Um? Ah, tidak…. Nanti aku mengganggu."

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Sehun, tidak terasa yah, Baekhyun-ku sudah punya pacar sekarang…"

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus cemburu kalau temanku bahagia. Suatu saat pasti aku akan mendapat pacar sendiri, yah paling tidak aktris kalau begitu…"

"Bukan cemburu seperti itu.. Baekhyun dan Taeyeon… Apa kau cemburu pada salah satunya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tak lagi memandang Sehun. "Apa sih yang kau katakan…. Aku memang pernah bilang mengagumi Taeyeon noona sebagai member SNSD, tetapi aku tidak sampai begitu…"

"Bukan Taeyeon… Seandainya itu Baekhyun?" Hanya hembusan nafas panjang Chanyeol yang terdengar, Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan. "Ini benar-benar lucu. Aku pergi dengan dua orang dengan masalah dan ekspresi yang sama. Suasananya juga mirip seperti ini lho."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu aku juga yang menemani Baekhyun minum." Sehun menerima tatapan Chanyeol. "Waktu itu setelah kau mengantar pulang teman wanitamu selesai acara pesta perpisahan Jay hyung. Baekhyun mengajakku kesini juga."

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku pikir dia sedang bercanda. Dia membicarakanmu semalaman, tak berhenti minum sampai habis lima botol soju. Dia bilang kau sudah mendapat pacar, oleh karena itu dia juga harus mencari pacar juga, katanya untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang sakit karena ditinggalkan olehmu." Sehun terkekeh. "Lucu sekali."

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya ke meja, lagi ia menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya kemudian menenggaknya sekali teguk. "Kenapa dia bodoh sekali." suaranya bergetar. "Ini semua salah paham, kenapa sih dia itu menjengkelkan sekali."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak berpacaran dengan siapapun sampai detik ini. Aku tidak balikan dengan Saebyul!" entah kenapa Chanyeol berteriak, kepalanya dua kali lebih berat, dan Sehun tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia segera memapah Chanyeol pergi karena Chanyeol mulai meraih botol soju lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Big thanks buat yang uda mau nambahin Review,

AfifAmo, ByunJaehyunee,Lywoo,Rinpcy614,

author seneng bangetlho kalo ada yang mampir di review,

teheee,

gumawoooo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII

 _"_ _Hyung, kau mencintainya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang tak jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _._

Saat itu musim dingin bulan desember. Chanyeol melihat seseorang berperawakan kurus dengan langkah kecil dan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk, berjalan takut-takut menuju ruang daftar trainee di tempat ia biasa latihan. Untuk seukuran laki-laki dia memang bisa dibilang mungil, saat itu rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan poninya dibiarkan sedikit agak panjang. Jaket yang ia kenakan terlihat agak besar, mungkin memang ukurannya satu size lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Sepatu putihnya agak lusuh, dan tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa, Chanyeol sempat melihat bekal makan dan botol air minum pernah keluar dari sana.

Dilihat dari postur, sepertinya anak yang Chanyeol lihat itu jarang berolahraga. Chanyeol mengasumsikan mungkin ia tidak mendaftar audisi untuk dance, Chanyeol juga berpikiran mungkin bukan pula untuk akting, karena dia kurang ekspresif, maka Chanyeol menebak-nebak, mungkin untuk vocal? Saat itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengintip di ruang latihan vocal, dan benar saja, pertama kali mendengar anak itu bersenandung, Chanyeol langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan telinganya. _Merdu sekali._ Batinnya di kala itu.

Anak itu adalah pekerja keras, demikian pendapat Chanyeol. Ia melihat bagaimana sepatu putih anak itu semakin lusuh dan goresan-goresan halus mulai terlihat di sisi kanan kirinya. Bahkan jahitan di bagian tungkainya mulai sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol sedikit mencari tahu kenapa bisa begitu, hingga suatu malam ia sempat melewati ruang latihan dance, disana lampu masih menyala dengan terang benderang, dan suara musik masih mengalun. Anak itu tak berhenti latihan hingga malam berganti pagi.

Setelah beberapa bulan menjadi trainee, biasanya beberapa anak akan dikelompokkan, dalam satu kelompok akan ada satu senior yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua yang terjadi. Misalnya untuk latihan dan lainnya, bahkan untuk teman curhat sekalipun. Biasanya senior akan mengajari beberapa hal, termasuk selain tentang subjek latihan, misalnya saja bagaimana menarik hati para instruktur, karena memang pada dasarnya menjadi idol adalah bagaimana menarik perhatian orang. Chanyeol pernah saja diajari, lebih tepatnya diberi tips agar wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah sepanjang waktu, atau bagaimana seharusnya tatanan rambutnya yang pas saat ini, pelan-pelan Chanyeol akan diajari juga bagaimana cara make-up yang simple dan ke dokter mana seharusnya ia pergi agar kulitnya terlihat segar. Untunglah Chanyeol mendapati senior yang dapat memberinya tips-tips jitu, dan keberuntungan tersebut tak ingin ia simpan sendiri, ia ingin membaginya dengan beberapa orang, termasuk anak yang beberapa kali menarik perhatiannya. Saat itu ia hendak menghampiri anak itu, namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bagaimana anak itu telah bertransformasi bahkan sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Rambutnya tak lagi hitam panjang, raut wajahnya tak lagi kusam, sebaliknya, rambut coklat gelap halus yang bergoyang karena angin, kulit putih yang selama ini tersembunyi, mata indah cerah dan bibir merah muda tipis yang luar biasa cantik ketika tersenyum. _Manis sekali._ Pekik Chanyeol saat itu.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah mengambil kesimpulan hanya dengan melihat penampilan luar saja, Chanyeol-pun memegang teguh pepatah itu, meskipun ia telah menganggap bahwa lelaki yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya adalah calon teman yang baik untuknya, namun Chanyeol tak langsung saja memutuskan demikian. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, mereka berjabat tangan untuk pertama kali di depan ruang dance di sore hari setelah latihan selesai. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." ia melafalkan namanya dengan jelas seakan dirinya adalah anak lima tahun yang baru bisa mengeja. Aneh memang, namun Chanyeol langsung terkekeh dengan hal kecil tersebut, dibalasnya perkenalan Baekhyun dengan "Kalau aku Park Chanyeol." entah kenapa suaranya berubah, seperti sedang menghadapi anak usia tiga tahun? Lucu sekali, mereka terkekeh hanya dengan percakapan singkat tersebut, Chanyeol tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati betapa lucu dan imutnya seseorang di hadapannya itu, dan di tengah kesibukannya menyelami pikirannya sendiri, ia baru saja sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang mendongak, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab sesaat, ia tersenyum, tersipu lebih tepatnya, kemudian berujar. "Tidak… Hanya saja… Kau keren sekali kalau sedang tersenyum." mendapat jawaban seperti itu Chanyeol hanya bisa terbengong, kemudian dengan lagi menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, ia balas menjawab. "Yah… Bagaimana yah, takdirku sih jadi orang ganteng." yang kemudian dibalas dengan decihan dan sikutan oleh Baekhyun di lengan kirinya.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang sensitif. Begitu yang Chanyeol rasa. Ia sebenarnya gampang menangis, ia gampang terenyuh dan hatinya begitu lembut. Seringkali mereka menemui orang yang kurang beruntung, atau ketika melihat tayangan yang menunjukkan bagaimana bermacam-macam jenis manusia dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang mengalami kehidupan yang berat, Baekhyun biasanya akan terdiam sesaat, wajahnya begitu sedih. Namun ia seringkali tak menunjukkan itu semua. Ditutupinya semua itu dengan gurauan-gurauan dan senyum serta tawa riangnya. Untuk orang yang pertama kali bertemu, pasti beranggapan kalau Baekhyun itu jutek, dan sedikit sombong, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik dan perhatian, ia sangat peduli dengan orang sekitar, apalagi dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol pernah juga mengalami sakit di tengah latihan, dan bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengomelinya dan menyerangnya dengan jutaan kalimat pedas sembari memijit keningnya, membuat Chanyeol berpikir, Baekhyun memberikan perhatiannya tak seperti kebanyakan orang, ia bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara sendiri, dengan cara yang selalu Chanyeol suka.

.

.

Aroma parfum wanita begitu asing di indra penciuman Chanyeol, disingkirkannya selimut milik Baekhyun yang ia rasa merupakan seumber dari wangi seperti bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia lebih suka aroma Baekhyun yang biasanya, vanilla atau strawberry, itu lebih bisa menenangkan pikiriannya.

Chanyeol tak ingat benar apa yang telah ia lakukan, seingatnya ia menarik selimut dari ranjangnya untuk menutupi tubuh sahabatnya, kemudian kepalanya berat, terlelaplah ia dengan pipi dan hidung tertempel di bahu si lelaki yang lebih pendek, kepalanya ikut naik turun seirama dengan ritme nafas Baekhyun.

.

"Chanyeol-ah?" pipinya ditepuk, Chanyeol merasa masih sedikit pening, ia membuka mata sesaat kemudian, wajah Baekhyun samar-samar menyambutnya. "Bangun, sudah pagi." dari nada bicaranya Baekhyun sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Chanyeol membangunkan badannya sendiri, matanya sungguh sulit untuk dibuka namun ia berusaha, ia bernafas berat sambil melihat sekitar, menguap lebar-lebar ketika jemari Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sudah seperti rumput belakang sekolahan. "Seperti bau alkohol? Kau minum?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menaikkan wajahnya agar bisa mengendus sekitar leher Chanyeol.

"Uh?" refleks, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya tertuju pada hidung Baekhyun yang mengendus, kemudian bibir merah mudanya, entah kenapa memandangnya membuat Chanyeol berpikir apa saja yang telah bibir itu sudah ucapkan dan dapatkan setelah Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih saat ini, berkata manis, mengucapkan kata cinta, memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan panggilan sayang 'Tangeoo', kini bibir itu tak lagi hanya untuk berbicara, untuk cemberut, untuk dimajukan jika Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu untuk dipenuhi, untuk dijilat jika terasa kering, untuk diberi lip balm agar wajahnya tampak fresh, sekarang, mungkin, bibir itu sudah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya mendapatkan kecupan dari seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana bibir itu menempel di bagian kulit wajah halus seorang wanita yang kini menjadi idaman hatinya—"Maaf, aku tidak sadar, ketiduran di sini semalam." tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tidak terkekeh, ia tidak merasa ingin tersenyum melihat sosok sahabatnya itu, tidak ada ketenangan yang biasa muncul ketika melihat Baekhyun, sebaliknya, hatinya seperti terasa sakit, sakit melihat Baekhyun dan semua miliknya yang selama ini diam-diam Chanyeol kagumi.

.

.

Dua atau tiga bulan terlewati dengan kegiatan rutin yang masih harus dijalani member. Meskipun masa promo telah usai, namun jadwal individu masih penuh dan hanya sesekali mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya selimut atau santainya menonton tv dengan baik, dan untuk Chanyeol, ia sangat bersyukur karena jadwal padat membuatnya lebih sering menjalani aktifitas di luar, berangkat pagi kemudian pulang malam, banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan membuat otaknya lebih banyak berpikir, dan untuk sementara, mengenyampingkan permasalahan hatinya.

Sore yang damai, Chanyeol berpikir sembari memandangi pemandangan di luar, renteten bangunan di sepanjang jalan yang mobilnya lalui. Si tinggi itu melihat ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam, mengecek pesan, beberapa pesan masuk hari ini, dari teman dan kerabat, ada juga pesan tidak penting dari jasa telekomunikasi, Chanyeol menggeser ke atas layar smartphone-nya, nama Baekhyun tertera di antara rentetan pesan masuk, tertanggal 12 Agustus, yang berarti itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, sebuah pesan singkat menanyai kapan pulang, pesan yang lucu memang, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, diketuknya notif berisi pesan tersebut, kalau diingat benar-benar, memang semenjak malam Chanyeol minum itu dia tidak lagi sering menghubungi Baekhyun, baik secara langsung atau melalui telepon, alasan utamanya sibuk tentu saja, karena jadwal dan yang lain, tapi kalau dipikir benar, Chanyeol tentu tahu apa yang dirasakannya, perasaannya masih kalut, membayangkan apabila ia berada di dorm dan mendengar Baekhyun sedang menelepon kekasihnya, melihat Baekhyun sedang dijemput Taeyeon malam-malam untuk pergi berkencan di waktu senggang…

"Hyung, apa aku ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi pada manager.

"Tidak. Kau free sampai lusa."

Baru kali ini, Chanyeol merasa tidak begitu senang dengan jawaban yang didengarnya.

.

.

"Baru pulang?" jujur saja Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya di dapur, ia sedang tengah membuat kopi ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan menggunakan kaus putih dan celana piyama biru. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dari sana, meneguknya sambil berjalan ke meja makan. "Sudah makan belum?"

Dulu, seandainya Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang akan menjawab dengan nada menggoda 'Uh, manisnya~ Kalau aku belum makan, kau mau suapi?' lalu Baekhyun akan memasang wajah masam sambil berdecih, kemudian Chanyeol akan mengejarnya sambil tertawa, menyeretnya ke dapur kembali lalu mendudukannya 'Belum, ini mau masak, mau makan apa? Biar kubuatkan sekalian' Chanyeol selalu berakhir dengan menjadi chef dadakan setiap kali Baekhyun mengajak bicara soal makan, dan sejujurnya yang paling Chanyeol suka adalah ketika Baekhyun duduk tenang di belakangnya, menemaninya yang sedang sibuk dengan spatula dan penggorengan, dengan sesekali memberikan pujian betapa wanginya masakan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah?" lagi Baekhyun menanyai, dihampirinya si jangkung yang kini masih mematung di tempatnya, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan gelas porselen. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Sudah." Chanyeol menjawab, tubuhnya refleks mundur satu langkah ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh…" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap datar gelas yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol, biasanya sahabatnya itu akan membuat Mocca, Machiatto, atau semacamnya, tak sering ia melihat Chanyeol meminum kopi hitam pekat yang Baekhyun rasa itu adalah Americano. Seingatnya Chanyeol tak terlalu suka pahit, dan ia baru tersadar sesaat kemudian bahwa sudah lama ia tak mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu. Sudah sebulan lebih rasanya, dan apakah selama sebulan itu selera Chanyeol juga berubah? "Tak biasanya kau membuat Americano. Tidak ditambah susu?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol memberhentikan gerakan mengaduknya, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. "Tidak."

"Oh… Susunya habis?"

"Tidak."

"Umm…" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang kini sudah tak memandangnya, kepalanya menunduk lagi ke bawah, kembali mengaduk kopinya. "Biasanya kan kau suka mocca, atau machiatto… Seleramu berubah?"

"Tidak juga."

Baekhyun merasakannya, jawaban dingin yang diberikan Chanyeol, mungkin dia memang sedang capek, seharian dia di luar dengan jadwal padat, Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan mood-nya, ia atur nafasnya sehingga terdengar lebih santai. "Oh iya, karena akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ketemu juga sih, mungkin karena jadwalmu yang padat jadi aku kurang tahu seleramu berubah jadi seperti apa—"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu sibuk." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berkata. "Bukannya kau yang sibuk?"

Baekhyun yang hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata terpaksa menutup kedua bibirnya, ia mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang saat ini memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya.

"Jadwalku tetap sama, bahkan kau bisa melihat jadwalku setiap saat kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari manager-nim, yang memang satu kantor, satu apartemen, dan setiap hari bisa kita temui. Bahkan kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku jika kau mau. Tapi kau tidak bertanya. Kau punya kegiatan sendiri kan? Jadi kalau kita tidak banyak ngobrol bukan karena jadwalku yang padat, tapi memang kau yang tidak mau tahu."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa jawaban Chanyeol bukanlah jawaban yang begitu enak didengar, bahkan Baekhyun tidak paham kenapa pertanyaan singkatnya memancing jawaban yang begitu panjang begini. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk membalas jawaban itu, ia tahu kalau sepertinya Chanyeol tak begitu mendukung hubungannya dengan Taeyeon, amarahnya ia tahan, berusaha memahami bahwa sahabatnya memang mungkin sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini. "Bukan begitu maksudku… Oke, iya aku mengerti, memang sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa dulu, maaf aku mengganggumu—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau pengganggu—"

Chanyeol hampir saja meninggikan suaranya, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi ponsel yang bergetar dari dalam saku celana Baekhyun. Lelaki itu langsung merogoh sakunya, membalik tubuhnya untuk kemudian menjawab telepon yang seketika membuat Chanyeol berdecih benci.

'Kututup dulu telfonnya…' Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun berujar sebelum membalik badannya kembali lalu maju satu langkah untuk mendekat.

"Ini dari Baekbom hyung—" entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ingin menjelaskan, setelah percakapan tadi Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa yang ia terima barusan adalah telepon dari Taeyeon. "Ini benar-benar dari Baek—"

"Ya sudah, memangnya kenapa kau harus menjelaskan itu padaku?"

"Kupikir kau akan mengira ini dari… Taeyeon, mungkin?"

Chanyeol bernafas kasar, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap tepat di dadanya, dengan segera ia menghentakkan kaki, mencoba pergi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa lagi?" Baekhyun menahan sahabatnya itu, ia meraih apa saja bagian tubuh Chanyeol, saat itu hanya ujung kaus lengan panjang si tinggi yang bisa ia raih. "Kukira kau sudah memaafkanku. Asalkan kau tahu, tak masalah semua orang menghujatku dan memusuhiku, asalkan kau tidak—" Baekhyun merasa genggamannya ditarik keras, Chanyeol kemudian memutar badan untuk menatapnya, dengan pandangan marah yang sepertinya baru kali ini ia lihat selama lebih dari lima tahun ia mengenal Chanyeol.

"Begitu? Apa aku selalu menjadi daftar urutan manusia terakhirmu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti, iapun hanya bisa menggeleng. "Bukan begitu—"

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kau benar, aku sedang capek, aku tadi hanya ingin minum kopi, mencoba barangkali saja dengan kopi kepalaku bisa terasa lebih baik, tapi kau tiba-tiba datang, lalu… Sudahlah." Chanyeol tak sempat melihat lagi, ia mengambil langkah pergi.

"Tunggu, aku tak bermaksud begitu tadi. Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol tak menoleh, ia berjalan kesal menuju pintu, dua langkah entah kenapa terasa seperti dua ratus langkah, ia benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan Baekhyun, meskipun ia tahu Baekhyun berusaha sangat sabar untuknya, namun amarah dan perasaannya sedang tidak bisa ditoleransi saat ini, ia hanya ingin pergi, itu saja, dan kalau Baekhyun saat ini mengejarnya, ia benar-benar bersumpah tidak akan menggubrisnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Tanpa melihat belakang, Chanyeol meneruskan langkah, ia bisa mendengar derap-derap kaki Baekhyun tengah mengejarnya.

"Chan—"

"Apa sih?!"

Chanyeol menghentakkan lengannya yang hendak diraih Baekhyun, suara porselen jatuh terdengar kemudian, nyaring, suara cipratan air juga terdengar keras, Chanyeol tak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu ia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan membawa kopinya, dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol pasti menampiknya sehingga gelas porselen itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berpeking-keping.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memekik khawatir, yang ia bisa lihat hanya Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri, sepertinya kopi panas menumpahi telapak tangannya. Chanyeol luar biasa panik, ia berlari kembali mendekati Baekhyun, pecahan porselen di lantai tak ia hiraukan, ia raih tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya memang melepuh.

"Jangan sentuh!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, entah karena teriakannya atau karena suara gelas pecah tadi, akhirnya memancing beberapa member untuk datang menuju ke dapur. "Baik aku pergi. Maaf mengganggumu." ujarnya sambil lalu, menerima bantuan Minseok yang saat itu langsung masuk sambil menanyai.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan kata-kata, baru kali ini hatinya terasa berat, merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal, dan luar biasa sakit mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa lagi?" Sehun menanyai, sambil melihat sekeliling, bekas tumpahan kopi dan pecahan gelas di sana sini.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang Sehun juga ikut menanyai, melihat Chanyeol kemudian menariknya sedikit ke arah samping agar tak berdiri tepat di atas pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

"Tolong lihat saja Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab masih dengan memandangi pintu. "Aku ceroboh tadi, tidak tahu dia sedang membawa kopi, tangannya pasti melepuh."

Sehun dan Jongdae sempat bertukar pandang sebelum melihat lagi ke arah si jangkung, Jongdae angkat bicara. "Iya, tapi kau coba lihat dulu kakimu, jangan-jangan kena pecahan gelas…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergi dan tolong lihat keadaan Baekhyun…"

.

.

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, berjalan sambil berbicara dengan sang leader. Suho menundukkan kepalanya kemudian membukakan pintu untuk lelaki tua yang berkacamata dan berjas putih tersebut, di belakangnya terlihat manager-nim yang juga ikut keluar dengan membawa kunci mobil.

Chanyeol terdiam, namun tangannya masih sibuk menempel-nempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi antiseptik di sekitar luka gores di jari kakinya. Tadi begitu ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun ternyata kakinya sempat terkena pecahan gelas, tentu saja tak begitu dalam, mungkin luka Baekhyun-lah yang lebih parah, Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.

"Sudah? Malam ini kau tidur di sini. Atau di kamarku. Biarkan Baekhyun istirahat dengan baik. Jangan berani-beraninya mengganggunya dulu atau kukunci kau di luar." Suho berkata, dengan berdecak pinggang, kembali ia pasang wajah sebal seperti ketika ia mengomeli Chanyeol sejak dua jam yang lalu. Chanyeol seperti hanya setengah mengindahkan semua perkataan Si leader. Ia menutup botol antiseptik sebelum akhirnya meluruskan kakinya hingga memenuhi sofa.

"Aku di sini saja."

"Bagus. Lagian kalian meributkan apa sih? Apa kalian tidak ingat umur? Kau dua puluh tiga tahun, Park Chanyeol, sekedar mengingatkan barangkali kau memang lupa."

"Hyung, aku sudah mengalah tidur di sini. Tak bisakah aku tidur sekarang? Kepalaku sakit…"

"Kaki dan kepalamu saja yang sakit? Kau tak tahu seluruh organ dalamku sakit?"

"Baik… Baik… Maafkan aku."

Suho akhirnya berjalan menjauh, sembari menghela nafas berat tentunya, ditinggalkannya Chanyeol dengan segala kekalutannya, yang sesekali dengan mata sedihnya menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup

.

Sehun terbangun sekitar pukul tiga dini hari, hendak mengambil air minum ketika ia lihat sofa telah kosong padahal terakhir ia dengar Chanyeol akan menempatinya untuk tidur. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan melintasi ruang tamu, kakinya mengarahkannya menuju ke kamar dimana Baekhyun biasa tidur, seperti telah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan berada di sana.

Chanyeol memang berada di sana (Sehun mengintipnya dari celah pintu yang kebetulan terbuka sedikit), menekuk kakinya hingga tingginya hampir sejajar dengan ranjang, ia usap punggung tangan Baekhyun yang kini terbalut perban dan terletak di atas dada, wajahnya sangat tenang ketika kepalanya menunduk untuk mengecup area yang baru saja ia sentuh – Merupakan adegan mencuri ciuman paling manis yang Sehun penah lihat seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Beruntung tak ada jadwal penting selama tangan Baekhyun masih cidera, dan selama itu pula Suho masih mengecam Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun kecuali mereka berdua sudah sanggup untuk berjabat tangan dan berpelukan di depan kedua mata Suho. Sayangnya keduanya tak nampak ingin melakukannya, Chanyeol-pun masih merasa tak enak pada Baekhyun, si lelaki mungil itu masih enggan menyapanya, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi, dan selama itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu dan bersabar.

Suatu sore yang sibuk seperti biasanya, set mereka untuk photoshoot untuk salah satu majalah adalah jadwal terakhir mereka di hari itu. Chanyeol telah selesai untuk pemotretan individu, kemudian ia memilih untuk menuju kursi tunggu saat staf mulai mengarahkan member lain untuk berfoto. Selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang, lumayan jauh jaraknya, untungnya masih bisa menangkap jelas bagaimana Baekhyun biasa berpose untuk pemotretan, ia memiringkan kepala, tersenyum, saat ada jeda ia akan menjulurkan lidah untuk membahasi bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum geli kalau fotografer memujinya, Chanyeol akan suka melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya malu ketika ia membuat kesalahan sendiri, ataupun ketika telapak tangannya menutupi bibirnya saat ia tertawa.

.

"Aku yakin tak salah lihat. Begitu semalam aku melihatnya." Sehun berujar, mengarahkan pandangan ke lawan bicaranya, Jongdae.

"Aku juga tahu itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih tidak sadar juga."

"Aku harap Chanyeol akan segera sadar, melihatnya saja – Uh, hyung?" Sehun mendongak, kemudian menggeser duduknya, saat itu ruang tunggu sebelah ruang pemotretan agak sepi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dengan Jongdae yang memang sudah menyelesaikan sesei photo nya juga. "Hyung kau di sini?" tanya Sehun lagi pada Chanyeol yang baru menghampirinya dan kemudian langsung duduk di antara Jongdae dan Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku harus datang, karena namaku dibawa-bawa. Ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawab, melihat Sehun dan Jongdae bergantian. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan membawa-bawa namaku, huh?"

Sehun terdiam, melirik Jongdae dari ujung matanya, ia kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah tak begitu bersemangat, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri agar bisa menghadap hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, ini aku dan Jongdae sedang membahas… Kalau akhir-akhir ini kau dan Baekhyun jadi tidak begitu akur. Menurutku semenjak rumor Baekhyun tersebar…" Sehun membuat jeda. "Apa… Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana?"

"Iya. Sebelumnya kalian tidak pernah seperti ini. Memang sih, saat ini banyak yang tidak suka dengan Baekhyun, tapi setauku kau temannya, bukannya teman akan saling mendukung? Atau, memang ada sesuatu hal yang kau sebenarnya tahu itu tidak baik untuk Baekhyun? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat kalian berselisih paham?" Jongdae menambahi.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sesaat, ia menunduk lesu, memainkan jemari tangannya sendiri. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Suasana hatiku memang sedang tidak enak saja. Aku kurang tahu juga dengan hubungan mereka, dan Taeyeon noona juga sepertinya baik, tidak ada masalah dengan mereka, aku saja mungkin yang bermasalah dengan diriku sendiri."

Ketiganya terdiam, Jongdae akhirnya meneruskan percakapan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau semalam sampai seperti itu? Pasti ada alasannya kenapa kau bertengkar sampai tangan Baekhyun luka seperti itu—"

"Kalau itu tidak sengaja." suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi. "Itu benar-benar tak disengaja, mana mungkin aku marah sampai melukai Baekhyun? Aku hanya tak melihat dia membawa kopi panas, aku sedang memunggunginya waktu itu…"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" Kini giliran Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!

Keheningan tercipta sesaat.

"Hyung kau mencintainya?" Sehun berujar, membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae mematung, keduanya menoleh ke arah Sehun hampir bersamaan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, aku juga mencintai kalian…"

"Bukan seperti itu." Sehun meneruskan, bayangan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun semalam kembali di kepalanya. "Bukan seperti kau mencintai kami, tapi seperti Taeyeon mencintai Baekhyun…"

Atmosfer berubah, suhu di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol tahu-tahu berubah pula, ia melihat ke arah lantai dimana ada meja kecil di sampingnya. "Tidak ada orang yang tak jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun." ujarnya lirih.

Sehun tak tahu harus berkata apa, begitu pula Jongdae, hanya ritme nafas yang terdengar, ketiganya duduk dalam diam, menyelami pikiran masing-masing, terlebih Chanyeol mulai benar-benar mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan Sehun. Benarkah ia mencintai Baekhyun? Cinta macam apa? Mereka sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun, mereka berteman baik, latihan bersama, bahkan mandi bersama saat trainee dulu, tak ada secuilpun dari Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tak tahu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Semua sifat Baekhyun, semua yang ia sukai dan tidak. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Susah senang bersama, semuanya, lalu apa benar dia akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga? Chanyeol yakin itu bukan cinta yang Sehun maksud, pasti bukan, Chanyeol yakin dalam hatinya, namun hatinya kembali goyah, ditanyainya dirinya sendiri, tentang kenapa hatinya menjadi kalut ketika Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, bukankah itu semua adalah akar dari semua permasalahan ini? Hati chanyeol terasa aneh ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama Taeyeon, tapi kenapa?

"Chanyeol-ah, aku teringat sesuatu hal yang seharusnya aku ceritakan padamu." Jongdae berujar tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Sebelumnya aku sempat membicarakan ini dengan Sehun sih…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, tak hanya kau yang berubah di sini. Baekhyun juga."

"Um?"

"Kau ingat waktu kau meminta Baekhyun menjemputmu di taman dengan membawa payung? Waktu itu kau pulang dengan basah kuyup kemudian badanmu demam." Jongdae membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Kau bilang kau kesal padanya karena tidak jadi datang kan? Sebenarnya… hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berangkat dengan membawakanmu payung… Dia pulang beberapa menit sebelum kau datang… Dan dia… juga sama basah kuyupnya denganmu." Jongdae meneruskan saat Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Kudengar saat itu kau sedang bersama dengan wanita. Lalu Baekhyun melihat kalian berdua. Kurasa itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak jadi menemuimu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bercerita padamu tentang hal itu makanya aku diam saja."

"Dan juga…" Sehun manyahut. "Kau ingat sepulang barbeque party Jay hyung dulu? Kau mengantar teman wanitamu pulang kan? Setelah itu aku minum dengan Baekhyun semalaman, kukira dia hanya bercanda ketika dia bilang dia akan mencari pacar secepatnya agar hatinya tak sakit karena kau sudah punya pacar... Tapi ternyata dia memang tidak bercanda."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang mendengarkan cerita Sehun. Dipandanginya ujung sepatunya, ia berujar lirih. "Benarkah ini semua berawal karena kesalahpahaman itu?" ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae kemudian Sehun. "Serius. Aku bahkan benar-benar tidak balikan dengan Saebyul –

.

"Sudah aku turun di sini saja…"

"Hah? Tidak sekalian kuantarkan sampai ke apartemen?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula ini sudah dekat…" Saebyul tersenyum. "Chanyeol-ah, boleh aku mengajakmu bercerita sedikit?"

"Um… Boleh… Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak, cerita cinta menyedihkan kedua setelah Romeo and Juliet?"

"Umm…" Chanyeol nampak berfikir, ia matikan mesin mobilnya agar suara bising tak mengganggu kerja otaknya, namun nampaknya memang pertanyaan itu terlampau sulit dijawab bahkan dengan suasana hening sekalipun. "Aku bukan penggemar Shakespeare atau semacamnya, kalau ditanya seperti itu sepertinya aku tidak terlalu tahu. Kenapa?"

Saebyul berdeham, masih tersenyum. "Romeo dan Juliet tak bisa bersatu karena ditentang masing-masing keluarga. cerita kedua yang paling menyedihkan adalah tentang sebagian orang yang tak bisa bersatu karena masalah dengan batinnya sendiri." Chanyeol masih memasang wajah tak mengerti, ia kedipkan matanya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan Saebyul. "Aku pernah mendengar, sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka, si wanita terdiam dan memunggungi si pria, setelah sang wanita mengajaknya untuk putus, si pria hanya diam dan menerima itu semua. Si wanita berpikir, mungkin memang si pria sudah tak mencintainya lagi, ia diam karena sang lelaki terus berjalan menjauhinya, dan bahkan tidak berjalan kembali. Sang pria juga berpikir demikian, ketika ia menyetujui ia akan putus dengan si wanita dan tak akan menemuinya lagi, ia mengira itulah yang benar-benar diinginkan si wanita, si pria membuat pemikiran sendiri, bahwa wanitanya tak mencintainya lagi, saat itu tak ada lagi tangisan dari si wanita, tak ada kata penolakan, maka sang pria berjalan menjauh, mengasumsikan bahwa si wanita akan bahagia tanpanya. Si wanita menangis saat itu, namun tak ia perlihatkan, ia hanya berdiam, sakit hati merasakan kekasihnya pergi. Mereka putus dengan mengira pasangan mereka sudah tidak mencintai mereka lagi. Begitu kira-kira."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mulut setengah terbuka, ia pandangi setir mobilnya kemudian, mendengar Saebyul meneruskan. "Banyak waktu kita habiskan dengan membuat asumsi sendiri, kalau saja kita mau bertanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, kita pasti akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" akhirnya Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Minggu lalu aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Saebyul tersenyum. "Ia memohon agar aku mau balikan denganmu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Dia asal bicara saja… Apa sebegitunya dia ingin mendapat traktiran sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Karena dia kira dengan balikan denganku, maka akan membuatmu bahagia." Jawaban Saebyul membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "Memang kau benar akan bahagia kalau balikan denganku?" Lagi Chanyeol hanya terdiam, melihat keluar mobil, suasana sangat sepi saat itu, ia beruntung karena melalui jalan yang merupakan bukan jalan utama. "Kurasa jawabannya tidak. Dan kau harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun."

Udara di sekitar seakan menipis, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entahlah tapi kini seakan kepalanya menjadi kosong.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihat bagaimana orang sangat tulus memohon. Kau tahu bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara padaku saat itu? Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku berpikir bahwa Baekhyun itu, antara tipe teman yang baik…. Atau memang dia… Benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan…" Chanyeol berkata, nadanya sedikit terkejut dengan kekehan tawa pelan seakan mendengar candaan yang tidak lucu. "Darimana kau tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukaiku?"

"Dari insting wanita-ku." Saebyul tersenyum, dipandangnya lelaki di sampingnya. "Kau harus mulai belajar mengetahui perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai pada akhirnya kau tidak sadar ada yang luar biasa berharga di depan matamu. Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, temuilah dia, hidup ini cuma sekali, jangan disia-siakan.

Pergi dan temuilah dia, ungkapkan jika memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ungkapkan."

.

.

– "Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda… Dengan adanya Taeyeon sekarang… Apa yang bisa aku kulakukan?" lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Big thx again buat yang nambahin review guest, anggi, shinta, FlashMrB

makasihhh banget ^^

Author minta saran nihh... Plot mau dipercepat apa slow aja?

Kalo slow nanti bakal ada problem dulu antara Baek sm Chan yang lumayan ribet,

kalo fast plot nanti problem nya dibikin dikit, trus dibikin cepet chanbaek fall in love nya biar cepet enaena(?)

kkk thx yang uda mau denger cuap-cuap ga penting author yaakkk

lavvttt yuuu :* :*


	9. Chapter 9

_You never see the way I look into your eyes_

 _You never realize the love I feel inside_

 _Pain and sorrow that haunting me_

 _Cause words are left unsaid…._

 _._

 _\- Confession –Afgan-_

.

.

ps. Lagu ini menemani Author nulis chapter ini, dapet banget feelnya

happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter VIII

 _"_ _Aku memang bodoh soal cinta"_

 _._

 _._

"Aduh… Kenapa pengacara Jjang tidak mengejarnya saja…" wanita paruh baya tak henti-hentinya mengomel, masih berada di sofa dengan bantal di pangkuannya, mengomentari tiap adegan yang muncul di televisi.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Schedule kosong untuk tiga hari, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Ia tersenyum melihat ibunya yang marah-marah karena drama yang seingat Chanyeol sudah ditonton sekitar lima kali, dengan membawa coklat panas ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ibunya berada.

"Eomma~ Nonton apa sih…" Chanyeol memilih duduk di lantai, menaruh mug di meja sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya, nada bicaranya yang manja tidak begitu sesuai dengan suara bassnya, tapi ia tak peduli, ia usapkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, membuat wanita bernama Lee young mee itu tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Dapat libur berapa hari, hm?" dielusnya rambut lembut Chanyeol yang kini berwarna coklat.

"Tiga hari…" Chanyeol bergumam. Ia sangat lelah jujur saja, meskipun jarak rumahnya tak cukup jauh dan tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, namun menyetir sendiri tanpa mendapat cukup tidur tentu saja membuat Chanyeol masih merasakan pegal sana-sini. Ia sampai rumah sekitar empat jam lalu, tiga jam ia sempatkan untuk istirahat.

"Kau lelah? Mau pergi ke tempat massage?"

Chanyeol belum menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut sang ibu lumayan menenangkan pikirannya, setidaknya, seluruh beban di hatinya terasa terlupakan sejenak.

"Eomma, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hm? tentu saja. Katakan apa itu?"

"Aku ingin masakan buatan eomma. Bolehkah?"

Sang ibu terkekeh, diusapnya kepala anaknya dua kali lebih cepat dengan gemas, membuat rambutnya teracak. "Tentu saja boleh, nak. Kau mau makan apa? Hm?"

"Aku ingin bubur dan sup ayam…"

"Hm? Tumben… Apa kepalamu sedang sakit?"

"Tidak eomma… Hatiku yang sedang sakit."

"Huh? Ha ha, kau ini…" Chanyeol terdiam menanggapi ibunya yang terkekeh setelah mendengar jawabannya yang memang hanya seperti gurauan.

.

Seperti anak baik dan penurut, Chanyeol menghabiskan seporsi penuh sup dan bubur yang ibunya buatkan. Ia bahkan menuangkan sisa sup dari mangkuk langsung ke mulutnya, dengan bersemangat ia mengambil segelas penuh air yang terletak di samping piring kosongnya, menenggaknya habis kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar makan dengan lahap." sang ibu memuji, membereskan piring dan sisa-sisa makanan, kemudian segera menuju wastafel untuk mencucinya. "Hatimu benar-benar sedang sakit?"

Chanyeol berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya, ia letakkan kembali smartphone seri terbaru miliknya itu di atas meja. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, berkat masakan eomma."

Sang ibu tertawa pelan, kembali menghampiri anaknya kemudian memilih duduk di kursi tepat di samping putranya itu. "Kalau memang ada masalah tidak apa-apa bercerita. Memangnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, ia lempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak kok eomma, hanya… Suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak akhir-akhir ini…"

Sang ibu tersenyum, menatap anaknya mengerti, ia tepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Jangan biarkan dirimu terbebani, jangan dipikir terlalu serius. Kalau kau butuh teman cerita ada eomma disini, eomma akan mendengarkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, disentuhnya tangan ibunya yang masih berada di pundaknya. Begitu hangat. "Iya eomma, jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ibunya tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, entah kenapa melihatnya membuat energi Chanyeol bertambah. "Eomma, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumah."

"Baiklah… Mau membawa bola basket?"

"Oh iya tentu saja."

.

Dengan jaket hitam dan celana pendek selutut, Chanyeol sibuk mendribble bola basketnya kesana kemari, sesekali membuat dunk atau melempar bolanya asal. Terkadang si bola membentur papan dan terlempar sekian meter jauhnya, membuat Chanyeol terbirit mengejarnya kemudian kembali ke area lapangan kembali.

Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya sampai tak sadar langit sudah menjadi gelap, mungkin ia baru mau berhenti sekitar tiga jam kemudian, saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk istirahat. Ia duduk di tepi lapangan, bola ia letakkan di samping, kedua tangan kini sibuk memeriksa ponsel. Ia geser ke atas bawah melihat-lihat notif pesan, rasanya gatal ingin membuat panggilan untuk seseorang, ia tak berusaha menahan diri lagi, melakukannya hanya membuat sakit hatinya sendiri, ia tekan nomor Baekhyun saat itu dengan gerakan ringan, jujur saja ia agak kecewa begitu telinganya mendapati hanya nada sambung kemudian suara celotehan operator.

"Halo, hyung, dimana?" akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menghubungi orang lain. Manager hyung adalah pilihan keduanya, siapa lagi orang yang mengetahui seluruh keberadaan member kalau bukan hyung berperawakan kurus itu, ia tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan baik karena suara agak ribut dari seberang.

"Oh, aku sedang berada di hotel di daerah Gangnam, sebentar-sebentar." sepertinya si manager melangkah ke tempat yang agak sepi, ia lanjutkan percakapan begitu suara ribut tidak lagi terdengar. "Aku sedang di bar yang ada di dalam hotel, makanya agak berisik."

"Hah? Di bar? Hotel?"

"Iyah… Produser Amerika membuat pesta untuk kesuksesan album SNSD. Ia membuat semacam pesta disini."

"SNSD sunbaenim yang pesta? Lalu kenapa hyung ada disitu?"

"Aku mengantar Baekhyun saja…"

Seketika mulut Chanyeol terhenti berkata, ia sempat diam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa member lain ada yang ikut? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Tadi kuhubungi kenapa tidak aktif?"

"Member lain tidak ikut, hanya Baekhyun saja karena mungkin Taeyeon mengundangnya. Ah, iya, tadi kulihat dia pergi dari bar, dia terlalu banyak minum sepertinya."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Terakhir kulihat dia naik lift."

"Dia sedang mabuk? Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang?"

"Yah…" suara manager terkekeh pelan dari sana. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, Baekhyun kan sudah ada yang menemani…"

Chanyeol merasa darahnya meluap hingga menuju puncak kepalanya.

.

.

"Tidakkah kita seharusnya memberitahu Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya, ia terduduk di kursi kemudi dengan kedua tangan masih menempel di setir, ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang berada di samping. Mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil yang masih berada di parkir apartemen

"Menurutku tidak usah, biarkan dia berada di rumah. Dia butuh menenangkan pikiran."

"Bukannya sebaiknya kita setidaknya memberitahunya?"

Jongdae terdiam, berpikir, kemudian menoleh dan mengambil nafas panjang. "Kalaupun dia diberitahu, apa yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan? Pada akhirnya dia cuma bisa pasrah. Memangnya dia bisa datang kesana dan membubarkan pestanya lalu menyeret Baekhyun pulang?"

Sehun mendengus. "Tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu…"

Jongdae ikut mendengus, memandang keluar jendela mobil. "Kenapa pula kita harus terjebak di posisi sulit begini…."

.

.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia benar-benar mengganggu, tapi itu bukanlah masalah utama pada saat itu. Jantungnya masih berdegup menggila ketika sang manager mengungkapkan berada dimana dan sedang apa Baekhyun sekarang, memikirkannya saja membuat emosinya kian tak terkontrol. Ia berjalan dengan terburu menuju hotel, menyetir seperti orang gila, menempuh perjalanan hanya kurang dari satu jam dari Gangdong-gu, rumahnya, menuju Gangnam, dan bahkan masih berlari ketika sampai di lobi hotel. Ia mengatur nafas begitu melihat siluet managernya di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati musik dengan membawa minuman di lantai dansa bar, ia meraih tangan manager kemudian mengajaknya keluar.

"Hyung, ini tidak benar! Kenapa kau biarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan keadaan mabuk? Kemana dia sekarang?"

Sang manager, nampak sedikit terkejut, menepuk bahu Chanyeol agar yang lebih muda sedikit bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia ajak Chanyeol menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi. "Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau juga sedang pulang ke rumah?"

"Itu tidak penting! Kemana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Hey, Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi. Besok dia tidak ada jadwal dan dengan alasan apa aku melarangnya minum? Dia naik ke atas sejam yang lalu."

"Kemana?" Chanyeol tau suaranya lebih tinggi dari biasanya, ia cengkeram bahu manager dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti, Ji chan-shii yang tadi mem-booking kan kamar—"

Ji chan hyung? Manager SNSD? Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya begitu nama itu disebut. "Nomor berapa?"

"Chanyeol. Sadarkan pikiranmu. Kau mau kesana lalu mendobraknya begitu?"

"Berapa?!" Chanyeol mencengkeram lebih kuat, membuat manager yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Lantai 15… kamar nomor 1501 atau 02 aku tidak ingat…"

Chanyeol berlari masih seperti orang kesetanan, dia menuju lantai 15 seperti apa yang managernya katakan, ia menelusuri koridor dan menghentikan derap langkahnya begitu pintu dengan nomor 1501 terpampang di hadapannya. Pandangannya teralihkan ke pintu sebelah yang bertuliskan 1502, nafasnya bergerak teratur kemudian, meskipun kakinya masih mondar-mandir di antara dua kamar itu.

.

.

Mobil adalah tempat terakhir yang Chanyeol bisa tuju. Ia terduduk di kursi kemudi dengan kepala bertumpu pada setir. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas dari mulutnya sendiri, kemudian suara ketukan di jendela yang membuat kepalanya terangkat lima detik kemudian.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongdae dan Sehun berdiri di sisi kanan mobilnya. Jongdae tak henti-hentinya mengetuk kaca jendela, ia tekan tombol hingga kunci pintu mobil terbuka, dua detik kemudian Jongdae melesat masuk dan mendudukkan diri di samping kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongdae menanyai, Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kembali ia tempelkan keningnya di setir. "Ayolah, kenapa kau ini, dan kenapa juga kau memarkir mobilmu disini? Apa karena di seberang sana ada mobil Taeyeon?"

"Iya." akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, melihat ke depan namun dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku tidak bisa menyusul. Tidak bisa menghentikannya juga. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu?"

"Chanyeol-ah." Suara Jongdae terdengar parau, seperti tak ada tenaga melihat Chanyeol dan keputusan bodoh yang diambilnya "Ayolah kita pulang saja. Sudah cukup kau tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam sana—"

"Aku akan menunggu."

Jongdae hanya bisa termangu, ia menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut melihat Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi makin keras kepala. "Pulang dan lihatlah dirimu sendiri di depan cermin. Kau pasti akan menangis melihatnya—"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol tak berusaha lagi untuk menahan tangisnya, tidak lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di depan lemari besarnya, mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya, beberapa peralatan mandi juga sudah ia masukkan. Ia bersyukur di tengah kacaunya perasaanya kini, ia mendapat jadwal untuk ke Jeju, hanya untuk lima hari memang, photoshoot dan shooting untuk iklan sebenarnya hanya dua hari, namun tiga hari jadwal kosong ia pakai untuk menetap sementara di Jeju saja. Ia meminta manager hyung membooking-kan hotel, juga menyewakan mobil disana.

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya. Memberitahu hanya kepada Sehun dan Jongdae semalam, bahwa ia butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyendiri. Menjelaskan pada dua sahabatnya itu bahwa hal terburuk yang menimpa dirinya adalah memiliki masalah dengan teman satu grup, terlebih satu kamar, luka di hati Chanyeol kembali terbuka begitu melihat wajahnya lagi, juga saat mendengar suaranya, ia mengatakan seandainya saja ia dan Baekhyun tak tinggal bersama, mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, maka dengan alasan itu ia meminta persetujuan dari Sehun dan Jongdae, serta membantunya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada member lain terlebih Baekhyun.

Malam itu ia menyelesaikan berkemasnya dengan cepat, diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia pastikan ia sudah meninggalkan dorm sebelum Baekhyun datang. Pagi besok jadwal penerbangannya, dan Chanyeol sudah meminta izin MQ hyung, teman dan partnernya bermusik, untuk menginap di apartemennya malam ini.

.

.

"Dimana sih dia…" gumaman Baekhyun membuat Minseok menoleh. Mereka berada di ruang tamu sekarang, keduanya menduduki sofa, duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Jongdae dan Sehun duduk di karpet bawah, sibuk memainkan game. "Hyung, kau tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Minseok berhenti mengetik di ponselnya, ia luruskan punggung yang sedari tadi menyender di sofa. "Hm? Ini aku sedang chat dengannya. Dia masih di Jeju-do kan?"

"Um?" Baekhyun melihat ponselnya kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Minseok. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak membalas chatku…"

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kemudian, memandangi ponselnya yang belum menunjukan ada notif satupun, ia mengambil nafas panjang sembari menopang dagu. "Sudah seharian dia tidak membalas chatku…." Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan. "Aku kangen sekali padanya…"

Jongdae dan Sehun hanya bertukar pandang, begitu pula Minseok yang kini hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter IX

 _"_ _Hyung, aku tidak seharusnya merasa_ _seperti_ _itu kan?…."_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berbaring dengan kedua tangan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Malam kian larut, namun Baekhyun masih mencoba terjaga karena pesannya yang belum terjawab sejak kemarin. Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana kebiasaan Chanyeol, tak mungkin ia berjauh-jauh dengan ponselnya, apalagi dengan kondisi berada di luar kota seperti ini. Kalau tidak ada teman biasanya dia akan bermain game, menelepon atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk membalas pesan dari member. Ketidakbiasaan ini membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol memang sangat sibuk disana? Apakah ia sedang berjalan-jalan dan lupa membawa ponselnya? Ataukah sekarang dia sudah tertidur karena lelah? – Apakah dia baik-baik saja disana, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, apakah dia sudah makan… Baekhyun tak hentinya berpikir, ia genggam ponselnya kemudian ia tempelkan di dada, berharap sewaktu-waktu ponselnya akan bergetar dengan membawa pesan yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

"Baekhyun-ah? Baek, sudah pagi, bangunlah."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, dilihatnya sekitar dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Ia meregangkan otot badannya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Jongdae yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ranjang Chanyeol yang berada di seberang. "Umm… Kau… Kenapa disini?"

"Karena pintu kamarmu terbuka semalaman." Jongdae menjawab seadanya, ia mengangkat tumpukan bantal milik Chanyeol kemudian menaruhnya kembali, seperti ada sesuatu yang dicari.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Um…" Jongdae mengangguk sekali, diangkatnya selimut bercorak papan catur yang berada di pojok ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk pelan begitu sebuah charger berwarna putih terlihat disana.

"Jongdae-yah, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak… Chanyeol sepertinya meninggalkan charger nya disini. Ternyata benar."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia tahan Jongdae yang hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jongdae-yah, apa Chanyeol yang memintamu memeriksa kesini?"

"Um." Jongdae mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Ah… Tidak…. Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Jongdae pergi, ia raih ponsel yang terletak tidak jauh dari bantalnya. Hembusan nafasnya berat saat ia melihat ponselnya masih belum mendapatkan tanda notifikasi pesan masuk.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk mie ramen di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Ia kini sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah area toko serba ada, duduk di salah satu meja bundar di bawah payung, tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya, semilir angin malam yang dingin bahkan seakan tak terasa.

Hatinya merasa tak tenang beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun sadar itu. Ia alihkan perhatiannya ke tempat latihan dan menghabiskan waktu disana, namun tidak berhasil. Sempat juga ia memutuskan untuk pergi menonton film, namun juga tak berhasil, seharian ini tak banyak kegiatan yang bisa ia nikmati, makanpun tak selera, Baekhyun tahu ini berlebihan, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri, ia tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri.

"Maaf, apa kursi ini tidak dipakai?" seorang lelaki menanyai, menyentuh kursi di depan Baekhyun yang memang saat itu dalam keadaan kosong, Baekhyun sempat terkejut kemudian mengangguk, tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk mempersilahkan lelaki tersebut. "Terimakasih…" ujar lelaki itu kemudian, membawa pergi kursi yang baru didapatnya untuk diletakkan di meja seberang. Baekhyun mengikuti gerak lelaki itu, yang dengan senyum merekah membawa kursi itu untuk seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja, mungkin kekasihnya, lelaki itu meletakkan kursi yang baru ia dapat dengan hati-hati, bahkan sempat mengibas permukaan kursi dengan tangannya, ia kemudian mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk.

Manis sekali, Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wanita itu, memiliki seseorang yang begitu perhatian, meskipun itu hanya mengambilkan sebuah kursi, melihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu pasti si wanita akan merasa sangat senang. Baekhyun kembali melempar pandangan ke hadapannya, melihat mie nya yang pasti sudah dingin, diaduknya mie itu sekali lagi, kemudian dengan sumpit ia mengarahkannya ke mulut. Rasanya berbeda, entah kenapa, ia bisa merasakan bumbu yang terlalu asin, dan kuah yang terlalu banyak, telur yang tidak tercampur rata.

"Kenapa rasanya menjadi aneh…" ia berujar lirih. "Bagaimana Chanyeol biasa membuatnya, huh?"

.

.

Kedatangan pesawat domestik seharusnya dijadwalkan pukul tujuh malam. Baekhyun sengaja mengintipnya dari ponsel sang manager ketika mereka bertemu di dorm tadi siang. Maka ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia merapikan bed cover, memasang gorden baru yang baru saja ia ambil dari laundry tadi pagi, mengganti bunga dalam vas bening yang entah kapan ia taruh di meja belajar dekat ranjangnya. Ia juga menyemprotkan parfum ruangan, membuka jendela agar udara segar masuk, mengepel lantai, juga membersihkan kolong.

Ia sekali lagi mengecek ponsel yang kini ia letakkan di tepi kasurnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang seberang, diusapnya selimut berwarna putih beraksen hitam yang senada dengan warna sprei, kemudian ia usap juga dua tumpukan bantal yang tersandar di headboard sebelum mengambil salah satunya kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah, ia hirup dalam-dalam bantal yang sedang dipeluknya, aromanya mengingatkannya pada shampo yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan, mint segar.

"Oh, hyung?" Baekhyun sempat terkejut ketika manager hyung memunculkan diri di ambang pintu, ia letakkan bantal yang ia pegang kemudian berlari menghampiri managernya tersebut. "Kok sudah pulang? Mana Chanyeol?"

"Hm? Dia sudah dijemput temannya, soalnya langsung pulang ke apartemen temannya itu…"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kemudian, ia ber-oh singkat sebelum si manager pamit untuk meninggalkan dorm sebentar, dengusannya terdengar jelas saat ia berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari bahwa malam ini ranjang di seberangnya akan kosong, lagi.

.

Jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding tak hentinya Baekhyun pandangi, bahkan hampir sepuluh kali dalam kurun waktu satu menit. Ia memang terduduk di depan televisi yang menyala saat ini, yang kebetulan menayangkan acara berita, namun tak sekalipun Baekhyun tampak memperhatikannya, meliriknya-pun tidak.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun, dilihatnya dongsaengnya yang terlihat lelah namun masih berusaha terjaga tersebut. "Kau kelihatan tidak baik akhir-akhir ini." Minseok akhirnya mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun, mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab beberapa saat, hanya mengambil nafas panjang, ia menoleh ke arah Minseok kemudian. "Hyung, kalau seseorang, yang adalah teman baikmu, tiba-tiba tidak membalas chat-mu, tidak menerima teleponmu, lalu mendiamkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minseok sempat mengedipkan mata, ia berpikir sejenak setelahnya. "Tentu saja aku akan menanyainya, kenapa, ada apa, mungkin seperti itu."

"Tapi kalau temanmu tidak memberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, bahkan menghindarimu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, atau mungkin dia memang sibuk, kalau memang ada sesuatu sebaiknya minta bantuan teman lain yang dekat dengannya…"

"Hyung, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba disertai dengan genggaman di lengan Minseok, membuat yang lebih tua terkejut. "Tolong tanyakan pada Chanyeol kenapa dia marah padaku?"

"Huh?" Minseok tak bisa menutupi wajah kagetnya, ia melihat ke arah mata Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit. "Uh… Kalau dengan Chanyeol sih, kau bisa bertanya sendiri. Lagipula kita kan satu dorm, besok juga kau bisa melihatnya."

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah pulang. Dia tidak juga mengangkat teleponku, chatku satu-satunya yang tidak pernah dibalas olehnya. Sepertinya dia sedang marah tapi aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Kembali Minseok memasang wajah berpikir, ia tepuk bahu Baekhyun kemudian. "Baiklah, besok coba kutanyakan." katanya dengan senyuman ringan. "Sudah ya? Kalau begitu pergilah tidur, juga jangan terlalu memikirkan ini sampai lupa makan begitu."

"Hm?"

"Kau melewatkan makan siang dan malam-mu kan? Sudah makan dulu sana."

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun apa yang Minseok katakan memang benar, semenjak Chanyeol tak pulang ke dorm, ia jarang makan tepat waktu, dan terakhir ia makan sesuatu adalah saat dia makan roti panggang dan susu tadi pagi.

.

.

"Ini." Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika sebuah sandwich ukuran sedang diletakkan di hadapannya. Chanyeol masih memakai hoodie hitamnya, masih memakai topi dan ransel. "Jangan sampai lupa makan. Nanti sakit."

Baekhyun merasa seperti masih setengah sadar, ia mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang dengan secepat kilat sudah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi, Baekhyun sontak bangun dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, mau kemana?"

"Keluar." Chanyeol membalikkan badan dipandangnya tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengannya, membuat si lelaki yang lebih pendek melepaskan tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Sejak kembali dari Jeju kau tidak pernah pulang ke dorm. Kau kemana saja?"

"MQ hyung. Ada yang kulakukan disana dan ada beberapa hal yang mau kuurus."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia pandang wajah Chanyeol yang tidak secerah biasanya. "Sibuk sekali yah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Benar apa yang diutarakan Chanyeol, kalau dipikir-pikir itu hak Chanyeol untuk mau pulang atau tidak, mau pergi kemana. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja tidak ada jawaban yang bisa diutarakan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa-apa… Tapi…" Baekhyun melihat ke arah lain, Chanyeol terdiam menunggunya. "Apa… Ada sesuatu hal? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "Kalau tidak ada yang lain lagi aku mau pergi dulu. MQ hyung menungguku."

Baekhyun kemudian hanya bisa menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh. "Hati-hati…" lanjutnya begitu si tinggi sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

.

.

Orang bilang kita tidak akan tahu betapa berharganya suatu hal sebelum kita kehilangan sesuatu tersebut. Begitu Baekhyun sempat pikir ketika ia berada di kamarnya, sendirian, hanya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar, semuanya terasa sepi, hening dan membuat pikiran Baekhyun seakan kosong dan tak berfungsi.

Ada perasaan aneh ketika Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Memori-memori lama tiba-tiba saja layaknya gulungan film yang berputar kembali di otaknya. Biasanya ia tak sendiri di kamar ini, biasanya sosok Chanyeol akan selalu menemani, bercerita panjang lebar dan suara gelak tawanya akan memenuhi ruangan sampai larut, terkadang Chanyeol akan mulai memainkan gitar dengan diiringi suara bass beratnya, atau terkadang Baekhyun-lah yang mengiri petikan gitarnya dengan lagu ballad yang terkadang sampai dirinya sendiri bisa terbawa emosi, terkadang Chanyeol akan mengajaknya bermain kartu, lalu berakhir dengan coretan bedak di wajah keduanya. Biasanya Chanyeol yang berinisiatif mengajak keluar untuk makan….

Ketika menyadari hal kecil tersebut hilang, Baekhyun sadar bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki tempat tersendiri di kehidupannya, Chanyeol dan semua hal kecil yang dilakukannya, itu bukanlah kecil, itu tidaklah sedikit.

"Jongdae-yah, boleh telfonkan Chanyeol untukku?" Baekhyun tahu dia sedang sedikit mengganggu ketenangan ruang tamu yang saat itu dihuni oleh Jongdae, Sehun dan Minseok.

"Hm? Sebentar… Memang ponselmu kenapa?"

"Tolong telfonkan saja." Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Ia tahu bahwa memang sedari tadi ia memasang wajah marah, tak kaget bila Jongdae nampak terkejut melihatnya. "Halo? Kau dimana? Ini aku Baekhyun."

Jongdae hanya mematung, masih dengan posisi berdiri, ia menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Sehun yang duduk bersila di karpet.

"Untuk malam ini pulanglah. Kita perlu meluruskan beberapa hal. Kutunggu kau pulang. Atau aku akan menyusulmu. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak bilang dimana kau sekarang, aku akan tetap keluar dan mencarimu."

Jongdae nampak sedikit terkejut, nada bicara Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya, suara-nya berubah serius.

"Kalau kau laki-laki temui aku!"

"Yah… yah…" akhirnya Jongdae mengambil satu langkah maju, ia rebut ponsel yang sedang Baekhyun bawa, Sehun dan Minseok pun juga mulai meluruskan punggung mereka. "Ada apa kalian ini… Halo, Chan—"

"Sini berikan padaku!" Baekhyun melangkah maju, meraih ponsel yang kini Jongdae bawa. Mereka sempat saling tampik beberapa kali, membuat Sehun dan Minseok ikut berdiri, Minseok berjalan dan langsung menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kututup telfonnya… Ada apa sebenarnya ini, eoh? Baek, jaga emosimu, kau ini kenapa sih marah-marah begitu? Kalau ada masalah bicarakan baik-baik, bukan seperti itu caranya."

"Kalau temanmu mendiamkanmu tanpa kau tahu alasannya, meskipun kau sudah minta maaf dan minta penjelasan tapi dia tetap bersikap dingin padamu, menurutmu apalagi yang akan kau lakukan hah?" Baekhyun berujar panjang lebar, dengan suara tinggi dan nafas tersengal, iya sadar seandainya saja Minseok tidak menghentikannya mungkin ia sudah menangis.

"Baek, duduk dulu, kesini…" Minseok yang memegang bahu Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa mendudukkan Baekhyun, ia usap bahu Baekhyun pelan. Sehun ikut terduduk, Jongdae masih berdiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aku sudah berusaha sabar beberapa hari ini. Aku akui memang salah, tapi Chanyeol sangat menjengkelkan, seenaknya saja bersikap begitu, dia begitu egois—"

"Egois katamu?" Jongdae membalas, ia buka mulutnya, tak terdengar apa-apa hanya helaan kemudian hembusan nafas kasar, ia keheranan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun sudah ucapkan. Egois? Seandainya saja Baekhyun sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol, meskipun ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sadar melakukannya, tapi Jongdae masih tetap tak terima, dalam hati ia sangat marah, tidak suka dengan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun, Baekhyun-lah yang berada di pihak salah sekarang ini, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Chanyeol, membuatnya tertekan, bahkan Chanyeol harus pergi dan menyendiri, Chanyeol yang Jongdae kenal selalu ceria dengan mood yang selalu baik, bisa sampai begitu, Jongdae merasa Baekhyun sudah kelewatan kali ini, ingin ia berteriak di hadapan mukanya dan menjelaskan semuanya, menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk menungguinya yang sedang entah bersenang-senang macam apa di dalam kamar hotel sana, kenapa dia tidak sadar juga, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Baekhyun saat ini, membenturkan kepalanya agar ia sadar, agar ia melihat Chanyeol dan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu posisimu. Aku tahu kau jengkel karena Chanyeol bersikap begitu. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir kenapa dia berubah begitu, kau harus introspeksi diri juga."

"Aku tahu, kalian semua sekarang berpihak padanya. Aku tahu aku memang pengacau, aku yang membuat grup dihujat dimana-mana, aku yang salah, semuanya karenaku. Hanya karena aku tertangkap kamera dengan Taeyeon, tapi haruskah aku menerima balasan seburuk ini? Kalian semua membenciku karena ini? Bahkan Chanyeol membenciku karena aku yang hampir menghilangkan separuh dari fans—"

"Ini bukan karena itu!"

"Lalu apa? Haruskah aku berlutut di depan SM dan di depan ratusan fans, kalian mau aku melakukan apalagi?"

"Tak bisakah kau peka sedikit?! Bukan karena itu masalahnya— Aish!" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghindar bukan karena itu semua, bahkan jika Baekhyun dibenci seluruh populasi manusia Jongdae percaya Chanyeol akan tetap berteman dengannya, titik permasalahannya bukan itu—"Aku pergi." Jongdae menyerah, ia hentakkan kakinya pergi menjauhi ruangan yang kini terasa menggerahkan itu.

.

.

Minseok tahu dongsaengnya dalam keadaan tak baik malam itu. Ia segera berjalan keluar dorm, jalan-jalan kecil ia lewati, menuju yang entah kemana kakinya membawa pergi. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tak meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarnya, mungkin pencariannya tak akan selama ini. Namun Minseok tak berhenti, dengan kedua tangan yang disimpan di dalam saku celana, ia telusuri jalan setapak, dilihatnya taman yang di sekelilingnya ditumbuhi pohon maple, Minseok berjalan mendekati seseorang yang duduk di ayunan dengan kepala ditekuk.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menoleh, raut wajahnya sungguh masam, Minseok kemudian memilih duduk di ayunan samping kanan sang dongsaeng. "Perkataan Jongdae tadi… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Dia hanya emosi…"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia masih memandangi gundukan pasir yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. "Memang rasanya sedih mendengar Jongdae berteriak begitu… Tapi bukan itu yang dari tadi kupikirkan."

Minseok memilih diam, ia tunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenyataan kalau Chanyeol tak mau bicara lagi padaku adalah yang paling menyedihkan…"

Yang lebih tua ikut mengambil nafas panjang, ia menggerakkan badannya hingga ayunan bergerak pelan ke depan-belakaang, ia melihat Baekhyun masih memasang wajah datar. "Kukira dalam kasus ini kau memang sedikit egois… Biasanya seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih akan sedikit lupa pada temannya. Kau dan Chanyeol sudah seperti magnet utara dan selatan, menempel terus, kupikir aku mengerti bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat tahu kau sudah punya kekasih sekarang ini, dia akan sedikit menjauh, memberimu waktu agar leluasa dengan kekasihmu. Tapi kau juga ingin dia tetap dekat denganmu. Itu sedikit mustahil…"

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mendengus lagi, ia melihat ke arah Minseok sesaat sebelum memandang ke depan lagi. "Apakah aku memang sebegitu tidak peka?" Baekhyun menunduk, dimainkannya pasir yang ada di sekitar sepatunya. "Hyung, sejujurnya aku sangat bingung pada perasaanku sendiri… Selama ini aku merasa ada pertanyaan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya… Aku dan semua member, kita semua berteman dan sangat dekat, sudah seperti keluarga, Chanyeol pun begitu, dia adalah temanku dari masa trainee, aku mengenalnya jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan member lain, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, dengan semua sifatnya, kebiasannya…

Begitu mendengar dia dekat dengan mantannya aku merasa aneh, sebenarnya bukan salahnya, salahku sendiri yang sudah terlalu terbiasa bersama dengannya, aku merasa kesal, sedikit, mungkin bisa dikatakan cemburu." Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri. "Betapa anehnya aku, kenapa aku harus cemburu pada sahabatku yang sedang bahagia itu?"

Minseok belum menanggapi, ia dengarkan Baekhyun meneruskan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Taeyeon tak lama setelah itu, sepertinya semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba, dan sangat terburu-buru. Seperti aku sedang hampir jatuh dan tak ada pilihan lain kecuali pegangan pada seutas tali, bisa dikatakan seperti itu, kami juga jadian tanpa mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu…

Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Chanyeol, terkadang saat aku bersama Taeyeon, aku memikirkan Chanyeol, aku tidak sengaja membandingkannya pula, kau tahu kan aku tidak mempunyai sahabat dekat kecuali dia? Mungkin karena itu secara tidak sadar, saat aku pergi makan, saat aku menonton film, meskipun bersama Taeyeon, terkadang pikiranku teringat pada Chanyeol…"

Minseok menelan sesuatu di tenggorokan keringnya, pandangannya terlempar ke arah lain sesaat, ia menggenggam pegangan ayunan sebelum menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Memang… Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memandang ke udara, nafasnya yang terhembus membentuk kepulan uap di sekitar mulutnya.

"Taeyeon dan Chanyeol sangatlah berbeda… Taeyeon beraroma wangi, kulitnya halus, dan tubuhnya kecil. Ketika aku memeluknya rambutnya mengenai pipiku, kepalanya akan bersandar di bahuku, kedua lengannya akan mengalung di leherku dan tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping, tapi Chanyeol berbeda, ketika aku memeluknya, tangan besarnya akan mengusap kepalaku, badannya tinggi sehingga aku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, tubuhnya tak berwangi parfum, tapi beraroma khas, yang anehnya aku suka, ketika kepalaku berada di bahunya aku akan bisa menghirupnya, kalau dipeluk Chanyeol, aku akan merasa sangat terlindungi…

Dipeluk Chanyeol rasanya hangat sekali, dan membuatku merasa aman, lalu biasanya dia akan tertawa di dekat telingaku, atau berkata dengan suara bassnya, yang kalau mendengarnya membuat hatiku tenang."

Lagi Minseok menghela nafas, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang dia sendiri bingung harus memasang ekspresi macam apa.

"Hyung, aku tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu kan? Aku tahu, tapi… Aku sudah merasakan berpisah dengan keduanya. Aku tidak bersama Taeyeon, tapi aku tak apa-apa, hari-hariku masih seperti biasa, aku masih makan dan pergi latihan dengan baik, tapi begitu tanpa Chanyeol…

Semuanya begitu aneh, kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa jelas itu bohong, pikiranku tidak tenang, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini? Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tidak makan seharian, aku pergi kemana-mana tapi pikiranku seperti tidak fokus, ponsel tak hentinya kulihat, jam juga tak hentinya kulihat, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa begini…"

"Kau… Tunggu, apa kau bilang berpisah dengan Taeyeon itu, yang kau maksud adalah putus?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia memandang wajah Minseok dengan tatapan kecewa. "Iya, sejujurnya kami sudah putus…"

"Um… Seandainya Jongdae mendengar ini dia mungkin akan dua kali lebih kesal padamu." Minseok menggeleng kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa putus dengannya padahal kau sudah sejauh itu dengannya?"

"Sejauh… Bagaimana?"

Minseok tahu ia kelepasan bicara, ia pasang wajah yang sedikit memelas. "Um… Hampir semua member sudah tahu… Malam itu Jongdae dan Sehun mengikutimu ke pesta di hotel… A-aku… Maaf tapi kami bermaksud bagaimana…" Minseok kemudian menstabilkan suaranya. "Tapi apa kau tidak keterlaluan, setelah membawanya ke hotel kau tidak seharusnya putus dengannya…"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, nampaknya kali ini ia tidak berniat menyimpan sesuatu lagi. "Sehari setelah malam itu Taeyeon memutuskanku… Dan aku tahu aku layak mendapatkan itu… Karena aku memang telah menyakitinya."

"Me-menyakiti?"

"Malam itu… Kami memang membooking kamar hotel, dan aku dalam keadaan mabuk berat… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat itu dan aku sangat menyesalinya…

Seingatku aku hanya menutup mata sepanjang waktu karena kepalaku sangat berat. Aku memasuki kamar hotel dengan bantuannya, aku mendengar pintu ditutup dan kurasakan dia menuju ke arahku. Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku hanya merasakan dia mendorong tubuh kami, sampai jatuh ke ranjang.

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali aku menahan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, saat itu tak seharusnya aku minum, tak seharusnya aku mabuk, karena aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh, aku tak bisa berpikir dengan otak yang jernih… Aku saat itu, menahan tubuh Taeyeon lalu mengatakan sesuatu…. Ah, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mabuk saat itu… Aku sangat merasa bersalah…"

"Memang kau mengatakan apa?"

"Hyung, kau tahu orang mabuk akan membuat orang berkata jujur…?"

"Yah… Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Saat itu aku melihat Taeyeon dan bilang…

Aku mencintaimu…

.

.

Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Big thx again buat cintyaarum104, cbaf, shenshey27, sehunboo17, guest, semuanyaaa

makasih banget uda ikutin ff receh ini :'

Lavv yuuu all ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter X

 _"_ _Masih tidak yakin?"_

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Chanyeol menghasilkan nada off tune karena kunci gitar yang salah, lagi ia mendengus, dan MQ hyung yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Um… mau istirahat dulu? Kuambilkan soda, atau apa?" MQ hyung siap bangkit berdiri, namun Chanyeol menggeleng, mengisyaratkan MQ hyung untuk duduk kembali.

"Tidak tidak, aku sedang kurang mood saja sepertinya." Chanyeol menjawab, kembali mengusap kening kemudian mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Baiklah…" MQ hyung mengangguk. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kursi yang ia duduki dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau benar-benar kelihatan frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Ada masalah serius?" Lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tampak bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kartumu tertelan mesin ATM? Kau sedang terlilit hutang?"

Chanyeol melirik tajam, MQ hyung hanya bisa nyengir. "Oke-oke, maaf aku bercanda di momen yang salah."

Keheningan melanda sesaat, Chanyeol kemudian menaruh gitar akustiknya, memutar kursinya ke arah hyung yang berada di sampingnya tersebut. "Hyung, sebenarnya aku ada masalah dengan seseorang, aku mengaku kalau ini bukan salahnya, tapi salahku sendiri yang memang mempunyai mood buruk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kami terlanjur diam-diaman, aku juga beberapa hari ini menghindarinya. Aku sebenanrnya tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, ini membuatku tidak nyaman sih, tapi… Aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Oh…" MQ hyung mengangguk, dilipatnya dua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu belikan dia parcel buah lalu pergi minta maaf padanya."

"Hyung…" mata Chanyeol menyipit lagi, ia mendesis kesal.

"Ya habisnya kau ini… Lagipula masalah dengan siapa sih, sampai membuat badmood berhari-hari begitu?"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipi, kemudian ia mainkan tuts piano di hadapannya dengan asal. "Dengan Baekhyun."

"Oh…"

"Kau tidak kaget hyung?"

"Tidaklah. Justru kaget kalau kau ada masalah dengan yang lain." MQ hyung kemudian meluruskan kakinya, punggungnya menyandar santai di kursi kemudian memutar-mutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Memang masalah macam apa? Sejak rumor dia dengan Taeyeon beredar, memang nampaknya kau jadi selalu murung sih."

Chanyeol menoleh, melihat heran ke arah MQ hyung. "Memang kelihatan seperti itu?"

"Iyalah. Siapa juga yang tidak melihatnya. Kau dan Baekhyun berteman akrab, lalu Baekhyun sekarang punya pacar, lalu kalian jadi renggang. begitu kan?" Chanyeol kembali memandangi piano di hadapannya, berpikir. "Terang saja seperti itu. Kau dan Baekhyun pergi selalu bersama-sama, kau selalu perhatian padanya dan dia terlihat begitu bergantung padamu, kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain, orang lain yang tidak paham pasti menganggap kalian berdua itu berpacaran."

"Apaan sih?"

"Nah lalu sekarang dia jadian dengan Taeyeon, kau tidak ada teman bermain lagi, kau jadi badmood. Kata lainnya kau sedang cemburu tuh."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol merespon akhirnya, ia usap dagunya kemudian. "Lalu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan agar mood-ku kembali baik, hyung? Juga biar aku dan Baekhyun tidak diam-diaman lagi?"

"Pergi temui Baekhyun suruh dia putus dengan Taeyeon lalu berpacaran denganmu saja."

"Hyung, kau belum pernah dihantam gitar mahal?"

"Oh oh, jangan dihantamkan, berikan saja padaku, tolong tanda tangani sekalian biar bisa kulelang buat exo-L, lumayan bisa buat beli mobil."

Chanyeol pergi dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

.

.

Minggu pagi dan tak ada jadwal apapun, Chanyeol sedang menyetir dan tanpa sadar ia mengikuti jalan menuju restoran pasta milik ibunya yang berada di kawasan Gangdo-gu. Ia sebelumnya sudah menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon, ibunya mengatakan akan berada di restoran hari ini untuk mendekorasi beberapa spot, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan pergi untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tempat berukuran cukup luas dan nyaman itu masih dalam keadaan sepi. Kursi-kursi masih terlungkup bersandar di meja dan lampu yang menyala hanya bagian pojok saja. Komputer kasir belum dinyalakan, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk dan mendapati ibunya berada di pojok ruangan sedang memindahkan pot yang berisi pohon replika, menghias dedaunan berwarna oranye dengan lampu-lampu kecil.

"Eomma!" Chanyeol setengah berlari, memeluk ibunya, sang ibu tersenyum kemudian mengusap bahu anaknya.

"Oh… Baru datang? Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Free." Chanyeol meringis, menunjukkan rentetan giginya yang rapi. "Eomma, aku sedang bosan, bolehkah aku membantu?"

"Tentu saja…" sang ibu tersenyum lagi, kemudian menyambar kotak yang berada di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ini, tempelkan ini di ujung ruangan sana."

Chanyeol mengintip kotak berisi foto-foto Polaroid yang sebagian besar adalah fotonya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengangguk pada ibunya dan berjalan ke salah satu pojok ruangan dimana terdapat hasil jepretan semasa dia kecil. "Eomma, apa foto-foto ini harus kuambil dulu?"

"Iyah, ganti dengan foto-foto yang berada di dalam kotak. Pengunjung pasti sudah jenuh dengan foto-foto lama, makanya eomma ganti setiap dua bulan sekali." Ibunya memberikan instruksi. Chanyeol menjawab mengerti, kemudian mulai mencopoti tempelan foto Polaroid di sepanjang dinding. "Oh yah, eomma mau pergi ke supermarket dulu, tolong jagakan ya."

"Siap, eomma."

.

Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya bergetar, ia usap layar yang menunjukkan nama Jongdae disana, yang di seberang menanyai keberadaan dan kabar yang Chanyeol jawab singkat hanya dengan menyebut nama restoran ibunya dan menjawab jujur dengan kata 'seperti biasanya'. Tak lama kemudian Jongdae melanjutkan, sepertinya dia sedikit bersemangat, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang menggebu, sepertinya menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, yang saat itu, ketika kita berada di parkir hotel, itu tidak seperti yang kau kira! Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah, dia semalam mengobrol dengan Minseok hyung, mereka membahas itu semua dan apa yang kita pikir selama ini ternyata salah. Baekhyun tidak seperti itu kok."

"O-oke… Baiklah…" masih terbengong, Chanyeol mulai menangkap maksud dari kalimat Jongdae, ia turunkan tangan kirinya yang masih mengusap salah satu foto Polaroid di dinding. "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin coba kau katakan?"

Tepat di saat yang sama, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara dari arah pintu restoran, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut saat pintu terbuka lalu sosok yang dibicarakan muncul, Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, pelan-pelan menutup pintu kembali.

"Chanyol-ah, maaf aku tiba-tiba masuk." kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"O-oh…" Chanyeol masih terbengong. "Um… Omong-omong, Baekhyun sekarang ada di sini…" Chanyeol menjawab yang di seberang telepon.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah! Kututup telfonnya, kau berbaiklah dengannya! Fighting!"

Chanyeol menarik ponselnya yang tahu-tahu sudah tak bersuara lagi, melihat layarnya, dengan terheran, kemudian refleks memasukkannya ke dalam saku saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku datang tanpa memberitahu dulu." yang pendek berkata. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, membasahi bibir keringnya, kausnya berwarna putih polos dan skinny jeans hitam benar-benar terlihat pas membungkus kakinya, dan, oh, sepertinya dia memakai lip balm pink strawberry, Chanyeol bisa mencium aromanya karena jarak mereka berdiri yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Chanyeol menjawab. Entah ini perasaanya saja atau bagaimana, Baekhyun nampaknya memakai make up ringan, wajahnya terlihat pink merona. "Ada apa kesini?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih…" Canggung, Chanyeol memilih mengambil beberapa Polaroid dari dalam kotak dan meneruskan menggunting double tip untuk kemudian ditempelkan di tiap sudut foto Polaroid yang rata-rata berukuran 6x8 cm.

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Silahkan…" Chanyeol menjawab.

.

Mereka duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan, sofa hitam yang hanya muat untuk sekitar tiga orang saja. Baekhyun sibuk menggunting double tip dengan ukuran kecil, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil double tip yang sudah dipotong kemudian menempelkannya ditiap sudut foto.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan, pandangannya masih ia tujukan ke bawah. "Kalau aku membuatmu badmood akhir-akhir ini, aku minta maaf…"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Aku juga, ingin memberitahu kalau…" kali ini Baekhyun memandang lawan bicaranya. "Aku sudah putus dengan Taeyeon."

Jujur saja Chanyeol bingung harus memasang ekspresi wajah seperti apa, ia masih terbengong. "O-oh, yang sabar kalau begitu… Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, ah, bagaimana yah." Baekhyun terkekeh, tawanya ia tahan, sungguh lucu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Yah, kok tertawa begitu?"

"Tidak… Hanya kau lucu sekali…"

"Kau tidak sedih? Harusnya kau semacam kecewa… Atau mungkin ingin menyendiri karena patah hati…"

"Kau ingin aku seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak juga sih."

Chanyeol tahu kalau ia terlihat salah tingkah, maka dari itu ia bangkit berdiri, memilih menempelkan beberapa Polaroid di dinding yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"Apakah ini dijual?" Tanya Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol melihat Polaroid yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, foto SMA-nya yang memakai seragam dan menunjukkan V sign dengan jari, dengan background sepertinya diambil saat dia selesai mengisi acara pentas seni.

"2000 won, kuberikan 1000 won padamu karena kau temanku." jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Berikan padaku 2000 tapi dengan tanda tangan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, diambilnya Polaroid yang berada memang tepat di hadapan Baekhyun tersebut, lengannya sedikit melingkar di atas kepala Baekhyun, sehingga Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan memeluk lelaki pendek tersebut.

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya ketika lengannya tak sengaja menyentuh ujung kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia selangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang saat itu mulai mencoretkan tanda tangan dengan spidol hitam yang ia dapat dari meja kasir di sebelahnya. "Nah, sudah nih."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit, seperti gemas memandang foto yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kau lucu sekali bahkan dari SMA."

"Huh, kau baru sadar?"

"Yaks. Menyesal bilang begitu." Baekhyun merengut, ia keluarkan dompet dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyimpan foto ke dalam dompetnya.

"Hey?"

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh menyimpannya di dalam dompetku?"

"Bayar dulu."

Baekhyun mencelos.

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Tapi aku tidak ada uang cash, adanya kartu, memang bisa?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, ia berjalan ke arah mesin kasir lalu menyalakan komputernya. "Dicoba dulu deh."

Baekhyun menunggu di depan meja kasir, ia merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian menopangkan dagu di telapak tangan dengan siku bertumpu di meja, ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang begitu serius mengutak-atik komputer dan mesin kasir, alisnya hampir menyatu, bibirnya mengerucut pula, senyumnya miring dengan bangga begitu mesin kasir menyala dan terlihat bisa dipakai. "Sini, mana kartumu."

Baekhyun memberikan kartunya, melihat Chanyeol menempelkan di alat kasir yang menyala kemudian mengutak atik komputer, kemudian tampak bingung lagi, Baekhyun kemudian memilih berjalan memutari meja untuk mendekati temannya itu, ikut memperhatikan komputer yang kini menununjukkan intruksi yang tak ia mengerti.

"Masukkan kode? Kode apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, menunjuk layar komputer.

"Aku juga baru kali ini melihatnya…" Chanyeol menjawab, kemudian melihat notes yang tertempel di kanan kiri meja kasir, barangkali ada petunjuk penggunaan atau sesuatu yang bisa membantunya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkaget, mesin berbunyi dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan struk saat ia sibuk menunduk membaca notes yang tertempel di sana-sini. Baekhyun sudah tersenyum di sampingnya, menunjukkan struk dan nominal yang terkurang dari saldonya.

"6000 won? Kan harganya cuma 2000?"

"Tak apa, aku ingin mengambil dua lagi. Boleh kan?"

"Tch, kau ini." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih sambil mendongak. "Kalau kau bisa mengoperasikan mesin kasir harusnya kau memberitahuku dari tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu, aku suka melihatmu berusaha dan bekerja keras."

Ambigu, jawaban Baekhyun benar-benar ambigu membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Kalau Baekhyun suka mengetesnya lalu apa selama Baekhyun mengetesnya juga? Ia dekati baekhyun kemudian. "Kalau begitu, apa selama ini kau juga mengetesku?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun menoleh, pandangan Chanyeol sudah berbeda, bukan penuh canda yang ia lihat sedari tadi, tahu-tahu berubah serius. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja kesini, memberitahu kalau kau sudah putus lalu berkata begitu. Kau mengetesku?"

Wajah sumringah Baekhyun luntur, raut mukanya berubah serius dan tersirat sedikit ketakutan di matanya. "Tidak…"

"Lalu apa maksudnya?"

"Chanyeol-ah, biar kujelaskan sesuatu."

"Apa? Tentang kejadian malam itu di kamar hotel 1501?"

Mata Baekhyun membundar, tentu saja terkejut mendengar apa yang Chanyeol utarakan, ia genggam lengan Chanyeol agak keras. "Makanya aku mau jelaskan. Waktu itu aku hanya mabuk saja, kami juga tidak melakukan apa-apa… Serius, aku berani bersumpah."

"Apa ini bagian dari mengetesmu? Atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak… Aku, serius aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Serius."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit. "Aku ingin sih percaya padamu, tapi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun cemberut, ia pasang mata menyerupai anak anjing yang meminta makan. "Percayalah padaku…"

"Kau… Entah kenapa aku masih meragukannya."

"Ragu kenapa?"

"Kau sedang mabuk saat itu… Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang kau tidak ingat telah terjadi kan?"

"Jadi, kau masih tidak yakin padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…" Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia gapai bahu Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram disana, kakinya menjinjit sampai kepalanya berada sejajar dengan kepala Chanyeol yang saat itu sedikit menunduk memandangnya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menghilangkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki di hadapannya, bibirnya mendarat di bibir Chanyeol yang saat itu terkatup rapat, kecupan sekilas yang hilang hanya dalam satu kedipan.

"Masih tidak yakin?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, tak begitu lebar, kemudian berkedip melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berwarna pink sampai ke telinga, memang sebelumnya warna wajahnya seperti pink, tapi kini lebih pink lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun dengan takut-takut melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya, lalu tertunduk dalam.

"Lucu sekali… Pasti ada maunya…" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun berdecih, sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri, ia seperti menggumam saat berkata "Kalau begitu boleh aku minta sesuatu lagi?"

Chanyeol berkedip. "Apa?"

"Pulanglah ke dorm…"

Senyuman Chanyeol seperti menyeringai, ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian. "Kupikir-pikir dulu deh…" jawabannya membuat Baekhyun merengut seperti bebek.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung telunjuknya sendiri, teringat kembali bagaimana kemarin Baekhyun dengan tidak elegannya menciumnya bahkan sebelum sempat ia menutup mata. Kalau ingin minta maaf atau menjelaskan sebenarnya Baekhyun tak perlu melakukan itu, tapi kalau dikipikir-pikir tidak ada ruginya juga buat Chanyeol sendiri, tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi kenapa pula Baekhyun melakukan itu? Apa dia memang sedang segitu depresinya ingin minta maaf? Dia bilang kemarin ingin meyakinkan Chanyeol kan? Atau memang itu hanya refleks saja?

"Chanyeol-ah?" Suara manager-nim membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Yah?"

"Itu ponselmu."

Chanyeol buru-buru merogoh saku jaketnya, benar ternyata ponselnya sedang sibuk berdering. "Hm?"

"Kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kan?" itu suara Baekhyun dari telepon.

"Iya. Ini mau sampai. Kenapa?"

"Oh… Tidak apa-apa sih… Kukira kau tidak benar-benar kembali ke dorm."

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian. "Kan aku sudah janji…"

"Baiklah… Sampai ketemu di dorm…"

"Um.."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mengakhiri panggilan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Pacarmu ya?"

Pertanyaan manager-nim membuat Chanyeol refleks menoleh. "Hah?"

"Nada bicaramu tidak bisa dibohongi tahu."

"A-a…" Chanyeol hendak menjawab namun si manager sudah tertawa duluan.

"Tidak apa-apa asal tidak ketahuan fans saja…"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya kembali, hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk karena mobil sudah berhenti di area parkir basement dorm.

.

Jongdae merasa kalau hari ini bukanlah hari istimewa siapapun, atau ulang tahun member, atau hari penting grup, makanya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan dan bahkan menyiapkan pudding yang cukup banyak di dapur, namun akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari si lead vocal tersebut ketika beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi dan sosok tinggi Chanyeol memasuki dorm dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

"Oh oh oh, sudah baikan nih…" Jongdae terkekeh, masih berdiri di dekat meja makan, menyambut Chanyeol yang baru memasuki dapur karena mendengar suara ramai dari arah sana.

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol masih belum menghapus wajah senyumnya, ia ikut berkerumun di sekitar meja makan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sepertinya sudah selesai makan, terlihat dari piring kosong di hadapan mereka. Sehun dan Minseok masih menyendoki semangkuk es krim, Jongdae berdiri di sisi meja makan, membantu Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih sibuk di wastafel, mencuci buah-buahan segar.

"Baekhyunee hyung terimakasih es krimnya~" Sehun meninggikan suaranya sambil berdiri, tidak lupa membawa juga mangkuknya yang masih berisi sisa-sisa es krim. Ia menyenggol Minseok kemudian menyeret Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut-ikutan berdiri pula, satu persatu meninggalkan dapur dengan suara kikikan di sana sini.

"Loh, kok pada pergi?" Chanyeol melihat sekitar dengan kikuk, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian. "Jadi kau yang membeli sebanyak ini? Memang ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, cuma mau beli makanan, tidak boleh?"

"Yah… Boleh sih."

"Lagipula kan kau baru benar-benar pulang ke dorm hari ini… Kemarin-kemarin kan kau hanya mampir untuk ganti pakaian saja." Chanyeol berpikir, hampir saja mengoreksi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun namun yang lebih pendek keburu mendorong tubuhnya. "Duduk dulu, ini salad-nya sudah jadi."

Chanyeol terduduk, Baekhyun sudah menaruh salad buah di hadapannya, dengan mayonaise favoritnya tentu saja, kemudian Baekhyun pergi lagi, membuka lemari es sambil bertanya "Mau minum apa?"

"Susu saja." Chanyeol menjawab beberapa detik kemudian, melihat Baekhyun mengambil sekotak susu lalu menutup lemari es kembali, menyambar mug kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Baek, kalau ini memang untukku seharusnya kau tidak perlu membeli sebanyak ini."

"Hm? Tidak juga sih, aku membelikan untuk member, tadi sih ada kue dan ddeokbokki, tapi member keburu menghabiskannya. Jadi kau kebagian sisanya saja yah." Baekhyun nyengir lucu, menyodorkan susu yang sudah tertuang penuh ke dalam mug besar berwarna hijau.

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum, ia sendoki salad dihadapannya, rasanya memang enak, apalagi dengan ditemani Baekhyun yang kini menopang dagu sambil tersenyum-senyum memandanginya. Sangat manis.

.

"Uwah… Kau apakan kamar ini?" Chanyeol terbengong begitu memasuki kamar, baru tersadar dengan gorden baru berwarna coklat bercorak ranting pohon, vas bening dengan bunga matahari segar, serta ruangan yang berbau luar biasa segar, bed cover dan bantalnya juga diganti, Chanyeol melompat ke arah kasur dengan semangat, badannya terpantul dua kali kemudian ia peluk erat-erat salah satu bantal dengan gemas. "Waahhh… Tau begini aku bakal sering pulang kemarin-kemarin…"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum, ia dorong pintu dengan pinggulnya hingga tertutup, kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjangnya sendiri, duduk di tepinya. "Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali." Chanyeol memekik, kemudian ia duduk bersila, menepuk area di sampingnya. "Coba duduk sini, empuk sekali."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah si tinggi, ia merangkak menuju tengah ranjang, meniru bagaimana Chanyeol duduk. "Iyah, empuk."

"Kau mengganti kasurnya juga?"

"Tidak, hanya bed cover nya saja."

"Oh…" Chanyeol mengangguk, senyumnya melembut ketika menyadari Baekhyun sudah tersenyum seperti biasanya, juga mood mereka yang sudah jauh membaik, dipandangnya Baekhyun yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya, pertanyaan 'Kenapa kau menciumku kemarin?' masih berputar-putar di kepalanya, ingin sekali diucapkan namun hanya tertahan di tenggorokan. "Baekhyun-ah, kau kurusan."

"Hm?" yang lebih pendek mendongak, kebetulan pandangan mereka bertaut, Baekhyun buru-buru melihat ke arah lain. "Begitukah?"

"Iya tuh, pipimu tidak chubby seperti biasanya, kau telat makan?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, ia raih bantal di sampingnya, kemudian memilih bersandar di headboard dan menaruh bantal yang ia pegang di pangkuannya. "Lagian kau sih, pakai ngambek segala padaku, aku kan jadi tidak selera makan beberapa hari."

Jawaban Baekhyun terlampau jujur, entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri, ia menggeser pantatnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun, berhenti tepat di hadapannya, sampai kedua kaki mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Iya maafkan aku deh…" Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian. "Tapi aku marah juga bukan karena tanpa alasan. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak benar-benar marah padamu sih, aku sedang tidak mood saja."

"Um, kenapa memangnya?"

"Mm… Banyak sih, tapi sudahlah itu kan sudah lewat juga."

"Tidak tidak, jelaskan padaku kenapa."

Chanyeol terdiam, berpikir lebih tepatnya, kalau disuruh jelaskan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. "T-tidak tahu sih… Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya…"

Baekhyun cemberut, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Chanyeol, ia tepuk-tepuk bantak yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kupikir kau marah padaku karena aku sudah jadian, kupikir kau cemburu…"

"Hm?" Chanyeol refleks menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yah… Karena jujur saja aku juga sempat jengkel padamu dalam kondisi yang hampir sama. Waktu melihatmu dekat lagi dengan Saebyul aku merasa sedikit marah sih. Waktumu jadi habis untuknya, sepertinya kau tidak peduli lagi padaku, begitu rasanya." Baekhyun menunduk memasang wajah sedih. "Tahu tidak kenapa aku jadi dekat dengan Taeyeon? Karena aku kesepian. Aku tidak ada teman lagi, dan dia begitu baik padaku. Kupikir kami cocok, aku jalan dengannya dan sering mengobrol, kupikir aku bisa melupakanmu tapi ternyata tidak. Kalau pulang aku masih kesepian, aku tidak suka melihat ranjangmu kosong, tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku makan ramen, tidak ada lagi yang moncoret-coret mukaku dengan bedak kalau kalah main kartu…"

"Memang kau tidak bisa pergi makan ramen dengan Taeyeon?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Bisa, tapi rasanya berbeda."

Hening, ruangan tiba-tiba berubah hening. Saat pandangan mereka bertaut Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia segera memutuskannya, karena kalau tidak, bisa saja ia kehilangan kendali dan entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol berfikir apa yang sebaiknya dia ucapkan, tapi nampaknya pembicaraan sudah tak penting kali ini, mereka seperti sudah bisa berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata saja, satu sama lain saling menyelami makna dari tatapan tersebut, perlahan Chanyeol menyentuh bantal yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun, menggesernya hingga terjatuh ke samping, ia menunduk mensejajarkan kening mereka, poni Baekhyun terasa lembut menyentuh kening Chanyeol yang saat itu terekspos karena style rambutnya yang terangkat keatas.

"Baekhyun-ah?" bisik Chanyeol lirih, hangat nafasnya menderu, Baekhyun bisa rasakan karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat, sekarang dia tak bisa lagi mengelak, sudah terlambat, ia mematung di tempat, justru menutup matanya ketika merasakan jemari besar Chanyeol merambat di sekitar tengkuknya, mengelus rambut belakangnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa waktu di restoran kau menciumku?"

"Tidak tahu." Baekhyun menjawab, masih dengan menutup mata, otaknya tak berfungsi seperti yang semestinya ketika merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang perlahan menyentuh kulit kepalanya.

"Apakah memang begitu caramu untuk meyakinkan orang? Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan mencium Sehun juga kalau kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Baekhyun refleks membuka mata, memandang pantulan gambar wajahnya sendiri dari kedua mata bening Chanyeol, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng lagi. "Tidak tahu…"

"Kalau Jongin? Apa kau akan menciumnya juga?"

Lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak…"

"Minseok hyung?"

"Tidak mau…"

"Lalu? Kenapa hanya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, membuat Chanyeol berdecik pelan, ia menaikkan satu tangannya lagi dan mendaratkannya di bahu kanan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu mau lakukan lagi untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia tarik kepalanya hingga terbuat jarak antara mereka, kini Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah, tidak pink lagi, kali ini merah, ekspresinya sungguh lucu ketika ia tertunduk kemudian bilang 'Aku malu…'.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, tangan yang berada di belakang kepala Baekhyun kini berpindah, menyentuh dagu runcing Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya, Baekhyun membuka mata benar-benar saat Chanyeol berkedip dan menurunkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi kirinya.

Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir di sekitar pipinya namun Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya erat, sekali lagi nafas Chanyeol yang tenang bisa ia dengar, hembusannya seperti menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun, dari pipi, rahang, hidung, ujung bibir, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya. "Kali ini aku yang akan melakukannya, bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan sepasang bibir lembut mencium dan menekan bibirnya yang masih terkatup. Tangan di belakang kepalanya menekan pelan, kedua kepala sedikit memiring dan Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol memberi satu dua kecupan sebelum menarik kepalanya kembali.

Mereka berdua membuka mata hampir bersamaan, saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian Chanyeol yang pertama mendapat kesadarannya kembali untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Um…" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, nampak salah tingkah. "B-besok ada jadwal pagi, sebaiknya kita tidur." ujarnya sambil melesat meninggalkan ranjang Chanyeol dan menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Dengan secepat kilat ia merebahkan tubuh dan berposisi tidur memunggungi lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membenahi selimutnya dengan santai, masih tersenyum saat membenamkan kepala di bantal dan memandang punggung sempit yang berada sekitar dua meter di hadapannya itu. "Bisa tidur tidak? Kalau tidak bisa boleh kok tidur di sampingku sini."

Baekhyun mendesis, kesal sepertinya, namun siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia memasang wajah merona dengan senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga saat itu.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau member tahu?"_

 _"_ _Akan kuberitahu semuanya kalau kau sekarang milikku."_

 _._

 _._

Jika saja Jongdae bisa berkomentar, ingin sekali ia berceloteh bagaimana Baekhyun begitu terlihat canggung ketika berada di jok belakang hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, atau ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan dia melompat kemudian lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju gedung, ketika mereka rekaman dan Baekhyun terlihat curi-curi pandang kepada rapper grupnya itu namun begitu Chanyeol menoleh ia membuang muka dan memasang wajah luar biasa datar, bahkan saat berada di kantin dan kebetulan mereka bertemu justru Baekhyun memilih mencari duduk di antara Sehun dan Suho yang sempit padahal tempat kosong masih luar biasa lebar di samping Chanyeol. Jongdae yakin mereka tidak jauh-jauhan karena marahan kali ini, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Saking penasarannya Jongdae sempat menarik lengan Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan jadwal shooting iklan salah satu produk makanan.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa lagi ini?"

"Huh?" yang lebih tinggi hanya ber-huh tak mengerti.

"Kau dan Baekhyun. Semalam dia senyum-senyum saja sekarang tahu-tahu aneh begitu. Kau apakan?"

Chanyeol nyengir, ia menoleh saat suara ribut terdengar, beberapa member terlihat meninggalkan studio dan kembali menuju area parkir. Terlihat Baekhyun termasuk di kerumunan itu. "Tuh, tanyakan langsung pada anaknya." ia menyeringai. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai dia jadi begitu."

"Dasar kalian berdua ini…" Jongdae menggerutu, melihat Chanyeol yang dengan langkah kaki ringan meninggalkannya mengikuti kerumunan member menuju mobil.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau gerakan membuka pintu yang dia rasa biasa saja bisa membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Chanyeol sontak mematung, matanya sedikit melotot melihat Baekhyun dengan terburu memungut ponsel kemudian membenahi posisinya yang sedang bersandar di meja belajar.

"O-oh, sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya canggung, ia membelakangi lelaki yang baru datang, dengan gerakan tangan yang sepertinya sedang menancapkan charger kemudian memasangnya di ponselnya.

"Iyah. Lelah sekali." Chanyeol menjawab, berjalan menuju lemarinya, menggantung baju kemudian berjalan menaruh tas ranselnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya, dan sepertinya si jangkung itu sadar kalo diawasi, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menghindari tatapannya.

"Kenapa sih Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya, melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang kini masih mematung dengan badan direkatkan luar biasa menempel di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu? Perutmu sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol kemudian hanya bisa senyum miring, ia mendekatkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun, menapakkan telapak tangannya di meja, tingginya yang menjulang membuat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi, si pendek hanya bisa menunduk dalam ketika Chanyeol turut menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Baekhyun. "Mukamu merah tuh?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara bass Chanyeol menggema di telinganya. "Apa karena ciuman kemarin malam?" ia terkekeh lagi ketika Baekhyun akhirnya memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. "Mau lagi yah?"

"Kau mau mempermainkanku yah?" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, kali ini lantang, ia kerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak kok…" akhirnya Chanyeol menghilangkan wajah menggodanya, ia usap kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Kau terlalu kelihatan canggung begitu, sampai-sampai Jongdae menanyaiku tadi…"

Yang lebih pendek mengendorkan urat-urat wajahnya yang tegang, ia balas menatap Chanyeol kemudian. "Begitu yah?"

"Hu um." Chanyeol menjawab. Ia merasa Baekhyun sedikit menghindar saat tangannya hampir menyentuh daun telinganya. Juga saat ia memegang dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa merasa degupan jantungnya yang luar biasa cepat. "Baek, kenapa deg-degan sekali?"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, menyentuh dadanya sendiri, ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembusnya pelan, seperti akan memasuki ruang audisi pertama kali, degup jantungnya memang dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Baek?" sialnya Chanyeol mendekat lagi, Baekhyun sadar ini semua pasti gara-gara si jangkung ini.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi aku mau mandi dulu." Baekhyun berucap, ia hendak melangkah pergi namun tangan besar Chanyeol keburu menahan lengannya.

"Sini dulu, aku belum selesai bertanya nih…" Chanyeol memutar tubuh kecil Baekhyun, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan, tangan satunya melingkar di bahu Baekhyun, mengusap belakang punggungnya. "Kau berdebar-debar karenaku yah?"

"Ti-tidak tahu"

"Iya tuh."

Baekhyun cemberut kesal, ia mendongak sedikit namun wajah Chanyeol terlampau dekat dengannya, terpaksa ia menunduk lagi.

"Jangan menunduk terus dong. Nanti nggak kelihatan cantiknya…" Baekhyun mendengus, ia angkat kepalanya kemudian. "Benar kan kalau berdebar-debar karenaku?"

"Aneh saja rasanya… Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa…"

"Baek, tanganku sudah sering menyentuhmu, memelukmu, bahkan kita sering mandi bersama dulu. Lalu kenapa kau deg-degan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan posisi sama, ia arahkan pandangannya ke mata Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya juga. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi. Dan itu semua karenamu. Kau tidak peka atau apa sih?"

"Huh?"

"Yasudah aku mandi dulu."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol masih mematung, ia menghela nafas, pikirannya masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata lelaki manis pendek manis yang pergi meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

Daripada menunggu dan mendapati muka cemberut Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih menumpang mandi di tempat Sehun. Ia menghabiskan waktu tak lebih dari setengah jam, kemudian meminjam pengering rambut juga. Masih berada di kamar si dongsaeng, Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk main game di ponsel dengan posisi tengkurap di ranjang.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Boleh tanya tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak pulang ke dorm?"

Sehun terlihat mem-pause gamenya, ia berganti posisi duduk kemudian memandang hyung-nya dengan tatapan aneh seperti aktris-aktris sinetron. "Wah, banyak sekali. Dramatis. Sayang kau tidak di dorm."

"Oooooh~ Misalnya?" masih dengan pengering rambut yang menyala, Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan rambut coklat gelapnya.

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu... Memangnya Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu bagaimana, melihatku saja dia entah kenapa pengen kabur terus. Sepertinya dia jadi sensitif kalau didekatku."

Sehun terkekeh. "Yah namanya juga pasangan lagi hangat-hangatnya."

"Hey hey…"

"Siapa pula yang tidak tahu, hyung. Gerak-gerik Baekhyun kentara sekali."

"Kentara gimana?"

"Wah… Tidak usah pura-pura begitu kalau di depanku…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang Baekhyun belum kau apa-apakan?"

"Hahh?"

"Yah… Memang belum yah? Kukira tadi pagi sudah senyum-senyum salah tingkah begitu itu karena sudah melakukannya denganmu…"

"Yah Sehun, otakmu itu kebanyakan MSG jadi tidak sehat begitu."

Sehun terkekeh lagi, dilihatnya hyung-nya yang mematikan alat pengering rambut kemudian pergi dengan berucap terima kasih dengan malas itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu, ditemani Jongdae dan Jongin yang sibuk bermain game, Suho ikutan berkerumun tapi sibuk dengan ponselnya dan makanan ringan yang terletak di meja, mereka bermain sampai hampir tengah malam, Suho yang pertama pamit untuk tidur, kemudian Jongin yang sudah menguap lebar beberapa kali juga mengundurkan diri dari permainan perang yang menunjukkan skornya tak lebih tinggi dari Jongdae.

"Aku tidur dulu…" Jongin berkata sambil lalu.

Chanyeol menjawab Jongin dengan mengangguk saja, kemudian ia alihkan perhatian ke satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Jongdae agar mau tidur di ruang tamu, tapi Jongdae sudah berkata duluan kalau di ruang tamu dingin, ia ingin segera sembunyi di balik selimut hangatnya, Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa, setelah melirik arloji di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi, ia memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

.

Pergi ke kamar berarti bertemu Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol berpikir. Maka dari itu sebelum memasuki ruangan ia sengaja memutar kenop pintu pelan, berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, takut kalau Baekhyun melihatnya maka akan terkejut lagi. Beruntung saat itu Baekhyun tak terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan, dari suara gemericik air yang terdengar, Chanyeol mengasumsikan Baekhyun pasti masih belum selesai di kamar mandi.

Secara teknis Chanyeol memang tak menunggui Baekhyun selesai mandi, namun apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar terlihat seakan memang seperti itu. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, menuju lemari untuk mengambil pengering rambut, ia sudah pegang, namun ditaruhnya kembali. Bisa jadi Baekhyun tidak mencuci rambutnya, begitu yang ia pikirkan. Kemudian ia menuju ke meja belajar tempat Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya, melihat-lihatnya, lalu ditaruhnya kembali, kemudian ia mengecek waktu dari jam tangannya.

Chanyeol merasa disini tak hanya Baekhyun saja yang menjadi aneh, namun dirinya sendiri juga.

Penantian tak berlangsung lama, sesaat kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Baekhyun keluar dengan kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana piyama abu-abu, kepulan uap mengiringinya keluar dari pintu karena ia baru saja mandi air hangat. Entah ini Chanyeol yang merasa sangat berlebihan atau memang pemandangan ini terlihat seakan Baekhyun seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari awan-awan.

"Hey…" Baekhyun menyapa, masih dengan nada canggung, ia usap rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih yang ia bawa, kemudian berjalan menuju kaca besar yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya yang terletak dekat meja belajar.

Dari sana ia sadar bahwa mata Chanyeol tak henti membuntutinya.

"Chan?" Baekhyun tentu saja bertanya, memasang wajah khawatir, tidaklah aneh karena orang yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang tak hentinya memandangnya, dengan senyum miring, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, refleks Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, yang disambut wajah penuh senyuman oleh roomatenya.

"Boleh kubantu keringkan rambutmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi ia juga tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mendekat kemudian menggantikan tangannya yang awalnya memegang handuk. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan, membuat gerakan ke kanan kiri, depan belakang.

Jujur saja Baekhyun masih deg-degan, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol begini, jantungnya berdetak cepat, darahnya juga seakan direbus, ada yang meletup-letup di dalam sana, beruntung kini Baekhyun masih bisa mengendalikannya, tidak seperti kemarin, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan wajah bodoh seperti anak ABG jatuh cinta, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Chanyeol juga menunjukkan ciri-ciri yang sama, kalau diperhatikan kenapa pula dia senyum-senyum seperti orang yang sedang membaca fanfiction fluffy begini?

"Chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Eum?"

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi senyum-senyum gitu?"

Masih memegangi handuk yang menggantung di kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya melebarkan senyumnya. "Pakai hair dryer saja bagaimana? Biar cepat kering."

Baekhyun hanya bisa manyun saat pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol mengembalikan handuk ke gantungan pakaian, kemudian mengambil pengering rambut, ia dudukkan Baekhyun di kursi belajar, lalu suara mesin pengering mendesing terdengar riuh di sekitar kepalanya.

Rambut Baekhyun memang lembut, Chanyeol sudah tahu dari dulu, namun ia baru sadar bahwa aroma rambut Baekhyun juga wangi, enak sekali untuk dihirup. Kulit Baekhyun juga putih, untuk ukuran laki-laki kalau disandingkan dengan yang lain Baekhyun bisa dibilang agak pucat, tapi Chanyeol baru sadar pula kalau kulitnya begitu halus, lembut, entahlah, mereka sama-sama lelaki, tetapi aneh saja, apa yang membuat Baekhyun berbeda? Apa lotion yang sering dipakainya? Seingat Chanyeol bahkan mereka menggunakan merk yang sama, tapi kenapa hasilnya jauh begini? Chanyeol berusaha menerka-nerka, namun sia-sia saja, itu semua tidak bisa dijawab dengan akal pikiran saja, tapi dengan perasaan, yah perasaannya yang kini sudah jauh berbeda, karena kejadian selama ini, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu perasaannya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini, hatinya telah bertekuk lutut.

"Sudah." Chanyeol mengakhiri, ia taruh pengering rambut yang sudah mati di meja, kemudian ia cabut kabel yang terulur. "Baekhyun?"

Yang pendek mendongak, sedikit kaget ketika kedua tangannya digenggam tangan yang lebih besar, kemudian menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Ia ikut saja ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh mereka, jarak mereka tak sejauh sebelumnya, dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya di balik telinganya.

"Baek, kau wangi sekali…"

"Aku habis mandi, Chan…"

Chanyeol menarik kepalanya, lagi ia memandang mata Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mandi dengan sabun yang sama, tapi tidak seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir, entahlah itu gombalan atau apa, syukur kalau memang begitu, tapi gara-gara itu akhirnya dia menjadi lemah dan muncullah semburat pink di pipi.

"Sengaja ya menggodaku? Kenapa menggigit bibir begitu? Kenapa juga mukamu memerah?"

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, ia mendecih sebal, masih dengan memasang senyum pastinya, ia tarik tangannya agak keras, namun Chanyeol menahan.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, pandangan Chanyeol berubah jadi serius, suaranya makin berat. "Yah?" Baekhyun membalas.

"Jadilah milikku."

Baekhyun terperangah.

Mendapati respon mematung dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol terpaksa mengulangi "K-kau mengerti kan? Milikku sendiri. Bukan orang lain. Aku tak mau kau berpacaran dengan orang lain lagi, siapapun itu, hatiku sakit melihatnya."

Apa ini artinya Chanyeol sedang mengutarakan perasaannya? Atau bagaimana? Tapi kenapa kalimatnya membingungkan sekali? Baekhyun memang bukan orang jenius, tapi tidak juga orang yang mempunyai IQ rendah sehingga dengan kalimat begitu saja dia tidak mengerti.

"Umm…"

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah berpikir, Chanyeol masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa, yang penting kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku—" Baekhyun terkekeh, ditatapnya Chanyeol yang sekarang terbengong. "Baek, kok tertawa?"

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum, helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas, ia mengayun kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. "Kau kan jagonya ngegombal tapi kenapa menyatakan perasaan saja seribet itu?"

Chanyeol terbengong. "Hah?"

"Bilang saja yang jelas _Aku mencintaimu_ begitu."

Yang lebih tinggi terdiam sejenak, kemudian senyum miringnya merekah, cukup lebar, ia melepaskan genggamannya, sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalas. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun serasa terkena jebakan.

"Fine, kalau begitu maumu." mata Baekhyun menyipit, tampak sebal, dan senyum Chanyeol makin merekah.

Seperti adegan di drama-drama, Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang setelahnya akan terjadi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan dan ditempatkan di bahu yang lebih tinggi, sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pingganya, Baekhyun kian merapat, senyumnya juga merekah ketika bibir Chanyeol mengusap permukaan bibirnya, ia membuka bibirnya kali ini, mengizinkan Chanyeol dengan segala nafsu birahinya, mencium dan menyesap bibir hingga rongga mulutnya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya ketika berhasil mencuri pandang pada jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kanan ruangan. Ia memang belum bisa melihat benar, dan sebelum ia bisa mengoreksi, lagi-lagi kepala Chanyeol menghalangi, menutup jarak pandangnya.

Mereka masih melanjutkan berciuman, kali ini di ranjang milik Chanyeol, dan jangan tanya bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha susah payah agar mereka bisa menuju ranjang tersebut. Chanyeol terus menerjangnya, hingga terpojok ke dinding, ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang tak lebih besar dan tak lebih tinggi hanya bisa pasrah, namun beberapa kali ia bisa menahan, terimakasih pada ajaran taekwondo yang dulu pernah ia emban. Dengan beberapa sisa kekuatan ia mendorong si tinggi, sempat menarik juga, hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh dan tertidur di ranjang, dan sebelum ia bisa bangkit Chanyeol tentu saja sudah menindihnya, mengunci tubuhnya entah bagaimana caranya, hingga Baekhyun akhirnya tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Chan-ah…" ujar si pendek dengan nafas berat, Chanyeol yang saat itu masih dalam kegiatannya untuk mencoba menyatukan bibir mereka, akhirnya terhenti.

"Hm?"

"Tidur?" sebenarnya itu perintah, namun terdengar seperti kata tanya, Baekhyun berusaha membujuk, dengan alis terangkat dan bibirnya yang sepertinya sudah membengkak dan memerah mencoba tersenyum.

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menyeringai, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher lelaki yang di bawahnya, geraknya pelan, sangat pelan – "ah…" dan sukses lagi membuat Baekhyun melenguh seperti satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

Pagi datang, rutinitas kembali seperti biasanya, dan mobil yang lalu lalang menyapa pemandangan luar apartemen dorm. Meskipun hari-hari akan berlanjut seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tahu ada yang sedikit berubah pada dirinya, dan pada diri seseorang juga, yang kini tahu-tahu memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia tengah membuka gorden agar cahaya pagi menerangi dan mengganti suasana dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol-ah…" suara Baekhyun tertahan, menyentuh lengan besar yang kini melingkar di dadanya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol merespon. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol menghirup rambut belakangnya kuat-kuat, hembusan nafas hangatnya terasa sampai membuatnya merinding.

"Kau sudah semalaman menciumiku."

"Huum…" seperti tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, kembali Chanyeol merapatkan tangannya.

"Dan aku juga belum mandi."

"Lalu?"

Oke, Baekhyun menyerah.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau member tahu?" Baekhyun memberi jeda. "Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Biarkan." Chanyeol juga membuat jeda sejenak, ia lanjutkan perjalanan bibirnya hingga ke perpotongan leher yang lebih pendek. "Biarkan mereka tahu. Akan kuberi tahu semuanya kalau kau sekarang milikku."

Baekhyun tahu ia dan hatinya, dan seluruh juwa raganya, kini telah meleleh.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XII

 _"_ _Iya, sayang?"_

 _._

 _._

Butiran salju yang turun pertama kali di musim dingin mungkin adalah satu dari serentetan hal yang ingin orang-orang lihat di bulan-bulan penghujung tahun ini. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Maka di suatu malam setelah mereka mengakhiri acara di salah satu stasiun tv, Chanyeol yang berbekal berita ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, sengaja mengajak kekasih barunya itu untuk mampir sebentar di salah satu kedai kopi dekat sungai Han untuk melihat salju yang diberitakan akan turun pertama kali malam ini. Kedai yang dituju bisa dibilang kecil, namun cukup nyaman dan tenang. Dan tentu saja karena Chanyeol mengenal pemilik kedai tersebut, jadi sengaja malam itu Chanyeol membuat permohonan kecil pada kenalannya itu, berjanji akan membayar lebih, serta membawa-bawa nama besarnya, yang tentu saja mendapat tanggapan baik oleh si pemilik.

Mereka duduk di meja paling pojok di lantai dua, menghadap keluar dengan dinding kaca sehingga bisa bebas melihat apapun yang berada di luar. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat pemandangannya hampir sama dengan saat mereka biasa makan di toko serba ada, namun karena kini Chanyeol merasa sedang pergi dengan orang yang spesial, maka ia pilih tempat yang spesial pula, jika dari toko serba ada pemandangan gedung di seberang tak terlihat, maka disini mereka bisa melihatnya, juga kapal-kapal kecil yang melintas kesana-sini, dan langit yang saat itu memang benar-benar gelap gulita.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat pemandangannya hampir sama kalau kita sedang makan di toko serba ada." Baekhyun bergumam, menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk di samping kanannya. "Dan juga makanan disana lebih murah. Kan lebih hemat."

Chanyeol mendesis, ia melirik tajam kekasih mungilnya yang dengan entengnya berkomentar padahal dia sudah bersusah payah merencanakan semua ini dari pagi-pagi buta. "Kau ini. Hargailah pengorbananku sedikit."

"Memang kau berkorban apa?"

"Ide. Waktu. Kau tahu ide yang muncul di kepala itu sangat penting? Dan juga waktuku, ini jam-jamku untuk tidur nih. Besok kan kita—"

Kecupan Baekhyun yang tepat di bibir berhasil memberhentikan celotehan Chanyeol. Ia berkedip, Baekhyun tengah menyunggingkan cengiran, kemudian tangan Baekhyun menyentuh sisi kepalanya untuk kemudian menolehkannya ke arah dinding kaca.

"Tuh, salju pertama turun. Indah sekali." ia membiarkan Chanyeol memandangi pemandangan luar yang memang cukup indah, butiran salju turun dari atas, disusul dengan butiran lain, yang lambat laun menjadi kian lebat. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum, kemudian kembali ia tatap lelaki tinggi di sampingnya yang kini dengan rambut coklat gelapnya, sangat tampan. "Terimakasih yah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian melingkarkan lengan ke bahu sempit Baekhyun, ditariknya lelaki mungil di sampingnya, menciumnya adalah to-do-list yang memang Chanyeol sudah pasti akan lakukan di kencan pertama mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Secepat ini? Kita baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu."

"Noona kasir tak bisa pulang karena kita. Kau lihat wajah masamnya tadi? Yang pura-pura tersenyum memang."

"Baekhyun-ku memang lelaki paling peka di muka bumi ini." entah ini pujian atau apa, tapi Chanyeol serius mengatakannya. Baekhyun memang ahlinya kalau soal seperti itu. Chanyeol mengusap rambut blonde Baekhyun, menghirupnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan di dorm saja."

"Apanya yang mau dilanjutkan?" Baekhyun mendelik dengan suara naik, sembari ia membereskan ponsel, ia keluarkan dompet Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam tasnya.

"Ngobrolnya. Memang kau pikir apa?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada menggoda. Ia kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu dari sana.

"Hm, omong-omong aku mulai suka dengan kartu itu." canda Baekhyun, meskipun terselip kejujuran di baliknya.

"Yah.. Yah.. Aku tahu…" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia menaik turunkan kartunya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Jadilah anak penurut nanti oppa belikan apa saja yang kau minta dengan ini."

Baekhyun berdecih, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau kau belikan apapun, aku mau passwordnya saja."

"Wah… Masih jauh perjalanan sampai kau bisa mendapatkannya Baekhyunee…" canda yang lebih tinggi.

.

Dorm sudah sepi ketika pasangan Chanbaek menapakkan kaki di ruang tamu. Lampu sudah dimatikan, dan masing-masing kamar sudah tertutup. Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang haus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang sudah menguap berkali-kali langsung menuju kamar. Sengaja tidak menutup pintu karena menunggu Baekhyun menyusulnya. Ia melempar jaketnya asal, kemudian melompat ke ranjang dengan wajah dan perut didahulukan, kemudian ia langsung memeluk bantal yang juga menopang kepalanya.

Suara air menyala dari kamar mandi bisa terdengar, sesaat kemudian pintu yang bergeser, suara langkah kaki terdengar melintasi ruangan, dan pintu yang menyambung ke ruangan luar terdengar sudah tertutup pula. Chanyeol bisa merasakan lampu utama telah padam, hanya lampu tidur samping ranjang yang tersisa, lalu suara yang berasal dari ranjang seberang. "Baekhyunnie~"

"Hm?" Baekhyun terdengar merespon, memang nampaknya dia berada di ranjang seberang, ranjangnya sendiri. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya tiga kali, kemudian bergumam. "Kau tahu, menyetir semalaman membuat punggungku kaku… Belum lagi seharian nge-dance dan—"

"Huh, tahu begitu aku lebih baik naik bis saja."

"Ayolah—" Chanyeol merengek, namun tak ada jawaban. "Sayang?"

Entah karena kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut sok manis Chanyeol atau karena memang iba melihat Chanyeol yang seharian bekerja keras, Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan menuju ranjang kekasihnya. Ia menaiki ranjang dan membuat kasurnya bergerak, Chanyeol tersenyum puas dibalik bantal.

Chanyeol membenahi posisinya, tengkurap dengan sebaik-baiknya, kepalanya miring ke kanan. Ia bisa merasa tangan Baekhyun mulai menekan-nekan punggungnya, yah enak sekali.

"Lebih keras sedikit sayang? Yah disitu, ohhh…"

Baekhyun menahan tawa, ia gigit bibir saat Chanyeol dengan segala kelucuannya, menegang ketika pijitannya diperkuat, lalu mengendurkan otot ketika Baekhyun memijit pelan, dan begitu Baekhyun mengerjainya dengan mencubitnya ia akan mengerang.

"Naiklah." Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau naik ke punggungku akan lebih mudah memijit bahuku, leherku juga pegal rasanya."

Baekhyun mendengus, namun juga langsung melaksanakan perintah sang kekasih, ia menaiki punggung Chanyeol, kemudian dengan kedua tangan memijit pelan bahu lebar dan leher Chanyeol.

"Ohhhh… Iya iya disitu…." lagi Chanyeol mengerang puas.

.

"Yah kannnn, kubilang apa? Kalian sih tidak percaya."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, secara teknis itu tidak mungkin!"

"Bisa sajaa! Makanya ikut dengan kami, biar bisa mendengarnya sendiri."

"Tidak-tidak, ini perlu diklarifikasi lagi."

"Yahhh tidak bisa… Sudah jelass, sudah sudah, kalah ya kalah."

"Waah enak saja."

"Yah… Harusnya aku tidak ikut taruhan aneh kayak gini—"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar menyipitkan mata hampir bersamaan. Member begitu ribut di ruang tamu, dan Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah ingin tahunya. "Taruhan apa, eoh?"

Semuanya terkesiap, tiga orang berdiri kemudian memilih pergi dengan wajah sok tak mendengar. Sisanya ikut menyusul, hanya tinggal seorang Sehun saja yang memang geraknya cukup lambat dan tentu saja berhasil ditangkap lengannya oleh yang paling tinggi. "Yah! Mau kemana? Taruhan apa? Jelaskan padaku."

Sehun terpojok, yah tak ada pilihan lain, dengan takut-takut ia melirik Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol lagi. "Itu… Semalam… Kami… Janji jangan marah lho, dan jawablah jujur, kami butuh konfirmasi."

"Tentang apa dulu? Dan konfirmasi apa nih?"

"Itu… Semalam sengaja member menutup semua pintu… Lalu… Kami semua penasaran, antara kalian siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah." Sehun melihat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibir sepertinya malu bercampur kesal. "Yah yah, kalau dilihat-lihat memang sepertinya kaulah yang di atas, tapi siapa yang tahu kan?"

Kekehan Chanyeol pecah beberapa detik kemudian, diikuti gelak tawa, ia kemudian melirik kekasihnya yang seperti memasang wajah dongkol, ia lepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan dongsaeng karena Baekhyun mencubit tangannya keras. "Lihat nih, lihat, penampakan seperti ini masa mau di atas?" Chanyeol tertawa menyeringai, Sehun ikut tertawa, namun melanjutkan. "Ta-tapi yang kami dengar semalam… Kau… Yang… Sepertinya kesakitan, bukan?"

Chanyeol masih terbahak-bahak, ia elus dadanya kemudian menyeka air yang sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya. "Itu karena semalam punggungku pegal… Jadi Baekhyun sedang memijat punggungku."

"AAaah—" Sehun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian dengan cepat ia melesat. "Suho hyung! Kali ini bayar taruhannya! Aku menang!" pekiknya.

.

Kalau di kamar Chanyeol memang genit, tak sungkan mengumbar kemesraan dan suka bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya. Tapi saat di stage, atau studio, atau di tempat latihan, Chanyeol akan kembali menjadi Chanyeol si rapper dan penyanyi yang profesional. Tak lagi ada kata-kata mesra atau sentuhan intens yang menunjukkan mereka sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun juga bisa dibilang begitu, meskipun ia lebih sering diam-diam memperhatikan si jangkung yang kini adalah kekasihnya itu. Mempelajari gerak-geriknya, menganalisa kata-katanya, bahkan hal kecil yang sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah sadari.

Meskipun kata-kata cinta sudah terucap, namun karena pekerjaan Baekhyun mencoba menjadi lebih pengertian, yah dalam konteks ini Chanyeol pun begitu. Kalau misalnya mereka harus berakting maka mereka melakukannya, latihan tetap intens dan keduanya masih bisa mengikuti materi dengan baik. Urusan perasaan dan pekerjaan bisa diselaraskan, begitu kesimpulannya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Gimana?" tiba-tiba Suho menyikut si rapper. Mereka sedang duduk berkerumun di pojok ruang latihan dance saat itu, bersama dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae. Chanyeol awalnya menaikkan alis, namun Suho yang melirik ke arah pojok lain ruangan dimana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok sedang sibuk berlatih vokal dengan masing-masing membawa secarik kertas akhirnya membuat Chanyeol berdeham.

"Apanya?" Chanyeol membalas, memutar tutup botolnya lalu meneguk cairan isotonik di dalamnya.

"Baekhyun. Sudah sampai mana?"

"Sampai mana apanya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi setelah mengusap sisa air di ujung bibirnya. Ia sedikit berhati-hati dengan leadernya yang satu ini, pasalnya ia dengar Suho yang awalnya tak begitu setuju dengan hubungan spesial antar member dalam satu grup, alasannya akan mempengaruhi grup seandainya ada sesuatu, namun untungnya ia bisa mengerti dan mentolerir, terimakasih pada Minseok dan Jongdae yang turut andil membantu meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah sampai ranjang belum?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil senyum-senyum ikut nimbrung, ia menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Yah kan memang dari dulu suka tidur seranjang." Chanyeol menjawab yang sebenarnya, menghasilkan gerutuan dan nada kecewa sana sini.

"Okelah, sekarang mulai rahasia-rahasiaan begini." Sehun juga menyahut, lalu sempat melirik ujung lain ruangan, dimana Minseok mulai menaikkan suaranya dan Baekhyun mengiringinya. "Dan kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyunee hyung sekarang makin cantik, atau perasaanku saja?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia ikutan melirik, dan ia paham apa maksud Sehun begitu melihat Baekhyun yang kini terlihat memakai kaus hitam kebesaran dan celana pendek warna coklat, serta mengikat poninya ke atas, terlihat cantik memang.

"Orang jatuh cinta auranya memang beda." imbuh Sehun.

.

Jadwal yang padat memang seperti sarapan pagi untuk member grup terkenal sekelas Exo, itu adalah hal biasa, dan pasti. Bahkan saat orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap atau santai-santai dengan keluarga, mereka masih harus sibuk sana-sini, rekaman, shooting, dan karena itu Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana ia harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu, untuk pekerjaan, dirinya sendiri, ditambah satu lagi mulai sekarang ini, Chanyeol yang notabene sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

Pada suatu malam yang bahkan beberapa acara tv sudah tidak menayangkan acara apapun, Baekhyun masih terjaga, setengah mengantuk tepatnya, ia sibuk di dapur, mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam cangkir, dengan hati-hati ia bawa ke kamar, kemudian menaruhnya di meja belajar pelan.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Umm…"

"Masih belum tidur kan?"

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya yang semula tengkurap, ia mengerjap melihat Baekhyun terduduk di tepi ranjang, menunduk melihatnya dengan senyum. "Aku buatkan minum. Minumlah dulu, nanti baru lanjut tidur."

"Uh?"

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, kau habiskan minummu."

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit, berjalan terhuyung menuju meja belajar, ia lihat sebuah mug dengan kepulan asap di atasnya, sepertinya itu minuman ramuan obat china atau apa, begitu Chanyeol menegaknya ia bisa merasakan ada rasa seperti madu, ada rasa seperti lemon juga, ramuan yang tak begitu pahit, namun menyegarkan, dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sepertinya baru membersihkan diri, baunya begitu harum, dan entah apa yang Baekhyun oleskan di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Hu um… Badanku jadi lebih enak." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, diikutinya kekasihnya yang berjalan menuju ranjangnya. "Terimakasih yah, sayang."

"Yah… Sama-sama…" Baekhyun mengangguk, menikmati saat Chanyeol memeluknya kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Kau wangi." puji Chanyeol, masih memeluk erat kekasihnya, ciumannya merambat ke leher dan bahu. "Pantas lama sekali di kamar mandi."

Baekhyun tidak membalas, ia hanya memiringkan kepala, memberi kekasihnya ruang agar bisa menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya jika memang itu yang ia mau. Perlahan Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk menuju tengah ranjang, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di bantal dengan hati-hati, kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring nyaman, baru kemudian Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sampingnya – Lebih tepatnya di atasnya – dengan kedua lengan bertumpu di bantal di samping kanan kiri kepala Baekhyun.

Dipandang seperti ini oleh Chanyol mungkin Baekhyun sudah pernah merasakannya, meskipun beberapa kali namun rasanya tetap sama, aneh, mendebarkan, sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seakan ada aliran listrik di sekujur tubuhnya, belum lagi ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudian bibirnya yang lembut itu, dengan penuh kasih sayang mengecupi tian inchi bagian wajahnya, kulit halusnya seakan memanas, apapun yang Chanyeol kecup, hisap, jilat, semuanya akan terasa aneh, hangat, nikmat, seperti candu, membuat Baekhyun tak ingin berhenti.

Tengkuknya ditekan, dan Chanyeol menyeringai di tengah ciuman mereka yang kini mulai memasuki fase brutal. Perlahan jemari Baekhyun merambah menyentuh ujung rambutnya, dan kemudian saat Chanyeol berhasil mengulum bibir tipis di dalam mulutnya lebih keras lagi, Chanyeol bisa merasa tangan itu kini mencengkeram penuh rambutnya, Chanyeol tak mengelak, ia menurut, mengikuti arah gerak tangan Baekhyun, yang sekarang dengan dua tangan telah mengusai kepalanya.

"Chan-ahh—" Baekhyun mengerang saat bibir mereka terlepas, hanya mengambil nafas seadanya kemudian lagi menarik kepala Chanyeol, mencoba memautkan bibir mereka kembali, namun Chanyeol menahan, ia tahan kepalanya sehingga hanya hidungnya yang menempel di pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Kali ini biarkan aku memanjakanmu." Baekhyun membuka mata, masih bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya, namun akhirnya ia paham apa maksud Chanyeol begitu si jangkung menarik ujung kaos yang ia pakai lalu memaksa menariknya ke atas, melepaskan kaus itu dari si empunya kemudian membuangnya asal, dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada putih Baekhyun.

"Chanhhhh—" Baekhyun menggelinjang, ia hampir mengumpat, kakinya lemah namun sensasi yang ia rasakan membuatnya refleks menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas, menjepit Chanyeol di antaranya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menjejalkan lidahnya ke setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun, menyesap dan menjilat seakan tubuh Baekhyun adalah lollipop manis yang ia sukai. Tangannya juga ikut bergerak, sebisa mungkin memberikan kenikmatan pada lelaki di bawahnya, ia memelintir puting Baekhyun yang kala itu sudah mencuat sehabis ia sesapi, kemudian membelai lembut bagian perut rata Baekhyun yang kini terkspos, kepalanya makin turun, menelusuri tiap bagian-bagian yang ingin ia singgahi, mengikuti gerak tangannya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dimana ia menemukan tali celana yang terikat sedikit longgar membungkus pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya, memandang mata Baekhyun yang saat itu seperti sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, dengan masih memandang kekasihnya Chanyeol mengelus gundukan yang kini makin terlihat di antara selangka Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya butuh satu kecupan di area itu, dan Baekhyun melenguh lagi, kini cengekaraman di sekitar kepala Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Chanyeol-ah…" suara Baekhyun bergetar, dan Chanyeol tak membuang waktu lagi, ia tarik ke bawah celana beserta dalaman yang Baekhyun kenakan, hingga bagian ter-privat Baekhyun akhirnya terpampang di depan matanya.

Kejantanannya menegang, mencuat sempurna ke atas, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari atas sana, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit malu, wajahnya memerah, ia tarik satu tangannya dari kepala sang kekasih, hendak menutupi area intimnya namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahannya, mengunci pergalangan tangannya di ranjang.

Tangan satunya bergerak pula, dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia hanya memandang Baekhyun intens, matanya seperti sorot mata serigala, mata lapar yang baru kali ini Baekhyun temui, namun itu semua sirna ketika dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol mengusapkan pipinya ke penis menegang Baekhyun, dua sisi kulit bergesekan, membuat erangan Baekhyun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila, ia berusaha menahan diri namun semua itu kacau ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecupi batang penisnya, dari pangkal, mengikuti liuk otonya, hingga ke atas, tak ada spot yang terlewat. "Ahhhhhhhh….." dan jari-jari kakinya mencengkeram sprei kencang ketika ujung penisnya dilahap sempurna oleh rongga mulut hangat Chanyeol.

"Chany-chanyeol—Ahhh… Chany— ahhhh uhhh…." suara Baekhyun jelas bergetar, tenggorokannya bahkan sampai terasa tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata, ia berusaha kerasa menarik tangannya, namun cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol semakin erat, ia tak tahan dengan sensasi ini, apalagi Chanyeol mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, gerakannya pelan kemudian cepat, menekan dan menyesap penisnya, berhenti di ujung kemudian menyedotnya, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, kepalanya bahkan sudah tak terbenam di bantal lagi, berkali-kali berhasil terhentak ke udara, ia seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari kolam air, tak berdaya, nafasnya tersengal, pinggulnya juga beberapa kali terhentak ke atas. "Chan—Ke – Keluar – S-s-ayang…"

Chanyeol bersiap setelah mendengar aba Baekhyun, memang ia bisa merasakan penis Baekhyun berkedut pelan, juga pinggangnya yang bergeliat, ia kemudian menaikkan kepala dan sengaja menyisakan ujung penis kekasihnya yang sudah membengkak itu di antara bibirnya, menjepitnya pelan dengan kedua bibir, ia rasakan cairan hangat menyembur mengenai langit-langit mulutnya kemudian.

Kekasih manisnya masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya, perlahan pinggulnya turun, masih bergetar sekali dua kali, kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya, terdengar bunyi plop yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk ke bawah, setelah sekian detik dengan dada naik turun kepalanya jatuh memiring kekiri.

"Chanyeol?"

Si jangkung tersenyum, tanpa rasa jijik ia menjilati penis Baekhyun yang mulai melemas, masih basah karena sisa sperma bercampur dengan liurnya sendiri. Kini dilepaskannya kedua tangan kekasihnya, ia menaikkan kembali celana Baekhyun, beberapa saat kemudian ia rasakan Baekhyun meraih tengkuknya, menariknya ke atas. "Ya? Sayang?"

Baekhyun dengan mata sayu dan nafas yang mulai teratur memandang sayang kekasihnya, bibirnya sangat merah mungkin karena kerja keras yang baru ia lakukan, ia elus kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Sayang—Kau… hhhh…. Menelannya?"

Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membenahi posisi tidur di samping Baekhyun, berbagi bantal dengan kekasihnya yang kini memundurkan badan sedikit untuk memberinya ruang. "Kau… menelannya?" Baekhyun mengulangi dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, mereka berhadapan, dan Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi senyum lebarnya saat Baekhyun berbisik 'Kenapa kau telan? Nanti kau bisa sakit…' dengan nada manja.

"Tak apa sayang, tenang saja." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, ia kecup kening Baekhyun beberapa kali, kecupannya berhenti saat ia merasa sesuatu mengelus bawah perutnya. "Baek?"

"Biar aku lakukan juga untukmu…" Baekhyun berbisik, mendongak menemui mata Chanyeol. "Yah?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh celananya, ia angkat dan kecup sekali tangan Baekhyun dengan jemari lentiknya itu. "Tidak… Kau lelah, kau harus istirahat… Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir. "Aku bisa—Melakukannya dengan mulutku…"

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau bibirmu yang cantik terkotori, sayang."

"Kalau begitu biar kulakukan dengan tanganku…"

"Apalagi jari indahmu…" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia arahkan jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang memang lentik di antara bibirnya, bermain-main seakan-akan hendak menggigit. "Nanti… Nanti saja yah?" kemudian ia kecup punggung tangan Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan protektif di genggamannya. "Nanti kuijinkan kau melakukannya kalau kau sudah siap…" bisiknya.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan bibir manyunnya, namun ia tersenyum kemudian, mengangguk mengerti ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya kemudian meraih pinggangnya, tubuhnya kini dipeluk sempurna oleh sang kekasih, Baekhyun tahu malam itu kekasihnya ingin memulai langkah untuk merajut hubungan yang lebih intim, dan Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri kalau saat itu ia mulai berpikir, menunggu tepatnya, kapan Chanyeol akan meng-kalim dirinya sepenuhnya, untuk menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NC-nya segitu aja?

Itu masih teaser saja kawan ^^v tenaaaaang

Sabar-sabar…. chaps selanjutnya nanti akan ada lagi dan lagi (Kayak iklan)

Anw thankiiiesss buat reviewer yang buat author makin semangat: LQ, cici fu, kikysafitr (yang komen super panjang lebar, gumawo ^^), Se Na Oh, kim614, shenshey27, byunjaehyunee. dan semuamuanyah

Makasih buat review dan doanya(?)

Author cus dulu karena mau lanjutin NC di chaps selanjutnya Kekekekeke

Chu^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIII

 _"_ _Kau mau y_ _ang mana?"_

 _._

 _._

Cahaya mentari pagi dibalik gorden mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kesadaran dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, matanya seakan masih lengket ketika dipaksa untuk membuka, namun suara deruan nafas di dekat telinganya membuatnya tersenyum, paginya kini akan disambut lagi oleh hembusan nafas dan dekapan hangat tubuh sang kekasih, dan benar saja, ketika ia berhasil membuang jauh rasa malasnya dan berhasil membuka kelopak mata, wajah tertidur kekasihnya-lah yang pertama menyambut.

Chanyeol masih tidur, dengan deruan nafas pelan dan sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran halus, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan yang Baekhyun paling suka adalah ketika ia merasa lengan Chanyeol akan refleks memeluknya lebih erat ketika ia bergerak.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya pelan, menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi kening, ia tersenyum saat memandang hidung mancung, kedua mata yang tertutup dengan bulu mata hitam panjang dan indah, serta bibir tebal merah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya, mengecup lembut dagu kekasihnya, tersenyum kembali sembari memundurkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh telinga kekasihnya yang memang berbentuk unik seperti peri.

Sang kekasih mengerang, membuat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan berbisik 'maaf' dengan senyum lebar. Chanyeol pasti merasa terganggu, Baekhyun berasumsi karena kini si jangkung sudah berganti posisi tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi ke sebagian wajah. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menyentuh jemari Chanyeol, yang besar dan keras, membuat Baekhyun teringat bagaimana jemari itu bekerja keras untuk memetik senar gitar, menulis lagu, entahlah Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana jemari Chanyeol kini bahkan bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kehilangan akal. Tak ingin pikirannya kian kemana-mana, Baekhyun pilih bangkit, ia regangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Baekhyun menunduk sekali lagi, mengecup ujung kepala Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dan bebersih diri ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sayang, kau lihat sikat gigi baruku?" Chanyeol merogoh kantung plastik yang ia letakkan di tepi ranjang untuk kedua kalinya, matanya mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk juga mondar-mandir melengkapi barang bawaannya sendiri.

Mereka akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk konser, sekitar tiga hari, makanya mereka sekarang sibuk packing. Chanyeol mendapati peralatan pribadinya telah habis, beberapa jam lalu ia sudah meminta manager-nim untuk membelikan, dan ternyata manager-nim pulang dengan membawa barang-barang luar biasa banyak, titipannya dan enam member lain, sehingga tukar-tertukar barang-pun kemungkinan terjadi. "Aku tidak melihatnya." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Perasaan kutaruh sini." kembali Chanyeol merogoh kantung plastik yang ia yakini adalah wadah sikat gigi barunya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Oke, sebentar kucarikan…" Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia dekati kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah manyun, Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya sekali kemudian turut duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membuka-buka kantung plastik lain yang tercecer, juga mengecek kembali koper Chanyeol yang masih terbuka yang setengahnya sudah terisi lipatan baju.

Si rambut coklat kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Baekhyun membantunya untuk mengepak barang, sejak dulu juga Baekhyun sering membantunya, namun kini mendapati baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya plus mengepakkan barang untuknya, membuat Chanyeol lebih bahagia sendiri. Ia bungkukkan badan hingga sikunya bertumpu pada pinggiran koper, kemudian dengan tersenyum ia menopang dagu.

"Terakhir kau menaruh dimana sih?" Baekhyun ikutan menggerutu, ia buka satu persatu lipatan baju di dalam koper kekasihnya, sesekali juga ia mengecek rongga-rongga atau saku serta lipatan di dalam koper, barangkali terselip. "Tidak ada juga, apa mungkin terbawa member lain?" Pertanyaannya terjawab hanya dengan senyum miring dan wajah sok imut kekasihnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus. "Ayolah, Chan, kita tak ada waktu seharian untuk mengepak barang."

"Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk mengepak barang bersama denganmu seperti ini. Manis sekali serius."

"Manis darimana?" Baekhyun mencelos, ia bahkan sampai menyingkap selimut untuk mencari barang yang Chanyeol sebutkan, namun nihil. "Serius tidak ada, aku cek saja ya di kamar lain. Tadi siapa saja yang titip belanja sama manager-nim?"

"Kalau tidak ada terpaksa aku pinjam sikat gigimu saja bagaimana?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau meminjamkannya?"

"Bukan begitu…" Baekhyun melanjutkan mengambil barang-barangnya dari meja belajar. "Berbagi sikat gigi itu tidak baik. Bisa terkena kuman."

"Kalau kumannya dari mulut Baekhyun-ku sih tidak apa-apa." canda si jangkung, yang kini berakibat pukulan handuk pelan dari Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aw, sakit…"

"Lagipula kau ini…" Baekhyun menggerutu, ia lipat handuk kecil yang ia bawa. "Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah sedikit, sebentar lagi kita makan lalu berangkat."

"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti ibuku…" si bayi besar berkomentar, kemudian dengan senyum lebar ia rentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. "Baiklah, tapi aku mau peluk dulu…"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, lelah memang mempunyai bayi besar seperti ini, namun ia tersenyum lebar sembari berjalan menuju kekasihnya itu dan mengusap rambut coklatnya dengan sayang, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjang, menarik kepalanya dan memeluknya di perutnya. "Sudah?"

Dua tangan besar melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Baekhyun mendengar suara berat berujar 'Belum…' yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Hoodie hitam dan celana hitam memang airport style favorit Chanyeol, dengan kedua telinga tersumpal earphone, serta kepala menunduk menggumamkan apapun yang ditontonnya di layar ponsel. Baekhyun bisa mengerti mengapa si jangkung mendiamkannya selama mereka berjalan menuju airport, hanya terkadang saja ia merasa si jangkung berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, melindungi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh tingginya, fans berkerumun disana-sini, flash kamera dan handphone sibuk merekam aktifitasnya dan member lain yang saat itu memang masih menuju gate sesuai dengan tiket yang tertera.

Di dalam pesawat mereka duduk berdampingan, seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan duduk duluan kemudian Chanyeol. Namun meskipun sekarang keadaan sudah tenang, Chanyeol masih saja mendiamkannya, melihat perilaku kekasihnya membuat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, ia melirik apapun yang membuat perhatian Chanyeol tersita.

"Nonton apasih?"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia lepas satu earphone kemudian, mencoba mendengarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun untuk kedua kali, ia menunjukkan ponselnya pada akhirnya. "Video Jimy hendrik."

Baekhyun ber-oh, ia tak benar-benar mengetahui nama yang disebutkan Chanyeol, tapi karena di video itu terlihat seseorang bermain gitar, Baekhyun berasumsi orang itu pasti salah satu gitaris favorit Chanyeol. "Sepertinya keren…"

"Hum… Dia jagonya slow rock, tapi genre blues juga bagus." jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah antusias. "Mau dengar juga?"

"Boleh…" Baekhyun mendekat, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Sebenarnya entah Jimy Hendrik atau siapapun itu, jujur saja Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, yang lebih ia nikmati kali ini adalah bagaimana kepalanya bisa bersandar di tempat yang menurutnya lebih nyaman dari bantal pesawat, yakni bahu lebar kekasihnya.

.

Baekhyun pikir akan lebih melegakan jika ada event organizer yang berbaik hati memesankan tiket pesawat sehari atau dua hari sebelum tanggal konser, namun Baekhyun harus berbesar hati dan cukup bersyukur karena waktu tiga jam antara kedatangan pesawat dan jam konser masih cukup untuk membuatnya beristirahat dua hingga tiga puluh menit. Ia dan member lain bisa dibilang hanya mampir ke hotel, sesegera mungkin menuju venue untuk sound check, kemudian mengganti kostum dan make-up, dan waktu tiga jam di stage seperti tak terasa karena antusiasme dan sorakan exo-L yang memang tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya luar biasa senang.

Seperti biasanya, setelah konser berakhir mereka akan berkumpul di backstage, sekedar mengatur kembali nafas dan menemui staf, teman, atau kerabat, melayani beberapa orang ada yang meminta foto, dan saat manager memberi aba untuk segera bersiap-siap dan kembali ke hotel, member akan segera membereskan barang masing-masing dan mengikuti kemana manager-nim mengarah.

"Exo-L memang jjang." Chanyeol berbisik, mencuri perhatian Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya, sedang mengecek akun media sosialnya.

"Yah, tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab, membalas senyuman Chanyeol, dan ketika ia melihat keringat membasahi kening kekasihnya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk mengusapnya, ia ambil tissue yang seingatnya berada di jok belakang mobil, kemudian sesegara mungkin mengusapkannya ke dahi basah Chanyeol.

"Uhukk!" seseorang terbatuk, ah tidak, sekarang tiga, bertambah lagi empat yang berasal dari kursi kemudi kemudian disertai injakan rem yang nampaknya disengaja, membuat beberapa orang terhentak, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang saat itu menghadap Chanyeol, refleks dia memeluk badan Chanyeol karena goncangan, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk mengumpat ketika suara batuk member semakin terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Bersabarlah… Tidak ada lima menit untuk sampai hotel…" manager-nim berkata dengan nada setengah menyindir, yang kemudian disusul cekikikan sana-sini dari jok belakang.

"Hyung, konsentrasi-lah mengikuti mobil depan nanti kita bisa tersasar." celoteh Baekhyun kesal, ia memundurkan tubuhnya, kembali ke posisi awal yang dibantu oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. "Kau juga kenapa sih senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, meskipun ia yakin beberapa telinga pasti masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Ya karena memang hyung-nim benar, aku sudah tidak sabar, lima menit itu lama sekali, padahal aku ingin segera sampai hotel dan melemparmu ke ranjang."

Lolongan seperti serigala terdengar dari penjuru arah, disertai siulan, tepukan tangan ricuh dimana-mana, seandainya saja kini hati Baekhyun bisa bersuara mungkin permohonan kekanakannya yang ingin diculik ufo atau bisa berteleportasi seperti Kai di kala itu mungkin akan membuat member menertawakannya lebih keras lagi, namun untungnya itu semua tidak terjadi, ia tahan rasa malunya, pipi sampai telinganya memerah, dan ia mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, bersumpah akan benar-benar menghukum seseorang yang kini dengan tidak-tau-malunya cengar-cengir memamerkan gigi tanpa rasa berdosa tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan." kata pertama yang Chanyeol sudah prediksi setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar di belakang punggungnya, ia pasang card sehingga seluruh ruangan terang benderang, dan Chanyeol tidak banyak berdebat karena wajah yang sedari tadi ia pasang hanyalah wajah senyum polos dengan cengiran yang tentunya membuat kekasihnya makin kesal. Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar kesal memang, dengan menenteng goodie bag dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri, yang berada dekat dinding, area yang paling dia favoritkan, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih ranjang dekat jendela besar yang tertutup gorden.

"Yah… Kalau tidak begitu member akan terus menggodamu…" Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan paling masuk akal. Baekhyun tak menjawab memang, kekasihnya yang mungil itu terlihat hanya mendengus sembari mengambil handuk, Chanyeol memilih mengistirahatkan badannya, menyandarkan punggung di tumpukan bantal kemudian memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang merogoh koper mencari peralatan mandi. "Mau mandi?"

"Memang aku terlihat mau gunting rumput?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Wah… Kebetulan aku ingin mandi juga. Bagaimana kalau mandi bersama?" goda si jangkung.

Baekhyun memutar kepala ke arah Chnayeol, memasang wajah jengkel dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Mandi di kolam depan sana." gerutunya sambil melangkah pergi.

.

Chanyeol tebak Baekhyun tak benar-benar marah padanya, dan itu terbukti benar ketika pintu kamar mandi berhasil terbuka setelah ia putar sekali. Chanyeol berjalan masuk, melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu menggunakan bathtub, membenamkan tubuhnya di air hangat yang dipenuhi busa, membuat tubuhnya hanya terlihat sebatas dada.

"Hey…" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terutup. Ia dapati sang kekasih berjongkok di sampingnya, di luar bath tub, dan kemudian menopangkan siku di bibir bathtub, senyumnya merekah ketika titik pandang mereka bertemu. "Kukira kau tadi tertidur."

"Hampir." Baekhyun menjawab jujur, ia tegakkan duduknya sehingga ia tak kelelahan mendongak memandang kekasihnya. "Mau mandi juga?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan dan memainkan jemarinya di busa-busa di sekitar dada Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya ingin, tapi tidak jadi karena kau tidak mengizinkan." jawabannya syarat dengan canda, dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun hendak menjawab namun tertunda, mencoba membuka mulut lagi namun hanya mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Tak apa kok, aku cuma mau sikat gigi saja, mau langsung tidur, badanku lelah." Chanyeol meneruskan.

Senyumnya luar biasa menawan, Baekhyun sampai tak sadar kalau badannya sudah mencondong dan menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang mengarah mendekatinya, mereka berciuman, hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik kepalanya kembali, ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun memajukan kepala seakan tak ingin bibir mereka terlepas. "Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Ayo cepat selesaikan mandimu."

"Ya…" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel, menggunakan pasta gigi dan sikat gigi yang disediakan hotel sambil melihat cermin. "Chanyeol-ah, sikat gigi hotel tak terlalu lembut."

"Hm?"

"Um… Kau boleh memakai sikat gigiku…"

Suara Baekhyun mengecil, mungkin saja karena teringat gurauan Chanyeol saat mereka sibuk packing di dorm, Chanyeol menanggapinya hanya dengan senyuman, kemudian tangannya benar menuju satu set alat peralatan mandi Baekhyun yang sudah terletak di samping wastafel. "Kupakai ya…" Chanyeol berujar, ia menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam bath tub, senyumnya masih merekah, dan Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh ketika Chanyeol mulai menekan pasta gigi di atas sikat gigi miliknya, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Namun itu bukanlah aneh yang buruk, aneh yang baik yang membuat dadanya seakan dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran seperti di film-film anime yang sering ia tonton semasa kecil.

.

Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putih melilit tubuhnya, suhu yang lumayan dingin membuat kedua tangannya refleks memeluk dadanya sendiri, ia mengecek pantulan dirinya di cermin sebelum berjalan menuju ranjang, dimana ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu, menyandarkan punggung di bantal yang tertumpuk di headboard.

Slipper putih ia lepaskan, kemudian dengan kaki kiri lebih dulu merangkak menaiki ranjang, membuat matrasnya bergerak dan membuat si lelaki yang kini memakai kaus hitam tak berlengan tersenyum, tangannya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk datang mendekat, dan Baekhyun menurut, ia mendudukkan tubuh di depan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya di antara kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka, punggunya ia sandarkan di dada kekasihnya, kemudian tangan besar Chanyeol berhasil menyingkap selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Lama sekali?" Chanyeol berbisik, mengecup belakang kepala Baekhyun sekali kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Oh yah?" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pegang kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sudah melingkar di dadanya. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Kalau kau beri ciuman akan kumaafkan."

Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya, disusul kepalanya yang bergerak dan menoleh ke belakang, dan Chanyeol ikut memiringkan kepala, membuat angle yang nyaman untuk kepalanya yang hanya bisa menerima kecupan-kecupan yang Baekhyun berikan, sembari bermain-main menggesekkan hidung mereka, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil menarik mundur kepalanya sekitar lima menit kemudian, keduanya tersenyum, Baekhyun terlihat menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membuat kepala Chanyeol seakan berdenyut dan kembali memajukan wajah untuk memautkan kembali bibir mereka, mungkin Chanyeol pikir seandainya hari esok tak datang ia akan terus melakukan ini saja, mencium seluruh wajahnya, lehernya, hingga ujung kakinya jika perlu.

"Kau bilang kau lelah…" bisik Baekhyun pada akhirnya, kini kepalanya sudah bersandar kembali di bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada kata lelah kalau bersamamu."

Mulut Chanyeol memang manis, namun terkadang terlalu manis hingga terkesan menggombal, namun Baekhyun senang-senang saja, ia mendengus, namun diikuti senyum, perlahan ia menaikkan tangan dan mengusap lengan besar yang masih setia melingkar di dadanya.

"Mulutmu manis, pantas banyak wanita-wanita menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

"Exo-L berambut coklat panjang tadi lumayan cantik, sepertinya dia fansmu, dia teriak-teriak namamu terus, lalu kau melihatnya juga kan?"

"Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata, dadanya naik turun sekali dengan drastis, kemudian Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya. "Lalu apa kabarku yang harus bersaing dengan ratusan ribu fangirls yang meneriakkan namamu? Juga fanboys?"

"Fanboys?"

"Mereka semua menyukaimu. Setidaknya hanya wanita yang tergila-gila padaku, kau bahkan sudah membuat fanboys menangis."

"Kau ini…"

"Aku serius…"

"Sudahlah."

"Dan kau cantik."

"Tapi hanya milikmu."

Mereka tersenyum, hampir bersamaan, Baekhyun tak sadar kenapa ia sekarang bisa pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata manis juga, mungkin karena berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya, perlahan keluar dari pelukan kekasihnya, ia geser posisi duduknya sedikit ke kiri sehingga punggungnya kini menyentuh kaki kiri Chanyeol, kini mereka bisa melihat wajah masing-masing, meskipun lengan kiri Chanyeol masih dengan protektif melingkar di lehernya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, memorinya berputar kembali ke masa-masa dulu, apakah benar saat ia melihat Baekhyun pertama kali? Atau saat mereka berjabat tangan pertama kali? "Mungkin…. Saat aku pertama melihatmu mendaftar sebagai trainee di SM?"

"Tidak mungkin. Saat itu aku masih sangat jelek."

"Kau pikir aku juga sudah setampan sekarang?"

"Kau tampan dari dulu… Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan pertama kali waktu kita berjabat tangan?"

"Iya sih, aku memang tampan dari dulu, kalau itu aku tidak bisa mengelak…"

Baekhyun mendesis menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. "Kau ini, aku sedang serius…"

"Aku juga…"

"Ayolah, Chan… Apa saat kita mulai renggang dengan urusan masing-masing? Apa ketika aku mulai berpacaran dengan Taeyeon—?" Baekhyun memelankan nada bicaranya karena mendapati wajah Chanyeol berubah, masih tersenyum memang, namun pandangannya mengarah ke subjek lain. Baekhyun menyadari keteledorannya, segera ia memajukan badan dan mengusap pipi kanan kekasihnya. "Sayang? M-maaf, aku…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Chanyeol tertawa, ia sentuh jemari yang kini masih menempel di pipinya, mengusapnya pelan. "Iya juga, itu bisa jadi benar. Saat kau bersama Taeyeon noona aku akhirnya lebih mengerti perasaanku sendiri, kau tidak salah…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah…" Chanyeol pegang tangan mungil di genggamannya, mengarahkannya ke bibirnya sendiri untuk mengecupnya sekali. "Kau sendiri? Kapan mulai mencintaiku?"

"Dari saat kau menyapaku pertama kali, kemudian mengajakku berjabat tangan, dari saat kau menceritakan lelucon hingga memberiku semangat. Ketika kita sekelompok semasa trainee aku lebih jatuh cinta lagi, lalu saat kita debut bersama, saat aku jatuh lalu kau membantuku berdiri, saat kau menemaniku di rumah sakit, membuatkanku makan malam, membuatkanku mie ramen, membawakan tasku, memegangkan payung untukku… Dan saat kau bertemu Saebyul aku baru sadar kau juga yang bisa membuatku patah hati, rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku mau menangis."

Baekhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, nadanya terkesan terburu seakan ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan sebelumnya. Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya itu berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ia genggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat, mengecup punggung tangannya beberapa kali sebelum melepaskannya kemudian meraih tubuh mungilnya untuk didekap. "Kau bahkan berjuta-juta kali lebih manis dariku… Sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali memakanmu."

Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memundurkan badannya, ia tatap kedua mata Chanyeol kemudian. "Kalau begitu makan saja aku, aku tak keberatan…"

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun berkata serius, ia pegang kedua paha Chanyeol yang tertutupi celana pendek. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, dan aku sudah siap, sangat siap kalau kau mau melakukannya—"

"Tapi jadwal kita yang tidak siap?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala.

"Besok dan lusa kita masih ada konser. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak bisa melakukan dance-mu karenaku."

"Apakah akan separah itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak menahan diri mungkin akan sampai dua kali lebih parah." Baekhyun terdiam dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. "Aku mungkin akan menjadi monster yang lupa diri, karena itu aku harus menunggu sampai waktu yang benar-benar siap…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sayang…"

"Lalu? Kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Kau mau secepatnya atau menunggu sampai kita kembali ke Korea?"

"Secepatnya."

"Lusa? Setelah konser?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

.

Jika kita tengah menunggu, waktu seakan berputar dua kali lebih lama. Mungkin itulah yang tengah menimpa Baekhyun, konser hari kedua dan ketiga berjalan cukup lama, sangat lama, dua hari yang entah kenapa terasa seperti dua abad (oke dalam konteks ini Baekhyun cukup berlebihan).

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi, sengaja memakai sabun dengan aroma yang membuat Chanyeol bisa berlama-lama menghirup kulitnya. Ia memakai kaos putih lengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran, dan setelah hampir dua jam mengobrak-abrik koper, akhirnya ia menemukan celana pendek hitamnya yang mungkin hanya bisa menutupi setengah pahanya, ia kenakan apapun yang Chanyeol suka, yang Chanyeol selalu puji begitu ia memakainya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi kekasihnya memakai baju kasual, baju luar biasa santai yang selalu ia kenakan. Celana hitam panjang nyaman dan atasan kaus tanpa lengan, seperti biasanya, Baekhyun yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu di ranjang dengan senyum merekah, ia ikuti gerak kekasihnya yang berjalan santai menuju cermin, mengacak rambutnya sekali, kemudian berjalan menuju tepi ranjang.

Si mungil yang berada di panjang tersenyum lebar, menyimpan begitu besar ekspektasi, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan mentalnya benar-benar, dan melihat kekasihnya yang sebenarnya terlihat biasa namun entah kenapa auranya berbeda itu membuatnya dua kali lebih antusias, ia gigit bibirnya mencoba menggoda. "Ayo turun, kita makan dulu." Chanyeol berujar, membuat wajah seksi Baekhyun mereda, tergantikan dengan wajah heran yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Tangannya bahkan tidak digandeng, Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, tentu saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan, kemudian singgah di restoran yang berada di lantai lima hotel, melahap makan mereka yang entah kenapa Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu menikmati, ia bahkan beberapa kali melirik jam yang terpampang unik di sudut ruangan, ia mendengus, ini sudah sangat larut, dan mereka tak punya waktu banyak, seandainya saja Chanyeol sudah menidurkannya, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan dua atau toga ronde, pikirannya bahkan sudah sampai sana.

"Sudah makannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk sekali.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, jujur saja Baekhyun tak terlalu menginginkan ini, namun ia menurut ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya berjalan lagi, kali ini memutari kolam renang yang berada dekat restoran, udara malam cukup dingin, dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti dalam diam ketika Chanyeol masih terus berjalan, kali ini mengikuti lorong yang menuju ke dalam hotel, di salah satu tempat seperti arena permainan game, Baekhyun mencelos, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan mengajaknya bermain game di saat seperti ini bukan?

Tempat arena game terbagi menjadi dua ruangan yang tehubung dengan satu pintu, namun ruang kedua sedikit agak berbeda, ada alat penjual minum otomatis dan game yang Baekhyun lihat sepertinya terdapat gambar tokoh anime cantik-cantik dan berpakaian seksi. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, ruangan yang cukup lebar dan luas, matanya mengikuti rentetan alat penjual minum otomatis yang berjajar, namun sepertinya kabar yang ia dengar bahwa Jepang memang negara eksentrik dimana ia bisa menemukan mainan dewasa atau sex toys bisa dibeli dengan koin dari alat seperti minuman otomatis itu sangat benar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar melangkah, melihat-lihat rentetan minuman dibalik kaca besar tentu saja, namun akhirnya melangkah ke samping, ke samping lagi, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan serentetan sex toys, bermacam-macam kondom, dan pelumas. Ia berkedip, mata kecilnya tertarik memandangi pelumas dengan berbagai merk dan varian botol, mungkin Baekhyun tengah terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya, sampai ketika seseorang berdiri teepat di belakangnya ia masih belum sadar.

Mesin di hadapannya tiba-tiba menyala, dan Baekhyun baru sadar seseorang di belakangnya-lah yang telah memasukkin koin. Ia rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika suara bass berujar dengan tenang di samping telinga kanannya. "Kau mau yang mana?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mempertahankan pandangannya pada serentetan pelumas dalam botol-botol kecil, namun pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana, di tengah kebingungannya Chanyeol meraih tangannya, mengarahkannya ke deretan tombol, kedua tangan mereka berpaut dan Chanyeol bisa merasa tangan kekasihnya yang akhirnya mengarahkannya untuk bergerak,.

Baekhyun rasa jantungnya kali ini akan melompat, kepalanya bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan baik ketika ia rasakan degup pelan dada kekasihnya yang menempel lekat di bahunya, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinganya, "Yang mana?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyannya, ia kecup telinga kekasihnya sekali.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, dan tangannya mengarah ke botol pelumas kecil berwarna merah yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, NC yang tertunda, huehuehue…

Big thanks to pcybbh, chaerinnieee, sanyakie, afif amo, dan kim614: omg panjang dan all caps sesuatu sekali hehehe… No You are not a fan you are my dongsaeng :* Love you too!

Biasanya sih setelah NC pertama nanti bakalan lanjut NC NC NC NC NC NC terus kok hehe

tenang saja.

Hanya author nunggu dapet feelnya kekekeke

FYI author skg bisanya update hari senin or jumat… Karena kerjaan sih ya, hehe

Tapi diusahain kalau bisa lebih sering lagi kok ^^

Thank you so much yang udah mampir di review,

dan semoga reader pada ga kabur karena full enaenanya sudah upcoming next chapter

Kamsahamnida

sarangahe^^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XIV

 _"_ _Kau milikku sekarang."_

 _._

 _._

Menurut Baekhyun, malam ini perjalanannya yang sebenarnya hanya berawal dari lantai lima hingga menuju lantai tujuh belas merupakan perjalanan paling lama yang ia pernah alami dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia pernah menghabiskan waktu di pesawat menuju negara Eropa untuk mengisi suatu acara, perjalanan berlangsung selama enam belas jam, namun menurutnya tidak selama ini. Entah apakah ini karena rasa gelisah dan canggung yang ia alami antara dirinya dan Chanyeol? Yang memang sedari tadi mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa seorangpun mengeluarkan sepatah kata, menaiki lift hanya dalam diam, lalu hanya terdengar suara derap-derap kaki setelah pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun yang membawa kartu bahkan sempat menjatuhkan kartu sebelum berhasil memasukannya di pintu hotel, dan saat pintu tertutup kembali, entah kenapa kecanggungan terasa dua kali lipat.

Chanyeol langsung membelokkan arah menuju kamar mandi, menutupnya lalu terdengar suara air dari wastafel, Baekhyun-pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia memilih duduk di sofa dekat ranjang, menoleh sekitar dengan pandangan aneh, apalagi saat matanya memandangi dua ranjang secara bergantian, yang membuat pikirannya seakan kabur, bingung memutuskan ranjang mana yang ia akan gunakan nanti, untuk bercinta pertama kali dengan kekasihnya.

Si jangkung terdengar sudah mematikan air, kemudian ia terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih berada di posisinya, masih dengan ekspresi bengongnya, ia lempar pandangannya ke arah kekasihnya yang kini berdiri dengan meraih sebotol air mineral, menenggaknya sekali sebelum menutup tutup botolnya kembali dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di sampingnya, mata mereka bertemu, namun dengan cepat terlepas kembali ketika Chanyeol memutuskan berjalan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, ranjang dekat dinding yang Baekhyun gunakan.

Lima atau enam menit berjalan tanpa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan, Baekhyun jujur saja juga bingung, ingin ia memulai pembicaraan namun takut memilih topik, biasanya ia tak secanggung ini, dan Chanyeol pun tak sediam ini, ia menghembuskan nafas berat, ia rogoh ponsel yang berada dalam saku celana pendeknya, mengatur mode tidur dan memasang alarm pukul tujuh pagi sebelum melemparnya ke ranjang kosong yang tak berpenghuni, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, berjalan agak cepat menuju kekasihnya yang terduduk, ia melangkah mantap kemudian menaiki tubuh kekasihnya, ia dudukkan badannya di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan santai seperti sudah melakukannya ratusan kali, Chanyeol saat itu refleks memasang wajah terkejut kemudian melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih, menopangnya agar tak jatuh.

"Ja!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, seakan seperti teriakan yang sering ia lakukan bila akan memulai konser, ia tarik nafas dalam, ia menapakkan kedua telapak tangan di bahu kekasihnya. "Kalau ternyata sekarang kita tidak melakukan apa-apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mendongak, menaikkan pandangan yang awalnya dari dada Baekhyun menuju matanya.

"Rasanya tidak nyaman tahu, kupikir kita akan memasuki kamar lalu akan melakukannya, kupikir kau akan segera membuka bajuku dan melemparku ke ranjang. aku sudah horny sekali sekarang ini, dan kau membuatku terus menunggu. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya juga aku sebaiknya ke kamar Sehun saja, aku akan menggodanya dan bercinta dengannya."

Ancaman Baekhyun seharusnya membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, namun ia justru terkekeh, ia usap punggung sempit kekasihnya dengan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menganggur. "Kenapa Sehun?"

"Karena dia tampan. Dan juga dia temanmu."

"Dia temanmu juga."

"Biar saja." Bibir Baekhyun dikerucutkan, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, namun senyum candanya pelan-pelan menghilang ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah…" suara Chanyeol melembut, ia raih dagu runcing Baekhyun sebelum mendongak sedikit lagi untuk mengecup bibirnya, Baekhyun refleks menutup mata, membuka bibirnya yang saat itu tengah dilumat pelan oleh Chanyeol. "Tahu tidak, kau menjadi berkali lipat jauh lebih cantik…"

Mulut Baekhyun berdecih di tengah ciuman, ia hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol terus memajukan kepala, badannya bahkan sudah tak lagi duduk tegak, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mulai menaikkan satu kaki hendak menaiki ranjang, Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih agar Chanyeol tak kesusahan saat membawanya menuju ke tengah matras, masih dengan memautkan bibir, mereka akhirnya berhasil menuju ke tengah, Chanyeol menaruh kepala kekasihnya di bantal, mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum bangkit mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur pasrah.

"Haruskah kau berpose seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?" dengan berposa menekuk satu lengan di atas kepala, Baekhyun bermaksud menggoda. "Mana pelumas kita?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lebih keras, ia merogoh saku celananya. "Si cantik tidak sabaran sekali…"

Botol yang ia pegang terjatuh ketika Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba bangkit dan membalik keadaan, menindih dan menahan Chanyeol agar tetap di bawah, Chanyeol sebenarnya masih punya sisa tenaga jika ia mau bangkit, namun ia biarkan kekasihnya ambil kendali. Ia melemaskan otot begitu Baekhyun meraih kedua tangannya dan menahannya di ranjang, kemudian mendudukkan pantat di atas perutnya, mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain sampai Baekhyun perlahan bergerak turun untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Genggaman Baekhyun mengendor, dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menaikkan tangan dan meraih punggung belakang kekasihnya. Tangannya menyingkap kain yang Baekhyun kenakan, jemarinya menari merasakan tiap inchi kulit lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun berbisik, merasakan kedua tangan kekasihnya yang kini berusaha melucuti atasan yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun melepas pautan bibir mereka, sekedar membiarkan Chanyeol melepas kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya terbalik, jatuh menyamping, Chanyeol membalikkan posisi, dan dengan cepat ia menurunkan resleting, membuka kancing celana pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan, menariknya turun bersamaan dengan dalaman yang ia pakai.

Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat, kulitnya yang putih dan lembut merona dibawah cahaya lampu remang yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak tahan, kini yang lebih tinggi bekerja pada pakaiannya sendiri, tak sulit melepas pakaian serba hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan ketika ia berhasil melepaskan kain dari kedua kakinya, ia tahu mata Baekhyun membundar, dilihatnya kejantanan kekasihnya yang sudah ereksi, terlihat besar dan marah, belum lagi urat yang menyembul melapisi kulitnya, Baekhyun salah kalau ia menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang horny, nyatanya Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya, Baekhyun bisa lihat sekilas ujung penis kekasihnya sudah basah.

"Lihat milikku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun mengalihkan subjek yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol kini sudah tepat berada di atasnya, dengan bertopang dua lengan yang mengapit kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya sendiri, ia bernafas pelan, seperti takut, mata Chanyeol seakan berkabut, nafasnya tersengal, ia tak seperti biasanya, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu… Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…"

Entah itu Chanyeol bermaksud menjelaskan atau apa, namun Baekhyun tak mencoba menelaah kembali, pikirannya kini juga berkabut, ia melihat ke bawah lagi, penis kekasihnya yang menegang dan mencuat, ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana daging itu akan memasuki dan mengoyak tubuhnya nanti, dengan mengambil nafas panjang Baekhyun kembali memandang wajah kekasihnya, matanya melihat mata sang kekasih yang melihatnya sayu. Ia naikkan kedua tangan dan melingkarkannya di leher berkeringat Chanyeol. "Aku menginginkannya…" bisikannya terhenti ketika mulut hangat membungkam mulutnya, dan Baekhyun menurut saja saat lelaki di atasnya menurunkan badan dan mulai menggesekkan kedua tubuh mereka, perlahan lahan hingga keduanya mulai menggeliat dan berusaha mencoba melilit tubuh masing-masing.

"Chanh…." Baekhyun mendesah di sela ciuman, dan Chanyeol tahu ia tak bisa berlama-lama hanya saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka, ia arahkan satu tangan masuk dan memisahkan tubuh mereka yang melekat kuat seakan tak mau terpisah, ia sedikit tertatih untuk meraih penis mungil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti bergesekan dengan miliknya yang rasanya kian membengkak. Dengan gerakan pelan ia remas dan pijat milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun terdengar mengerang, melenguh dalam mulutnya yang masih setia menyesapnya. "Aaaahhh,…" desahannya lolos dari mulutnya setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol, ia naikkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol kembali, Chanyeol mengerti keinginan kekasihnya dan kembali memautkan bibir mereka, Baekhyun mengerang lagi, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika lidah Chanyeol lagi-lagi memasuki mulut hangatnya untuk menyesap dan menjilat, sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti mengocok untuk memberikan kenikmatan kekasihnya, ia percepat tangannya begitu kaki Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergerak tak tentu menggesek permukaan sprei mulai mencengkeram ujung jari kakinya sendiri, kakinya terangkat, dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa kekasihnya telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika cairan spermanya menyembur hingga ke area bawah perutnya sendiri, Chanyeol masih menekan batang penis kekasihnya, sekali dua kali, dengan ibu jari ia menggesek ujungnya dan merasakan pinggul Baekhyun bergetar, yang semula menegang dan terhentak ke atas perlahan mulai turun. Dada Baekhyun naik turun perlahan, kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pautan bibir mereka, mulut Baekhyun bisa dibilang berantakan, bibirnya merah dan bengkak, liurnya bahkan membasahi ujung bibir dan terlihat membuat alur hingga ke bawah dagu, Chanyeol melihatnya kemudian tersenyum, ia benamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun refleks mendongak, ia rasakan lidah lembut kekasihnya menyapu lehernya, kemudian naik menuju dagunya hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di bawah bibirnya. "Kau cantik." puji Chanyeol kemudian, yang langsung mendapat senyum dengan rona pipi merah oleh Baekhyun.

Hanya sekitar lima menit Baekhyun terbaring mencoba mengatur nafas, ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan mungilnya yang masih sedikit bergetar menuju selangka kekasihnya, ia raup penis tegang yang sedari tadi mencuri rasa penasarannya, dan begitu jemarinya berhasil menyentuh, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun merasakan ukuran dan bentuk yang lumayan jauh dari bayangannya itu. Jujur saja dulu ia pernah mandi bersama Chanyeol, mereka sudah pernah melihat badan telanjang masing-masing, namun tentu saja bukan dalam keadaan ereksi begini, ia gerakkan jemarinya perlahan, mengurut dan merasakan tiap lekuk milik Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan meng-klaim nya.

"Kau… besar sekali…" Baekhyun setengah berbisik, ia tatap lelaki yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan sesekali menutup mata sembari mendesis nikmat karena pijatan-pijatan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan pada alat vitalnya.

"Iya?" Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat kekasihnya yang begitu polos, Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali, kepalanya seakan melayang, ia rasakan jemari Baekhyun bermain-main dengan dua bola testisnya yang sudah menggembung besar, dengan tak sadar ia memaju mundurkan pinggul, ingin setiap inchi kulit merasakan rangsangan dari jemari lembut Baekhyun, Chanyeol bernafas berat, ia rasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun mengusap seluruh batang penisnya, kuku yang tak sengaja menggesek ujung lubang kencingnya, kemudian jemari yang perlahan menyentuh rambut kemaluannya. "Baek… Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang…"

Baekhyun menengadah, ia bernafas lewat mulut kemudian mengangguk, ia menoleh ke samping, matanya mendapati botol kecil berwarna merah berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu, ia raih dengan segera dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk ia berhasil membukanya.

Wangi seperti strawberry memenuhi udara di sekitar, dan Baekhyun menelan sesuatu di kerongkongannya saat Chanyeol mengambil alih dan menuang pelumas di tangannya sendiri, tangan Baekhyun ia singkirkan, ia arahkan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar ke bahunya sebelum kemudian ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang sudah licin ke kejantanannya sendiri. Ia ambil lagi sedikit pelumas, kemudian ia arahkan ke selangka kekasihnya, Chanyeol bisa saja kesulitan, namun Baekhyun mengerti dan membuka pahanya lebih lebar, membuat Chanyeol lebih mudah untuk mencari lubang miliknya yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh. Perlahan Chanyeol mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sekitar lubang kekasihnya, dan ketika ia mendapati anggukan dari lelaki di bawahnya, Chanyeol megarahkan satu jari telunjuk perlahan memasuki lubang ketat tersebut.

"Ahhh… Chan… Yeol-ah…" suara Baekhyun bergetar, kedua kakinya menegang, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya, si lelaki yang lebih mungil mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu kekasihnya, ia mengerang lagi ketika jari kedua mulai turut memasuki lubangnya.

"Sayang, jangan tegang… Rileks…" Chanyeol berbisik, tangan kanannya masih sibuk mem-penetrasi lubang kekasihnya, sesekali ia memelankan kemudian membuat gerakan agak cepat, ia mengecup kening basah Baekhyun, tangan kirinya dengan lembut mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Nanti akan sakit kalau aku tiba-tiba memasukimu. Rileks… Rileks kan ototmu…"

Baekhyun bernafas tersengal, matanya melihat kedua mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya sayu, Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya pasti benar-benar sudah tak tahan namun ia masih saja menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat badannya nyaman terlebih dahulu, seakan ada sesuatu yang menyengat jantungnya, Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, memautkan bibir mereka kembali sembari berusaha menuruti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, ia merilekskan sekujur tubuhnya, ia tahu malam ini ia akan kesakitan, bagian tubuh terdalamnya akan sobek dan itu semua tak akan kembali, ia akan memberikan miliknya pada kekasihnya dan ia tahu bagaimana konsekuensinya, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, memandang mata kekasihnya dan berbisik. "Aku siap…"

Chanyeol melepas tangan kanannya dari pantat kekasihnya, ia merasakan Baekhyun menaikkan pinggul, dan ia tak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk merendahkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol memegang kejantanannya yang sudah licin, mengarahkannya ke lubang yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ujung penisnya menggesek permukaan kulit kekasihnya yang sensitif, dan dengan sedikit dorongan, ia menahan tubuhnya, agar tak menyakiti kekasihnya, ia majukan badannya perlahan.

"Aaahh… ahhh…" tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram kulit punggung Chanyeol lebih erat, rasanya luar biasa sakit, begitu ujung penis Chanyeol yang mengeras berusaha memasuki lubangnya ia bisa merasakan seakan bagian dalamnya terkoyak, kakinya menegang kembali, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam ketika Baekhyun meracau dan menggeleng kepalanya ke kanan kiri. "Sa-sakit… Chanyeol-ah… Sakitttt…"

"Sayang? Sakit? Maaf-maafkan aku… ahh… Haruskah aku hentikan?" Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi wajah khawatir, ia menelan liurnya sendiri, peluhnya sudah memenuhi kening namun ia justru mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang kini dialiri air mata.

"T-tidak, jangan berhenti… Te-teruskan…" Baekhyun terisak, ia tak menyangka rasanya luar bisa sakit, namun ia berusaha keras menahan. Ia pikir pasti dinding anusnya berdarah sekarang, namun ia hilangkan ketakutannya, wajah Chanyeol yang juga menunjukkan kesakitan membuatnya merasa bersalah, ia tarik nafas panjang kemudian, satu tangan ia arahkan untuk meremas rambut tebal Chanyeol. "A-aku tidak apa, bergeraklah…"

Chanyeol bernafas pelan, ia ikuti keinginan kekasihnya, perlahan bergerak memaju mundurkan badannya, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia juga ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh mereka yang kini telah menyatu, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan ritme yang pas setelah beberapa kali bergerak, penisnya belum melesak sepenuhnya memang, karena Baekhyun baru bisa menerima tak lebih dari setengah batang dagingnya.

Baekhyun meraup mulut kekasihnya, ciuman bibir mereka terpaut namun terlepas setelah tak lebih dari lima detik, kemudian Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya, mengigit bahu Chanyeol ketika ia merasa pergerakan Chanyeol kini mulai dipercepat, dinding dalam anusnya terasa sakit, meskipun pelumas telah membuat milik Chanyeol licin, namun rasanya masih luar biasa sakit, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, nafas berat mereka beradu. "Ah ah ah ah ah…." Baekhyun terhentak, mengikuti ritme permainan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah merasakan bagaimana penis Chanyeol keluar masuk lubangnya tanpa henti.

Dua puluh menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam itu terlewati hanya dengan suara penyatuan tubuh dan isakan Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol yang mengerang dan nafas tersengal mereka yang beradu. Gerakan Chanyeol seakan menjadi kian cepat, dan Baekhyun bisa merasa ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang terasa aneh ketika Chanyeol berhasil menumbuknya dengan ujung penisnya. Mungkin ini-lah yang dinamakan titik prostat, meskipun Baekhyun tidak dengan seratus persen menikmati semua ini, dengan bercampur rasa sakit, ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan ketika Chanyeol dengan gerakan menghentak dan tepat mengenai titik tersebut, Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya yang sedari tadi menggantung lemah menjepit di kanan kiri pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak naik dan bergerak melingkar, seakan ingin Chanyeol mempertahankan pergerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Baek—" Chanyeol mengerang, pergerakan Baekhyun membuat penisnya melesap semakin dalam dan membuatnya lebih terangsang, ia atur tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh, kedua lengan yang menahan tubuh masih setia menekan matras dengan keras, pinggulnya tak henti bergerak, terus menumbuk titik yang Baekhyun maksud dengan gerakan semakin cepat. "Arrhhh…"

Keringat berkumpul di keningnya dan Chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi ketika penisnya sudah menegang dan berkedut beberapa kali, ia pandang Baekhyun intens seakan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya, Baekhyun yang terus menerus melenguh mengendurkan lilitan kakinya, ia gigit lagi bahu kekasihnya keras begitu Chanyeol memajukan pinggul sampai badan Baekhyun terhentak keras, mereka terdiam, sejenak, tubuh menegang beberapa detik dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhinya di bawah sana. Ia lepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan, dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya perlahan mengatur nafas, tubuhnya ambruk kemudian, dengan kepala mendarat di ceruk leher Baekhyun yang saat itu masih naik turun, mulutnya terbuka berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara yang seakan kian menipis.

Kaki Baekhyun turun dengan lemas ke matras, tubuh besar yang menindihnya sangatlah berat dan ia harus bekerja keras untuk mengingatkan bahwa milik Chanyeol masih tertancap di dalam tubuh bawahnya. "Ch-chanyeol-ah…"

"Umh…" Chanyeol bergerak, ia tarik tubuhnya ke atas perlahan, melepaskan miliknya yang sudah lemas pasca orgasme, penyatuan mereka yang berakhir membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan, kemudian Chanyeol merasakan rambutnya diusap pelan, kemudian ia juga merasakan bibir lembut mengecupi area bahunya yang memang ia rasa perih, bekas luka gigitan dan cakaran sepertinya.

Belum ada yang berujar setelahnya, hanya bunyi nafas berat masing-masing, jujur saja Chanyeol tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan berbicara seperti apa. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat terlihat memerah, mungkin karena kelelahan bercampur malu. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bercinta dengan kekasihnya, pertama kalinya ia mengklaim temannya sendiri, perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia baru saja menyetubuhi teman satu grupnya, oke, teman satu grup, seorang Baekhyun yang ia sayangi, rasanya senang namun ada juga yang aneh, ia bahkan tak sanggup menaikkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih…" ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya, satu kata yang lewat di kepalanya. Karena Baekhyun telah mau melakukan seks pertama kali dengannya, karena Baekhyun rela disakiti olehnya, karena Baekhyun yang dengan tulus mencintainya. "Maafkan aku… Aku pasti membuatmu kesakitan…"

Dua tangan meraih kepalanya, dan Chanyeol menurut mengikuti Baekhyun yang mengarahkan kepalanya agar terangkat, bekas air mata Baekhyun masih jelas terlihat, dan Chanyeol perlahan bangkit, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, ia kecup bawah mata Baekhyun yang asin karena air mata, mengecupi hidung, bibir, hingga dagu. "Maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun menikmati tiap kecupan kekasihnya, ia menutup mata pelan, tersenyum sembari mengusap belakang kepala Chanyeol, kemudian kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Chanyeol seperti sedia kala. "Kenapa minta maaf…" Baekhyun membuka mata. "Terimakasih juga… Kau luar biasa…"

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti, ia pandang sekali lagi baekhyun dengan senyum merekahnya, luar biasa cantik, meskipun tampak lelah dan sedikit kacau. "Kau lebih luar biasa…" ujarnya dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya besok aku tidak akan bisa berjalan. Tapi aku senang. Kalau kau yang melakukan aku rela untuk tidak bisa berjalan, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak juga tak apa."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, kekasihnya benar-benar polos, atau memang kini ia mencoba menggoda? Chanyeol kembali menurunkan kepala dan menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak, ia jilat dan sesapi, ia bahkan menggigit dan mengecup dengan gemas, hingga suara berisik tercipta, hingga Baekhyun tertawa sambil menahan dada telanjang kekasihnya. "Aku lelah… Sudah Chanyeol-ah… Ah… Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun mencoba menampik kekasihnya yang bertubi-tubi menciumi wajahnya, bermain-main seakan mau menggigit, mereka tertawa seperti orang idiot, dengan kekehan Chanyeol yang seperti anak umur lima tahun, Baekhyun merangkul kepala kekasihnya dan menempelkannya di dadanya. "Kau milikku sekarang."

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kecil di bawahnya. "Kau juga milikku sepenuhnya, awas saja kau berani menggoda yang lain yah."

"Jangan khawatir… Mulai sekarang aku akan menggoda Chanyeol saja."

Dan mereka tertidur dengan mendengar degup jantung masing-masing.

.

.

Pagi yang tidak diinginkan selalu datang tiba-tiba, meskipun deringan ponsel sudah terdengar sejak sepuluh menit lalu, nampaknya dua orang yang tertidur di balik selimut masih enggan meninggalkan kasur hangatnya.

Baekhyun yang pertama bangkit, namun sekali bergerak pinggulnya terasa seperti patah, ia pegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya, rasanya luar biasa sakit, ia mendesis keras bahkan ketika mencoba menuruni ranjang untuk mengambil kaus dan celananya.

"Chanyeol-ah…" terpaksa ia menggoyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas. "Chanyeol-ah…"

Yang berbadan besar mengerang, kedua tangannya meregang ke atas, kemudian perlahan matanya terbuka. "Eum?"

"Bantu aku… Tubuhku sakit…" Baekhyun berkata sambil meringis, membuat kekasihnya sontak bangun.

"Um? Apa?" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya masih kusut, ia lihat sekeliling dan sepertinya ia baru sadar masih berada di hotel dan bukan di negaranya, dan kenyataan bahwa ia harus segera berbenah untuk mengejar keberangkatan pesawat.

"Bantu aku… Badanku sakit semua…."

Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya kepalanya yang kosong kembali terisi, ia teringat kejadian semalam, ingat kenapa Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, ia ambil celana dalamnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, kemudian memakainya cepat, juga mengambil kaus dan celananya. Ia segera turun untuk mengambil pakaian Baekhyun yang tercecer di lantai.

"Ah…" Baekhyun kembali di posisi tidurnya, masih menaruh tangan di pinggang, ia pijat area pinggulnya perlahan.

"Mau kupakaikan?" Chanyeol menanyai, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, ia pandangi kekasihnya yang masih telanjang dengan bawah pinggang sudah tertutupi selimut kembali.

"Aku ingin mandi… Badanku lengket…" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, dan Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Oke oke… Sebentar, sayang."

Chanyeol merasa bertransfomasi seperti suami siaga saja, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat di bath tub bahkan menuangkan sabun dan menyiapkan handuk, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia kembali ke kamar, ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, karena itu ia membantu kekasihnya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat, bahkan ia menggendong Baekhyun seperti menggendong seorang istri, dengan kedua tangan ia membopong Baekhyun, membawanya dari kamar menuju kamar mandi, menaruhnya di bathtub dengan perlahan kemudian meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membereskan kamar dan koper mereka.

"Sayang?" satu kali panggilan dan Chanyeol seperti seorang superhero akan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa senang luar biasa.

"Iya?"

"Kita cuma punya waktu dua jam, aku rasa aku tidak punya waktu untuk turun dan sarapan, bagaimana kalau aku makan di kamar saja?"

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian melesat kembali ke kamar, membuat panggilan kamar dan memesan makan, ia pesan dua untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih berada di bath tub, membilas tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dengan menyambar bathrobe. "Aku sudah mengepak barang kita, tinggal tunggu sarapan dan kita bisa pulang."

"Okey…" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengangkat jempol dengan puas.

"Baiklah… Sudah belum mandinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian dengan mencoba memasang wajah imut ia meregangkan dua tangan membuat Chanyeol berdecih namun tersenyum, si jangkung berjalan mendekati bath tub dan ia tahu apa tugasnya kemudian saat Baekhyun perlahan bangkit berdiri kemudian melompat ke tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya dengan manja.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak punya bath tub di dorm…" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, sambil membenahi posisinya yang menggantung di tubuh Chanyeol seperti koala.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Selanjutnya aku ingin bercinta denganmu di bath tub, dengan air hangat dan sabun aroma strawberry…" Baekhyun terkikik, ia eratkan pelukannya begitu merasa Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah sambil menutupkan bath robe di punggung telanjangnya.

"Fine, kau yang memulai sayang… Jangan salahkan kalau besok-besok aku akan meminta jatahku kapanpun aku mau…"

"Fine…"

.

.

"Berani taruhan berapa nih, Baekhyunee hyung sudah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol hyung semalam." Sehun bergumam, berusaha menjaga suaranya sembari menaruh ponsel edisi terbarunya di atas meja. "Kali ini traktir makan atau massage?"

"Traktir, restoran seafood mahal di gangnam. Aku pegang tiga ronde." Minseok ikut-ikutan.

"Lima ronde." Jongdae menambahi.

"Yah, kalian ini buta atau apa. Lihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan dan Chanyeol menuntunnya seperti menuntun seorang nenek. Tujuh ronde." Suho mengikuti.

"Hah, kalian ini. Baekhyun itu tak tahan sakit, mana mungkin kuat lebih dari dua ronde, lagipula semalam kan yang pertama." ujar Jongin sok. "Dua ronde. Yang paling mendekati dapat traktir dari yang kalah, restoran mana saja yang disebutkan, bagaimana?"

"Call!"

"Sebentar, lalu, bagaimana kita mengkonfirmasinya?"

Mereka yang berkerumun saling melihat satu sama lain. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar mereka lalu cari berapa kondom yang dihabiskan Chanyeol hyung?" saran Sehun langsung berbuah jitakan di kepalanya sendiri. "Aw."

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Kita tanyai blak-blakan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita rekam saja?" lagi-lagi kepala Sehun mendapat jitakan.

"Kau ingin mati di tangan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dan dicakar Baekhyun?" Minseok menambahi.

"Lalu?"

Mereka terdiam, tujuh pasang mata mengikuti saat Chanyeol lewat dengan tangan kanan melingkar di bahu sempit Baekhyun dan tangan kiri menyeret koper, kepalanya terlampau dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun yang saat itu bergerak naik turun karena tawa renyahnya.

"Oh God, mereka manis sekali." Minseok berkomentar.

"Ingin rasanya kudorong kepala Chanyeol agar mereka berciuman." Sehun berujar lagi.

"Tuhan… Sehun-ah, tahu tidak apa yang kupikirkan?" Jongdae berujar, membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya kemudian berkedip. "Kau, menurutku, sebaiknya, selain menjadi member Exo, jadilah ketua club Chanbaek shipper."

"Iyah, putuskan nama club nya, aku buatkan slogannya. Aku akan mendaftar sebagai member."

"Aku bendahara."

Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, ia tinggalkan kerumunan temannya yang menurutnya sudah semakin tidak jelas dan butuh piknik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chu-san dengan segala kekurangan mohon ma'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf

NC yang tertunda dan masih 'kurang' ini terlalu receh tapi Chu udah kerja keras T'T

Ya karena ini pertama dan ngga mau Baek kesakitan jadi Chan disini yang gentle abis gaboleh kasar-kasar kan yaaaaa?

Besok-besok akan ada lagi? Oh tenang~ Pasti ada, mau berapa ronde? Tujuh kayak taruhannya Suho? Bisaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok lagi-lagi Chu mau ucapin makasih kayak di award-award

buat Kim614(sampai hafal namanya), asmaul, yeolbee, farzak, dan semuanya yang udah mampir di review makasih…

Mau kasih saran next chap ChanBaek mau pakai gaya apalagi boleh dong request(?)

akhir kata chu hanya bisa ucapin super gumawo thank you so much

saranghamnida ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XV

 _"_ _Love Nest"_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tak sempat menghitung berapa lembar tissue yang ia habiskan untuk mengelap peluhnya. Malam kian larut namun ia dan beserta seluruh member bahkan masih sibuk di tempat latihan dance. Kini mereka memasuki masa latihan untuk persiapan comeback, biasanya akan memakan waktu dua hingga tiga bulan untuk memenuhi jadwal dengan latihan dan acara off air rutin sembari menunggu full album mereka dapat dipasarkan. Dan di tengah kegiatannya yang begitu menguras tenaga, Baekhyun tahu sebaiknya ia mencegah pandangannya tertuju pada rapper grupnya, yang entah kenapa kini terlihat semakin luar biasa tampan dan seksi, dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang di sekitar lehernya basah karena keringat, dan rambut coklat gelap yang kini telah basah pula.

Hampir sekitar pukul tiga pagi, mereka semua berhasil menapakkan kaki kembali di dorm mereka yang hangat. Jongdae yang pertama masuk, dengan setengah menggerutu karena bungkus bekas makanan ringan tergeletak sana sini yang membuatnya mengomel karena menurutnya dialah yang pada akhirnya harus bekerja ekstra untuk merapikannya lagi, kemudian Suho menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar ia tak meneruskan gerutuannya sehingga ketenangan dorm tak terusik "Sudah-sudah, nanti aku bantu bersihkan." si leader terdengar bergumam, beberapa saat kemudian muncullah Sehun yang sepertinya sudah lunglai dan memilih diam dan menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan badan, "Sehun-ah, tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri." lagi-lagi Suho berujar dengan nada leadernya, dan yang terakhir terlihat memasuki ruangan adalah Baekhyun, dengan tangan kanan bertengger di pinggul, ia berjalan terseok seakan hidupnya tersisa tinggal malam ini. "Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Malam ini biarkan Baekhyun istirahat dulu, awas saja kalau nanti kudengar Baekhyun menjerit-jerit lagi yah, kupotong punyamu nanti!" Suho kali ini tidak terdengar main-main, ia bahkan mengacungkan pisau dapur milik Kyungsoo yang nampaknya tertingal di meja bekas untuk mengupas apel kemarin.

"Aku inginnya juga seperti itu, tapi kalau Baekhyun yang minta, bagaimana?" Chanyeol menjawab asal, membuat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ingin berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab terpaksa kabur, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, dan Chanyeol yang terlihat tersenyum santai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dasar pasangan sama-sama mesum." Suho menyahut, ia alihkan pandangan kembali ke sofa, nampaknya tubuhnya juga perlu diistirahatkan, tak peduli Baekhyun yang menjerit atau bahkan ranjang mereka akan jebol malam ini, nampaknya Suho tak perlu khawatir karena sudah pasti ia tidak akan dengar karena matanya sudah luar biasa mengantuk dan badannya luar biasa capek.

.

"Suho hyung benar, sepertinya aku mau tidur saja, aku lelah." Baekhyun bergumam begitu pintu di belakangnya terdengar tertutup sempurna, kemudian terdengar suara kunci diputar.

"Iya memang kita harus tidur, memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol terkesan menggoda, memancing wajah muram dan cemberut kekasihnya. "Aku bercanda, sayang…" kekeh Chanyeol kemudian. Kakinya kini refleks menuju ranjang miliknya, dimana sudah ada Baekhyun menunggu. Sudah dua minggu ini mereka sepakat untuk selalu menggunakan ranjang Chanyeol untuk tidur, untuk bersinggah, dan bercinta tiap kali mereka ada kesempatan.

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibir, namun sekian detik kemudian segera menghilang karena Chanyeol sudah memeluknya dan memanjakan lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang memang selalu Chanyeol lakukan setiap kali mereka memasuki kamar, Baekhyun dengan senang hati memiringkan kepala, mendongak, ia usap kepala Chanyeol yang kini merambah turun mengikuti lekuk lehernya, ia menghindari kulit-kulit yang biasa terkespos, menggigit dan menyesap kuat hanya pada bagian yang tertutup, tak ingin menimbulkan opini-opini netizen, atau sekedar pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan orang-orang sekitar, Chanyeol ingin semuanya berjalan aman seperti yang ia inginkan, ia tidak ingin mengumbar hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, baginya seperti ini saja sudah cukup, asalkan mereka berdua sama-sama bahagia.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan kegiatannya, kini kekasihnya sudah bertelanjang dada, kaus lengan pendek yang ia kenakan sudah Chanyeol buang entah kemana, dan kini kepalanya masih tetap setiap bertengger di dada kiri Baekhyun, menyesap puting dengan satu tangan meremas dada yang satunya, Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun yang awalnya duduk bersandar kemudian berbaring, benar-benar seperti anak balita tengah menyusu, Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli telah membuat dada kekasinya basah karena liurnya.

"Chanh… Pelan… Uhhh…" lagi Baekhyun mengerang, mungkin untuk ke delapan atau sembilan kali, ia menahan kepala Chanyeol dengan menekan keningnya dengan telapak tangan, namun sia-sia karena Chanyeol justru merambah turun, mengecupi perut dan menemukan pusarnya, mulai menjulat-jilat area sana, Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tak menggeliat, ia remas kepala Chanyeol dan kakinya otomatis menjepit tubuh yang berada di antara selangkanya. "Chanhhh—"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia terhenti hanya karena desahan manja Baekhyun, justru ia malah menjadi-jadi, kini gundukan di selangka Baekhyun semakin mencuat, dan Chanyeol sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat kekasihnya itu, sebentar lagi ia akan mengerang, menyesakkan kepalanya ke area vitalnya, lalu melenguh manja, kemudian memaksa Chanyeol agar menurunkan celananya. Ini bukanlah aneh, semenjak pulang dari Jepang mereka tak melewatkan malam mereka tanpa bercinta, dari mulai foreplay, handjob, sekedar membuat pasangan masing-masing klimaks, hingga bercinta jika mereka tak ada jadwal melelahkan esok harinya.

"Kau ingin lanjutkan, atau tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba, kepalanya mendongak, meskipun tangannya bergerak mengkhianati kata-kata yang baru ia lontarkan, mengusap celana Baekhyun perlahan.

"Park Chanyeol kau memang sialan." geram Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin lanjutkan tapi tak mungkin kalau aku tak memasukimu, kalau kumasuki kita butuh waktu paling tidak satu jam." Chanyeol memutar pergelangan tangannya, mengintip arloji yang menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit. "Dan kita ada jadwal pukul sembilan pagi."

"Setidaknya ada waktu empat jam untuk tidur, tak apa."

"Tidak, kau butuh istirahat dan tidur."

"Chanyeol-ah… Kita hanya melakukannya dengan benar tak lebih dari lima kali, sisanya kita selalu terburu atau terganggu dengan teriakan Suho hyung." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau menghitung setiap kali kita bercinta?" goda si jangkung, ia naikkan satu alisnya. "Kalau sudah keseratus bolehkah aku mendapat bonus?"

"Kau gila." si mungil menyeringai.

"Karenamu." Chanyeol menjawab. Ia merangkak menaikkan badannya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kekasihnya, kemudian perlahan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun sebelum memilih menidurkan badan ke samping dan menghadap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah tersenyum manis. Lengannya seperti biasa melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya, wajah mereka mendekat sampai satu sama lain bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Ia rasakan pula satu tangan Baekhyun meraih bahunya, merekapun memilih menutup mata, menikmati kebersamaan dengan tenang.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta sekarang. Bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, sungguh manis mendengar apapun yang Baekhyun katakan, tak hanya pintar menyanyi, kekasihnya ini memang pintar merangkai kata. "Memang dulu-dulu kau tidak cinta?"

"Cinta, tapi tidak sebesar ini…" tanpa melihatpun Chanyeol bisa menerawang bagaimana Baekhyun berujar dengan mengerucutkan bibir sekarang ini. "Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku egois kalau aku ingin terus seperti ini, bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengataiku egois dari dulu. Aku sudah merasakannya dari pertama kita bertemu, ingin terus bersamamu."

"Dasar gombal."

"Aku serius Baekhyunee."

Namanya dilantunkan dengan suara berat namun mengalun manja, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, ia turunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya di bahu Chanyeol menuju dada, mengusapnya sekali sebelum ujung jari telunjuknya membuat pola acak yang tergesek lembut di permukaan kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya sebelum mulutnya berhasil terbuka. "Aku bahkan sudah mengucapkannya dua kali lebih banyak daripada bagian lirik rap-ku di album kita nanti."

"Berarti itu sedikit."

"Benarkah? Coba kau hitung, dalam satu lagu part rapku ada sepuluh kalimat, list lagu kita ada sebelas minus intro, berarti sebelas kali sepuluh, totalnya seratus sepuluh kalimat, dan kata cintaku untukmu dua kali lipatnya, bisa bayangkan banyaknya kan?"

"Fine." Baekhyun menyerah, nampaknya ia tak boleh berbangga dengan kemampuan bermain katanya, karena disini ada seseorang yang bahkan sudah setingkat di atasnya.

Mendengar Baekhyun dengan nada seperti itu Chanyeol buru-buru mengeluarkan tawa pelannya, sembari mengeratkan pelukan, ia kecup ujung kepala Baekhyun sekali kemudian bergumam. "Jujur saja aku banyak mendapat inspirasi lirik lagu… Sepertinya mood-ku yang baik membuatku ingin menulis lirik cinta sebanyak-banyaknya."

Baekhyun terdengar bernafas lega, mungkin tersenyum, dan jemarinya yang bermain-main di dada kini mulai merambah naik, melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "Kalau aku menemani, apakah liriknya akan menjadi lebih bagus?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia menunduk memandang Baekhyun yang juga sudah mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Akhir minggu ini kalau kau mau kau bisa menemaniku."

"Benarkah?" pekikan bahagia Baekhyun tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Dimana? Apartemenmu?"

"Hu um. Kau ada jadwal kan?"

"Iya, belum tahu sampai jam berapa, semoga tidak terlalu malam."

"Aku akan berada di apartemen dari jam delapan malam, kau bisa menyusul."

"Umm… Tapi kalau ternyata aku datang duluan, bagaimana?"

"Nanti kuberitahu passcode apartemenku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya, entah kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada bicara serius dan dewasa seperti ini seperti ini selalu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, terlebih Chanyeol akan memberikan satu lagi hal yang bisa disebut rahasia miliknya, membuat Baekhyun dua kali lipat lebih bahagia.

"Tak apa memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan kekasihku."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersipu. ia benamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya. "Terimakasih…" ujarnya tulus.

.

.

"Chanyeol mengirimiku emote mencium." Minseok berujar tiba-tiba, sesaat setelah ia melahap sesendok es krim sembari mengganti chanel tv, ia terkikik pelan begitu Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah datar. "Tenang… tenang… Dia mengirim juga tiga emote cium dan dua emote peluk untukmu, nih." Minseok menunjukkan ponselnya, yang dibalas dengan wajah agak terganggu dari Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua balas terkekeh, kemudian ia dekati Baekhyun yang juga masih sibuk dengan sekotak es krimnya. "Baekhyun-ah, hari ini apakah Chanyeol sibuk?"

"Sepertinya hanya shooting iklan, hanya saja dia tidak pulang ke dorm, dia langsung pulang ke apartemen."

"Oh… Yah… Jadi weekend ini dia meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Baekhyun melirik, ia menyendok lagi es krim strawberry-nya sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan menyusulnya nanti."

"Wah…." bisa Baekhyun lihat kali ini Minseok benar-benar berwajah bahagia, membuat Baekhyun ikutan tersenyum. "Kalau ke apartemen Chanyeol jangan lupa pasang alarm ponselmu. Jangan lupa isi baterainya juga, jangan sampai lupa waktu. Besok kalian tidak ada jadwal?"

"Aku ada sih, tapi siang. Kalau Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ada tapi dia harus bersiap-siap ke airport sore hari, dia harus ke jeju untuk launching produk iklan."

"Oh… kalau begitu bisa langsung dari apartemen menuju airport kan?"

"Iya, sepertinya akan begitu." Baekhyun kembali mengambil satu suapan es krim, ia menoleh milik Minseok yang berbeda rasa, pisang-coklat, ia melirik Minseok sebelum mencuri satu suapan dari hyungnya itu, Minseok hanya tersenyum kemudian balas mengambil satu sendok dari milik Baekhyun.

"Setelah jadwal berarti kau langsung ke apartemen Chanyeol? Atau pulang dulu? Ada yang mengantar?"

"Yang jelas aku tidak bisa minta antar manager-hyung, dia terlalu sibuk, mungkin aku akan naik taksi saja. Lagipula aku tak ingin berniat memberitahunya, kalau dia bertanya bilang saja aku menginap di rumah temanku."

"Yah, tidak usah menjelaskan juga manager hyung pasti mengerti, kalau kuberitahu kau bersama Chanyeol pasti dia tidak akan khawatir. Tenang saja."

"Tapi kan kali ini…" Baekhyun menjilat sisa es krim yang menempel di sendoknya, kemudian menaruh kotak es krim yang sudah kosong di meja. "Kau tahu sendiri hyung, sesantai apapun manager hyung dia pasti sedikit terbebani karena kami, aku kadang-kadang jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Sudahlah… Dibawa santai saja, yang jelas kan kau tidak membuat onar, kalau masalah dengan manager-nim nanti aku bantu bilang." Rasanya tenang mendengar perkataan Minseok, Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menunjukkan senyum.

"Terimakasih hyung…"

"Sudahlah, kau ini…"

"Hyung, aku jujur saja punya banyak kekhawatiran. Seandainya selain member dan manager ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, seandainya ada yang memberitakan macam-macam, kadang-kadang aku merasa takut, sedikit cemas akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Tapi senang rasanya aku punya member seperti kalian, kau juga hyung, selalu membantuku, membuat bebanku berkurang."

Minseok tersenyum, ia usap punggung dongsaengnya pelan. "Kalau ada yang menanyai kujawab saja kalian memang berkencan, dan mungkin akan menikah, dengan bersenda gurau, pasti mereka tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir, pikirkan saja yang lain, menyicil rumah misalnya, siapa tahu kau akan menghuninya dengan Chanyeol nanti? Kan bisa jadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa geli. "Dia sudah kaya, pasti bisa membelinya cash tidak perlu menyicil."

"OOooooh…." Minseok melolong seperti serigala, tangannya mencolek-colek lengan Baekhyun. "Memang kau sudah dibelikan apa saja hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hanya beberapa barang. Sisanya mungkin setara dengan se-truk makanan."

"Serius?"

"Hu-um." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Mungkin dia menyimpan yang lebih besar untuk nanti."

"Hyung…" suara Baekhyun merendah, ia tahu Minseok hanya sekedar bercanda, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kini perasannya mulai terpancing, perkataan Minseok membuatnya mulai berekspektasi lebih tinggi. "Tidak ah, lagipula untuk apa dia memberiku barang mahal, memang aku siapa?"

"Kau ini kekasihnya." Minseok menekankan pada kata 'kekasih' membuat jantung Baekhyun berdenyut aneh. "Dan kau tidak tahu Chanyeol? Bahkan dengan orang asing dia berbuat luar biasa baiknya, apalagi dengan kekasihnya? Kupikir dia akan melakukan apa saja, dan memberikan apapun untukmu. Tunggu saja."

"Hyung… Kau melihatnya terlalu tinggi."

"Benarkah?" Minseok mengangkat satu alis. "Coba deh sekarang kutanyai apa yang belum dia lakukan untukmu?"

Kalimat Minseok benar, Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun lidahnya seakan kaku, otaknya berpikir keras namun tak menemukan satu jawabanpun. Memang benar, selama ini apapun Chanyeol sudah lakukan untuknya.

"Omong-omong soal beri memberi, kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu untuk kau berikan padanya?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Bulan depan ulang tahunnya kan? Jangan bilang kau cuma menyiapkan tubuhmu di atas ranjang." perkataan Minseok membuahkan tinju di lengan, ia terkekeh pelan, justru tidak menanggapi wajah malas Baekhyun. "Aku benar kan? Chanyeol mempunyai banyak energi, dia suka latihan, bergerak, dan kau suka bermalasan dan tidur pasrah, sudah kalian memang cocok."

"Hyung, ini sudah terik dan aku tidak ingin mengajakmu bertengkar di jalanan depan."

"Haha, bertengkar saja dengan Chanyeol di kamar, dia pasti suka."

"Hyung…"

"Ok, fine. Maaf yah, aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Sehun sepertinya, jadi aku tertular." Minseok lagi menyendoki sisa-sisa es krimnya, ia lirik dongsaengnya yang kini membuang pandangan ke subjek lain, nampaknya sedang memikirkan apa yang baru ia katakan barusan. "Hm, memang sudah siang ya, kau tidak bersiap-siap? Pukul berapa kau harus berangkat?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Oke… Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai apartemen Chanyeol ya."

"Baiklah…"

"Jangan lupa ponselmu yah, pastikan aktif, kubangunkan besok lewat telepon, bilangi Chanyeol jangan asal membuang ponsel lagi."

"Iya, hyung…."

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin tampak kegirangan saat satu notifikasi di ponselnya menunjukkan nama kekasihnya. Namun sedatar apapun wajah yang ia pasang, tetap saja senyumnya tak bisa disembunyikan, ujung bibirnya otomatis tertarik ke atas, dan ia dengan tak sabar segera mengusap layar, ia kemudian bergumam sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk, delapan digit angka tertera di layarnya, dengan cepat ia simpan di notes pribadinya sebelum menjawab chat dengan emote peluk yang entah kenapa memang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Maaf, apa kau, adalah penyanyi yang sering muncul di televisi?" sopir taksi berusia kira-kira paruh baya menanyai, nampaknya sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kaca spion.

"Oh, ya, pak…" Baekhyun berujar, saking asyiknya dengan ponsel bahkan ia lupa memasang masker, ia sempat takut, berdoa dalam hati semoga bapak satu ini bukan serigala berbulu domba, yang nampaknya baik namun tahu-tahu menodong di tengah jalan atau semacamnya.

"Aku mempunyai anak perempuan yang masih sekolah, setiap hari setelah pulang dia selalu saja menonton penyanyi-penyanyi di komputernya hingga larut malam, dinding kamarnya juga dipenuhi poster-poster penyanyi." si bapak membuat jeda. "Makanya aku seperti tak asing melihatmu, sepertinya fotomu ada di salah satu dinding kamar anakku."

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia mengangguk beberapa kali sembari tersenyum.

"Yah, anak muda zaman sekarang. Tapi kau terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari foto, kau sangat tampan, dan sopan."

"Ah… Terimakasih pak…."

"Seandainya anakku bisa melihatmu pasti sekarang dia sangat senang. Pasti dia nanti akan berteriak-teriak kalau aku ceritakan aku habis mengantar salah satu penyanyi yang dia suka. Dia pasti iri sekali padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menyimpan ponselnya kemudian melihat isi goodie bag nya untuk mencari secarik kertas. "Siapa nama anak bapak?"

"Hm?"

"Yah, supaya dia tidak terlalu iri, barangkali aku bisa memberikan tanda tangan untuknya…"

"Oh… iya, iya, terimakasih banyak. Namanya Ye eun, Park Ye eun."

"Park Ye eun? Baiklah…" Baekhyun akhirnya menggoreskan tanda-tangannya, menambahi dengan kata 'Fighting' dan gambar kelinci lucu di atasnya. "Ini pak…" ujarnya kepada si bapak yang kini tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Yiruma adalah satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol saat otaknya sedang kosong dan hanya ada piano di hadapannya, lagi ia menekan-nekan nada yang membuat alunan lagu Yiruma, MQ hyung yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum lagi, sambil menaruh kertas penuh coretan yang sedari tadi dipandangnya. Hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu di studio Chanyeol, seperti biasanya saat weekend dan tak ada kesibukan ia selalu mampir, setidaknya akan menghasilkan dua atau tiga baris lirik, empat baris jika ia dan Chanyeol sedang mempunyai mood baik dan feeling yang bagus.

"Kau sudah coba mix lagu yang terakhir kita buat?" MQ hyung bertanya, memutar kursi dan menahannya saat ia menghadap dongsaeng yang kini dengan hoodie hitam dan celana pendek tampak menekan-nekan tuts piano acak.

"Sudah… Tapi belum pas, kurasa ada yang kurang, aku mau menambahi di bagian reff kedua."

"Um. Kalau kau buat di reff pertama juga nampaknya bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau kita dengar versi lain saja dulu?"

"Kau membuat versi lain lagi?"

"Ya. RnB terdengar biasa, kuberi sedikit klasik di akhir, hasilnya bagus."

"Coba aku mau dengar."

Chanyeol hendak mengetik sesuatu di keyboard namun suara pintu terbuka membuat dia dan MQ hyung sontak menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi awalnya tersenyum kemudian sedikit kaget, lalu tersenyum lagi saat pandangannya tertuju pada MQ hyung.

"O-oh, hyung, hai…" Baekhyun agak terbata, ia tersenyum sambil berjalan memasuki studio, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun-ah…" MQ hyung ikutan berdiri, senyumnya canggung, namun sesegera mungkin ia tertawa, rasanya aneh saja, dulu-dulu biasanya dia asik saja kalaupun member se-grup Chnayeol datang, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dengan datangnya Baekhyun ia merasa bahwa keberadaannya sedikit mengganggu. "Uh… Aku sampai terkejut, kukira ada penyusup atau apa." MQ hyung terkekeh, ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membawakan goodie bag dan kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan, kemudian menaruhnya di sofa. "Kau masuk sendiri? Kau tahu passcodenya?"

"Ya tahu-lah hyung." justru Chanyeol yang menjawab, ia lingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mematung, hanya menengok ke kanan kiri bergantian melihat MQ hyung dan Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Fine… Aku mengerti kok… Lagipula ini kan weekend yah…" nada bicara MQ seakan menggoda, ia melirik Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kita teruskan lain kali yah, aku mau pulang saja deh." MQ hyung segera membereskan barangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang kemudian diikuti Chanyeol.

"Aku antar MQ hyung dulu yah." MQ jelas mendengar bisikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, yang membuatnya tersenyum sejenak sebelum melangkah melewati pintu, ia lihat juga Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menunduk pada MQ hyung yang saat itu menunduk juga padanya, kemudian dengan senyum lebar melangkah pergi, dengan diikuti Chanyeol tentunya.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di sofa hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mungkin tak lebih dari tiga menit, kemudian ia bisa lihat Chanyeol datang kembali dengan suara kekehan khas-nya yang membuat Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"MQ hyung… Asal bicara saja."

"Memang bilang apa?"

"Katanya hati-hati dengan barang mudah pecah, jangan sampai rusakkan apapun di studio. Memang dia pikir kita mau berbuat apa? Bergulat?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, sebenarnya ia enggan membayangkan, tapi entahlah pikirannya jadi terbawa kemana-mana. Ia pandangi Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kau bawa apa saja?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka-buka bungkusan yang sebelumnya Baekhyun bawa.

"Minuman dingin, sosis, roti, daging… Ada juga sereal dan es krim."

"Wah…" Chanyeol berdecak kagum, semuanya yang ia sukai Baekhyun belikan, ia menunjukkan senyumnya yang seperti anak lima tahun.

"Kalau begitu kutaruh di dapur dulu ya? Aku juga mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama yah…"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yah, aku hanya akan pergi ke dapurmu, bukan dapur nenekku di gangwon-do…" canda Baekhyun sembari berdiri.

"Sama saja dimanapun itu, yang jelas jangan lama-lama berjauhan dariku." Chanyeol meng-klaim cepat. Ia meraih pinggang Baekhyun, masih di posisinya yang terduduk di sofa, kemudian dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua lengannya, wajahnya mendarat di perut sang kekasih yang masih berdiri.

"Baiklah… Sudah lepaskan, aku akan segera kembali." ujar Baekhyun yang ditanggapi hanya dengan anggukan dan membuatnya mematung beberapa saat lagi.

.

Setelah menutup kulkas, sesegera mungkin Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia pastikan badannya tak berbau. Baekhyun menata rambutnya, menyikat gigi dan bahkan menggunakan sabun cuci muka. Ia semprotkan parfum dan menyempatkan mencuci tangan dan kaki. Ia habiskan waktu agak lama untuk mengganti pakaian, jujur saja dia menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat shooting, dan tasnya yang lumayan besar memang berisi pakaian ganti, kaus lengan pendek putih dan celana hitam selutut, ia lapisi bibirnya dengan lip balm ringan agar tak terlalu kering.

Langkahnya yang kembali menuju studio bisa dibilang lamban, Baekhyun memilih melihat-lihat apartemen Chanyeol dahulu, ia melihat serentetan action figure milik kekasihnya itu, tertata rapi dibalik kaca, selebihnya tak ada yang spesial, semuanya terkesan simpel dengan nuansa hitam-putih yang terasa, seandainya Baekhyun ikut tinggal disitu ingin ia menambahkan suasana cerah seperti gorden yang diganti warna biru atau menaruh beberapa aksen cerah di sudut ruangan, membayangkannya membuat Baekhyun tertawa sendiri, ia putuskan untuk segera kembali ke ruang studio kemudian, tangannya memutar kenop pintu kemudian menariknya, mengintip Chanyeol yang sudah kembali di tempat duduk kesayangannya dengan menghadap layar PC.

"Chanyeol-ah… Aku sudah meletakkan semuanya di dapur…" Baekhyun memelankan langkah, ia berdiri di belakang tempat duduk kekasihnya. "Kau mau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?"

"Yah, tinggal sedikit lagi…" Chanyeol berujar, mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang kini menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku duduk di sofa yah?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, ia dudukkan badannya, melihat punggung lebar kekasihnya yang diam tak bergerak, nampaknya si jangkung itu tengah konsentrasi. Rasanya nyaman, berada terus di dekat Chanyeol, namun di beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun juga harus rela membiarkan Chanyeol dengan kesibukannya sendiri, seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa kemudian, melemaskan ototnya dengan menutup mata.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak berniat untuk tertidur, namun tepukan pelan Chanyeol bisa ia rasakan membuat ototnya kembali di bawah kesadarannya. Ia menengok ke samping, melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah tersenyum mengusap pelan lengannya, nampaknya Baekhyun memang sempat tertidur.

"Kau lelah? Mau istirahat?" kini tangan Chanyeol merambah turun, mengusap paha kiri Baekhyun. Yang lebih pendek tersenyum, merasakan hidung Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan telinganya, bahkan hembusan nafasnya berasa hangat di sekitar pipinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat kalau kau menggodaku begitu?" Baekhyun memutar kepala, dan benar mengakibatkan kedua bibir mereka bergesekan. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia mengecup bibir yang kian mendekatinya, sesekali mundur, memiringkan kepala hanya untuk dimajukan kembali, meniru apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aku tidak menggoda…" Chanyeol berkilah, senyumnya merekah di sela ciuman, lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menyesap bibirnya, kepala mereka memiring dan membuat gerakan maju mundur, menghilangkan rasa kantuk Baekhyun, membangkitkan rasa nafsu Chanyeol.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, ia berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol dengan menekankan kedua telapak tangan di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Oke… Aku mengaku aku sedang menggodamu… Tapi jangan salahkan aku juga… Siapa suruh kau datang dengan wajah manis dan polos begitu…" Baekhyun tersipu, tangannya tak lagi kuat menahan posisinya, ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya, menarik tubuhnya dan menahannya di pelukan hangatnya. "Melihatmu saja rasanya tubuhku bukan seperti milikku lagi…"

Baekhyun merasa menang, entah kenapa, ia menggigit bibir dalamnya, bersamaan dengan tawa berat yang Chanyeol buat, ia melompat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan kekasihnya yang sudah merebahkan bahu di sandaran sofa, memandang semburat nafsu yang muncul di mata cokelat Chanyeol sembari melingkarkan kedua lengan di belakang leher kekasihnya itu, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan pergerakan yang sama di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol sangatlah tampan, Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana kedua bola matanya bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu redup di studio kala itu, bibirnya akan membentuk senyum yang indah begitu Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah bahagia sembari mendekatkan kepalanya, juga suara berat yang mampu membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar setiap kali mendengarnya, Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi saat Chanyeol menggodanya dengan menggesekkan kedua ujung hidung mereka, Baekhyun menurunkan wajahnya lagi sampai bibir mereka terkatup satu sama lain.

"Baekhyunee…" lagi namanya disebut di sela ciuman, dan ini adalah hal paling disukai Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum, membuka matanya perlahan dan mengikuti gerak Chanyeol yang memundurkan kepala. Dua tangan besar di pinggang belakangnya membuat gerakan mengusap, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia tarik tangan kanannya kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol, menelusuri tulang pipi, merasakan halusnya kulit wajah kekasihnya kemudian merambah turun hingga ibu jarinya menyentuh ujung bibir kekasihnya, ia terkekeh lagi saat Chanyeol begitu menikmati tiap sentuhannya, mengusapkan wajah ke telapak tangannya seperti kucing yang menikmati belaian pemiliknya.

Badannya ditarik, dan Baekhyun mengerti apa yang diingankan kekasihnya begitu satu tangan besar menelusup memasuki kaus dan mengelus kulit punggungnya, berkali-kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu kapan kekasihnya mulai menginginkan dirinya dan itu terbukti saat Chanyeol menaikkan kepala dengan berbisik 'Aku menginginkanmu' sebelum menarik paksa kain yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Pakaiannya berhasil dilucuti, dan Baekhyun tak sengaja melenguh begitu Chanyeol mulai mengocok penisnya yang sudah ereksi karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Badannya menegang, namun tak ingin merasa dimanjakan sendiri, Baekhyun bekerja juga pada pakaian Chanyeol, menariknya ke atas kemudian membuka resleting celanannya, Baekhyun rasa ia sudah mulai ahli sekarang ini, tanpa melihatpun ia bisa melakukannya.

Keduanya mendesah, saling mengocok satu sama lain, Baekhyun seakan sudah tahu bagaimana ia harus lakukan untuk memanjakan penis Chanyeol yang sudah mencuat dan membesar, ia buat gerakan yang membuat Chanyeol mendesah putus asa hingga kesusahan bernafas, Chanyeol balas menarik, meremas, membenamkan kepalanya di leher mulus Baekhyun, menghisap sekuatnya di tulang bawah leher, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan berat, nafasnya tersengal pula, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sayang, aku ingin sekarang…" Chanyeol meracau, ia hisap dada Baekhyun sekali, lalu menahan tubuh Baekhyun saat ia sibuk menurunkan celana hingga berhasil melepasnya dari ujung kakinya, penisnya yang sudah menegak ke atas ia pastikan sudah licin karena cairan pre-cumnya, lalu dengan tak sabar mengarahkannya ke lubang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menggoda menggeseknya. "Aku masukkan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, posisi ini adalah pertama kali untuknya, dan pertama kali pula dilakukan di ruangan studio milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun bersumpah mulai sekarang ini ia tak bisa melihat ruangan ini dengan biasa, namun siapa peduli, ia mendesah berat saat ujung penis Chanyeol mulai menyeruak masuk, ia kendurkan ototnya agar Chanyeol tak kesusahan. "Ahh…" dan mendesah lega begitu penis kekasihnya bersarang sempurna di dalamnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas pinggul, membantu Baekhyun yang bergerak turun naik, ia desahkan nama kekasihnya setiap kali ia membuat gerakan menghentak yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah berkali-kali lipat.

"Chan- Chanyeol-ah, ah ah ah!"

Baekhyun meracau ketika Chanyeol mulai menggenjot tubuhnya, yang awalnya pelan menjadi tempo cepat, setiap kali melakukan dengan Chanyeol rasanya pasti sakit meskipun sudah beberapa kali, namun itu semua cepat sirna karena rasa nikmat yang selalu Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya.

"Baek—Ah… Baekhyun—" Chanyeol mengerang keras, hentakannya cepat membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya di kedua bahunya, ia meraih penis Baekhyun yang menegang pula kemudian mengocoknya, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggeliat hebat di pangkuannya, ia benamkan wajah di dada Baekhyun, menyesapnya kuat hingga Baekhyun menjerit tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Chan,,, Hampir—Ahh.. Aku hampir…" desah Baekhyun, semakin kuat meremas bahu kekasihnya, ia remas pula rambut belakang Chanyeol yang saat itu masih terbenam di dadanya, kocokan tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat, dan setelah tiga kali hentak Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, cairannya menyembur membasahi perut Chanyeol.

Nafasnya tersengal, badannya seakan tersengat listrik sesaat setelah ia mencapai orgasme, namun itu tak lama begitu penis di dalamnya terasa masih bergerak, Baekhyun tak memelankan pergerakannya, ia masih menaik turunkan pinggul, menggoyangkan dan membuat gerakan memutar, membuat Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Badannya ditarik erat, Baekhyun menurut saja begitu Chanyeol merangkul tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa, memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih menyatu dengannya, menindihnya di bawah lalu melajutkan gerakan pinggulnya, Chanyeol tak berhenti, Baekhyun tahu itu, hingga ia puas, sampai berjam-jam pun Chanyeol akan terus menggagahinya hingga ia tak sanggup lagi bergerak.

"Baek- Baekhyun- Ah… Baek—" Chanyeol mengerang, seperti orang kehilangan akal, Baekhyun membuatnya gila, penisnya seakan diremas habis oleh dinding hangat Baekhyun yang rasanya masih nikmat senikmat saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Lagi Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggul, dengan cepat, melesakkan penisnya masuk, sedalam yang ia bisa hingga menumbuk daging hangat yang luar biasa nikmatnya terasa hingga ujung penisnya seakan meletup nikmat ketika ia mencapainya. Baekhyunpun mengerang tiada henti, lengannya terasa kaku melingkar di leher Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah basah karena peluh, ia dongakkan wajah untuk menerima mulut Chanyeol yang juga memasukinya, melesakkan lidahnya hingga Baekhyun kewalahan, sungguh luar biasa, seluruh kenikmatan ini, ia tak peduli lagi begitu penisnya kembali menegang, mungkin ia akan orgasme setidaknya tiga kali malam ini.

Bermenit-menit menikmati penyatuan tubuh, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega begitu penis didalamnya terasa berkedut, Chanyeol memundurkan pinggul, menghentak keras di satu titik dimana ia bisa membuat Baekhyun menjerit keras, kemudian menumbuk lagi untuk kedua kali dan berhenti untuk ia melesakkan ujung penisnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana, Baekhyun menggigit bahu kekasihnya, menikmati kehangatan yang memenuhi bagian terdalam tubuhnya, ia rasakan Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya sambil menarik keluar penisnya perlahan. Tubuh mereka ambruk, Chanyeol masih memeluk kepalanya, dada mereka bergerak naik turun seirama dengan ritme nafas.

"Terimakasih sayang…" sesuatu yang selalu Chanyeol bisikkan begitu mereka selesai bercinta, dan Baekhyun akan tersenyum dengan mengecup apapun dari bagian wajah Chanyeol yang bisa ia raih.

"Aku mencintaimu…." Baekhyun membalas.

.

Ruang studio mereka tinggalkan, kini mereka beralih ke kamar Chanyeol, ini untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat bagaimana kamar apartemen kekasihnya, ia masuk dengan digendong seperti pengantin baru, ia sungguh bangga bagaimana Chanyeol masih mempunyai cukup kekuatan setelah seks mereka yang bisa dibilang melelahkan, meskipun agak tertatih, Chanyeol menempatkan kekasihnya di ranjang, dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, ia kemudian menyusul melompat ke ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang tanpa sehelai benang di balik bed cover tebal hangat miliknya.

"Uh?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergumam, membuat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia pandang kekasihnya kemudian.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Aku meninggalkan ponsel di goodie bag…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus mengambilnya atau kita tidak akan bisa bangun besok…"

"Aku sudah menyetel alarmku, tak apa…"

"Benar?"

"Um." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, ia raih lagi pinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya protektif.

Mereka menutup mata kembali, menikmati ketenangan, merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing, namun helaan nafas panjang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali membuka mata. "Ada apa lagi sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya akan membawa topik yang tak begitu menyenangkan, dari raut wajah yang Baekhyun pasang ia bisa menyimpulkan demikian.

"Besok kau akan pergi ke Jeju…"

"Hm. Kau juga akan pergi untuk schedule kan?"

"Tapi aku tak akan melihantmu sampai lusa."

Wajah merajuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak tahan, ia cium kekasihnya yang saat itu masih memanyunkan bibir. "Aku rasa aku akan terus terbayang-bayang wajah manis ini selama aku di berada di Jeju."

Baekhyun melirik ke atas, memandang wajah Chanyeol yang penuh senyum. "Kau bahkan belum berangkat, tapi aku sudah kangen."

"Uh, manisnya…." mengeratkan lagi pelukannya, Chanyeol menghirup ujung kepala Baekhyun. "Aku akan pergi seharian…" Chanyeol membuat jeda, mengusap punggung sempit kekasihnya. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bercinta semalaman ini?"

Baekhyun mendongak cepat, mereka baru saja selesai seks satu jam lalu, oke, satu jam yang lalu, dan sekarang Chanyeol memintanya lagi? Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol hanya bercanda, namun matanya yang berapi-api dan senyum miring benar-benar tak mengindikasi sebuah candaan.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu."

"Tidak lelah?"

"Kalau untuk menidurimu aku tak akan lelah."

"Wah…" Baekhyun menggeleng kepala, entah kenapa, jujur saja ia memang menyukainya, bercinta dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasanya ia masih tidak percaya. "Um…"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?"

"Tidak… Bukan begitu… Tapi kita baru saja selesai satu jam lalu."

"Dan aku sudah ingin lagi." Chanyeol menaikkan bahu.

Baekhyun membuka mulut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ayolah sayang… Aku rasa… Aku kecanduan tubuhmu…" Chanyeol menggumam, menurunkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa terbenam di dada Baekhyun, ia menutup mata begitu sebuah tangan bergerak ke belakang kepalanya dan membuat gerakan menekan pelan. "Apa maksudnya ini boleh?"

Chanyeol tahu kepala Baekhyun mengangguk di kala itu.

.

Baekhyun masih meremas sprei di samping kanan kiri bantalnya dengan erat, kepalanya menengok ke kiri hingga rasanya lehernya kelu, suara deritan ranjang masih terdengar keras, hentakan tubuh di atasnya masih dalam tempo sama semenjak entah berapa jam lalu, Baekhyun sudah lelah menghitung.

Chanyeol masih betah menggagahi kekasihnya, sudah beberapa kali mereka orgasme, namun Chanyeol terus melanjutkannya bahkan tanpa mencabut penisnya yang masih bersarang sempurna di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Permainan mereka yang tahan lama ini membuat Baekhyun berpikir obat macam apa yang Chanyeol sudah minum sebelumnya, apakah obat perangsang kuat yang luar biasa? Tak mungkin rasanya ada seseorang yang bisa tahan selama ini bahkan seorang maniak sekalipun.

Baekhyun masih melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya, meskipun beberapa kali jatuh dengan gontai karena kelelahan, namun ia naikkan lagi hingga Chanyeol mengerang keenakan, ia kunci lagi tubuh Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenjot di antara kakinya yang terbuka, Baekhyun menggeliat lagi, berusaha membenarkan posisi namun Chanyeol segera memburunya karena pergerakan yang Baekhyun buat membuat penisnya sedikit tertarik keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun mengerang, ia menunduk melihat ujung kepala kekasihnya, yang saat ini masih sibuk melumat puting kirinya. "A-aku sudah tak kuat lagi… Ah…"

Chanyeol menyesap lagi, dengan kuat, Baekhyun tak heran kalau mungkin putingnya berubah bentuk karena kekasihnya ini tak hentik menggigit dan menahannya di antara giginya dari berjam-jam lalu.

Si bongsor hanya berdeham, gerakan pinggulnya memang melemah, rasanya isi penisnya bahkan sudah habis ia keluarkan. "Sekali lagi…" namun birahinya menghianati rasa lelahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia biarkan Chanyeol berkuasa atas tubuhnya, setelah menciumi bahu dan sekujur leher, Chanyeol menarik penisnya, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga yang lebih pendek sekarang dalam posisi tengkurap, mengocok penisnya lagi dan memaksanya menegang kembali sebelum menindih badan Baekhyun.

"Sayang…" Chanyeol bergumam di telinga kiri kekasihnya, ia tengah mencoba memasukkan penis tegangnya di antara pantat Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun yang tengkurap sempurna membuatnya kesusahan, ia menurunkan kepalanya lalu mencium daun telinga Baekhyun, nafasnya yang berat seakan memenuhi rongga telinga kekaishnya yang kini jelas berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, ia mengecupnya lagi kemudian menjilat bagian dalamnya. "Sayang…"

Baekhyun lelah, benar-benar lelah, ia remas ujung bantal yang menopang kepalanya, namun mendengar hembusan nafas tersengal Chanyeol Baekhyun akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain, ia naikkan pinggul, menerima kembali sesuatu keras dan menegang milik Chanyeol yang kembali melesak masuk ke dalamnya.

"Euunngh…."

Lagi-lagi lubangnya terasa penuh, dan Baekhyun harus menerima konsekuensi untuk tak bisa istirahat semalaman ini, bahkan mungkin sampai besok pagi. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa malam ini adalam malam ternikmat yang pernah ia lalui, dengan penis Chanyeol yang terus menerus berada di dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol yang terus menggenjot tubuhnya, dan kata cinta yang terus diucapkan dengan nafas memburu, beserta sperma yang terus menerus menghangatkan lubangnya.

Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa tak hanya Chanyeol yang ketagihan tubuhnya, tapi justru sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaa

What a loooong (?) chapter

Sebelumnya big thx buat yang baru mampir di review Chu-san

itsby, lanarava6223, baektiful,devbaek,angilee,

untuk semuanya yang suka ff ini dan dengan setia nungguin update-an nya, makasih banyak yah..

Ada yang mau request NC lageh?

Next one will be hotter(?) hehe

karena chu-san bukan ahli NC jadi ya Chu kerjanya ekstra di sini mohon dimaklumi ya

btw thx a lot (again)

review juseyooo

gumawo ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVI

 _"_ _Happy birthday, baby."_

 _._

 _._

Cahaya mentari pagi menyeruak memasuki kamar lewat celah jendela, menerangi dan menyapu ruangan beserta wajah cantik lelaki yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat. Wajahnya mengerut tak nyaman, namun silau mentari terus mengganggu kelopak matanya yang masih terkatup. Ia mengerang dan berusaha mengubur wajahnya ke bantal. Tubuh hangat di sampingnya bergerak, namun masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian terbangun, mengernyitkan mata ke arah cahaya mentari berasal, seakan memaksa mengusirnya pergi. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibir, memasang wajah kesal sembari cemberut, ekspresi manyunnya akan selalu berhasil meluluhkan Chanyeol, seandainya aja itu akan bereaksi pada mentari juga, Baekhyun sempat membatin.

Sang matahari masih mentereng dengan gagahnya di langit, seakan mengganggu ketentraman manusia yang berada di bumi, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih bangkit, berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan kekasihnya, ia lihat sekeliling, ranjang yang berantakan namun tak ada pakaian sepotong-pun, Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa mereka sudah telanjang begitu memasuki kamar, meninggalkan seluruh barang di studio.

Dengan helaan nafas Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri ruang kamar kekasihnya, menemukan wardrobe, ia membuka dan menemukan berbaris-baris pakaian yang digantung dan sudah tertata rapi, jaket beserta tumpukan celana, ia bahkan tak bisa memilih kaos yang nyaman, hampir semuanya berwarna hitam dan kebesaran, ia pilih sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa ia kenakan, pandangan Baekhyun terarah pada sebuah kemeja putih yang tentu saja empat atau lima size lebih besar dari ukurannya.

.

Sosis dan sereal yang kemarin ia beli ia keluarkan dari kulkas, beruntung Chanyeol memiliki alat pembuat kopi otomatis sehingga meringankan pekerjaannya dan berhasil membuat secangkir kopi di sela kegiatannya mengiris sosis dan membakar roti. Ia masukkan setengah susu ke dalam cangkir yang sudah berisi kopi panas, menyiapkannya di meja makan setelahnya kembali ke meja dapur untuk memotong sosis dan bermacam-macam sayuran yang ia temukan di kulkas. Kemampuan memasaknya tak sebaik Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba, ingin sesekali ia membuatkan sarapan sembari menunggu kekasihnya bangun, akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan mengapa orang bilang memasak untuk orang yang paling disayangi terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Seseorang telah berdiri di ambang pintu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu, namun ia tidak berniat membalik tubuhnya, ia lanjutkan pekerjaannya memasukkan potongan sosis ke dalam penggorengan, ia biarkan saja ketika suara telapak kaki menyentuh lantai bergerak mendekatinya, ia yakin pasti Chanyeol telah terbangun, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meraih tubuhnya yang saat itu hanya menunjukkan punggung yang tertutupi kemeja kebesaran sampai paha atas, dan dengan sengaja bertelanjang kaki.

"Sepertinya enak…" benar pula si bongsor kini telah menempel di punggungnya, tangan kekarnya membungkus pinggang ramping Baekhyun, bibirnya berujar hanya sekian centi dari telinganya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik, namun dengan cepat sirna karena Chanyeol kini telah sibuk menghirup ceruk lehernya.

"Hanya sosis dan sayuran saja…" bisik Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol merambah masuk ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bicara tentang makanannya…"

Senyum Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan saat jari-jari besar Chanyeol mengusap tulang pinggulnya, kakinya menjadi lemah, dan ia menyandarkan punggung ke dada kekasihnya, satu tangan bertumpu di meja. Baekhyun memutar kepala meminta ciuman, mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meremas rambut belakang kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kian menelusuri tubuh kekasihnya, membelai lembut tiap jengkal kulit hingga menemukan bagian tersensitif milik Baekhyun yang awalnya menggantung lunglai menjadi menegang. "Chanh—Hentikan… Aku harus memasak untuk sarapanmu…"

Yang dipanggil menarik kembali kepalanya, memutuskan pautan lidah mereka sesaat. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam sebelum kau pergi untuk jadwalmu dan aku harus mengejar pesawat ke Jeju." Chanyeol memasang wajah merajuk, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Chanyeol yang berposisi lebih tinggi.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum miring, tangannya terjulur melewati pinggang Baekhyun dan memencet tombol di kompor untuk mematikan apinya, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang sesaat kemudian kembali memandangi kekasihnya lagi.

"Daripada sarapan itu aku lebih memilih menu sarapan lain." Chanyeol membuat jeda, mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun sekali. "Aku ingin dirimu. Menghabiskan sisa waktu kita di ranjang dan memakanmu, membuatmu menjerit dan mendesahkan namaku dengan dipenuhi keringat dan spermaku. Aku ingin dirimu saja Baekhyunee…"

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, sial, ini masih pagi dan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya terangsang kembali, ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan menggendongnya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa semenjak memilik otot dan bentuk kekar di tubuhnya, Chanyeol lebih hobi untuk tak memakai pakaian, seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tampak luar biasa percaya diri meskipun bertelanjang bulat dan menggendong dirinya yang kini tampak sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan.

.

.

Begitu kembali ke dorm setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya, Baekhyun terlihat enggan meninggalkan ponsel. Minseok sempat mengajaknya makan malam sampai tiga kali, dan Jongdae sengaja menyisakan sepotong brownies di meja namun Baekhyun tak juga menyentuhnya. Member tak menemui hal ini aneh, sudah beberapa kali semenjak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol diketahui, member sudah hafal betul dengan sifat kekanakan Baekhyun yang seringkali muncul apalagi jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ada. Wajah merajuk, bibir dimajukan, seperti tidak mood, dan lain sebagainya. Minseok yang biasanya menenangkan, Sehun seringkali menggoda meskipun pada akhirnya dia menenangkan juga, Jongdae adalah yang paling sering mengomentari, dengan pikiran rasionalnya justru menceramahi dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Dia pasti sibuk…" Minseok berbisik, melihat member lain yang sudah lelah dan mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah satu persatu dan memilih menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Aku tahu… Tapi hyung, bukan itu masalahnya…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak suka dia mengingkari janji…"

"Oh…" Minseok mengangguk. "Dia mungkin lupa…"

Baekhyun kembali cemberut.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol itu, dia sering lupa hal-hal kecil seperti itu kan?"

Helaan nafasnya panjang, Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Chanyeol, dan ia tahu bagaimana sifatnya yang terkadang terlampau santai, Baekhyun hanya terbawa suasana hati saja, ia menoleh dan memandang Minseok lamat-lamat. "Hyung, aku rasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku."

Minseok mendengarkan, kemudian mengangguk. "Memang."

"Kau merasakannya juga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Menurutmu apa itu?"

"Kau keras kepala dan sensitif, sekarang lebih keras kepala dan lebih sensitif lagi."

"Hyung…."

"Serius. Kurasa Chanyeol terlalu menuruti apa keinginanmu sampai kau jadi lebih manja begini."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasang wajah masam. "Begitukah hyung?"

"Meskipun di beberapa hal terkadang kau lebih terlihat tenang dan dewasa sih…"

"Lalu apa yang aku harus lakukan?"

"Makan lalu tidurlah, Chanyeol pasti akan menghubungimu kalau dia sudah ada waktu. Aku yakin."

"Um…" Baekhyun melirik ponselnya lagi, kali ini untuk melihat waktu. "Hyung, aku teringat perkataanmu kemarin, kalau ada waktu ayo temani aku membeli kado untuk Chanyeol."

"Baiklah…" Minseok mengangguk. "Kau sudah putuskan mau beli apa?"

"Belum tahu… Makanya aku minta bantuanmu…"

"Baiklah…" Minseok menyetujui, menepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu. "Sekarang sudah mau makan? Atau mau tidur?"

Baekhyun belum menjawab, sekali lagi ia tatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu. "Hyung…" bibirnya dimajukan, pandangannya seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan pada sang majikan. "Aku kangen sekali padanya… Kenapa dia tidak peka sih…" rengeknya.

Kekehan Minseok pecah, sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tepuk keningnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. "Tuhan… Kekasih tercintamu itu hanya pergi ke Jeju untuk semalam… Bagaimana kalau dia ditugaskan negara untuk berperang di Timur Tengah selama bertahun-tahun huh?"

"Kalau itu benar terjadi aku bersumpah aku akan memaksa ikut, apapun yang terjadi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanku. Dan kalau memang tak bisa aku memilih melompat dari Namsan Tower saja, pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang menjauhkan Chanyeol dariku, dia milikku."

Minseok mendengus, berbicara dengan orang yang kasmaran memang percuma, ia memilih pergi, terserah apa kata Baekhyun, kepalanya kini sudah pening dan yang paling ia butuhkan kali ini adalah istirahat kemudian tidur.

.

Hari berikutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun telah datang, dan member tak perlu mengkonfirmasi lagi apa yang telah mereka lakukan karena begitu Chanyeol memasuki dorm di pagi buta – Masih dengan mata kantuk dan koper yang diseret – Ia langsung menuju ke kamar dan tak keluar lagi selama berjam-jam. Mungkin Baekhyun masih mengklaim-nya, atau sebaliknya justru Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengembalikan mood Baekhyun dengan memuaskannya atau semacamnya. Dari langit yang masih berbintang hingga matahari yang sudah mulai merangkak naik, tak ada satu member-pun yang melihat salah satu dari dua pasangan itu yang keluar, bahkan membuat suara sekalipun.

"Chanyeol dalam masalah." Suho berujar, sembari mengecek jadwal dengan iPad yang ia bawa, melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk jadwal mereka masing-masing.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, nampaknya mengetahui tentang suatu hal namun enggan mengutarakan, ia hanya berdeham begitu Jongdae datang disusul Minseok, kemudian ia memilih mengambil tasnya dan mengajak Kyungsoo yang sudah siap sedari tadi. "Aku berangkat hyung, jangan lupa ingatkan Chanyeol dia ada jadwal setelah ini."

"Tentu saja." Jongdae menjawab, melihat KaiSoo berangkat bersama, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ChanBaek yang masih tertutup rapat. "Untuk sesi bercinta ini bisa dikatakan lama yah." Jongdae mengomel, yang ditanggapi kekehan santai oleh Minseok.

"Kau pergi dan bangunkan mereka." Suho berkata, membuat Jongdae melihatnya seakan mengatakan Kau-tidak-sadar-apa-yang-kau-katakan?

"Sudahlah… Beri waktu sedikit lagi…" Minseok menanggapi, ia lirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. "Ada yang tahu Chanyeol harus pergi pukul berapa?"

"Sebelas. Baekhyun pukul satu." Suho menjawab singkat, matanya mendelik melihat Jongdae.

"Hyung…" Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok.

"Kalau Minseok yang bangunkan Baekhyun akan menyela terus menerus."

"Memang aku tidak?" Jongdae memprotes.

"Lihat, bicaramu saja lebih cepat. Ayo berangkatlah."

Jongdae menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia merasa tugas-tugas berat di dorm selalu ia yang bereskan, ia pasrah pada akhirnya, menerima kunci duplikat yang sedari tadi sudah Suho bawa, sekedar mengingatkan posisi leader berhak mendapat kunci duplikat semua kamar dari manager.

Jongdae akhirnya memasuki kamar ChanBaek, ini bukan pertama kali memang, namun memasuki kamar mereka setelah mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terasa sedikit ganjil, ia mengambil langkah dengan hati-hati, melihat sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan langkah mendekati ranjang.

Jam tangan emas mengkilat milik Chanyeol, dua ponsel, sekotak tissue, terlihat tergeletak di meja, Jongdae melihat sekeliling dan bernafas lega karena tak melihat benda aneh-aneh yang mungkin akan mengotori mata sucinya. Ia melangkah lagi, melihat celana hitam panjang yang nampaknya milik Chanyeol, tergantung di tepi ranjang, bahkan ujungnya hampir menyentuh lantai, Jongdae menaikkan pandangnya menuju gundukan bed cover yang menutupi dua tubuh yang ia sedikit susah menebak bagaimana pola bentuknya.

Yang Jongdae lihat pertama kali adalah rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol, si Jangkung terlihat tertidur membelakangi dirinya yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, Jongdae bisa menebak Baekhyun pasti berada di pelukan Chanyeol, namun dua-duanya menghadap arah yang sama, Jongdae tak berniat melihat lebih cermat lagi, namun secara tak sengaja ia melakukannya, ia mengambil satu langkah maju, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika gundukan bed cover mulai bergerak, ke depan belakang yang berarti Chanyeol menggerakkan bagian bawah badannya dengan gerakan maju mundur.

"Eunghhh…" dan mengakibatkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara melenguhnya.

"Hya! Kalian bangun! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang!" Jongdae memekik, ia tahu keberadaannya saat ini mengganggu, tapi bagaimana lagi. Ia lihat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Eum?"

"Semalaman masih belum cukup huh?"

"Chanyeol baru kembali tadi pagi, secara teknis itu tidak semalaman." kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab, ia terlihat memutar tubuh, kemudian mengangkat kepala, bed cover masih menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

"Apalah itu terserah, yang jelas ini sudah siang dan Suho sudah memerintahkan kalian untuk bersiap, Chanyeol ada jadwal satu jam lagi kan?"

Baekhyun hendak membalas, mulutnya sudah siap untuk melontarkan kata-kata namun tangan besar Chanyeol meraih sisi kepalanya dan memaksanya turun kembali ke bantal, yang lebih besar kini mengambil alih, dengan masih menahan kepala Baekhyun ia mengangkat kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap, tapi beri aku setengah jam lagi."

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Itu terlalu lama."

"Baiklah dua puluh menit."

Jongdae hendak membalas, namun melihat Chanyeol yang tanpa pikir panjang mengubah posisi menjadi di atas Baekhyun membuatnya terpaksa melangkah mundur. "Yah!"

"Kau mau pergi atau menonton terserah." Chanyeol justru menantang, ia lihat Jongdae yang memasang wajah bingung bercampur kesal. "Kau siap sayang?" kini Chanyeol mengajak bicara lelaki di bawahnya, membuat Baekhyun tersipu bercampur malu, si pendek mengikuti permainan justru dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Oke baiklah aku keluar tapi jangan salahkan kalau nanti Suho yang mendobrak pintu yah!" jeritan Jongdae memenuhi ruangan sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi, membuat kedua pasangan yang berada di ranjang terkikik jenaka.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak cukup susah untuk meluangkan waktu dan pergi keluar, namun jadwal masing-masing member-lah yang sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah ingin mengajak Minseok untuk pergi dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, namun seringkali gagal karena jadwal keduanya yang tidak cocok, maka di suatu sore yang tenang dan kebetulan keduanya tidak ada jadwal, Baekhyun sengaja mengajak Minseok untuk pergi keluar – Dengan tidak memberitahu member lain tentunya – sekedar jalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat seandainya Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat ide kado apa yang cocok untuk ia berikan kepada kekasihnya yang akan ber-ulang tahun kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Ia menelusuri toko pakaian, tempat-tempat yang menjual accesoris hingga toko buku, hingga akhirnya ia sempatkan mengisi perut bersama Minseok yang saat itu memang sudah mengeluh lapar.

Mereka beristirahat, memutuskan memesan waffle dan minuman dingin di sebuah café di pusat perbelanjaan. Memilih tempat di lantai dua yang tak ramai pengunjung, Baekhyun membaca notif ponselnya yang kian bertambah, keasikannya membuatnya lupa waktu, juga lupa akan kekasihnya yang telah meraung-meraung mencarinya lewat pesan singkat dan panggilan yang tak terjawab.

"Oh, Chanyeol menelepon." Baekhyun tersentak, terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencoba membalas pesan singkat kekasihnya. "Halo? Eum?"

Baekhyun melirik Minseok, mendapati hyung-nya itu tengah mengunyah waffle dengan wajah lucu mirip seperti hamster, ia mengangguk mendengarkan orang yang sedang berceloteh di seberang. "Ya ya… Aku sedang ada urusan—Dengan Minseok hyung—Kenapa tidak percaya begitu sih? Mau bicara dengannya?" Minseok menaikkan satu alis, bersiap untuk menerima ponsel yang Baekhyun akan alihkan untuknya, namun Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya sendiri lagi. "Iya – Benar – Kapan aku berbohong padamu huh? Aku ada urusan – Hm? Iya serius… Chanyeol-ah…"

Sepertinya sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang, Minseok bisa menebak dari mimik wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit bingung saat menarik ponsel kemudian memandang layarnya dengan alis hampir menyatu.

"Loh? Teleponnya dimatikan?" Minseok bertanya, kebingungannya bertambah begitu Baekhyun justru menyunggingkan senyum. "Kok malah tersenyum?"

"Biar saja. Aku sengaja membuatnya kesal. Salah sendiri akhir-akhir ini suka uring-uringan sendiri. Dia suka marah kalau aku dekat denganmu hyung, sekalian saja kukerjai." Baekhyun terkikik sendiri, meneruskan memakan waffle.

"Kau mau membuatnya cemburu, sampai dia kesal lalu memberinya kejutan tepat jam dua belas malam? Itu kuno sekali." komentar Minseok.

"Habis… Salahnya sendiri… Aku kan memang lebih suka keluar denganmu untuk berbelanja, dari dulu juga begitu, tapi dia tiba-tiba kesal begitu."

"Soalnya dia menjadi kekasihmu kan baru-baru ini, bukan dari dulu." Minseok menyanggah, kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah sedikit tidak suka. "Sudah deh, jangan buat ribut, kalian memang pasangan hangat tapi tidak selamanya Chanyeol memiliki mood bagus, nanti jadi bertengkar beneran loh…"

"Biarkan saja. Aku mau lihat seorang Park Chanyeol kalau marah seperti apa."

"Baek…" Minseok menyipitkan mata, hendak menasehati lagi namun tangannya keburu ditarik.

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan, lagian ada-ada saja, masa cemburu sama member sendiri, sama Minseok hyung lagi, seharusnya dia cemburu kalau aku jalan sama siapa gitu, Jo in sung misalnya."

"Ohhh… Jadi seperti itu?" Minseok menyipitkan mata, memasang wajah kesal.

"Eheeee bercanda hyuuuung." rajuk si dongsaeng sembari melingkarkan tangan di lengan yang lebih tua.

.

.

Rencana Baekhyun memang berhasil, meskipun tidak sempurna. Memandang wajah kesal Chanyeol dan lontaran kata syarat akan kecemburuan, Baekhyun sesekali terkikik sendiri ketika ia dan kekasihnya kebetulan tidak saling memandang. Baekhyun memang sengaja membiarkan kekasihnya dalam mood turun naik, meskipun Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang dan bisa membawa diri. Di beberapa saat Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping Minseok, atau terkadang terkesan memilih cuek ketika diajak bicara Chanyeol dan justru asyik sendiri dengan hyung-nya itu.

"Kau kelewatan." Chanyeol berujar. Setelah selesai mengisi acara yang melibatkan seluruh member. Selama acara berlangsung tak sekalipun Baekhyun memandang wajah kekasihnya, merespon perkataannya-pun tidak. "Sengaja membuatku kesal ya?"

"Tidak kok…" Baekhyun memelankan suara. Ia tekan kode ponselnya, tanpa melihat ke samping dimana Chanyeol sudah siap memegang setir.

"Besok ulang tahunku, kau sengaja membuatku kesal?"

Baekhyun tidak mau berbohong, namun tak ingin juga mengakui. Jujur saja sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melanjutkan kejahilannya atau tidak, ia tengok ke samping ketika mobil mulai berjalan dan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk memperhatikan spion, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri hendak mengarahkan mobil ke luar gerbang.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun memanggil, kali ini perhatian tertuju khusus pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol memang tampak keren, dengan kepala menengok sepenuhnya ke kiri, tangan kanan memutar setir, dan lehernya yang terekspos sempurna membuatnya tampak manly, seandainya saja mereka tidak berada di jalan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melompat dan menjilatinya. "Sayang?" Baekhyun memanggil lagi.

"Hm?"

"Masih marah yah…?"

"Enggak kok… Memangnya kau, yang marahnya berhari-hari. Aku sih beberapa jam cukup." kemudian si jangkung tersenyum memandangnya.

"Baiklah… Aku mengaku kalau memang mengerjaimu. Sedikit…" Baekhyun nyengir, dipandangnya kekasihnya yang menyempatkan lagi menoleh ke arahnya. "Besok ulang tahunmu, kau mau apa?"

"Kamu."

Baekhyun mencelos. "Yah, aku serius."

"Dan aku juga." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "Aku ingin kau saja. Berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa baju, itu sudah cukup." ia membuat jeda. "Lalu aku minta jatahku, kau harus melayaniku sampai pagi. Atau sampai tengah malam saja deh. Tidur sebentar lalu pagi lanjutkan lagi. Dua atau tiga ronde di pagi hari di ranjang dan kamar mandi. Itu saja cukup."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu sih… Kan biasanya juga kita lakukan… Kau tidak ingin sesuatu lagi."

"Aku ingin pulau sih."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening.

"Okay… Umm… Jadwal kita padat sih, seandainya ada waktu luang aku ingin kita pergi ke Jeju atau Busan. Aku ingin kita liburan. Dan menginap di bungalow. Berdua saja."

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. "Oke… Tapi karena kali ini kau yang ulang tahun, jadi biarkan aku yang mentraktir yah?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tiket pesawat dan bungalow, makan dan akomodasi. Semuanya aku yang tanggung, yah?" Chanyeol hendak menjawab, namun ia urungkan karena Baekhyun telah mencondongkan badan mendekatinya, tangan mungil Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyentuh pundak kanannya. "Pinggirkan mobilnya."

"Hm?"

"Beberapa menit lagi sudah jam dua belas, dan aku tak ingin kau melewatinya dengan memutar-mutar setir saja."

"Oke…. Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Chanyeol melihat sekitar, memilih menepi di samping jalanan dimana ada rentetan toko yang sebagian besar sudah tutup, kemudian memberhentikan mobil kemudian mematikan mesinnya. "Hm?"

"Aku mau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pertamamu…"

"Wow. Oke, apa itu?"

Baekhyun melirik jam di dashboard, melingkarkan satu tangan di leher Chanyeol, ia menunggu hingga waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 11.59 beralih menjadi 00.00. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang." ujarnya sembari merangkak ke kursi kemudi, meregangkan satu kaki untuk mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil memutar pengatur kursi ke belakang dengan lihai, mendorong kekasihnya hingga mengikuti pergerakan kursi yang sudah tertarik sempurna, membuat posisinya bisa melihat langit-langit mobil dengan jelas.

"Mau orgasme berapa kali malam ini?" Baekhyun menanyai dengan nakal, tangannya meraih resletingnya sendiri, menurunkannya dan berkutat menurunkan celananya dengan profesional, ia meraih sesuatu di saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan botol pelumas mereka yang terlihat hanya tersisa sedikit, Chanyeol seharusnya tak perlu heran mengapa bisa demikian.

"Apakah normal menghabiskan satu botol pelumas dalam waktu sebulan?" komentar si bongsor, menerima botol dari lelaki yang menungganginya, ia turunkan denim dan celana dalamnya sampai lutut, mengeluarkan dan membiarkan juniornya terkena dinginnya suhu dalam mobil kala itu.

"Normal atau tidak aku tak peduli." Baekhyun pilih cuek, ia turunkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, sekedar menghirup dan mengecup, menjilat setelahnya, ia membaca pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, hendak membuka tutup botol pelumas, namun Baekhyun menahan. "Biar aku yang licinkan milikmu, itu untuk melicinkan lubangku saja." Baekhyun berujar, memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga lututnya menyentuh dasar mobil, kedua tangannya menumpu di paha kekasihnya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara selangka Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh… Baekhyunhhh…" yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya.

Ujung penisnya dikulum, kemudian dihisap kuat, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat seketika saat lidah Baekhyun yang lembut dan licin memijit seluruh batang penisnya, dari pangkal hingga ke ujung, sesekali menjepit kulit sensitifnya dengan dua bibir, mulut hangat Baekhyun membuatnya gila, juga nafas hangat yang kian memanjakan seluruh bagian penisnya, Chanyeol bergetar hebat, ia lingkarkan satu tangan meraih kursi di belakangnya, mencengkeram kuat sembari berusaha mengatur nafas.

Baekhyun kembali melahap batang menegang Chanyeol, menaik-turunkan kepala, sembari menghisap, memastikan ujung daging milik Chanyeol yang sudah licin dan basah menggesek langit-langit mulutnya, Baekhyun hampir tersedak, namun ia pelankan kulumannya, sedikit menarik kepalanya lalu bernafas, kemudian kembali memanjakan penis berkedut di dalam mulutnya itu.

"SSssshhhhh… Ahhh… Baekkkhhhh…." Chanyeol meracau, satu tangannya meraih kepala Baekhyun, mencengkeram rambut blonde yang kini masih bergerak naik turun di antara selangkanya, Chanyeol berusaha menahan nafsunya namun ia sudah tak berdaya, pinggulnya justru ikut bergerak, ikut turun naik, ia melesakkan penisnya jauh ke dalam lagi, meremas kepala Baekhyun dan menahannya, kini gerakan pinggulnya mendominasi, ia manjakan penisnya sendiri, membuat gerakan yang membuat orgasmenya cepat datang.

Baekhyun berusaha keras menuruti pergerakan Chanyeol, mulutnya kelu, penis besar Chanyeol menyeruak masuk sempurna ke dalam mulutnya, berusaha memasuki tenggorokannya, Baekhyun kesusahan bernafas, liurnya bahkan menetes keluar, ia hampir saja menarik mundur kepalanya, beruntung Chanyeol menyudahi pergerakannya, melepas kepala Baekhyun dan menarik pinggulnya hingga tersisa ujung penisnya saja di bibir merah kekasihnya. Ia turunkan satu tangan, memijit pangkal penisnya sendiri dan menahannya tetap di dalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menurut saja dan menyesap pelan, menikmati cairan Chanyeol yang menyembur keluar.

"Baek… AHhhh…. Sssssssshh…" orgasme pertamanya datang, dan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya rapat. Ia nikmati tubuhnya yang seakan terbang ke langit dengan peluh yang mulai menetes membasahi pelipisnya, ia mengendurkan ototnya yang menegang, dan menatap ke bawah seketika merasakan sebuah kecupan di salah satu bola testisnya. "Baekhyun-ah?"

"Eum?" mata manja Baekhyun menatap ke atas, seperti tak punya dosa sembari menyesapi bola kembar Chanyeol bergantian, membuat Chanyeol menarik kepalanya lagi ke atas, rasanya bintang-bintang memenuhi kepalanya kembali, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memuaskannya malam ini, atau membuatnya gila? "Baek…. Baekk… Sssmmmh… Kau tak ingin berhenti? Ummh…"

"Eumm,, eumm,,,," Baekhyun justru lebih kelihatan menikmati kegiatannya, ia bangunkan kembali kejantanan Chanyeol yang terkulai lemas, kini tangannya ikut meremas batang penis Chanyeol, memperlakukannya seperti mainan.

"Baek... Ummhh… Naiklah sekarang…" Chanyeol menginterupsi, ia tarik satu tangan baekhyun yang menekan-nekan paha dalamnya. "Sayang…"

Baekhyun berhenti, mengecup ujung penis Chanyeol sehingga cairan pre-cum yang sudah terkumpul turut membasahi bibirnya, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menurut mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang menariknya.

Gerakan Chanyeol sangatlah cepat, Baekhyun belum sempat naik sepenuhnya ketika sebuah jemari licin memaksa memasuki lubang bawahnya, perlahan membuat gerakan masuk, Baekhyun yang sudah ereksi terjatuh gontai ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, menggunakan bahu kekasihnya sebagai pegangan.

Dengan ahli Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggul, tak susah menemukan penis tegang Chanyeol dan memaksanya memasuki lubang ketatnya, Baekhyun merendahkan badan, mengarahkan penis Chanyeol yang telah tertancap agar masuk sepenuhnya, ia bernafas berat saat satu tangan Chanyeol meraih kepala dan menariknya ke bawah untuk ciuman panas, mereka bergerak kemudian, Baekhyun menurunkan badan ke bawah saat kekasihnya menghentakkan pinggul ke atas, dengan ritme perlahan, dengan saling memautkan bibir, berperang lidah.

Chanyeol meneruskan genjotannya, satu tangan menahan pinggang Baekhyun, satu lagi mengocok penis Baekhyun yang terpantul turun naik karena ulahnya, ia meremas, menjepit, mengocok, membuat Baekhyun berteriak keenakan. Saling memberikan kenikmatan masing-masing, Chanyeol terus menerus menghajarnya tanpa henti, ia terdiam sesaat ketika penis Baekhyun berkedut. "Chan… Chan… Aku sampai sssh,, aaahhhhh…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, melihat spermanya muncrat dan membasahi kaus kekasihnya, ia mengatur nafas sesaat kemudian merasakan Chanyeol melanjutkan genjotannya. "Chanyeol-ah… ahhhh…."

Pergerakan mereka membrutal, Chanyeol tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sempat gontai, menggunakan sisa kekuatan untuk tetap bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol, sesekali ia mengecup bibir Chenyeol namun cepat pula menariknya, nafas mereka memburu, persatuan tubuh bawah mereka semakin intens, mata Chanyeol tertuju pada batang penisnya yang muncul-hilang dilahap tubuh Baekhyun, pijatan dan kehangatan lubang Baekhyun memeras seluruh isi penisnya sampai habis, rasanya miliknya telah lumer dan menyatu dengan Baekhyun, isi perutnya terasa gemelitik, entah dari kapan genjotannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. "Ahh ahh ahhh… Chanh… AHhhhh! Ahhhh!" Baekhyun meracau, dinding dalam anusnya dihajar habis-habisan, lehernya digigit keras, dan badannya melengkung ke atas saat Chanyeol behasil menumbuk titik prostatnya membuatnya melenguh keras dan menyemburkan sperma-nya lagi, disusul Chanyeol yang mengerang keras, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, pinggulnya naik dan menegang sekian detik, memenuhi Baekhyun dengan sperma hangatnya lagi.

Keduanya terkulai lemas, meskipun Baekhyun menyempatkan melingkarkan satu tangan di leher kekasihnya lalu mengecup bibirnya. Chanyeol membuka mata, mengeratkan kedua tangan di tubuh mungil yang berada di pelukannya. "Baek… Mmh… Nikmat sekali… Uhfff…"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, masih sadar betul milik Chanyeol masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya, dan kalau Chanyeol bergerak ia bisa merasakan penis di salam tubuhnya bergerak pula, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, tak mau mengambil resiko kalau meneruskan mereka tak akan bisa berhenti. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal, seperti selesai konser di Tokyo Dome saja. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas, mengecup pelipis Chanyeol yang basah sekali, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher kekasihnya.

"Baek… Terimakasih hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan. "Hm…"

"Bolehkah aku meminta lagi nanti? Ini masih ulang tahunku kan?" Satu tepukan di pipi membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baek, aku tak mau terpisah darimu."

"Aku juga tak mau…" kali ini Baekhyun menjawab.

"Maksudnya… Aku tak ingin mencabut penisku." perkatannya membuahkan satu tepukan lagi di pipi. "Baek…"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, diamkan disitu kalau begitu."

"Kalau aku bergerak boleh?" Tepukan lagi di pipinya dan Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sayang? Kalau aku meminta sesuatu, boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Lain kali aku ingin kau meng-oral penisku lagi. Rasanya luar biasa."

Baekhyun tahu ia bersemu merah, namun tetap ia menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Dan di waktu yang sama izinkan aku meng-oral milikmu juga."

"Baiklah… Lain kali yah…" Baekhyun berbisik.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak dan menemukan pantat telanjang Baekhyun. meremasnya pelan, membuat gerakan memutar, menghimpit keduanya, dan Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya. "Chan—"

Chanyeol meringis, ia kecup hidung Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak sekian centi dari wajahnya.

"Kita harus pulang dan istirahat, nanti kuberi lagi sampai di dorm…"

"Janji ya?" Chanyeol terpekik senang, sontak membuatnya bergerak, dan membuat mereka berdua melenguh nikmat.

"Euuumhhhh….."

"Baek, bisa kau eratkan peganganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya serius, sembari memutar pengatur kursi sehingga kursi maju kembali ke posisi semula, membuat punggung Baekhyun sempat menyentuh setir. "Aku ingin terus begini sambil menyetir menuju dorm." Chanyeol meringis.

"Yah, kita bisa menabrak dan mati. Aku tak mau mati muda." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, sayang… Aku yakin pasti bisa… Ahhhh…" Chanyeol melenguh, mendapati Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya ikut terangsang.

"Tuh, begitu saja konsentrasimu sudah buyar." Baekhyun menggerutu, ia bersiap menaikkan badan hendak bangkit.

"Ok ok kalau begitu, tahan posisi seperti ini sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, yah?"

Baekhyun mendengus, ia tak ada pilihan lain, ia menurut ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya kembali, saling bertukar kehangatan yang membuat Baekhyun bisa terbenam dalam ketenangan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaaahh / too much NC isn't it?

yah karena banyak yang request jadi ya terpaksa(?) author bikin deh.

First, mau ucapin thanks lagi buat new reviewer (yang sering review dan pernah juga makasih)

Ada chanbaek numero uno, baektiful, lanarava6223, ayuliliffia

makasih udah sempetin review

untuk **sehunboo17** : belum kepikiran tamat sampe chaps berapa, kalo mood ya bisa 20+ tapi ga panjang-panjang deh ntar kayak utta*an jatohnya episodenya panjang(?). ada konflik lagi ga yah? Sepertinya ada, so keep reading ya ^^

 **Baektiful** : ini udah dibikinin, next next next chaps mau dibikinin NC lagi ? heheeee

 **farzak** : ini masih kurang panjang? besok mau bikin 30 pages full nc deh(?) updatenya ga maljum tapi bacanya pas maljum aja gimana(?)

Oyah karena ada yang nanya-nanya jadi author mau kenalan lagi deh ya(?)

Author yang receh ini 92-liner kawan (same age as Chanbaek) *tua ya? hehe

jadi dipersilahkan manggil kak, unni, nuna, author-nim, songsae-nim(?), sunbae, whatever, (kalo ada yg panggil dongsaeng juga syukur), still living as a worker girl(?) kerja kantoran gitu lah, di salah satu kota besar di jawa, di Surabaya tepatnya, hehe

Sudah dulu ya, mau lanjutin ke chaps selanjutnya, *ups

Author juga mau bikin oneshoot sih, kalo setuju angkat tangan(?)

maaf kepanjangan cingcong-nya, dari bendera dinaikkan sampai diturunkan, hehe

stay healthy all,

love you all,

Gumawo ^^


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

For safety:

Diharapkan dibaca di tempat aman, nyaman, dan mendukung(?)

Author tidak tanggung jawab jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan(?)

Happy (NC) reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter XVII

 _"_ _Jealousy and Holiday"_

 _._

 _._

Ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan kue yang disiapkan semua member, kecuali Kyungsoo yang saat itu ada jadwal untuk shooting drama-nya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu, menyalakan lilin dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Chanyeol seperti biasa akan menunjukkan senyum lebar dan memamerkan gigi-gigi rapinya, turut bertepuk tangan dan menyanyi, dan bahkan menyambar lalu memainkan gitarnya sebagai encore.

Hadiah dari para member memang tak seberapa, tiga member, Jongin, Jongdae dan Minseok mengumpulkan ide mereka (dan uang tentunya) yang berbuah sepasang sepatu putih dengan Brand favorit Chanyeol, Sehun menghadiahi sandal jepit yang membuat Chanyeol ingin mengumpatinya dan melemparinya dengan bekas kuenya, si leader menghadiahinya sebuah buku yang Chanyeol rasa hanya akan berakhir di meja ruang tamu atau berubah fungsi sebagai ganjal laptop. Ia tahu membernya sekedar bercanda dan memang menurut Chanyeol yang terpenting bukanlah hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya, kebersamaan dan kekompakan inilah yang Chanyeol lebih sukai.

Mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama, dengan garpu bekas makan kue di sana sini, kaleng cola dan snack dimana-mana. Maklum saja karena sembilan orang yang semuanya lelaki tinggal di satu atap, dan satu orang manager yang terkadang turut menghuni meskipun lebih sering tidak berada di kamarnya. Chanyeol saat itu masih sedang terduduk di sofa, memetik senar gitarnya asal, membuat alunan nada yang sekilas terlewat di kepalanya, di samping kirinya Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, menikmati permainan gitar Chanyeol sambil sesekali melihat kekasihnya sembari tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun kau tidak kasih sesuatu untuk Chanyeol?" Suho yang sedang terduduk di karpet menanyai, membuat yang ditanyai menoleh kemudian membeku sesaat.

"Itu sih pasti sudah, di kamar semalam…" Sehun menyahut, menyeringai, ia yang sedang terduduk dan bersandar di sofa di dekat kaki Chanyeol terpaksa menyingkir cepat sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menoyor kepalanya.

Minseok yang saat itu duduk di sofa lain tersenyum, ia bisa menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu, juga Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dan terkesan hanya bercanda namun terlihat jelas bagaimana ia menghindari kontak mata dengan orang yang bahkan duduk sangat dekat di samping kirinya.

Siaran televisi menayangkan adegan dimana si pemeran utama sedang kejar-kejaran dengan musuh berbentuk alien yang sempat mencuri perhatian member, Sehun yang sebelumnya sibuk menghindari hentakan kaki Chanyeol akhirnya duduk menjauhi sofa dan menjatuhkan pandangan ke layar televisi, sisanya juga terlihat demikian, hanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memetik gitar dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya menekan senar, dan ia tersenyum sesekali ketika Baekhyun turut memainkan senar gitarnya, hendak menjahili, Chanyeol hanya menoleh, tatapan mereka bertaut, lalu tersenyum, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya namun Baekhyun mundur dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit, si jangkung lalu melepaskan satu tangannya dari gitarnya dan menyentuh rambut Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek menyentuh rambutnya juga, mereka sungguh terlihat manis, begitu Minseok pikir setelah bermenit-menit mencuri pandang.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali Chanyeol memutar pergelangan tangan, mengecek waktu dari arloji emasnya. Ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya, di kedai yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka. Sebenarnya waktu janjian mereka adalah pukul tiga, yang berarti sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu, jujur saja Chanyeol agak bosan, ia menunggu sudah terlalu lama, sampai cangkir di depannya hampir kosong.

Si rapper itu akhirnya membuka akun media sosialnya, lagi-lagi mengecek akun pribadinya – Meskipun sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya itu yang ia lakukan – Ia tengah asyik melihat-lihat postingan video, men-stalking akun-akun yang ia follow, namun ketika ia sedang mencari di akun pencarian dan menemukan foto Baekhyun sedang berpose dengan temannya dan waktu postingan menunjukkan setengah jam lalu, Chanyeol tahu kesabarannya sudah tak utuh lagi.

Awalnya ia hampir mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, mengatakan kencan mereka sebaiknya dilakukan di lain waktu saja mengingat Baekhyun nampaknya masih sibuk di lokasi shootingnya, namun ia mengganti skenarionya, ia tetap menunggu, sembari mengecek list kontak di ponsel, Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai, ia menghubungi seseorang kemudian bercakap-cakap sebentar, ia tunggu lagi beberapa saat hingga ia menemukan sosok kecil berlari tergopoh ke arahnya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahu tadi Sunbae-nim mengajak makan… Aku tidak enak kalau langsung pulang…" Baekhyun menjelaskan, bahkan sebelum pantatnya menyentuh kursi, Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh olehnya, diletakannya ponselnya di meja, menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya dan menepuknya.

"Iyah.. Iyah… Duduk sini dulu."

"Oke… Tapi kau pasti sudah menunggu lama…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tepuk bahu Baekhyun kemudian membuka menu yang nampaknya sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi. "Mau minum apa?"

"Latte saja…"

"Oke…."

Secangkir latte telah tersajikan di meja, si lelaki berambut blonde tersenyum menundukkan kepala kepada pelayan kemudian segera mencicipi pesanannya. Enak memang, seandainya saja lelaki tinggi di sampingnya tidak memandangnya intens mungkin akan lebih enak lagi.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya di balik cangkir yang menutupi dagu hingga hidungnya.

"Tidak… Hanya saja… Kulihat tadi ada postingan foto-fotomu dengan pemain drama lain…"

"Oh…" Baekhyun mengangguk, menaruh cangkirnya kembali ke meja. "Iyah, tadi pertama kali semuanya berkumpul, jadi semuanya asyik mengambil foto."

"Oh…" Chanyeol membuat jeda. "Sepertinya kau cukup populer yah disana…"

"Ah tidak juga…"

"Dan lelaki berambut cepak coklat itu lumayan tampan sih."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, ia melirik tajam ke arah kekasihnya. "Yah…. Jangan bilang kau cemburu…"

"Tidak cemburu sih… Hanya saja khawatir." Chanyeol membuat nada seakan bercanda. "Siapapun akan khawatir kalau punya kekasih manis, lucu, tampan sekaligus cantik dan menyenangkan sepertimu."

Baekhyun tahu ia merona, tapi segera menampik apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Kau ini. Mereka hanya temanku…"

"Dan siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang huh? Kalau seandainya lelaki berambut cepak tadi ternyata menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

"Ya itu kan urusan mereka…" Baekhyun menjelaskan, namun tak sempat ia meneruskan, seseorang telah mencuri perhatiannya, seorang wanita dengan jaket warna krem dan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang menghampiri.

"Hai… Chanyeol… Hai Baekhyun." Saebyul menyapa.

.

Waktu berjalan cukup lama, atau itu hanya perasaan Bakehyun saja. Si rambut blonde kini harus menerima kenyataan, duduk di tepi meja dengan menghadap dua orang yang asyik mengobrol, wajah Saebyul berseri-seri, iya memang wajahnya sangat cantik dan berseri, namun dengan wajah Chanyeol yang juga sedang tersenyum bahkan terkadang tertawa hingga kedua bahunya turun naik membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tak nyaman.

Kekasihnya berbicara dengan wanita lain, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Tentu saja mereka hanya mengobrol, Baekhyun tahu itu, namun melihat mereka bercanda dan bercerita satu sama lain, Chanyeol yang mengutarakan sesuatu kemudian Saebyul mengangguk menyetujui lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, membuat Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdenyut ngilu, ia bisa menahan, mencoba setidaknya, melihat mereka berdua asyik sendiri, seakan punya dunia sendiri dan mengabaikan sekitar membuat Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah bangkit berdiri.

"Um… Aku… ingin ke toilet." Baekhyun berujar, menghindari tatapan mata baik Chanyeol ataupun Saebyul, ia melangkah pergi dengan terburu.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara, ia mempertahankan posisinya yang menatap keluar jendela. Jujur saja dalam hati ia ingin Chanyeol menjelaskan, setidaknya mencoba memulai pembicaraan, namun si bongsor juga memilih bungkam. Mereka sedang perang dingin, dan itu bertahan sampai mereka sampai dorm, sampai Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan enggan keluar lagi, sedangkan si jangkung terlihat santai menuju dapur mengambil minum, memakan snack, kemudian memilih berkunjung ke kamar dongsaengnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di ranjang, kali ini di ranjangnya sendiri, yang sepertinya sudah sekian lama tak dihuni, ia masih memajukan bibir bawah, memainkan ponsel sampai ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dengan serentetan nomor tak dikenal memenuhi layar.

Baekhyun mengetuk layar ponselnya, memutuskan untuk mengangkat setelah sekian detik kemudian. "Halo?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm? Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku, saebyul…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia bahkan sudah tidak mood untuk bicara, namun Saebyul yang sebenanrnya sudah tercantum di kontaknya tetapi tiba-tiba memakai nomor lain untuk menelepon dirinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. "Ah… Iya, ada apa Saebyul-shii?" Baekhyun membuat jeda sesaat. "Kau mengganti nomer ponselmu?"

"Umm… tidak, aku sengaja memakai nomor lain…" Saebyul terdengar sedikit tertawa. "Aku takut kalau nomorku yang muncul kau tak mau mengangkatnya." Baekhyun sempat bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, ia terdiam, masih mendengarkan. "Kau pasti kesal ya tadi? Maaf yah, aku dengan tidak sopan asyik sendiri dengan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun terkejut, yah, sampai dagunya merosot ke bawah, terperangah, seperti terkena serangan jantung, apalah itu.

"Hehe… Maaf yah, tadi sengaja memang Chanyeol mengajakku bergabung, aku sedang kebetulan lewat, dia bilang dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, lalu aku izin pergi sebentar, aku sempat kaget waktu kulihat dia bersamamu, kukira dia bercanda saat dia bercerita kalau kau adalah kekasihnya sekarang ini. Tapi ternyata itu benar." Saebyul berkata panjang lebar, ia meneruskan kemudian. "Maaf Baekhyun-shii… Tolong jangan dianggap serius yah, tadi aku hanya mengobrol dengannya, tidak bermaksud apa-apa, jangan bertengkar dengannya yah… Oyah, aku lupa memberimu selamat, meskipun sudah telat sih, hehe, selamat yah… Semoga bahagia! Jaga diri baik-baik yah, semoga sukses dalam hal apapun dan jangan sampai sakit, jaga dirimu, titip salam untuk Chanyeol, bilang kapan-kapan aku minta traktirannya, hehe~ Baekhyun-shii, kau masih disana kan?"

"Ah.. Oh, eum, iya…"

"Oke kalau begitu kututup dulu yah, maaf mengganggumu selarut ini, dadahhh~"

Saebyul mengakhiri telepon, yah bisa dibilang seenaknya sendiri. Baekhyun masih mematung melihat layar ponselnya yang sudah gelap gulita, dan disaat yang sama seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan hingga sampai di sisi ranjang.

"Saebyul menelepon?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mendongak memandang kekasihnya yang tersenyum-senyum seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi, Baekhyun hendak menjawab lagi namun kecupan kilat di poni blondenya membuatnya hanya membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Aku sengaja tadi mengajaknya… Tidak bermaksud apa-apa…"

Baekhyun mencerna kalimat Chanyeol, namun keinginannya untuk protes sangatlah tinggi, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sampingnya, sama-sama bersandar di headboard, Baekhyun membenamkan tubuh di bahu kekasihnya yang saat itu sudah menjulurkan tangan di belakang punggungnya, kemudian menarik tubuhnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku kesal…"

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Karena dia Saebyul. Dia pernah ada di kehidupanmu dulu. Dia mantanmu. Dia pernah mencintaimu dan kau juga pernah mencintainya." Baekhyun sadar mengucapkannya membuatnya sedikit malu, ia sembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di kaus hitam kekasihnya, menghirup aroma segar sehabis mandi yang menyeruak dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Eum…" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sedikit…"

"Saat melihatmu berfoto dengan orang lain juga membuatku cemburu…"

"Jadi kau balas dendam?"

"Tidak sih…" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap rambut berwarna blonde yang bergerak-gerak lembut di lehenya. "Kau jangan khawatir dengan Saebyul yah… Justru dia yang membantuku menyadari perasaanku. Dia juga mendukung hubunganku denganmu."

"Um… Tapi kan, siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang?" Baekhyun berujar, sengaja membalik pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Chanyeol pernah lontarkan. "Seandainya Saebyul ternyata masih menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

"Itu sih urusan dia…" Chanyeol membalas, tak kalah cerdik.

Baekhyun manyun dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Oke… Oke… Maafkan aku… Kita seharusnya tidak bertengkar, kita harus berbaikan karena ada liburan yang harus segera kita nikmati, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya, semangat. "Oh, iyah! Kau sudah mengecek jadwal?"

"Eum, seminggu ke depan akan penuh dengan jadwal comeback, lalu acara akhir tahun, kita akan berangkat mungkin sebulan lagi?"

Baekhyun merengut. "Yah…."

"Tapi kau sudah janji kan?"

"Iya… Tapi itu terlalu lama…"

"Daripada tidak?" Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun, mengecup ujungnya sebelum menyandarkannya lagi ke bahunya. "Kita bekerja keras dulu, dan sebulan ini aku yakin kita tak banyak waktu untuk bersama, setelah itu, begitu jadwal kosong dan kita bisa berangkat, aku bisa balas dendam."

"Wow. Terdengar horor." Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau tak ingin?"

Baekhyun terpaksa tersenyum malu, menyumpahi mulutnya yang suka keceplosan, sebaiknya ia tak membahas ini karena Chanyeol adalah tipikal suka menggoda apalagi jika membicarakan soal bercinta.

"Ingin kok."

"Baiklah… Kalau jadwal tidak berubah kita punya dua hari tiga malam. Dan aku hanya berniat membawa pakaian tiga potong."

"Dasar maniak."

Dadanya dipukul, dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak membalik tubuh mungil yang selalu terkikik riang jika ia serang seperti ini, mereka berkutat, seperti anak kecil bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu, seandainya besok tak ada shooting pagi buta, mungkin Chanyeol akan menelanjangi kekasihnya dan menyerangnya. Seandainya.

.

.

.

Langit masih tampak gelap, suhu udara belum naik dan ramalan cuaca di televisi masih menyiarkan bahwa akhir-akhir ini kabut masih akan menyelimuti sebagian wilayah di Korea Selatan. Namun itu semua tak menghalangi Baekhyun untuk berkemas, memilih-milih barang yang ia akan bawa dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di ransel. Yah, ransel, Chanyeol melarangnya untuk membawa koper, alasannya karena hanya dua hari akan pergi, Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya itu adalah modus, namun ia memilih menurut saja. Chanyeol sendiri sudah siap sedia, hanya mengantongi beberapa permen dan ponsel di saku jaket. Tas ransel hitamnya berisi hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan Jongin yang jahil berhasil memasukkan beberapa pack kondom dan dua botol pelumas, Chanyeol menganggap itu hanyalah bentuk dukungan dongsaengnya dan menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum.

Mereka menuju ke airport dengan cara terpisah. Chanyeol sengaja berangkat terlebih dahulu, karena jadwal yang berakhir satu jam lebih cepat dari Baekhyun, memilih menunggu di airport sebelum akhirnya kekasih mungilnya menyusul dan pada akhirnya duduk berdampingan di pesawat. Penerbangan mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima puluh menit, mereka sampai di Jeju meskipun suhu udara masih dingin, bungalow yang sebelumnya mereka ingin pesan tergantikan dengan hotel bintang lima yang Baekhyun usulkan.

Seandainya mereka datang di musim panas mungkin mereka akan lebih bisa menikmati. Jeju terkenal dengan laut dan pemandangan bunga-bunga, akan lebih indah jika cuaca bagus dan melihat bunga bermekaran, namun keduanya tidak kecewa, mengingat jadwal yang selalu penuh dan bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk liburan bisa digolongkan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan. Chanyeol menyewa mobil kala itu, menginjak gas dengan semangat meski udara di luar cukup dingin, ia memakai jaket tebal dan melirik Baekhyun yang memakai sweater hangat berwarna hijau, manis sekali.

"Sayang sekali cuaca di luar masih dingin." Chanyeol menggumam. "Jadi kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar."

"Uh, dasar…" Baekhyun menyahut, masih memandang ke luar jendela. "Padahal itu kan yang kau harapkan, tetap berada di kamar dan tak keluar. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu tahu."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tahu begini kita tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh, sewa saja kamar hotel mahal di Seoul.."

"Tapi kan pemandangan disini tetap indah, Baek…" Chanyeol merajuk, memelankan kemudinya. "Kau tidak ikhlas memberikan kado ini untukku hm?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia melihat ke samping dan menarik pelan telinga besar kekasihnya. "Aw!"

"Sudah menyetir saja yang benar, kalau sudah sampai hotel bangunkan aku, aku mau tidur sebentar sebelum tak bisa tidur dua hari."

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan ditemani gelak tawa berat Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kita memiliki waktu semalaman…" Chanyeol berujar, suaranya seperti erangan yang menggema dibalik dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keinginan, nafsu, dan mungkin sedikit ketidaksabaran saat ia menindih tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang luas, empuk dan lembut mereka. Mereka baru saja sampai di kamar hotel mewah yang mereka booking, Chanyeol membuang ransel besarnya di salah satu sofa elegan berwarna coklat yang ada di sudut ruangan, jangan ditanya karena kamar executive class bahkan memiliki bar di dalamnya, juga kamar mandi yang sebesar ruang tamu dorm. Si jangkung tersenyum puas dengan pilihan kekasihnya, kemudian tanpa membuang waktu menarik Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berjalan sambil mengagumi sekeliling ke arah ranjang.

Baekhyun menurut saja, beruntung ia sempat tertidur selama empat muluh menit di perjalanan tadi, jadi kalau Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya sekarang juga ia siap. Kedua tangannya merambah naik, melingkar di leher lelaki di atasnya, dan Chanyeol tak membuang waktu untuk mengarahkan tangan besarnya ke bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya. Chanyeol yakin ia mendengar suara kain yang robek, namun ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan beratnya Chanyeol tak lagi ingat apapun kecuali segera menikmati kulit lembut pucat di bawahnya.

"Apakah aku boleh berteriak kali ini?" tawa Baekhyun renyah, jemarinya bermain-main di sela rambut coklat kekasihnya sebelum menariknya sehingga mulut mereka bisa saling menyentuh, tak bisa dibilang ciuman, terlalu banyak lidah dan liur, namun demi apapun, begitu saja dapat membuat keduanya semakin terangsang.

"Berteriaklah." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Keluarkan teriakanmu sama seperti kau mencapai nada tinggi di lagu Mama."

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun suaranya tertahan begitu Chanyeol menurunkan kepala dan menggigit lehernya.

"Chanhh—" Baekhyun mengerang di tenggorokan, dan Chanyeol masih sibuk menyesap leher mulusnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan, kepala Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak, menggigit kuat di area sama dengan sesekali menyesap, Baekhyun hendak bergerak menyamankan posisi namun Chanyeol menarik kepalanya, mereka berpandangan sesaat, tangannya meraih kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan, menarik ke atas hingga lepas dari badannya, selanjutnya ia meraih kedua lengan Baekhyun, mengarahkannya ke atas dan Baekhyun menurut. Senyum si mungil tergambar saat Chanyeol menyatukan pergelangan kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan kaos yang ia pegang.

"Chan—"

"Diamlah…" Chanyeol memastikan ikatan simpulnya kuat, kemudian memandang lagi kekasihnya yang teramat seksi dengan bagian badan atas yang sudah telanjang. Kulit pucatnya berwarna merona, seperti bersinar diterpa lampu hotel yang bahkan tidak begitu terang. "Aku ingin menikmatimu dengan lembut dan perlahan." Chanyeol meraih resleting kekasihnya, menariknya dan melepasnya perlahan, bersamaan dengan celana dalam berwana hitam yang nampaknya sudah terasa sempit karena kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menggembung. Chanyeol menariknya turun, perlahan sampai Baekhyun rasa ini tak akan selesai hanya dengan satu malam, dan pandangan Chanyeol yang tertuju ke setiap inchi kulitnya membuat Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Chanyeol, jangan memandangiku seperti itu…"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mencelos, kini pandangan itu tertuju ke matanya, membuatnya mendelik seperti kucing tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. "Kau diam dan nikmati saja, mendesah dan sebut namaku…"

Ikatan di pergelangan tangannya tak begitu kencang, sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja dengan mudah melepasnya jika ingin, namun ia tak melakukannya. Ia bahkan kini sedang sibuk mendesah keenakan. Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang terbenam di antara kakinya yang terbuka, sudah bermenit-menit menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan kecupan dan jilatan sana-sini, Chanyeol nampaknya serius dengan perkatannya ingin menikmati kekasihnya dengan pelan-pelan – Dan membuat kekasihnya sedikit tersiksa sebenarnya – Menelusuri tiap inchi kulit Baekhyun dengan kecupan dan jilatan. Lidahnya membuat alur dari bawah leher, mengecupi seluruh bagiannya kemudian turun ke dada, kedua putingnya dihisap bergantian, bahkan sampai bermenit-menit, Chanyeol butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama, kepalanya terbenam di dada Baekhyun membuat kedua kaki Baekhyun bergerak lemah menggesek permukaan sprei lembut dibawahnya, lidah licin Chanyeol kemudian turun lagi, mengecupi bagian perut, pinggang, dan bagian bawah perut yang bisa dibilang lama kepalanya berhenti dan menetap di sana.

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, kepala menengadah dengan desahan yang berkali-kali sempat lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ia bisa merasakan hidung dan bibir Chanyeol menggesek bagian perut bawahnya, mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali di area yang membuat Baekhyun merasa geli sekaligus nikmat, dan saat hidung kekasihnya mengendus di area selangka ia tahu desahannya terlalu keras kali ini. "Chanyeol-ahhhh…"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kekasihnya kini menciumi paha dalamnya, kanan kiri bergantian, lelaki yang memegang kendali bergerak turun hingga ke betis, kemudian satu kakinya di angkat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol mengecupi tiap inchi kakinya, memandang matanya dengan intens dengan menjilati telapak kaki dan satu persatu jemari kakinya, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan sensasinya membuatnya ketagihan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol hingga dengan lihai melakukan itu semua, kemudian Baekhyun sama melenguhnya saat kaki satunya diperlakukan sama.

Chanyeol merangkak naik, Baekhyun bisa rasakan kekasihnya menurunkan badan dan merasakan hembusan hangat nafas kekasihnya di sekitar penisnya yang sudah menegak, ia berharap Chanyeol segera mengulumnya tapi nampaknya tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin bermain-main dengan raganya. Kali ini si jangkung melesakkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar, bibirnya terbuka lebar dan menangkup bola kembarnya yang sepertinya sudah penuh seakan mau pecah, si jangkung menyesap satu bola testis Baekhyun dan mengulumnya kuat, membuat badan Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, dadanya naik turun akan sensasi panas ini, kepalanya hampir tak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Chanh—Cepat … Ahhhhhhhhh…." Baekhyun mengerang, genggamannya kuat dan ia sudah tak sabar, mungkin ini nikmat untuk Chanyeol, tapi tidak untuknya. "Sayang—"

Chanyeol tersenyum menang, ia masih menyesapi testis kekasihnya, kini yang satunya, lidahnya terjulur dan bermain-main di sisi bawah penis Baekhyun, kulit yang sudah menegang itu ia jilat, sesapi dan kecupi, dari pangkal hingga ujung, dan ketika mulutnya membungkus ujung kepala penis yang sudah basah itu, Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan lantang.

Hisapan Chanyeol sangatlah kuat, dengan dua tangan memijit paha kanan kiri Baekhyun, seakan memaksa cairan dalam penis Baekhyun untuk keluar, Baekhyun sudah hilang kesabaran, ia lihat ke bawah dimana kepala Chanyeol turun naik dan memaksa memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya hingga menuju tenggorokannya. "Chanhh—Ahhhhh…." kepala Baekhyun terhentak, ia harus mengatur nafas agar tak kehabisan oksigen, ini pertama kalinya ia ingin orgasme tanpa dimasuki, ini memalukan, hanya dengan mulut Chanyeol bisa membuatnya gila, dan penderitannya berakhir ketika Chanyeol menaikkan kepala hingga tersisa ujung penis Baekhyun di bibirnya, kemudian cairan kental Baekhyun muncrat menyembur keluar yang Chanyeol terima dengan senang hati dengan mulut terbuka.

Pinggulnya bergetar, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, mata sayunya melihat Chanyeol yang masih menjilati penisnya yang masih basah. Apa Chanyeol akan membuatnya orgasme lagi?

"A-aku tidak tahan… Aku ingin kau saja… Chanyeol-ah… Masuki aku…" Baekhyun mencoba berkompromi, ia lihat Chanyeol menghentikam gerakannya, melihatnya intens. "Aku ingin penismu, memasukiku…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun kedua tangannya justru meraih pinggangnya, membaliknya hingga posisinya kini tengkurap.

Baekhyun ingin protes, namun ketika merasakan lidah licin kekasihnya menyesap tengkuknya Baekhyun akhirnya melenguh.

Permainan Chanyeol belum berhenti.

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit untuk Chanyeol menikmati kulit telanjang Baekhyun, lidahnya bahkan tak melewatkan satu inchi-pun dari kulit Baekhyun yang terlihat di depan matanya, ia menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh kekasihnya, dari pangkal leher, turun ke punggung, pinggang, kedua paha, betis, hingga ujung jari kaki, Chanyeol bahkan memasukkan jari kaki Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, melumatnya, menikmatinya seperti orang hilang kesadaran, memang tubuh Baekhyun seperti madu, manis, lembut, dan Chanyeol sengaja melewati bongkahan pantat kekasihnya, ingin menyimpannya untuk di akhir.

Baekhyun merasakan pinggangnya di tarik, tangan Chanyeol mengarahkannya untuk menungging, Baekhyun menurut saja, dan ia mendesah untuk kesekian kali saat lidah licin kekasihnya memijat-mijat bagian tersensitifnya.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas-remas kedua pantat Baekhyun, ibu jarinya menarik kulit sekitar lubang Baekhyun sebelum menjilat lebih dalam. Baekhyun menggesekkan wajahnya di bantal, kakinya semakin terbuka, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan kiri merasakan kenikmatan saat lidah lembut dan basah memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang ketatnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba orgasme keduanya menjemput, cairannya menyembur ke bawah hingga membasahi sprei lembut di bawahnya, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengerang.

"Chanh—Masukkan … Masukkan…." Baekhyun memohon, kali ini terdengar sangat parau, Chanyeol tahu ia sudah terlalu lama mengerjai kekasihnya itu, akhirnya dengan ditemani suara tutup botol yang terbuka, dan sedikit gerakan di belakang tubuhnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ujung menegang milik Chanyeol perlahan memasukinya.

"Ahhhhhhhh….." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, ia benamkan lagi wajahnya di bantal, menikmati tiap gerakan yang kekasihnya buat, menyatukan lagi raga mereka, membuat Baekhyun serasa berada di surga.

Baekhyun bermandikan peluh, meracau tak tentu, ia berdialog lebih kepada bantal daripada kepada kekasihnya. Chanyeol masih bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggul, menghujam dan menggenjot kekasihnya yang masih menungging di bawahnya, Chanyeol ambil kendali sepenuhnya, entah berapa lama waktu mereka lalui, yang jelas Chanyeol masih ingin penis menegangnya bersarang di dalam tubuh kekasihnya, tak ingin mencabut, meskipun orgasme pertamanya sudah lewat berjam-jam lalu.

"Chan—Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!" yang lebih kecil tersentak, gerakan Chanyeol makin tak tentu, kecepatannya konstan semenjak ia orgasme, sempat melemah namun kecang lagi. Baekhyun ingat sebelum mereka sampai Chanyeol menenggak sesuatu, mungkin obat atau apa, Baekhyun rasa mulai sekarang ia juga akan mecobanya, setidaknya untuk mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecup tengkuk kekasihnya sembari melingkarkan lengannya di perut Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju sekitar lima kali, kemudian menahannya dan menyemburkan lagi sperma hangatnya.

Baekhyun ambruk, lengannya tak mampu lagi menahan, terlebih kedua pergelangannya yang diikat semenjak tadi, sebenarnya terasa sakit, namun ia menahannya.

"Baek—" seseorang di punggungnya memanggil, dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin lagi… Kau bisa?"

Baekhyun terbatuk, sebenarnya Chanyeol berubah menjadi monster atau apa, namun pikirannya menjadi kabur saat pinggul Chanyeol bergerak lagi, dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuh bawahnya kembali menegang.

"Uuh… Euhm… Lepaskan… Ikatannya?" Baekhyun bertanya terbata.

"Kalau kulepas ikatannya kau mau?"

Baekhyun seharusnya bilang tidak, namun ia mengangguk.

.

.

Semalaman mereka bercinta, Baekhyun yang kehilangan kesadarannya berkahir dengan tertidur pasrah meski ia yakin Chanyeol masih menggenjotnya. Dan ketika ia terbangun, ia melihat wajah Chanyeol pertama kali, masih terlelap berhadapan dengannya yang tertidur miring ke kiri. Baekhyun bergerak sangat pelan, berusaha dengan keras agar kekasihnya tak bangun, ia ingin mandi dan sarapan, setidaknya waktu sedikit untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Ia berhasil menelepon untuk memesan makan, sengaja memesan dua agar Chanyeol bisa langsung makan begitu ia sudah bangun, dan setelah menyelesaikan makannya Baekhyun memilih ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat, suhu yang masih dingin membuatnya enggan keluar meski sebenarnya ia ingin jalan-jalan.

"Sengaja tidak membangunkanku, huh?" Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, menyandarkan bahunya dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Umm… Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu?" si bongsor mendekat, memeluk Baekhyun yang berbalut bathrobe putih dan sedang menyentuh air di dalam bath tub.

"Di depan sudah ada sarapan, kau makanlah…" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik, namun terlambat saat Chanyeol sudah mengunci tubuhnya, menghirup ceruk lehernya. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar tak kelelahan?

"Aku mau memakanmu saja…" desah si jangkung, kecupannya tak berhenti.

"Iyah… Tapi makanlah sarapanmu dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan…" Baekhyun menawar, susah memang meladeni bayi besar ini, Baekhyun harus mengalah dengan gaya seksnya yang tak terkendali, bukannya Baekhyun tak suka, ia menikmatinya, namun bukan berarti mereka harus melakukannya seperti maniak begini. "Sayang?"

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti, ia melepaskan lilitannya, membiarkan Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. "Kau… Makanlah sarapanmu, jadilah anak baik…" Baekhyun berkata semanis mungkin, dengan senyum merekah dan memain-mainkan rambut belakang kekasihnya. "Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mandi air hangat, dengan busa-busa… Bersama denganku…"

"Oke! Aku makan!" pekik si monster kegirangan.

.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak menawarkan ini, dengan posisinya yang berada di antara kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol yang terbuka, punggungnya yang menempel dada kekasihnya, dan deru nafas Chanyeol di dekat telinganya membuat dirinya terangsang dan makin susah berpikir. Tangan Chanyeol terus bermain-main dengan penis mungilnya yang sudah menegak sedari tadi, bunyi kecipak air juga tak membantu, justru membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa hangat, Chanyeol beberapa kali menggerakkan pinggul, membuat kejantanannya yang terjepit di belahan pantat Baekhyun terus tergesek.

"Sssshh… Ummh…" Chanyeol mendesah, kali ini melahap telinga kiri Baekhyun, menjilatnya, memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga telinga, Baekhyun dibuat bergidik karena sensasi gelinya.

Tangannya kembali melingkar di belakang kepala Chanyeol, saat wajahnya memiring, Chanyeol kembali menerjang bibirnya, hanya lilitan lidah, French kiss yang membuat Baekhyun kecanduan, hingga tak sadar ia menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memang tak pernah berhenti menggeliat.

Satu jam dan mereka masih berada di bath tub, dengan alunan lagu klasik yang berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat wastafel tak jauh dari bath tub mereka, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan tautan lidah dengan kekasihnya, memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan memaksanya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Euunnghh…" keduanya melenguh bersama ketika penisnya berhasil melesak lagi ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar tetap di pangkuannya, sembari menggoyangkan pinggul, Baekhyun berpegangan pada bahunya, menengadah dan menikmati penyatuan mereka yang bahkan semenjak masuk bath tub tadi sudah berlangsung beberapa kali, hanya sekedar keluar-masuk, tanpa orgasme.

"Kau mau klimaks kali ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya, meremas pantat yang ada di pangkuannya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada mulus di hadapannya.

"Euuumhhh…. Chanssshhh… Oh oh…" Baekhyun tak terdengar menjawab, ia remas rambut yang bergerak lembut naik turun di dadanya. "Terserah… Kau … Ahhhh… Yang bisa membuatkuh…. Klimaks…"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, ia hisap kuat tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang, puting Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang membuatnya terangsang dalam bercinta, ia hisap puting itu kemudian, dengan tidak memberhentikan gerakannya.

Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya tak membuat Chanyeol kesusahan untuk menerjang lubang hangat itu, ia justru menikmatinya, kecipak air dan suara kulit mereka yang bertubrukan memenuhi kamar mandi, Chanyeol tak hentinya menggenjot dari bawah, membuat tubuh di pangkuannya terhentak-hentak ke atas. Baekhyun sibuk meremas rambut Chanyeol, mendesahkan namanya, mengerang kuat, ia tak tahu seks di air akan begini nikmatnya, ia menegangkan otot bawahnya, menjepit kejantanan Chanyeol yang berkedut dan bergetar hebat, membuatnya semakin membesar dan siap menembakkan kembali sperma hangatnya.

Titik prostatnya ditumbuk tanpa henti, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan penisnya menegang, cairan putihnya keluar, menyembur dan berbaur dengan air hangat yang sedari tadi bergerak hebat hingga keluar dari dalam bath tub. Chanyeol yang juga mengerang beberapa saat setelahnya, kembali memenuhi kekasihnya dengan sperma hangatnya, badannya menegang kemudian terkulai lemas, menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran bath tub dengan nafas tersengal dan dada turun naik.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas, masih memeluk bahu Chanyeol yang perlahan merosot, tubuh mereka masih terlena dengan kenikmatan orgasme dan bercinta di air hangat yang membuat mereka rileks, yang lebih pendek mengangkat kepala, memandang Chanyeol yang dengan nafas teratur menunjukkan wajah tersenyum. "Kau… Obat apa yang kau minum huh?"

"Kau mau?" Chanyeol justru menanyai dengan canda, ia kembalikan posisi dan kembali menahan tubuh Baekhyun di atasnya. "Luar biasa kan?"

Baekhyun bersemu merah. "Iyah, tapi kau tak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, mengusap sisi kepala Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya yang basah.

"Tenang saja… Aku membaca petunjuk penggunaannya dengan baik…" Chanyeol kembali memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Apa karena sebulan ini kita terlalu sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk bersentuhan?"

"Salah satunya…"

"Alasan lain?"

"Karena…" Chanyeol membuat jeda, menyambar tangan mungil yang masih membelainya, kemudian mengecupnya. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihku dan aku tak mau melewatkannya." ia kecup lagi telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Dan karena aku mencintaimu, tubuhmu, semuanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tahu seharusnya ia tak tergoda dengan gombalan kekasihnya, namun sayang, kali ini ia bagai ikan yang memakan umpan, ia menurut saja saat Chanyeol kembali menggoyang tubuh bawahnya, kembali menerjang titik yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh lagi. "Chanh—"

"Kali ini mau ke kamar… Atau dimana?" dengan suara beratnya Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, ia mengeratkan tangannya yang membungkus leher kekasihnya. "Di pelukanmu… Dimanapun asalkan aku berada dipelukanmu…"

Nafasnya tersengal, darahnya seakan naik ke ubun-ubun hingga Chanyeol merasa kesadarannya hilang dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang baru ia dengar, dengan suara lemah dan parau yang memancing birahi Chanyeol hingga memuncak, ia tapakkan kakinya di dasar bath tub, dengan mengeratkan pelukannya ia angkat tubuhnya dengan membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang masih melingkar di dekapannya.

"Euuuuuuuuunghhhh…" Baekhyun melenguh keras, juga Chanyeol, yang dengan susah payah membawa Baekhyun seperti koala di gendongannya, Baekhyun melilitkan kakinya, menjaga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh, pergerakan mereka membuat penyatuan tubuh mereka bergerak, keduanya mendesah nikmat.

"Chan—Euhhh ummhh… Oh! Ah!" Baekhyun meracau, penis yang tertancap di dalamnya bergerak seiring Chanyeol menapakkan kaki dan berjalan membawanya keluar kamar mandi, dengan membantu membukakan pintu Baekhyun tetap menjaga posisinya, bercinta seperti ini sangat sulit, juga melelahkan untuk Chanyeol yang berjalan gontai namun tetap menjaga tubuh mereka berdua. Chanyeol melangkah dengan susah payah, berjalan kemudian mendesah, kemudian memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun, bergantian mereka saling mengerang dan membuat suara seperti keenakan dan nikmat, Baekhyun sempat memekik tertahan saat punggungnya menabrak dinding, Chanyeol menghentak-hentak ke atas sesaat untuk menstimulasi penis sensitifnya, agar menegang sempurna, dan ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Ah! AH! ahh!" Baekhyun terhentak, titik prostatnya kembali dihujam, di dalam dekapan kekasihnya, ia menurunkan wajah dan menjulurkan lidah, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan membuka mulut, membuat penyatuan bawah dan mulut mereka semakin intim.

Menyelesaikan orgasmenya dengan berdiri, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun, melahap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, tubuh Baekhyun perlahan turun, Chanyeol masih memegang pinggangnya, Baekhyun merasakan cairan sperma dari lubangnya jatuh tertarik gravitasi, tercecer di lantai sisanya meluber dan memenuhi pahanya, sensasi ini membuat kejantanannya menegak kembali, dan ia mengenyampikannya rasa malunya saat ia sengaja menaikkan satu kaki. "Lagi… Chanyeol-ah…." dan meminta lagi seperti orang kecanduan.

Chanyeol menabrak tubuh kecil di hadapannya, menghimpitnya di dinding hingga ia tersengal, lagi merendahkan tubuh dan mengarahkan penisnya yang masih menegang untuk masuk ke dalam belahan pantat kekasihnya yang kini terbuka lebar karena Baekhyun masih menarik satu kakinya ke atas, Chanyeol memasukinya, lagi, dengan menutup mata mereka menikmati lagi penyatuan ini, dengan erangan, desahan, Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, menyesap, menggigit, satu kaki ramping kini melingkar di pinggangnya, kembali memanjat tubuhnya, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia hujam lagi tubuh kecil yang masih lapar akan dirinya, haus akan spermanya, Chanyeol rasa ia sudah menggila, entah kenapa ia tak ingin ini berakhir meski tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, ia menggenjot lagi, penisnya keluar masuk.

"Ah! AH! AH! Chan.. sssshhh…. Nikmat…. Ahhhh… Lebih kerassss…. AHHHhhhhhh…" Baekhyun berteriak lantang, penisnya kini diremas oleh tangan bebas Chanyeol, mengocoknya cepat, hanya dengan beberapa kali kocokan ia orgasme, cairannya keluar lagi, Baekhyun mengumpat, ia tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol menariknya, lagi menggendongnya tanpa mengeluarkan penis yang melesak di dalam lubang sempitnya, kembali berjalan menelusuri ruangan.

"Baek… Baekhyunssshh… Ohhhhh…. Sempithhhh sekali…. Sayang…." giliran Chanyeol meracau, ia remas pantat kenyal Baekhyun, memutarnya, menghimpit, ia buat gerakan yang membuatnya penisnya yang berada di dalam terasa lebih nikmat lagi, Baekhyun seakan menjadi property pribadinya, miliknya, sampai ia menemukan meja bar dan memutuskan merebahkan badan yang sedari tadi mengalung di tubuhnya ke atas meja kaca yang nampak kuat itu.

"Sayang… Ohhhh… Lepaskan…" Chanyeol berujar, mendudukkan Baekhyun di pinggir meja, Baekhyun menurut, tanpa melepaskan lilitan kakinya ia merebahkan diri, punggungnya menyentuh kaca dingin, tangannya kembali mengalung di leher saat Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh dan mengecup dahinya, kemudian hentakan pinggul Chanyeol bisa ia rasakan kembali.

"Chanh—Ohhh…." Baekhyun seperti hilang kesadaran, menikmati genjotan kekasihnya yang makin lama makin cepat, penis tegangnya memantul tak terkontrol, dan basah hingga cairannya membentuk seperti benang yang menghubung antara ujung penis dan perutnya, ia merasa lengket, mandinya yang berlangsung lebih dari satu jam seakan tak ada gunanya, pada akhirnya ia basah kembali, dan lubang ketatnya lagi-lagi terasa penuh, penuh akan sperma kekasihnya, hasil dari seks hebat mereka, Baekhyun merasa melayang, ingin seperti ini saja, mempertahankan posisi ini hingga Chanyeol melenguh nikmat sambil meneriakkan namanya, ia ingin Chanyeol menggilai tubuhnya sama dengan ia menggilai kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tiap tusukan. "Lagih… Lebih dalam…. OOOOhhhhhhhh…"

Chanyeol menghentak keras, pinggulnya maju kemudian terdiam sesaat, ujung penisnya siap menyemburkan jutaan sperma, menumpuk dan membasahi daging terdalam Baekhyun yang sangat sempit dan luar biasa nikmat, ia melenguh sembari memeluk kepala Baekhyun yang juga tersentak naik. "Baekhyunnnn…"

Mereka berpandangan, Baekhyun dengan rambut acak dan berantakan, bibir merah bekas gigitan dimana-mana, Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda, ia baru menyadari begitu melihat tubuh terkulai lemas di bawahnya, masih di atas meja, seperti anak kecil hasil korban kekerasan.

"Umm… Baek…?" sepertinya Chanyeol baru sadar akan kelakuannya, ia melihat Baekhyun dengan khawatir. "Sayang… Aku…"

"Hmm?" akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mata, setelah sekian lama, memandangi Chanyeol dengan nafas yang mulai teratur.

"K-kau…."

"Ya?"

"Kau… Maaf, kau tak apa?" mengusap dahi kekasihnya yang penuh peluh, Chanyeol masih memasang wajah khawatir.

Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru tersenyum. "Aku tak apa…" dadanya turun naik. "Dan aku masih ingin lagi…"

Chanyeol terperangah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 20 pages full NC yang bikin author kepanasaaaaan 0/0

*Carikipas

Btw ini terlalu panjang jadi author bagi jadi dua bagian chapter liburannya

ada yang mau kasih ide chaps selanjutnya chanbaek mau bercinta ala apalagi?

Makanya kasih review yg banyak ya

makin banyak ide makin bagus(?)

Btw makasih lagi buat yang review yah

chu-san seneng banget sama yang udah mau review kayak kerja keras chu-san dihargai hehe

buat baektiful okedeh nanti akan ada konflik pas mau ending *spoil

FYI, author bikin oneshoot juga berjudul 'Diary' boleh banget dibaca dan mohon review nya hehe ^^

Saranghaeee lottooo

pyong ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XVIII

 _"_ _Holiday "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keputusan untuk tak membawa pakaian banyak nampaknya cukup bijaksana, karena dalam konteks ini baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun enggan mengenakan pakaian yang mereka bawa. Chanyeol kini masih bertelanjang bulat, menyandar di bantal dengan hanya selimut menutupi tubuh bawahnya, Baekhyun di pelukannya tak mengenakan apapun kecuali kemeja putih kebesaran tipis yang Chanyeol favoritkan. Keduanya terlihat bersantai, menikmati acara televisi yang menayangkan acara internasional entah itu pemilihan model atau apa, Baekhyun tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka kecuali wanita-wanita dengan pakaian eksentrik difoto dengan gaya yang aneh-aneh pula.

"Kau tak ingin pergi keluar?" Baekhyun menggumam, memainkan ujung telunjuknya menelusuri dada bidang lelaki di sampingnya.

"Di cuaca sedingin ini?" Chanyeol menyahut, satu tangan mengarahkan remote ke arah televisi, mengganti dengan acara musik.

"Umm… Baiklah… Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol memutar kepala ke arahnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu. "Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia membuang nafas kasar. "Kau… Pikiranmu itu kotor sekali."

"Dan kau juga sama mesumnya." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang sedatar wajahnya.

Baekhyun hendak memrotes, namun tak bisa, ia bahkan masih ingat benar bagaimana ia terus memaksa Chanyeol untuk memuaskannya, berjam-jam lamanya, hingga badannya basah keringat dan sperma, Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat, mukanya memerah.

"Baru mengingatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya menggoda, membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Kepalanya diusap lembut, dan Baekhyun dengan alis menyatunya akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Chanyeol, kulit mereka bergesakan, dan itu menyenangkan, entah dari kapan Baekhyun bisa terobsesi kekasihnya sendiri begini.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Biasanya… Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ide untuk menulis lagu?"

Chanyeol tampak heran, meskipun itu tak bisa terlihat oleh Baekhyun karena posisi mereka yang tak melihat satu sama lain. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Umm… Bagaimana yah… Ide itu datangnya bisa kapan saja…"

"Lalu, apakah sekarang ini kau mendapat semacam ide untuk menulis lagu?"

"Hm? Sekarang? Detik ini?"

"Yah…"

"Kau ingin dibuatkan lagu?"

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya penasaran denganmu, dan idemu… Kalau kondisinya seperti sekarang, lirik apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Chanyeol berpikir, tak berapa lama, kemudian dengan suara bassnya ia menjawab. "Lagu cinta pastinya… Judulnya baru saja terlintas di kepalaku."

"Apa?"

"Surga? Heaven?"

"Oh…. Kemudian liriknya? Bukan tentang seharian bercinta kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sebenarnya semacam itu, tapi dengan pembahasaan liriknya bisa dibuat lebih manusiawi."

"Memang bercinta tidak manusiawi? Itu manusiawi sekali."

"Manusiawi dan layak untuk didengarkan orang-orang, juga pantas dipasarkan label, Baekhyun-ku sayang…"

Baekhyun terkikik, ia membenahi posisi tidurnya kemudian. "Chanyeol-ah…"

"Eum?" Dari nada bicara Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu pasti kekasihnya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, Chanyeol kemudian mengusap rambut belakang Baekhyun, membelainya perlahan. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun membuat jeda, agak lama, hingga ia membuang nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Chanyeol-ah, tidakkah kau merasa khawatir?"

"Khawatir? Dengan apa?"

"Kita… Seandainya netizen mengetahui hubungan kita…" Baekhyun tahu ia membuat suara manja di dalam tenggorokannya. "Bahkan hanya dengan berfoto bersama idol grup wanita saja netizen akan ribut… Bagaimana kalau ketahuan kau berhubungan denganku?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun agar bisa membalas pandangannya yang kini tertuju pada wajah muram kekasihnya itu. "Baek, kau seharusnya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu…" ia usap pipi lelaki manis yang kini menatapnya tak seceria biasanya. "Asalkan kita berhati-hati semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Santaikan saja pikiranmu, cukup badanmu yang lelah karena latihan koreo dan jadwal padat, jangan sampai pikiranmu juga terbebani, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, setidaknya ada Chanyeol yang kini menenangkannya, dengan usapan di pipinya, Baekhyun merasa ia sungguh diberkati.

"Dan juga… Kita memang objek yang selalu disorot, dimanapun. Kita akan menjadi Exo saat di panggung, menari, menyanyi, akting, pekerjaan yang memang berat, kau seharusnya tahu itu, tetapi ada waktunya juga kita menjadi Park Chanyeol saja atau Byun Baekhyun, yang punya kehidupan sendiri." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, memandangi kekasihnya yang kini memandangnya juga dengan wajah yang tidak ditekuk lagi. "Kau mengerti kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, ia pegang tangan besar yang sedari tadi tak henti mengusap pipinya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Umm…"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman akan sesuatu bicaralah padaku, jangan disimpan sendiri. Sekarang ada aku yang menemanimu, dan juga, jangan lagi menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di hadapanku, aku tak nyaman melihatnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan dengusan, Chanyeol memang pandai menaikkan mood-nya, entah dengan gurauan atau kata-kata tak romantis namun membuatnya hanyut seperti barusan tadi, Baekhyun mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Fuhh… Kalau aku yang sedang kacau kau gampang sekali mempengaruhiku… Kalau suatu saat nanti kau yang sedang drop, bagaimana aku bisa menyemangatimu, huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tepuk bahu Baekhyun mantap. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan seperti itu… Kekasihku sangat sensitif dan gampang sakit, badannya, hatinya, jadi aku harus kuat supaya bisa melindunginya." Baekhyun terpaksa meloloskan tawanya, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah memeluknya dan mengambil posisi seperti sedia kala. "Tanggung jawabku makin besar, setelah orangtuaku, manajemen, exo-L, sekarang ditambah Byun Baekhyun… Jadi aku harus menerima banyak asupan gizi."

Yang lebih kecil mengernyitkan dahi, sampai kata Byun Baekhyun ia masih bisa mencerna, namun ketika sampai asupan gizi ia perlu menaikkan kepala dan memandang kekasihnya benar-benar. "Maksudmu?"

"Gizi… Makanan,,, Protein…" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Penyaluran hormon…"

Baekhyun mendadak berpura-pura pusing, ia menjatuhkan diri ke bantal dengan dramatis. "Aku lelaaaaah~"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia kemudian berubah menjadi lembut begitu merendahkan badan ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur memunggunginya. "Baek, nanti kau mau coba minum obatku?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. "Kali ini aku?"

"Iya… Lihat bagaimana kalau kau yang meminum."

"Kalau kau kewalahan dan tak kuat lagi, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga akan minum… Lihat siapa yang lebih kuat?"

"Kau mau taruhan?"

"Tidak sih… Ah iya… Kan ini hadiah ulang tahunku, Baek… Tak bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu lebih spesifik."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Umm… Tapi kita tidur siang dulu yah?"

"Baiklah…. Kalau begitu sini, tidur di pelukanku."

.

.

.

Pemandangan sore di Jeju memang sangat indah meskipun udara di luar sangatlah dingin. Chanyeol awalnya ingin sedikit egois dan menahan Baekhyun saja seharian untuk dirinya sendiri, meskipun Baekhyun sebenarnya juga tak keberatan dengan itu, namun melihat Baekhyun yang sesekali berhenti di tepi jendela dan memandang keluar seperti ingin menikmati susasana udara di luar membuat Chanyeol mengenyampingkan keegoisannya. Ia berinisiatif kemudian, menyambar jaket dan celananya, tak lupa membawakan milik Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Baekhyun sampai tak sadar begitu Chanyeol sudah menghampirinya dengan pakaian lengkap, dengan menenteng sweaternya pula. "Mau kemana?"

"Keluar. Pemandangan luar indah sekali." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, tak menghiraukan wajah bingung Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh mungil lelaki di hadapannya, mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka hingga kancing ketiga, kemudian memaksa memasukkan sweater ke kepalanya.

"Hm? Kita mau keluar? Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan…" Chanyeol menjawab singkat, kali ini berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, memasangkan celana dalam yang ia bawa, Baekhyun menurut saja ketika Chanyeol memakaikan dan menarik ke atas celana hingga menutupi area sensitifnya dengan sempurna.

"Jalan-jalan keluar? Kau bilang kau malas keluar, dan bukannya di luar sangat dingin?" Baekhyun masih keheranan, sedangkan kekasihnya sepertinya masih cuek dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Dan aku bisa berpakaian sendiri, Chanyeol-ah. Hentikan dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit, sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak terakhir kali mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, juga nada ketusnya, Chanyeol terkekeh, merendahkan kepala untuk mengecup kening berponi kekasihnya yang kebetulan masih memasang wajah kesal. "Baiklah, cantik… Maaf-maaf… Aku rasa aku tak boleh egois kali ini, aku juga ingin melihat pemandangan luar kok, sayang sekali melewatkan pemandangan Jeju kan?"

"Iya… Tapi…" Baekhyun hendak memrotes, masih menarik celana yang kini membungkus salah satu kakinya. "Kau tak apa?"

"Tentu saja aku tak apa." Chanyeol meringis, ia julurkan tangannya yang masih membawa sweater biru milik Baekhyun. "Ayo keluar dan jalan-jalan sebentar. Rasanya aku juga harus mengisi kembali energiku agar bisa menyenangkanmu sampai pagi. benar tidak?"

Si jangkung menaik-naikkan alisnya, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu, yah, tersipu malu, dengan senyum yang disembunyikan di balik punggung tangan, apa lagi kalau bukan dinamakan tersipu?

.

.

Udara luar memang dingin, bahkan dengan mengenakan lapisan baju hangat dan jaket tebal Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan dingin di kulitnya, namun itu tak mengurangi indahnya pemandangan Jeju, meskipun kini mereka hanya bersantai di bukit tak terlalu jauh dari hotel. Mereka bisa melihat hamparan tanah luas dengan berbagai tanaman menghias, posisi mereka yang sdikit lebih tinggi dari dataran rendah yang berada di hadapan mereka membuat seakan-akan panormana di depan mereka bisa digapai hanya dengan menjulurkan tangan, seperti lukisan indah di depan mata, dan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sisinya, lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Chanyeol tahu ia tak butuh apapun lagi di muka bumi ini, begitu perasaannya mengatakan.

"Indah." Chanyeol bergumam, matanya masih menatap lelaki di sampingnya, bahu mereka yang berhimpitan terasa hangat.

"Iya. Lihat pepohonan yang di tepi-tepi, seperti lukisan." Baekhyun membalas, kemudian sesaat setelahnya memutar kepala ke samping, mendongak dan mendapati mata cokelat Chanyeol bertemu dengannya. "Kau tidak melihat pemandangannya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengumbar senyum.

"Lalu? Memang yang indah apa?"

"Kau."

Gombalan yang pasaran memang, tapi tetap saja membuat lengkungan bibir Baekhyun terbentuk, cantik seperti bulan sabit, lagi Baekhyun menepuk bahu lelaki di sampingnya dengan tangan yang sedari tadi terasa dingin, dan ia merasa tangannya tersebut ditahan, dan diarahkan menuju bibir lembut yang tak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengecupnya.

"Aku bingung harus bicara apalagi. Kau indah, sempurna, cantik, manis, dan duduk disini denganmu membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun tertawa singkat, ia hendak mencari topik pembiacaraan lain ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dalam, dan menurut saja ketika sebuah tangan mendorong kepalanya ke depan, dan ia menutup mata sembari membuka bibirnya ketika bibir lembut mengusap permukaan bibirnya.

Chanyeol seakan menelusuri tiap inchi bibirnya, hanya kecupan-kecupan pelan yang penuh cinta, seandainya saja ini bukan di muka umum, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melumat bibir tebal itu, sayang sekali langit kali ini masih terang, dan sayang sekali Baekhyun tak sedang mabuk.

"Mmh…" Baekhyun mengerang, entah disengaja atau tidak, namun itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berhenti, dagu mereka masih bersentuhan, bahkan jari Chanyeol masih menahan dagu Baekhyun.

"Sudah mau kembali ke hotel?"

Baekhyun hanya memamerkan puppy-eyes nya.

"Serius? Tak mau makan di luar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa obatnya sudah bereaksi sebelum kau meminumnya?"

"Aku sudah minum."

Chanyeol refleks menarik mundur kepalanya, juga badannya, plus tangannya.

"Apa? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Saat kau masih tidur tadi…"

"Hahh? Itu sudah agak lama…" pandangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah, lalu dengan cepat kembali naik memelototi kekasihnya yang tengah menggigit bibir bawah. "Jadi? Sekarang kau sudah tegang?"

"Ummh…"

"Hyahh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadiiiii?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol setengah bersandar pada sofa, kaos masih melekat di tubuhnya, kaki terbuka lebar dengan celana menggantung di pergelangan kaki—

"Eummh… umm…mmmhh… Shhh…" Dan kepala Baekhyun yang berada di antara selangkanya masih sibuk mengulum penisnya yang sudah menegang dan licin karena cairan pre-cum.

"Baek… Sudah… Asshhhh… Cukup…" Chanyeol meracau, tangannya sibuk menahan kepala kekasihnya, yang kini sibuk menyedot ujung kepala penisnya kuat, Chanyeol mengerang, isapan Baekhyun seakan menarik keluar sperma dan nyawanya, Chanyeol menggelinjang, seluruh tubuh menegang dan terangkat naik, lagi ia menyemburkan cairannya, sedangkan Baekhyun belum juga melepas kulumannya, Chanyeol serasa ia hilang akal. "Baek… Sayang… Ahhhhhhh… Sudah… Naiklah … Assssshh…"

Baekhyun menatap tajam kekasihnya, kulumannya lepas, namun dengan tangan mulai mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak ada jeda untuk orgasme sedari tadi, semenjak mereka memasuki kamar, Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sedikit ia mundur Baekhyun akan dengan tajam memandangnya, seperti kucing yang ikannya akan dicuri, Baekhyun masih menatapnya, tangan kanan mengocok batang penis, bibirnya menyesap bola kembar Chanyeol yang sudah penuh seperti mau meledak, satu tangan lagi menahan paha kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol K.O.

Nafasnya jauh dari teratur, Chanyeol terpaksa mencengkeram pegangan sofa yang kelihatannya mahal itu dengan jemarinya, ia sepertinya lupa bahwa meskipun cantik dan kecil Baekhyun tetaplah laki-laki. Dengan segala sisa kekuatan Chanyeol menarik kaos yang dipakainya, membuang asal, kemudian menarik paksa lelaki mungil yang masih terobsesi menyedot habis isi penisnya.

"Baek—" Chanyeol terbata, untung tangan besarnya mampu meraih bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun, menariknya paksa hingga mereka berdua berguling di sofa, ia menahan tubuh yang kini berada di pelukannya, meski sedikit berontak, kakinya menghentak acak berusaha membebaskan celana yang masih terlilit di ujung kakinya, kedua lengan besarnya menahan pergerakan Baekhyun yang kini menggeliat di atas pelukannya, tepatnya di atas tubuhnya, nafas Baekhyun juga memburu, terdengar jelas saat wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Chanyeol-ah… Chanhh…" Baekhyun merintih di leher kekasihnya, mengerang, menggesek-gesekkan selangka telanjangnya di area bawah perut kekasihnya.

Setidaknya kini Baekhyun sedikit terkontrol.

"Yah?" Chanyeol menimpali, satu lengan melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, ia usap rambut Baekhyun yang kacau. "Iya? Sayang?"

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya, puppy eyes-nya berair, nafasnya tak teratur, ia menurunkan wajah untuk mengecupi wajah Chanyeol, dan juga menjilat, sesekali menyesap. "Aku horny…"

"Baiklah… Ayo lakukan sekarang." Chanyeol menjawab, dan saat mulutnya terbuka Baekhyun dengan sigap melesakkan lidahnya, bukan ciuman, tapi nafsu, ia menggigit, mendesah, meracau.

"Baek… Aku tak bisa melakukannya kalau kau terus seperti itu…"

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu… Kau milikku…" Baekhyun menjawab, matanya setengah terbuka, seperti anak meronta, ia mencengkeram kuat bahu Chanyeol, wajahnya tenggelam lagi di ceruk leher Chanyeol, menggigit kuat.

"Ahhh…. Baek…. Biar kulakukan untukmu, oke, biarkan aku melakukannya."

Chanyeol berusaha keras, ia kunci tubuh Baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga membalik posisi, kini Baekhyun ada di bawahnya, terkulai pasrah, meskipun kakinya melilit pinggangnya, masih menggesek erotis dan tak mau melepaskan,.

"Biar aku masukkan, aku masukkan dulu…"

Baekhyun seperti tak mendengar, ia mengarahkan kedua lengan di leher Chanyeol, menariknya paksa, bibir mereka saling melumat kembali.

Di sela perang lidah yang kacau itu Chanyeol mengambil sela, ia tahan tubuh Baekhyun, menindihnya, tak perlu lagi pelumas karena penisnya sudah sudah licin terbanjiri sperma, dan Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menyesakkan jemarinya yang basah dengan liur ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh…." Baekhyun menutup mata keenakan, saat merasakan lubang hangatnya dipenuhi penis tegang kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tak menunggu lama, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, menghujam lubang hangat lelaki mungil di bawahnya. Baekhyun memang seperti surga, pemberi kenikmatan luar biasa untuk Chanyeol, yang lebih besar kini mengambil alih kendali, dua tangan menahan tubuhnya, bibirnya masih sibuk melumat mulut kekasihnya yang kini kacau dan basah dengan liur, juga bekas spermanya di sana-sini, penyatuan tubuh mereka berlangsung lama, Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik dimana Baekhyun bisa mengerang kuat dan menegangkan otot bawahnya, penis Chanyeol seakan dipijit, nikmat, hangat, tak lama ia menyemburkan sperma lagi, kali ini di dalam kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tersengal, ciuman mereka terlepas, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya ketika ia melihat ke bawah dan penis kecilnya mengacung tegak, tangan besar Chanyeol meremasnya, membuat Baekhyun membalik kepala, ia kemudian mencapai klimaksnya, lagi.

Nafas mereka beradu pasca orgasme, Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang kemudian berusaha bangkit, ia membuat posisi kini berubah, Chanyeol terduduk, penisnya masih tetancap, dan Baekhyun dengan erotis menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Euuuuungghhh…" Milik Chanyeol menegang lagi.

Baekhyun menyukainya, saat kebanggaan kekasihnya masih di dalamnya dan menggembung, Baekhyun seakan bisa mengukur dan merasakan seberapa besar penis itu, melesak dan terbungkus dinding anusnya, Baekhyun mengerang, ia lumat kasar bibir kekasihnya yang kini tengah menempelkan punggung di sandaran sofa, kakinya bergerak, dan kini stelapak kakinya udah mrnyrntuh lantai yang berkarpet, kemudian si giant menghentak, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergerak turun naik, Baekhyun bergerak berlawanan, bergerak turun saat Chanyeol menggenjot naik, hingga mereka merintih bersama karena nikmat yang luar biasa, penis Chanyeol yang dimanjakan, dan titik prostat Baekhyun yang terus ditumbuk.

"Ahh ah ah ah ah ah!" Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kesadaran, kepalanya mendongak, tangannya mencengkeram belakang kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang kehilangan bibir Baekhyun kemudian menyerang dada kekasihnya yang membusung, menyesap kuat, menyusu di dada kiri kekasihnya. "Ohhh ahhhhhhhh ahhh issshhh… Hisappp… Teruss….. Enakkk… Chanyeol-ah…."

Kenikmatan di lubangnya, di dadanya, tangan Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol lebih kuat, badan mereka masih bergerak naik turun brutal, suara penyatuan tubuh mereka menggema di ruangan, teriakan Baekhyun, erangan Chanyeol, desahan nikmat, Baekhyun tak peduli jika esok ia tak bisa berjalan, bahkan tak bisa bangun, Baekhyun tak peduli lagi, seks ini begitu memabukkan, ingin ia terus bercinta dengan kekasihnya, terus menerus tanpa ampun, ia menggila.

Baekhyun merasakan penisnya dikocok, tangan besar Chanyeol pelakunya, dan ia tak segan-segan mendesah. "Chanyeol-ahhhhhhh…" ia orgasme lagi, entah keberapa kalinya, cairan putih kental kini muncrat membasahi dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak sungkan mengambil dan menjilatnya. "Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu…." racau Baekhyun, ia kembali menghajar bibir Chanyeol, French kiss kali ini, dengan hanya lidah menjilat satu sama lain, Baekhyun mengerang saat pantatnya diremas, ditampar, tangan besar Chanyeol kini berfokus pada pantat sintalnya. "Lagi… Eummm… Eumm,,, Keluarkan lagi… Chanyeol… Penuhi aku… Eumhh.. dengan spermamu."

Chanyeol menyeringai, meskipun kelelahan. "Pasti.. Enghh… Sayang…"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, dan refleks ia melingkarkan kakinya, Chanyeol pasti ingin bercinta dengan berdiri lagi, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan di bahu Chanyeol, satu lengan melingkar di leher, Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat Chanyeol membawanya berjalan, penis di dalam tubuhnya seakan ikut bergerak turun naik, kelar masuk, Baekhyun melesakkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, meracau tak jelas. "Ah ah ahhh…" kakinya ikut bergerak, meskipun dengan sekuat tenaga ia ingin berada di posisi yang sama, tangan Chanyeol menopang pantatnya, seperti menggendong koala.

Baekhyun merasa punggungnya terbentur kaca dingin, Chanyeol mendudukkannya di bingkai jendela, ia masih mengalung di leher Chanyeol, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tak jatuh, sensasi ini luar biasa, Chanyeol masih terus menghujam dalam lubangnya, menyodok daging di dalam sana, Baekhyun sampai mengeluarkan air mata, ia membuka mulut, membiarkan Chanyeol melumat lidah sampai bertukar saliva.

"Baek… Ummmhh… Cpkh cpkh… Euuumm hhh empphh…"

Baekhyun menarik kepala, melihat kekasihnya yang kacau, bekas gigitannya di bibir Chanyeol terlihat jelas, ia mengecupnya sekali.

"Baekhyun kau membuatku gila…. AH ahhh…" Chanyeol berujar, masih memaju mundurkan pinggul, dengan tempo pelan kali ini, menghimpit Baekhyun sampai kekasihnya itu terjepit seperti isi sandwich. "Aku ingin terus melakukannya denganmu, aku ingin terus seperti ini, memenuhimu dengan spermaku, membuatmu mandi keringat, membuatmu mendesahkan namaku, aku ingin bercinta denganmu sampai besok, melesakkan penisku di dalam lubangmu, bahkan saat aku tidur, sambil mandi, aku ingin terus berada di dalammu…" Chanyeol mulai berkata kotor, tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku gila karenamu Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku gila, kau… Ah…"

Cairan hangat memenuhi dalam lubang Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun berteriak tanpa suara, ia meremas kuat bahu Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menegang beberapa detik, orgasmenya entah yang keberapa, ia bernafas berat, mendongak dan menemui mata lelah Baekhyun, wajar saja karena ini sudah mulai larut, Chanyeol membuka mulut, untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Baekhyun menyumpalnya dengan lidahnya, jadilah mereka saling melumat kembali.

Waktu berlalu entah berapa menit, mungkin hampir satu jam, Chanyeol tak bersusah payah untuk menghitungnya, nampaknya sudah lama, bahkan kini penisnya sudah melemas, masih dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk di bingkai jendela, posisi mereka membuat si mungil itu dengan pas bisa melilitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang si tinggi, Chanyeol berpikir mungkin si penata ruang sengaja membuatnya demikian, agar kegiatan seks lebih mudah dan nikmat, semuanya terasa pas, Chanyeol masih sibuk menerima lumatan-lumatan Baekhyun, liur Baekhyun beberapa kali ia telan, ia tak keberatan, semua dari Baekhyun rasanya nikmat, enak, membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

.

"Chan… Lagi…" Baekhyun berujar di sela ciuman, mereka sudah berpindah ke ranjang sekarang, dua orang berbagi satu bantal, tertidur dengan saling berhadapan, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum memberi jawaban, namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun kembali menempalkan kedua bibir mereka, membat Chanyeol tak ada kesempatan menjawab.

Maka yang lebih besar hanya bisa memberi respon dengan menggeleng.

"Lagih…" Baekhyun memelas. "Lagi pokoknya…"

"Baek kau kerasukan…"

"Salah siapa?"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab namun bibir mereka bertemu lagi, terpaksa Chanyeol menutup mata, menikmati jilatan Baekhyun di dalam mulutnya.

"Spermaku sudah kau habiskan."

Baekhyun manyun.

"Besok… Besok lagi…." Chanyeol menawar.

Baekhyun menggeleng, seperti anak kecil, manja.

"Kita tidur dulu?"

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng, tangan mungilnya menelusup, menarik-narik penis Chanyeol yang sudah melemas, sudah tak bernyawa sepertinya, lunglai dan lemah.

"Dia tak akan bisa bangun lagi, dia sudah memuaskanmu selama berjam-jam, dengan posisi seperti apapun yang kau minta, mengertilah, Baek…" satu tangan Chanyeol merambah naik, mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun, berharap si mungil ini akan tidur dengan cara seperti ini, meski Chanyeol tahu kemungkinannya kecil.

"Kau bilang kau menggila karenaku, kau mau bercinta denganku sampai besok pagi, kau mau memasukkan penismu terus ke dalam lubangku…"

Ternyata Baekhyun ingat apa yang Chanyeol racaukan, Chanyeol menutup mata.

"Yah… Itu benar… Tapi dengan syarat penisku menegang dan bisa menerobos masuk. Sekarang tak bisa…"

"Akan kubuat punyamu berdiri lagi…"

"Baek…"

"Ayolah…"

"Sayang…" Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun, sekali, dua kali, Baekhyun menutup mata. "Apakah kau masih horny? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan penisku, kau mau ku oral? Atau dengan tangan?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya sayu, bibirnya masih mengerucut, namun wajah Chanyeol yang memelas membuat isi dadanya terbolak-balik.

"Maaf…"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Rasanya sakit?"

"Lubangku gatal… Dan rasanya belum cukup…"

"Dengan jari tidak cukup?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mungkin kalau kumanjakan penismu rasanya akan berkurang… Mau coba?"

"Tapi aku juga mau penismu…"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas, ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayo lakukan, naiklah ke atasku, oral penisku."

"Eum?"

"Aku juga akan mengoral milikmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengecup sekali bibir Chanyeol sebelum mengambil posisi 69, jujur saja ia juga lelah, dan posisi ini memang yang paling nyaman, ia segera mengecupi milik kekasihnya yang ia sukai, menjilatnya dan bermain-main dengannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol harus telaten ketika penis menegang Baekhyun menggantung di atas wajahnya, perlahan memasuki rongga mulutnya, Baekhyun sepertinya berkata jujur saat ia bilang masih horny, penisnya masih tegang, dan dengan pelan membuat gerakan maju mundur, melecehkan mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup mata beberapa saat kemudian, nafasnya teratur, lidahnya bermain dengan malas namun lincah, menyesap dan mengemut, dengan tangan yang juga meremas pantat kekasihnya, Chanyeol menjaga rhytm nya, hingga ia merasa jilatan-jilatan kecil di penisnya di bawah sana perlahan terhenti, Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati karena Baekhyun sudah kelelahan, mungkin tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

OMG! Sooorrryyyyy readers sayaaaanggg,

Banyak banget kerjaan sampai author ga bisa update minggu kemarin hehe.

Author juga bikin oneshoot lain yang publishnya bareng sama chapt ini, judulnya 'Guitar' another perspective dari 'Diary' mohon review nya juga ya ^^

Btw jangan lupa juga review yang ini…

Yahh… Next chapts liburan ChanBaek di jeju ini bakal selesai, tapi masih ada NC ga ya? Masih ga enaknya? heheeeeeee

Btw pas banget bikin ini pas mereka di Hawaii kemaren dan banyak moment, sampe Author baper (?)

Okelah ga banyak cuap-cuap lagi, makasih buat new reviewer

 **ruqiy614** : sukurlahhh tetep suka yaaaaaa

 **jiellian21** : oke dibanyakin deh sweetnyaaaa

 **guest** : terus di update sampai end ^^

 **eka915** : okay dear

 **lanarava6223** : selamat uda bisa logiiiiiin /(^^)/

 **ayuliliffia** : oke ga berat2 deeeh

 **farah225** : minum segar ding*in (?)

 **baektiful** : love you too dearrrr ^^

.

Akhir kata (?) keep reading and reviewing please(?)

jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa terus dukung blantika FF indonesia(?)

salam chanbaek ikkeh ikkeh kimochi :p

Anyeeeeeoooooooongggg


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XIX

 _"_ _New Contract"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi yang tak diundang selalu datang semaunya sendiri, begitu yang Baekhyun pikir. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kesal adalah ia bangun dengan tanpa seorangpun di sekitarnya, maka dari itu ia merasa aneh, pantas saja meskipun masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut hangat namun tubuhnya terasa dingin, ini miris, Baekhyun baru saja bangun dan sudah merindukan kekasihnya, sungguh hiperbolis.

Kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, sepertinya sedang menyikat gigi, Baekhyun asumsikan begitu mendengar suara seperti sikat bergesek, lelaki mungil itu berjalan gontai, tentu saja karena hasil dari aktivitas semalam hingga hampir pagi, yang membuat kakinya pegal, tubuhnya seperti remuk, dan bercak ungu tergambar di tiap kujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu, suara tapak kakinya yang menyentuh lantai membuat lelaki yang baru saja selesai berkumur membalikkan badan.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol tersenyum seperti musim semi, dan Baekhyun rasa itu sungguh berlebihan, tapi tak apa berlebihan untuk orang dicintainya, disambutnya dua lengan yang kini telah merengkuh tubuhnya, dan ciuman selamat pagi yang langsung tertuju pada bibirnya.

"Emmh…" Baekhyun mengerang bahagia.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah sekian menit, menaik-turunkan telapak tangan di bahu kekasihnya yang masih telanjang, sesekali mengusap punggungnya yang sangat lembut. "Kenapa kesini? Tidak sakit?"

"Sakit…" jawab Baekhyun manja. "Tapi kau tidak ada begitu aku bangun. Jadi aku mencarimu."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"Ya sudah kita kembali ke kamar?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis, tidak memberi kesempatan Baekhyun ketika kedua tangannya menarik kemudian membopong tubuh kecil Baekhyun di gendongannya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol secara otomatis.

Mereka kembali menuju ke ranjang, dan yang tinggi memperlakukan kekasihnya sungguh dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, ia mengikuti gerak Chanyeol yang menurunkannya di matras empuk kemudian berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil bathrobe, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri ternyata sudah memakai boxer sedari tadi.

"Mau kupakaikan?" Chanyeol bertanya, menenteng bathrobe putih di tangannya, kemudian terduduk di sisi Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menjawab hanya dengan kedua tangan terjulur sambil memasang wajah manja seperti anak kucing tak punya dosa.

Yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol meloloskan tawa khasnya yang berat.

"Semalaman kau berubah menjadi monster." Chanyeol bercakap, sembari memasukkan bathrobe lembut ke lengan kekasih mungilnya. "Berbuat semaunya sendiri, memukul, mencakar, menunggangiku, menganiaya milikku… Tapi lihat sekarang, kau berubah menjadi kucing minta dipungut. Kau kontras sekali Byun Baekhyun."

"Park Baekhyun." yang kecil mengoreksi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Yah… Park… Setelah semalam kau akhirnya bersedia berganti marga hm?"

Baekhyun berdecih, namun juga terkikik, membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan menyimpul ikat bathrobe di perutnya, kemudian merangkak dan memilih bergelayut di leher kekasihnya yang sudah tampan bau facial foam tersebut. "Lalu salah siapa?" bisiknya, memastikan hidungnya menggesek pipi lembut Chanyeol, nampaknya facial foam yang dipakai adalah miliknya, entah Chanyeol kehabisan peralatan mandi atau memang kini ia berinisiatif untuk berbagai apapun yang mereka punya. "Kau yang memaksaku meminum obat…"

"Oke… Salahku lagi… Dan aku tak tahu obat itu bereaksi sangat ekstrim untukmu." Chanyeol masih membela diri, meskipun kedua matanya kini sudah terpejam, menikmati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti menghirup leher dan seluruh bagian wajahnya, tangannya menangkap pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Ini masih pagi…"

"Dasar mesum." Baekhyun menarik kepala cepat, kedua tangannya masih melingkar memang, dan kini mereka bisa memandang satu sama lain. "Kau memakai facial foam ku?"

"Kenapa? Oh, jadi karena itu kau mengendus-endus terus?" Chanyeol menatap penuh selidik. "Pelit sekali sih."

"Bukan begitu, kenapa pakai milikku? Kau suka? Kau mau berganti dengan merk yang kupakai? Seingatku kau tak suka bau bunga-bunga."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun cepat dan mendudukkan kekasih kecilnya itu di pangkuannya, ia mendongak karena posisi Baekhyun kini lebih tinggi, tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang belakang Baekhyun yang kini sudah terbungkus bathrobe lembut. "Hanya penasaran, habis setiap kali kau memakainya baunya wangi, lembut, sampai aku tak bisa berhenti menciumimu. Kupikir karena facial foam nya, barangkali kalau aku yang pakai kau akan begitu juga padaku."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah seperti remahan biskuit, tentu saja karena gombalan murahan sekaligus tidak lucu kekasihnya itu, ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol gemas dengan kedua telapak tangan, menciumnya kilat, namun bertubi. "Muah muah muah muah! Fine, karena kau wangi jadi kuberi ciuman. Mulai sekarang berarti kau harus memakai ini, ok?" canda Baekhyun, menanggapi saja apa kata Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan putri." entah kenapa mereka menikmati bermain roleplay, Chanyeol tertawa, ia hanya terpejam ketika Baekhyun nampak kesal karena dipanggil putri kemudian memukul-mukul pipinya beberapa kali namun dengan perlahan, hingga di pukulan ke sekian pukulannya mereda dan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, Chanyeol bisa merasakan ibu jari Baekhyun mengusap ujung bibir kanannya.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan mendapati ujung hidung Baekhyun sudah berjarak kurang dari sesenti dari ujung hidungnya.

"Tuh kan benar, karena wangi jadi kau ingin menciumku terus." Chanyeol bercanda, dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menyerah untuk tak berdebat karena menurutnya bibir di depannya itu lebih menggoda dari apapun.

Chanyeol menurut, kali ini hanya berdiam saja, memejamkan mata dan menuruti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan, cukup dengan mendongak dan membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun kini yang memandu, meremas belakang kepala kekasihnya, menggoda kekasih giant nya itu dengan bibir dan lidah, sengaja membuat nafas mereka beradu dan membuat suara manja di tenggorokan. Tak sungkan rasanya bahkan ketika cahaya lampu sudah terganti dengan cahaya mentari dari luar, meskipun tak seterang saat musim semi, Baekhyun menarik mundur kepalanya saat terdengar Chanyeol juga mengerang di balik tenggorokannya. "Sayang?"

"Eum?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Satu ronde yah, sebelum jalan-jalan keluar?" Chanyeol bertingkah lagi seperti penggoda ulung, alisnya turun naik, maksudnya mungkin menggoda, namun tak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun mengangguk saja tanpa memrotes. "Wah, apakah efek obat masih bekerja selama ini?"

"Ini bukan efek obat." Baekhyun akhirnya merangkak turun, menuju ke tengah ranjang dan merebahkan diriknya dengan nyaman.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengikuti, kini merangkak di atas kekasihnya, dalam proses melepas boxer, sembari membuka kembali ikatan bathrobe Baekhyun yang bertahan tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Mungkin karena efek Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya, meskipun itu memang benar, ia tak perlu bersusah payah membuka bathrobe, karena hanya perlu membuka kaki yang rasanya kini sudah seperti pergerakan otomatis, tangannya merambah turun diantara tubuh mereka, dan Chanyeol yang sudah tak mengenakan suatu apapun sudah melesakkan kepala di ceruk leher kekasihnya, sudah bersiap sedemikian rupa. Tangan kanan Baekhyun menangkap milik Chanyeol yang sudah setengah mengeras, hanya beberapa kali gerakan mengocok dan penis itu kini tegang sempurna, Baekhyun melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, mengangkat pinggul agar memudahkan kekasihnya untuk masuk, Chanyeol sendiri tak perlu banyak pergerakan berarti, penisnya sudah keras dan Baekhyun masih terasa licin, ia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, memasukkan adiknya ke sarangnya seperti kegiatan yang sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan, sembari mengecup leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai bergerak, dan keduanya melenguh nikmat bersama, Baekhyun mengatur nafas, disusul Chanyeol yang mulai menambah kecepatan pergerakan pinggulnya.

Mungkin karena masih pagi, dan tenaga mereka yang sudah pulih setelah mendapat tidur yang cukup, tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya mencapai orgasme, Baekhyun yang pertama, karena Chanyeol yang membantunya dengan mengocok penis kekasihnya sembari memberinya ciuman dan jangan ditanya bagaimana ia terus menghajar titik prostat Baekhyun tanpa henti, beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menyusul, menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam Baekhyun, lalu memilih melanjutkan untuk memaju mundurkan pinggul meskipun dengan gerakan malas hingga akhirnya pergerakan mereka berhenti, namun sepertinya tak ada keinginan Chanyeol untuk menarik keluar miliknya dari dalam tubuh hangat kekasihnya, mereka masih dengan posisi sama, Baekhyun di bawah dengan kedua tangan membungkus leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol kini telah ambruk tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Belum ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafas.

"Pasti seperti ini…."

Chanyeol yakin ia mendengar Baekhyun menggumam, namun pura-pura saja ia tak dengar, posisi seperti ini yang paling ia sukai, persetan dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan memrotes.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"…."

"Ok, bukannya aku tak suka tapi badanmu berat. Uh."

"…."

"Chanyeol… Sayang…"

"Ok, tapi aku tak ingin mengeluarkan milikku."

"Aku juga masih ingin dipenuhi penismu."

Chanyeol menarik kepalanya semangat. "Lalu?"

"Ummm… Kau tak ingin susu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis.

"Tak butuh waktu satu menit untuk berganti posisi. Kau akan dapat bonus susu kali ini."

.

Kekasihnya memang sudah beberapa kali memberikan tawaran yang memuaskan, namun kali ini menurut Chanyeol adalah satu dari yang terbaik. Chanyeol selalu senang jika belakang kepalanya diremas, jemari Baekhyun yang ramping akan terasa pas disana, bergerak, mengusap, meremas, memijit kepala, memainkan rambut, rasanya sangat nyaman, Chanyeol menyukai itu, juga miliknya yang kini masih menegang dan masuk ke dalam rumah hangatnya karena Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan sesekali sengaja menyempitkan dinding dalam anusnya sehingga penis Chanyeol yang melesak di dalamnya seakan mendapat servis terbaik. Selain itu mulut nakal Chanyeol kini disuguhi dada mulus yang sangat Chanyeol sukai, menyesap puting kecil kekasihnya yang menegang keras, bosan dengan puting yang satu Chanyeol akan menghisap yang satunya, tangannya bermain-main dengan pantat yang masih saja aktif bergerak seduktif di pangkuannya, Chanyeol rasa ia akan mati keenakan.

Keduanya mencapai orgasme kedua pagi ini saat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memaksa penis Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri untuk memasuki lubang ketatnya, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bergerak, membuat Baekhyun terhentak turun naik kemudian belum sampai lima menit mereka sudah orgasme, kini mereka telah menikmati pasca-orgasme, karena toh siang juga belum menyapa, Chanyeol melirik ponsel dan jam belum menampakkan angka dua belas, waktu masih banyak, sebelum besok mereka harus menerima kenyataan dan kembali ke rutinitas, Chanyeol pilih memuaskan dirinya, dan Baekhyun juga tentunya, yang nampaknya juga tak keberatan karena keduanya sesekali mengerang nikmat.

Chanyeol membenahi posisi duduknya, punggungnya tak lagi berdiri tegak dan bersandar di headboard dengan baik, ia melepaskan kulumannya di dada kiri Baekhyun yang kini sudah lumayan memerah, basah pula karena liurnya, memang dasar lelaki giant yang bernafsu besar, Chanyeol bergerak sedikit, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan menengadahkan kepala, penis tegang di dalamnya bergerak, rasanya aneh namun luar biasa.

"Bilang kalau mau bergerak… Ummmh…" Baekhyun merengek, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sembari membenahi duduknya pula, ia menggerakkan sedikit pantatnya memastikan ia dalam posisi nyaman, kemudian kembali memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang saat itu kebetulan mendongak.

"Aku sudah bilang… Kau sendiri asyik mendesah-desah…" Chanyeol hendak membela diri namun Baekhyun keburu memicingkan mata. "Baik… Maaf… Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, dan Chanyeol kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terusik.

"Eumh….." Baekhyun melenguh lagi, jemarinya tak berhenti meremas leher dan belakang kepala Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu memang jago untuk urusan melumat, memanjakan putingnya yang kini habis dihisap, seandainya saja dadanya itu menghasilkan susu mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyedot habis isinya, Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri membayangkannya, tubuhnya merinding, dan Chanyeol pasti merasakan itu karena tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan mendongak memandang kekasih cantiknya.

"Kenapa? Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, nampaknya Chanyeol agak khawatir dengannya, ia kemudian mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan. "Tidak kok. Kalau aku kesakitan aku pasti sudah menjambakmu."

"Fine…" Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum. "Kalau sakit bilang saja, atau kau mau aku berhenti…"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia raih lagi kepala Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan, menariknya ke dadanya. "Lanjutkan lagi… Aku… menyukainya."

"Hm?" heran, baru kali ini Baekhyun menjadi sangat jujur, biasanya meskipun terlihat jelas dia menikmati tapi dia akan selalu berkilah, memrotes dan ujung-ujungnya akan menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk apa saja kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. "Serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, jari-jarinya kini bermain-main dengan rambut tebal kekasihnya. "Aku… Mau… Kau melanjutkannya…"

"Hm?" Chanyeol yang awalnya menaikkan alis perlahan menarik satu ujung bibirnya, senyum liciknya keluar. "Kalau begitu kita akan melewatkan sarapan dan akan sedikit terlambat untuk makan siang? Tak apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus, sebenarnya salah menawari bayi besar ini, tapi apa mau dikata, Baekhyun juga sedang ingin, dengan tanpa keberatan Baekhyun kembali mengusap rambut gelap Chanyeol, ia membuang nafas panjang, merasakan sensasi aneh ketika kekasihnya melanjutkan menikmati dadanya, penis di dalamnya seakan mendapat stimulasi dan rasanya mulai membesar, menegang seperti beberapa saat lalu, si pemilik turut pula menggoyang bagian bawahnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Umh… hhhh… ah…" kepala Baekhyun menengadah, lumatan kekasihnya semakin kuat, kakinya mencengkeram kuat dan pantatnya kini diremas lebih keras oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

Hisapan pelan kini berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, Chanyeol menggigit, menyedot, dada Baekhyun kian basah karena liur, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan, ia menggerakkan pinggul semakin keras, membuat lelaki mungil di pangkuannya terhentak keras namun konstan, Baekhyun beralih bertumpu di kedua bahunya, menahan agar tak jatuh, dan saat satu tangan besar terarah ke penisnya dan mengocoknya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk menyemburkan cairannya.

"Cepat…" Chanyeol bergumam, mengusap cairan putih yang menodai dadanya, ia jilat tanpa rasa jijik.

"Karena kau menggodaku terus." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir, namun wajahnya berubah cepat ketika Chanyeol kembali menggenjot, bagian dalamnya disodok lagi, Baekhyun mengerang pasrah.

"Kau juga menggodaku Baek… Uh… AH… Issshhh… Sempit sekali…."

Baekhyun meraih kepala kekasihnya, menariknya dan meraup bibirnya hingga yang besar tak bisa meneruskan racauannya, mereka bertukar lenguhan di dalam mulut masing-masing saat Chanyeol terpejam erat dan penisnya berkedut hebat, kemudian Baekhyun merasakan bagian dalamnya kembali menghangat karena cairan yang kekasihnya semburkan, mereka menegang dan terdiam sekian detik, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman dan bernafas berat, Chanyeol orgasme lagi, dan rasanya bagian dalam tubuhnya lagi-lagi penuh dan lengket.

"Uh… Baek, aku mencintaimu…." sang kekasih berkata jujur kali ini, Baekhyun tersenyum saja, ia usap dahi Chanyeol yang basah penuh keringat.

"Love you too." jawab Baekhyun manis, memberi kening di hadapannya dua kali kecupan. Ia mengusap lagi rambut Chanyeol, mengarahkannya ke belakang, hair style yang Baekhyun sukai, membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih manly dan dewasa.

"Tumben…" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, juga tangannya yang kini masih setia bertengger di pantat kekasihnya, mengusap dan meremas sesekali. "Hari ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kau aneh Baekhyun, apa ada sesuatu? Apa karena aku tampan?"

Yang kecil hanya terkekeh. "Ya, kau tampan, dan keren."

"Oke…"

"Dan kaya."

"Baiklah…." Chanyeol mengangguk sok mengerti . "Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin liburan ini tak berakhir." Baekhyun menurunkan volume suara, perlahan menunduk, menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol dengan manja. "Aku tak ingin kembali, aku ingin disini, bersamamu saja, aku rasa aku sudah gila."

Kenyataan memang tak selalu indah, Chanyeol tahu itu, dan ia sadar kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak kucing manja, ia hanya sedih mereka mempunyai sedikit waktu, besok mereka akan kembali ke dunia nyata yang penuh tuntutan, yang membuat mereka melupakan ini semua, saat-saat seperti ini.

"Baek, kau membuatku sedih." Chanyeol menaikkan satu tangan dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya. "Sudah jangan begitu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, kedua lengan mengunci leher Chanyeol, bibirnya mengecupi area yang sama di bahu Chanyeol, berkali-kali.

"Sayang…."

"Ummm…"

"Naikkan kepalamu, aku ingin lanjutkan yang tadi, aku tak bisa menyusu kalau kau begitu. Yah?"

Perlahan Baekhyun menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Sebelum kembali aku ingin menjadi bayimu, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oke… Mana dadamu?"

Baekhyun membusungkan dada, kali ini Chanyeol memajukan kepala dan mencium puting merah muda itu bergantian sebelum membuka mulut dan menyesap puting yang kanan, Baekhyun mengerang di tenggorokan, kembali mengusap kepala yang kini sibuk di dada kananya.

"Ahh…. Lebih kuat… Chan… Ummm…. Hisap… Ohhhh… ahhh…" hari terakhir nampaknya mereka tak berniat untuk keluar lagi, sepertinya menikmati tubuh masing-masing lebih menggiurkan daripada udara dan pemandangan Jeju di luar sana.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun awalnya tak berinisiatif untuk mengepak barang, namun entah kenapa ia melakukannya, memang tak banyak pula barang yang mereka bawa, namun merapikan dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam koper akan membuat pekerjaan mereka besok lebih ringan sehingga akan lebih cepat untuk pulang. Lelaki kecil itu berjalan ke arah sofa, dimana ia menyandarkan kopernya, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian dan barang, ia sedang berjalan menuju meja bar untuk mengambil wine ketika ponsel milik Chanyeol bergetar dan menunjukkan nama Suho disana.

"Ya, hyung? – Oh, Chanyeol sedang tidur – Yah? Kenapa mendadak? Ah, baiklah… Iya, akan kubangunkan dia – Tak apa, tak masalah, lagipula kami akan pulang besok pagi – Um… Yah…. Bye…" Baekhyun menutup telepon dengan menarik nafas berat, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjang, menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang kebetulan masih tertidur. "Chanyeol-ah…"

Si giant belum menjawab, hanya meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang serasa kaku, ia membuka mata dan tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah manis kekasihnya. "Eum?"

"Suho hyung menelepon, kita harus kembali malam ini."

"Hm?" Chanyeol membangunkan diri, membenahi posisi duduk ketika Baekhyun merangkak ke sisinya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Katanya besok pagi kau ada meeting, jadi kita harus kembali malam ini, manager hyung membantu mencarikan tiket."

"Hanya aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Karena itu kita harus kembali."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sama-sama sedikit kecewa pastinya, namun Chanyeol tersenyum manis, ia kecup kening Baekhyun cepat. "Maaf yah, liburannya lagi-lagi tak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan…"

"Bukan salahmu kok…" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, untung saja instingku kuat, aku sudah mengepak barangku, akan kubantu mengepak barangmu sembari kau bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol tersneyum lagi, kali ini tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam pelukan. "Kau tidak sedih kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mendongak kemudian tersenyum, nafas mereka beradu, dengan memandang saja Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tangan kekasihnya merambah ke belakang kepala kemudian mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata, sama dengan Chanyeol yang juga menutup mata dan hanya menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan dengan lembut. "Terimakasih kado ulang tahunnya."

"Sama-sama…" Baekhyun menjawab, manis.

.

.

.

Jika ada seseorang yang merasa senang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata ditawari untuk mendapat kontrak bermain film pasti itu adalah Baekhyun. Awalnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di dorm dini hari setelah mereka kembali dari Jeju, jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit berberat hati, namun paginya begitu ia mendapat berita bahwa Chanyeol pergi untuk menemui produser dari China yang kabarnya menawarinya untuk membicarakan kontrak bermain film layar lebar, Baekhyun merasa bahagia, bangga tentu saja.

"Kau serius hyung?" Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah sandwich-nya setelah mendengar berita dari Minseok.

"Hum. Kudengar langsung dari manager-shi… Kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untuknya. Makanya semalam manager langsung menelepon."

"Ah… Senang mendengarnya." Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Lalu, apa ada oleh-oleh untukku?" Minseok bertanya setengah serius. "Jangan bilang kalian terlalu asyik di hotel sampai tidak memanfaatkan waktu untuk keluar."

Baekhyun seperti kena razia mendadak, wajahnya pucat. "Ah… Itu…"

"Iya kan, tebakanku benar."

"Hyung…." untung kali ini yang dihadapinya Minseok, seandainya saja Sehun mungkin ia sudah habis dikatai, dan Baekhyun harus menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghajar si cadel itu. "Kami hanya punya waktu dua hari, dan cuaca di luar sedang dingin…"

"Baiklah… Sekarang menyalahkan cuaca yang dingin..." Minseok memasang wajah menggoda, lagi-lagi menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikunya. "Aku mengerti kok… Cara berjalanmu saja masih aneh, pasti Chanyeol menghajaramu habis-habisan."

Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah, senyumnya yang merekah ditutupi dengan sandwich yang tak hentinya ia kunyah. "Hyung, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi…"

"Iyah… Baiklah… Tapi… Aku benar-benar penasaran… Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana eoh?" Minseok yang sedari tadi menghindari menatap Baekhyun kini melihat dongsaengnya itu. "Janji deh ini pertanyaan terakhir setelah ini aku akan bersiap untuk pergi."

Baekhyun melirik dari ujung matanya, nampaknya memberitahu Minseok hyung tak ada salahnya. "Umm… Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di hotel saja…"

"Ooh…." Minseok mengangguk. "Melakukan apa?"

"Hyung…"

"Iya iya iya, ini yang terakhir serius." Minseok membuat peace sign. "Kau… Tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi kan? Atau mendownload sesuatu dengan wifi hotel…"

Yang tua menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Selain makan dari delivery order dan ke kamar mandi… Yah… Seperti yang hyung pikirkan…"

"Bercinta?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seharian?"

Si dongsaeng mengangguk lagi.

"Wah….." Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar. "Kau hebat Baek." entah itu pujian atau apa, namun Minseok bisa mendapati wajah memerah Baekhyun saat ia mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap ketika Chanyeol kembali ke dorm dengan print out naskah di tangannya. Ia berjalan lurus menuju kamar karena tak menemukan seorangpun member di ruang depan, ia asumsikan semuanya sedang sibuk atau berada di kamar masing-masing. Lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar namun tak ada seorangpun juga, ia rasa Baekhyun juga sedang pergi entah kemana. Ia memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang, membuka lagi naskah yang ia pegang dan membacanya singkat.

"Sudah pulang?" suara kekasihnya menyapa, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Yah…"

"Minseok hyung bilang kau pergi menemui produser, kurasa itu tidak bercanda."

Chanyeol melihat kebawah dimana Baekhyun menujukan pandangannya, naskah yang dipegangnya, Chanyeol kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada lelaki di sampingnya. "Hu um. Tawaran film layar lebar."

"Oh… Film genre apa? Bagaimana ceritanya?" nada bicara Baekhyun menunjukkan ketertarikan, ia mengambil naskah dari tangan Chanyeol, membuka lembar demi lembar.

"Artis yang jatuh cinta dengan anti-fans…."

"Oh…" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, belum sampai lembar terakhir namun sudah ia kembalikan. "Kau menerimanya?"

"Baru aku mau menanyakannya padamu…"

"Menanyakan padaku? Kenapa? Kalau kau dan manager setuju terima saja."

"Tak apa?"

"Tentu saja…" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lihat lagi sekilas naskah yang ada di tangannya. "Itu berarti aku akan bolak balik ke China untuk syuting, promo, dan lain sebagainya."

"Iyah… Kan memang begitu konsekuensinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memang belum membaca seluruhnya bagaimana isi naskahnya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin juga menerima tawaran di luar kegiatan Exo yang membuatnya terpisah dari member grup-nya terutama Baekhyun, namun ini kesempatan emas, yang sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan, Chanyeol dengan hembusan nafas panjangnya mengangguk, ia letakkan naskah di meja samping ranjang kemudian memandang kekasihnya lekat. Kontrak baru untuknya mungkin akan membuat waktunya lebih sedikit lagi dengan kekasihnya, juga mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang mungkin di luar pemikirannya, film layar lebar, adegan-adegan tertentu yang harus dijalaninya….

"Aku tak perlu khawatir kan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun seakan membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Eum?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, ia majukan badannya untuk memeluk badan kecil hangat yang kini telah menyandar penuh di dadanya. "Tentu saja tidak…" Chanyeol menjawab, mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Nah… Dengan begitu kalaupun kau pergi aku bisa tetap tenang…" Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya nyaman saat dipeluk Chanyeol seperti ini, juga saat ia merasa ujung kepalanya dikecup pelan, semuanya terasa sempurna, sesederhana ini Chanyeol membuat dirinya bahagia,

sederhana sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hellooooo everyone~

Yeeey after long time berhasil update /(^^)/

Btw liburannya CB disini kelar marathon enaenanya selese juga deeeh (?) T'T

KKkkkk

Tetep ditunggu reviewnya yaaaaaa

Big thx buat everyone, keep reading keep review, fav, follow, de el el

Moga varokah ^^

Makasih Chu ucapin deh ya, terutama buat new reviewer:

parkbyunCBKHKHnHS : full NC lagi nih… kkkk thx for the comment

baekhyeol ; konflik ada nanti mau end ^^ kep reading yaaa

guest: hhe I deserve nothing but thx for the compliment^^ sama2 dear… keep reading yaaa

itabee: fightiiiing

chaerinnieee: syaappp

yayahunnie: yahhh kok dibaca nc doang :' gpp kooo heheeeee

jiellian21: ok sweet

eka915: tambahhh done

semuanya yang uda sering review jugaaak pastinyaaa…

Wait for another new update,,

Chaooooo


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XX

 _"_ _Soft hearted Byun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya baik-baik saja, Baekhyun seharusnya tak perlu khawatir. Namun moodnya yang turun naik jujur saja terkadang tak bisa dikendalikan. Malam ketika ia pulang dari mengisi acara, Baekhyun terkadang menjadi mellow sendiri, tanpa ada Chanyeol di kamar membuatnya diam dan moodnya yang buruk tiba-tiba datang. Meskipun beberapa saat kemudian hatinya merasa lebih baik karena ponselnya akan bergetar dan menunjukkan chat dari sang kekasih disana, bahkan Chanyeol sebenarnya tak pernah absen untuk menelepon sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar, mengucapkan selamat tidur, mengumbar gombalan murahan namun romantis jika kedapatan Baekhyun tak sengaja meloloskan nada manjanya. Kurang apalagi Chanyeol membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, terkadang Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tanpa disadarinya pasti sedikit membebani kekasihnya yang sudah kelewat pengertian itu.

Hari-hari sibuk Chanyeol dengan jadwal syutingnya akhirnya berakhir, belum sepenuhnya tentunya, karena masih ada masa promo dan lainnya, namun setidaknya ia kembali pulang ke dorm dengan tentengan koper dan tas belanjaan sana sini. Baekhyun saat itu baru pulang juga dari salah satu acara pemotretan, pandangannya tertuju langsung pada seseorang yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa, menaruh titipan barang dari para member, oleh-oleh, masih sempat pula lelaki giant ini membeli buah tangan, Baekhyun tak sadar memasang wajah dengan senyum lebar, dan Sehun beserta Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa langsung menangkap atmosfer itu, mereka saling melirik dan sengaja menggoda dengan pura-pura terbatuk, yang kedengaran sangat dibuat-buat, Baekhyun langsung saja membuat ekspresi masam, langkahnya dibuat sesantai mungkin, meski sebenarnya dia ingin berlari menubruk lelaki yang kini dengan santainya mengeluarkan satu demi satu belanjaannya.

"Oh, hyung, sepertinya ada yang kangen nih…" goda Sehun begitu Baekhyun sudah berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari sofa yang kini ia duduki.

"Hu-um, beberapa hari ini murung terus loh…" goda Jongin yang mengikuti Sehun duduk di sofa.

"Siapa yang murung?" Baekhyun memasang wajah manyun.

"Tentu saja, kan sudah beberapa hari tidak melihatku…" Chanyeol turut pula menggoda, membuat Baekhyun dua kali lipat terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun nampaknya benar-benar malas menanggapi candaan-candaan teman-temannya, ia memicingkan mata meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol justru turut terkekeh sehingga ia merasa tak ada seorangpun kini yang membelanya.

"Sudah aku mau tidur." ujar yang paling pendek kemudian, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan alis hampir menyatu dan bibir yang masih mengerucut kesal.

.

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur? Baek?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, yah memang tak heran kalau Baekhyun sudah tidur, ia asyik sendiri dengan Sehun dan Jongin tadi, membicarakan kegiatan di China lalu membahas barang-barang yang mereka beli pula, hampir sejam, dan ketika ia kembali ke kamar lalu mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidur di ranjangnya sendiri dengan menghadap dinding itu sudah cukup mengindikasikan bahwa si mungil ini benar-benar lelah, Chanyeol berusaha berpikiran positif, ia kemudian memilih ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan bersiap tidur, mungkin itu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

Sekitar setengah jam waktu yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya, sampai akhirnya dia keluar dengan memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan, dengan bawahan boxer hitam pendek, matanya mendapati roommate sekaligus kekasihnya yang kini sudah berganti posisi tidur, badannya terlentang dengan deru nafas teratur, Baekhyun pasti sangat kelelahan, bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengampiri, dilihatnya ponsel yang masih tergeletak di telapak tangan si mungil itu, meski hanya menempel saja karena mungkin sebelum tertidur ia bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu perlahan, membuka passcode nya dengan mudah karena sudah lama Baekhyun memberitahukannya padanya, layar ponsel pintar itu kini menunjukkan list agenda, Chanyeol memang tak memiliki penglihatan tajam namun sekilas dilihat saja ia tahu bahwa tulisan kecil-kecil yang runtut itu adalah jadwalnya, jadwalnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem, sungguh lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun ini sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa dia memelototi dan menandai satu persatu jadwal yang bahkan bukan miliknya sendiri, apakah ia selalu menghitung hari-hari yang ia lewati tanpa kekasihnya? Hati Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa aneh, ia letakkan ponsel di meja samping ranjang, tidur di sisi kekasihnya nampaknya tak salah di kondisi seperti ini, ia pejamkan mata setelah menghirup dan mengusap kepala blonde Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan lengan kecil yang otomatis melingkar di pinggangnya, menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun pasti sangat merindukannya.

.

.

Film yang Chanyeol bintangi akan dirilis beberapa bulan setelah proses syuting, begitu kabar terkahir yang managemen dapat, dan Chanyeol turut mendengar pula kabar itu saat ia sedang berbincang dengan manajer saat makan siang.

"Fans pasti akan heboh." manajer hyung berujar, meneguk minuman hangat dari cangkir porselen di tangannya. "Adegan ciumanmu itu." lelaki itu meneruskan begitu Chanyeol menanggapinya hanya dengan menaikkan alis.

"Ah…. Iya."

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya? Aku melihatnya cuma sekali."

"Cuma sekali. Itu juga tak lama." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, meneruskan meminum caramel macchiato nya. "Aku bahkan tak begitu ingat karena begitu cepat."

"Tapi tetap saja, mau seperti apapun itu tetap ciuman." manajer terdengar terkekeh. "Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa telepon, besok kau harus berangkat pagi."

"Iya hyung…"

.

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tengah kerumunan, salah satu brand mendaulatnya sebagai ambassador dan dia ada jadwal untuk fan meeting hari ini. Antrian sudah mereda meskipun banyak fans yang masih berkerumun di luar gedung, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya saat ia melewati jalanan depan, maka dari itu ia memilih jalan belakang, memarkir mobilnya di tempat khusus sederet dengan mobil manajer yang ia kenali. Ia menunggu di dalam mobil, mengetik pesan singkat dan sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

"Kau menjemputku?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya sebelum menutup pintu mobil dengan segera, nafasnya masih agak tersengal, Chanyeol menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang sedari tadi ia siapkan.

"Yap."

Baekhyun masih sibuk menenggak air mineral yang Chanyeol baru berikan, ia mengusap bibir basahnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol kembali. "Kan sudah ada manjer yang mengantar, kau tak perlu repot-repot datang…"

"Aku sedang tidak repot, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk menjemput kekasihku. Tak apa kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Fine…"

"Setelah ini ada jadwal?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi denganku."

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban, hanya tersenyum sebelum ia menginjak gas dan memutar mobil seenaknya dia sendiri.

.

Tempat yang Chanyeol tuju adalah apartemennya sendiri, dan Baekhyun berpikir seharusnya Chanyeol tak perlu sok menyembunyikan ini, menurutnya ini tak terlalu istimewa, juga bukan sesuatu semacam kejutan yang jujur saja Baekhyun sempat membuat ekspektasi selama di perjalanan tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu, kemudian sesaat setelahnya ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap dari belakang, Chanyeol bertingkah aneh, gerak-geriknya, Baekhyun sempat takut kalau-kalau dia akan diperkosa.

"Chan?"

"Ssst… Diamlah."

Baekhyun akhirnya diam, okelah, ini sudah beberapa hari sejak Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya, Baekhyun yang juga sibuk dengan jadwalnya sendiri, terakhir mereka bercinta hampir seminggu yang lalu, sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke China, mereka melakukannya dengan terburu seperti biasanya, Chanyeol yang harus berangkat pukul tujuh pagi dan Baekhyun harus menuruti keinginan si giant yang menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Mobil milik Chanyeol, yang sengaja dipakai sendiri untuk menuju bandara, meskipun sebenarnya alasan utama karena mereka tak lagi ingin melakukan di dorm karena Suho pasti akan menggebrak pintu dengan alasan Chanyeol akan ketinggalan pesawat. Mereka berangkat lebih awal, si tinggi mencari tempat sepi tak jauh dari bandara untuk menepi, memuaskan nafsu dengan kekasihnya yang saat itu kebetulan tak ada jadwal sepagi dirinya.

"Baek…"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia tak kaget ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal yang ternyata telah menunggunya, mereka menutup mata, kecupan Chanyeol kian mendalam dan Baekhyun mengerang di tenggorokan. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun hendak bertanya, namun pergerakan Chanyeol cepat dan sungguh akurat, tubuh Baekhyun diputar, mereka berhadapan dan lagi Chanyeol memaksa mundur lelaki mungil di hadapannya, hingga kakinya menyentuh sofa, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar terduduk, lalu dengan sedikit pergerakan badan Baekhyun sudah menyandar di sandaran sofa hitam di ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu…" nafas hangat Chanyeol menyapu dagu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan bernafas, bukan karena Chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya, lebih kepada bagaimana Chanyeol memandangnya tajam membuat Baekhyun mencicit seperti tikus tak berdaya.

"Um?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun tak menyangka topik pembicaraannya akan seserius ini, Baekhyun tebak sebelumnya Chanyeol akan menggombal dan akan mengajaknya bercinta, namun ternyata dia salah. "Iya, tentu saja… Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas berat sebelum meneruskan, ia kecup sekali lagi bibir Baekhyun, membuat yang kecil menutup mata dan menikmatinya. "Baek…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu film yang kubintangi ber-genre romance?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi… Kau tahu film romance ceritanya akan seperti itu kan? Disitu aku berperan menjadi artis…. Lalu seseorang antifans psiko begitu membenciku… Tapi pada akhirnya mereka saling menyukai…"

"Aku tahu…" Baekhyun memotong, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. "Itu hanya akting… Itu kan pekerjaanmu…"

"Dan ada adegan…. Aku dan lawan mainku…"

"Berpelukan? Skinship?"

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut.

"Ciuman?" Baekhyun mendahului.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Yah…"

Di luar dugaan Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sudahlah… Memang begitu kan skenarionya, dan kau memang harus melakukannya secara profesional…"

Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan, lega rasanya mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, ia harap Baekhyun benar-benar tulus mengatakannya, ia majukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar, dan Chanyeol dengan gemas mengecup bibir itu hingga yang kecil menahan dadanya.

"Enak saja tante itu meminta jatahku." celotehnya, dengan nada suara manja dan cempreng yang khas Baekhyun sekali. "Memang dia secantik apa huh? Beraninya mencium-cium kekasih tampanku."

Si giant terkekeh. "Ini baru Baekhyun yang kukenal…" ujarnya, lalu dengan cepat kembali menyerang bibir tipis yang belum selesai mengomel. "Lalu bagaimana? Dia sudah terlanjur menciumku?"

"Oke, dia bisa mencium bibirmu, tapi aku bahkan bisa menghisap juniormu."

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar seperti ia sedang tersedak, sungguh Baekhyun jujur sekali, ia mengecup leher kekasihnya itu kemudian. "Kau mau balas dendam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Awas ya kalau kau berani bermain di belakangku."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Setidaknya aku pilih-pilih kalau mau selingkuh, mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan tante yang bahkan tak lebih cantik darimu."

Baekhyun menyeringai, tawanya terdengar puas saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan mulai menghujaninya dengan ciuman, Baekhyun mengikuti gerak kekasihnya itu, mengimbangi dan justru memaksa mengambil alih, malam ini Baekhyun ingin menggoda Chanyeol sepuasnya, sampai kekasihnya itu sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, tak ada seseorang lain yang bisa memuaskan dan pantas untuknya, selain Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tanggal dimana film Chanyeol resmi dirilis sebenarnya sudah Baekhyun coba untuk lupakan, namun ketika pagi hari ia membuka akun media sosial dan tak sengaja memilih option pencarian tentu saja tag untuknya berjumlah ribuan, yang sebagian besarnya adalah potongan-potongan adegan Chanyeol dengan lawan main wanitanya. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat untuk tak menggubrisnya, namun siapa pula yang tak penasaran kalau orang yang dicintainya sedang terlihat melakukan skinship dengan seorang wanita? Baekhyun seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang diet namun melihat sapi panggang yang masih hangat dan berbau sedap di hadapan mata, jemarinya beberapa kali mengalami kebimbangan, mendapati dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah aneh Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke sofa, ia menyerah dengan hatinya yang cukup lemah, ia buka laptop yang sebelumnya ia ingin gunakan hanya untuk mengecek jadwal, ia membuka salah satu link yang tertera, sebenarnya mendownload dengan illegal adalah hal yang memang tak sepatutnya dilakukan, namun kali ini adalah pengecualian, tanpa Baekhyun sadari jarinya memilih option mengunduh, ia merutuki kebodohannya sesaat setelah layar menunjukkan bahwa unduhannya telah selesai, dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal saat ia tak menghapus file itu justru menamainya dan menyimpannya di dalam satu folder.

.

"Baek, aku pulang…." suara bass Chanyeol memenuhi kamar, ia berjalan semangat tentu saja karena hari ini ia baru pulang dari China untuk promo, dua hari yang serasa seperti dua tahun, Chanyeol menaruh tas ranselnya di ranjangnya yang kosong, kemudian dengan senyum lebarnya menghampiri lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya sendiri. "Sibuk yah?"

"Tidak…" Baekhyun menjawab singkat, wajahnya menunjukkan senyum, namun Chanyeol tahu itu tak tulus seperti biasanya, ia memilih tidak membahasnya terlebih dahulu, setelah dua hari mendapat protes dan emote menangis yang memenuhi akun media sosialnya nampaknya Chanyeol cukup mengerti, ia mengangguk pelan, lalu memilih berjalan menuju wardrobe untuk mengambil baju ganti, badannya cukup letih, maka dari itu ia ingin mandi dan beristirahat.

Posisi Baekhyun masih sama begitu Chanyeol meloloskan badannya dari pintu kamar mandi, masih duduk bersila, meskipun kini terlihat lelaki mungilnya menyandarkan punggung di headboard. Laptop masih berada tak jauh di hadapannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Baekhyun, merangkak ke sampingnya.

"Baek, serius sekali?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, ia mengambil nafas panjang, dan Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun meremas otot lengannya dengan agak kuat. "Aku dengar kau sangat keren saat bermain film, aku dengar sutradara banyak memujimu, film-mu sukses, penonton banyak yang mengantri dan rekor penjualan tiket benar-benar luar biasa, aku tidak sabar menontonnya, aku akan membeli tiket nanti kalau filmnya sudah rilis disini tapi aku sudah sangat tidak sabar, maka dari itu aku mendownload secara illegal, aku ingin menontonnya sekarang." kalimat Baekhyun sangat panjang dan terburu, Chanyeol masih tengah mencerna kalimat panjang lebar itu namun yang lebih kecil kini sudah menarik badannya sehingga mereka kini sudah menghadap laptop yang Baekhyun letakkan di tengah ranjang. "Temani aku menonton?"

Itu bukanlah kata tanya, Chanyeol tahu itu, ia tahu dari bagaimana Baekhyun menekankan tiap nada bicaranya, bagaimana Baekhyun menahan nafas dan bagaimana Baekhyun memandangnya dengan wajah khas Baekhyun yang sedikit cemberut dan sorot mata yang nampak kesal.

Baekhyun sedang cemburu.

"Oke… Kutemani nonton…" Chanyeol memilih opsi satu-satunya, ia menyandarkan bahu meniru apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, kemudian film mulai berputar, masih dengan adegan Chanyeol yang difoto sana-sini, hiruk pikuk dan flash kamera dimana-mana, tak heran karena Chanyeol berperan sebagai seorang artis disana.

Film sudah berputar hampir setengah, dan Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, posenya masih sama, Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang dan Baekhyun kelihatan seperti mayat hidup yang hanya berfokus pada film yang ada di hadapannya, adegan demi adegan seperti layaknya selingan saja, Chanyeol bernafas berat, seandainya dia yang dalam posisi Baekhyun mendapati Baekhyun beradegan seperti itu dengan lawan mainnya pasti Chanyeol juga akan menjadi temperamen, mungkin akan membanting laptop kasar atau menendang-nendang kaki ranjang yang tak bersalah, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sangatlah wajar.

Lima menit sebelum sampai di penghujung film, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi sama, dan Chanyeol tahu benar dimana bagian yang membuat ribuan fansnya meninggalkan emote menangis di akun media sosialnya, sebentar lagi adegan ciumannya dengan si lawan main wanita, sebentar lagi karena layar laptop memperlihatkan ia dan aktris China sedang berada di dalam pesawat dan berbincang, Chanyeol menunggu, setidaknya protes atau apapun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, namun kekasihnya itu masih diam seribu bahasa, Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, dan saat adegan mulai menunjukkan bagaimana ia bertukar pandang dengan si aktris wanita dan badan keduanya mulai bergerak maju, Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menahan, ia rengkuh badan Baekhyun kilat, pundak kecil Baekhyun ia remas, bibirnya langsung membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tertutup, nampaknya agak terkejut dengan pergerakan mendadak Chanyeol, kini bibir mereka bertaut, Baekhyun kiranya hendak bergerak ingin menghindar, namun Chanyeol menahannya, ia membungkus pipi Baekhyun dengan dua telapak tangan, menguncinya dan terus mendorong memaksa lidahnya masuk, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang pasrah, ia diam, lantunan nada romantis terdengar, dan nampaknya film telah usai, Chanyeol masih dengan kegiatannya, ia usap lembut pipi yang kini terasa basah, Baekhyun menangis? Chanyeol menebak demikian, ia sudahi ciuman yang ia lakukan, menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan, ia usap rambut lembut yang kini menyandar di bahunya.

"Kenapa menonton yang palsu kalau kau punya yang asli disini…" Chanyeol berujar kalem, ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun mungkin sedang tak enak kali ini, ia terus mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun, tangan satunya mengelus punggungnya. "Itu hanya tuntutan skenario, dan itu terjadi tak lebih dari lima detik, tak lama…"

Chanyeol terus mencoba menjelaskan, mungkin bermaksud agar Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, dan Baekhyun dalam hatinya merasakan hal yang bercampur aduk, kecemburuannya adalah tanda bagaimana dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol namun dalam waktu yang sama ia juga baru merasa bagaimana hatinya sendiri sangat lemah jika ada sesuatu hal bersangkutan dengan lelaki yang dicintainya ini, seharusnya ia bisa lebih kuat, seharusnya ia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini sampai-sampai Chanyeol terbebani dan menjadi khawatir olehnya, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa melakukan hal itu, namun… Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, yah kali ini ia belajar sesuatu hal lagi, bahwa ia harus belajar untuk lebih menguatkan hatinya, Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya miliknya, di saat kamera menyala, lelaki jangkung ini akan menjadi milik sutradara, milik ribuan fans di luar sana, milik SM, bukan miliknya seorang.

.

.

Fenomena heboh dengan adegan ciuman untunglah mulai surut seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol yang seakan seperti seorang terdakwa mulai bisa tersenyum lega, terlebih saat kekasihnya sudah mulai kembali normal seperti biasanya, yah meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tak membahas lagi semenjak terakhir mereka menonton film hasil download Baekhyun yang masih illegal itu. Kini mereka sedang menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, mengisi acara off air, pemotretan, dan lain sebagainya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengganti warna rambut, dan mereka pada suatu hari yang cukup sibuk merasa senang setelah mendengar kabar dari manager hyung bahwa mereka akan berpartisipasi dalam suatu acara yang melibatkan balita lucu-lucu.

Konsep acaranya sebenarnya cukup simpel, hanya berkunjung ke rumah dua anak yang cukup terkenal saat ini, Seojun dan Seoeon, dan bermain bersama mereka. Chanyeol tak heran jika sang produser bekerja keras untuk mengatur jadwal agar ia bisa datang ke acara ini, mungkin karena tempo hari ia memposting di akun media sosal kalau ingin bertemu seojun, juga mungkin agar rating akan terus naik, namun satu hal yang cukup ia tak mengerti kenapa ia dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun untuk datang, meskipun Chanyeol tak merasa berberat hati, namun selama di perjalanan di dalam hatinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang nampaknya sedikit mengganjal.

Selama syuting berlangsung semuanya berjalan sangat kasual dan natural, tidak seperti syuting saja, hanya bermain-main dengan si kembar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan cukup santai, rasa lelah seakan hilang, hanya tawa riang dan suasana nyaman, bisa dibilang ini ada _healing time_ untuk Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun juga menikmati saat-saat syuting ini, ia cukup senang kali ini.

"Mereka lucu, wah…." Chanyeol berujar saat mereka sudah kembali ke mobil untuk menuju ke lokasi syuting selanjutnya, empat jam yang terasa sangat cepat, namun meskipun begitu Chanyeol cukup senang, ia mendudukkan badan di samping Baekhyun, yang ia dapati sedang duduk di sisi dekat jendela, memandang keluar, baru menoleh begitu Chanyeol membuka suara. "Baek?"

"Ah, iya…" Baekhyun menjawab, membalas kalimat Chanyeol dengan senyum, kemudian mendengarkan begitu Chanyeol berceloteh panjang lebar, tentang Seojun yang sungguh pintar saat mereka berjalan ke supermarket berdua, lalu ibu kasir yang meminta tanda tangan kepada Seojun lalu Seojun hanya memberi coretan padanya, Chanyeol bercerita dengan semangat sepanjang perjalanan, diselingi dengan gelak tawa.

"Kau jago memasak, pandai mengurus soal rumah tangga dan suka anak-anak, sudah cocok sekali menjadi ayah." ujar Baekhyun tanpa menaikkan nada bicaranya. Chanyeol menanggapi itu hanya dengan tepukan di bahu yang kecil, membalas dengan candaan begitu manajer juga turut mendukung apa yang Baekhyun katakan dengan mengatakan mungkin Chanyeol bisa belajar mengganti popok bayi sekarang, manajer hyung tertawa kerasa beradu dengan kata-kata protes Chanyeol sesaat kemudian, dan pada saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun hanya memutar kepala, memandang keluar jendela dengan menopang dagu, pemandangan Chanyeol dengan anak-anak tergambar kembali di kepalanya, sungguh indah, namun membuat Baekhyun memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya, yakni tentang masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Very fast update I think my backbone is brokeeeen because of typing till morning TT

Anyway tinggal mungkin dua chaps niiiih TT huhuuuu

Author janji ini bukan sad ending koooo, Author juga ga suka cerita macem sad ending heheeee

Please keep reading yaaaah

Author have nothing to say, punggung masih sakit kkkkk

Oh yah, buat Chanbaek Numero Uno, yah selamat hari raya idul Adha jugaaakk

wkwkwkwk


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXI

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa…."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menengadahkan kepala, Baekhyun harap rasa perih dibalik matanya bisa mereda, ia mengambil selembar tissue, kembali mengusap kening berpeluhnya, Baekhyun harap peningnya akan segera menghilang setelah ia menenggak sebotol air yang ia temukan dari sudut ruangan.

"Kau tak enak badan?" Suho mengampiri pada akhirnya, sudah dari awal latihan si leader mengamati gerak-gerik lead vokal grupnya tersebut, tak biasanya Baekhyun yang banyak tingkah itu akan diam di tengah latihan, setidaknya ia akan membuat atmosfer menaik atau sekedar mengusili dan bercanda dengan kawan-kawan yang lain, namun hari ini, bahkan saat Jongdae melucu-pun ia tak ikut tertawa. "Istirahat saja, nanti kuberitahu manajer hyung." Suho menepuk bahu temannya itu perlahan.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya membenci ini, dorm yang hening dan dirinya yang sendirian membuat perasaannya terbawa suasana dan pikirannya kian penuh akan sesuatu hal yang mengganggu. Yah, semenjak pulang dari acara mengasuh balita itu Baekhyun jadi sering melamun sendiri, munafik kalau dia bilang tidak.

Semua ini karena Chanyeol tentu saja, benar kalau Chanyeol tak melakukan apa-apa, namun kenyataan pahit harus Baekhyun telan, membuatnya sadar, bagaimana kalau ia bertambah dewasa dan harus menikah? Haruskah ia menikahi Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga? Teman? Manajemen? Masyarakat? Baiklah ia bisa saja berpikiran untuk menjadi egois, mau tak mempedulikan apapun asalkan untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri, lalu, kalau sudah menjadi egois, akankah kebahagiaan Chanyeol yang ia lihat kemarin bisa terwujud? Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan anak-anak yang sangat lucu… bisakah Baekhyun memberikannya?

"Sial…" Baekhyun mengumpat, rasanya dibalik kelopak matanya terasa panas, perih sekali.

"Baek?"

Yang dipikirkan datang, dengan hoodie hitam dan celana selutut, Chanyeol membuka pintu, wajahnya syarat akan kekhawatiran, kacamata bundar yang ia kenakan dilepas dan ditaruh di meja, sembari menaruh tasnya di ranjang ia berjalan menuju samping jendela dimana Baekhyun masih mematung berdiri sibuk mengusap hidungnya. "Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu lelaki mungil yang kini masih memasang wajah masam, hidung Baekhyun akan memerah jika ia terkena flu atau terkena suhu dingin, Chanyeol tahu itu, namun mata sembab-nya menunjukkan ia sedang sakit, atau mungkin habis menangis. "Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Tangan yang hendak meraih wajah muramnya terhenti di udara saat Baekhyun mundur selangkah, kemudian Chanyeol yang awalnya berkedip penuh tanya hanya tersenyum, menurunkan lengannya. "Aku akan tidur…" Baekhyun menjawab, berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri, masih dengan gerak-gerik yang cukup asing.

Chanyeol tak mengekor seperti biasanya, lelaki jangkung itu masih terdiam di posisinya, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum terdengar mematikan lampu utama, kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun ia keluar kamar, kemudian bunyi pintu tertutup pelan sampai di telinga Baekhyun.

.

Kerenggangan pasangan itu sangat bisa dirasakan oleh semua member, tidak biasanya Baekhyun pulang sendiri kemudian memilih bermain ponsel di sofa ruang depan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada di kamar, atau terkadang sebaliknya, jika Chanyeol berada di luar turut berhambur dengan member lain Baekhyun perlahan akan memilih pergi ke kamar, rasa kantuknya dijadikan alasan, begitu yang bisa member baca dari kondisi ini.

Skinship dan candaan bersama mulai berkurang, Baekhyun lebih memilih dimanapun asalkan tidak disamping Chanyeol, terkadang Baekhyun justru pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, pergi kemanapun sekarang ia lebih memilih bersama Minseok, atau Kyungsoo, atau Sehun, member tahu mereka pasti ada masalah, namun tak ada seorangpun yang berani memulai pembicaraan untuk membawa topik tersebut, karena keduanya juga baik-baik saja jika berurusan dengan pekerjaan, latihan masih rutin dan kegiatan syuting tetap berjalan lancar, membuat Suho tak ada alasan tepat untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini, toh juga masalah hubungan mereka adalah masalah privat, yang Suho rasa dan semua member setuju bahwa sebaiknya tak perlu dicampuri oleh orang selain mereka sendiri.

"Baek, kau tak apa-apa?" Minseok pada suatu siang menanyai, mereka sedang berada di salah satu tempat makan favorit mereka saat itu, dan tentu saja Minseok hanya diajak makan berdua dengan Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat, maksudku…" Minseok menambahi, takut Baekhyun salah pengertian akan pertanyaannya, dilihat dari manapun Baekhyun pasti merasa bahwa member mencurigai gerak-geriknya yang cukup tak wajar, tentu saja perihal hubungan cintanya dengan kekasihnya, semua juga tahu itu.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku hanya lelah." Baekhyun menjawab, meneguk minumnya lagi.

Minseok mengangguk pada akhirnya, sebenarnya pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi muncul di kepalanya, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, ada masalah apa, apakah Chanyeol selingkuh, sebenarnya ada apakah sampai Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, namun Baekhyun yang bungkam tak bisa pula Minseok paksa, takut-takut malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh cerita padaku, apapun…" Minseok mengusap bahu sempit dongsaengnya itu, dan Baekhyun terlihat menoleh, melihat ke arah Minseok dengan mata yang tak sejernih biasanya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun, begitu Minseok yang bisa tebak, bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi tak nafsu makan dan kondisi tubuhnya yang memburuk, ia yang tak seterbuka biasanya sudah pasti sedang mengalami hal yang tek begitu baik, Minseok masih terus saja mengusap bahu Baekhyun, sesekali mengusap kepalanya, terakhir kali Baekhyun terlihat seperti ini adalah ketika ia ditinggal Chanyeol untuk masa promo filmnya, juga saat ia merajuk karena kissing scene yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan membuat mood Baekhyun rusak berantakan, tapi Baekhyun bukan anak manja yang berhari-hari ngambek hanya karena adegan kissing scene, dengan segera ia bisa kembali normal lagi, dengan gurauan dan Chanyeol yang untunglah pandai membujuknya kembali, namun kali ini nampaknya beda, masalahnya mungkin sedikit agak kompleks, Minseok hanya bisa menunggu seandainya Baekhyun mau berbagi pemikiran dengannya.

"Hyung."

"Iya?"

"Di masa depan nanti, kau berencana ingin berapa orang anak?"

Minseok hanya bisa melongo, yah meskipun wajahnya terlihat cukup normal seperti biasanya. "Um… Berapa yah, dua mungkin."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia rasakan Minseok perlahan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap bahunya.

Minseok terdiam sesaat, ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap kosong meja di hadapannya setelah percakapan singkat tadi, yah, sedikit banyak Minseok bisa membaca apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Umm… Kau sudah memikirkan hal itu? Sudah nanti saja pikirkan anak dan rumah tangga, sekarang kita pikirkan yang lebih penting saja, latihan dan persiapan konser, atau lebih baik kita makan dulu saja, itu lebih penting." Minseok tersenyum lebar, dengan lahap meraup makanan yang sudah ada di meja, ia melihat Baekhyun, yang saat itu masih memasang senyum datar, tidak terlihat berniat untuk menyentuh makanan meskipun Minseok tahu, sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dengan benar.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Baekhyun bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya, bukan dingin yang sepenuhnya mendiamkan kekasihnya, ia masih menjawab jika Chanyeol bertanya, atau menanggapi jika Chanyeol berujar sesuatu, namun begitu Chanyeol tentu merasa tak nyaman, bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan semua ini, setidaknya Baekhyun memberitahunya bila ada sesuatu, maka pada suatu malam ketika suasana dorm sedang tenang Chanyeol memilih memasuki kamarnya dimana ada Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan ponsel di ranjangnya.

"Baek? Tidak keberatan kalau aku ingin mengajakmu bicara?" Chanyeol berujar, memilih duduk di tepi ranjang, ia pandang kekasihnya yang menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya di headboard.

"Yah?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah…" Baekhyun merasakan kakinya yang besila diusap pelan, dan ia menggeser duduknya perlahan, menghindar.

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas. "Lalu kenapa beberapa hari ini kau seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau menghindariku, Baek. Kumohon bicaralah padaku kalau aku melakukan hal yang salah."

"Kau tidak salah Chanyeol-ah, aku tak apa-apa, mungkin hanya lelah saja—"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Baek, aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu, setidaknya bicaralah padaku ada apa sebenarnya."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku?"

"Bersikap bagaimana? Aku biasa saja denganmu…"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baekhyun—"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang lelah mungkin, aku tak merasa ada masalah dengan siapapun, kau juga tak salah Chanyeol-ah, kalau kau merasa tak nyaman denganku aku bisa meninggalkanmu tidur sendiri malam ini, aku akan menumpang ke kamar Minseok hyung atau—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong, pandangannya kali ini tajam. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, bicaralah padaku—" kali ini Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, ia raih bahu Baekhyun, justru mencengkeramnya erat saat Baekhyun berusaha menghindar. "Apa ada hal salah yang kulakukan? Apa ada sikapku yang mengecawakanmu?"

"Tidak Chan—"

"Lalu apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Chan—Lepaskan, sebaiknya lanjutkan besok aku ingin istirahat…"

"Apa kau ingin menjauh dariku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti, Chanyeol menatap kedua matanya, dan ia bisa menangkap rasa frustasi bercampur sedih.

"Kalau aku bilang iya…" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menarik tubuhnya karena tangan Chanyeol tak lagi menahannya dengan erat, kekasih mungilnya berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh, dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di ranjang hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dengan menutup erat kedua mata.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi badan Baekhyun kian memburuk, ia tidur di sofa depan dan suhu udara dingin malah membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan kian melemah, Suho yang pertama kali menemuinya saat itu, sesegera mungkin menghubungi manajer, dan secepatnya Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia langsung dirawat intensif, seharusnya, namun Baekhyun mengutarakan yang membuat manajer berpikir keras, Baekhyun ingin pulang, ia benar-benar sakit dan meminta izin untuk dirawat di rumah saja, manajer sempat menimbang-nimbang, lagipula tak ada jadwal berarti untuk tga hari ke depan, maka ia menyetujui, sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun diantar pulang, dengan kondisi masih lemah, ia diantar sang manajer menuju ke rumah orang tuanya, perjalanan berjam-jam rela ditempuh, karena Baekhyun benar-benar butuh pulang, ia bilang ingin dirawat ibunya dan berjanji akan cepat pulih jika ia berada dekat keluarganya sekarang ini.

.

.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras." wanita paruh baya berujar kalem, masih menggunakan celemek dan membawa sebuah mangkuk dengan bau sedap menyeruak, Baekhyun tidur di ranjang kamarnya, suasana yang sangat ia rindukan, rasanya tentram dan damai, ia masih pening jujur saja, namun sup buatan ibunya di pagi hari memang yang terbaik. Hari ini ia sudah pulang ke rumah, setelah dua hari dirawat inap di rumah sakit dekat rumahnya, Baekhyun sangat senang saat ia bisa pulang, ke rumah, sungguh senang.

"Tidak bu… Hanya lelah saja." Baekhyun menjawab, ia mendudukkan badannya, menyandarkan punggung di tumpukan bantal, setengah badannya masih tertutup selimut, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam ketika ibunya menyingkap gorden jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan udara luar masuk, Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menghadap ke jendela.

Rasanya beban di hatinya sirna untuk sesaat.

"Makan sekarang? Ibu suapi yah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan ibunya mengambil duduk di ranjang pula, mendekati putranya.

Putra bungsu keluarga Byun itu bertingkah seperti anak penurut, membuka mulut begitu ibunya mengarahkan sendok ke arah bibirnya, meskipun porsi makan Baekhyun belum seperti biasanya, ia meminta berhenti setelah suapan ke lima, sup hanya berkurang sedikit, bahkan tidak sampai setengahnya, ia rasa lambungnya masih belum bekerja sempurna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan lupa meminum obat yah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sang ibu membereskan sisa makanan, kemudian mengambilkan segelas air yang disiapkan di meja dekat ranjang Baekhyun, agar seandainya Baekhyun haus tak perlu ia kesana kemari. Sang ibu merapikan beberapa baju yang dua hari lalu sempat diacak dari dalam almari, karena Baekhyun datang dengan keadaan sakit sang ibu yang terburu tak sempat merapikan kembali baju-baju putranya tersebut.

"Manajer akan memberi waktu sampai kau sembuh kan?" sang ibu menanyai, tak terdengar jawaban hingga beberapa saat kemudan wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati ternyata Baekhyun tengah memandang keluar jendela, nampaknya ada hal yang putranya itu pikirkan, wanita itu berjalan kembali ke ranjang, diusapnya kaki Baekhyun yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Oh, ibu?"

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memandang ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" sang ibu tersenyum manis, memijit bagian yang ia sentuh sebelumnya, putranya pasti sangat lelah dengan rutinitas, andai saja waktunya untuk istirahat lebih banyak…

"Baik, bu…"

"Member exo yang lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Mereka juga baik…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, senang mendengarnya, ibu jadi kangen mereka…"

Senyum ibunya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, entah mengapa.

"Kalau ada waktu ibu ingin bertemu mereka semua, memasakkan dan makan bersama, pasti menyenangkan, yah, meskipun ibu tahu itu tidak mungkin…"

Wanita itu masih terus memijit kaki putranya, meskipun Baekhyun bilang ia tak apa, namun sang ibu hanya mengangguk namun tak berhenti, seperti rasa sayangnya pada sang anak, Baekhyun hanya memandangi ibunya saat itu, banyak hal terlintas di kepalanya saat itu, tentang kenapa di sebuah keluarga harus ada ibu dan ayah, tentang keberadaan ibunya yang pasti tak akan bisa digantikan mekipun ia punya seribu ayah sekalipun, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang setelahnya.

"Nak, apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Bilanglah pada ibu…"

Air mata Baekhyun rasanya ingin tumpah seketika, tak tahu kenapa.

"Tidak bu… Ibu istirahatlah…"

"Ibu sudah cukup istirahat, ibu tidur delapan jam sehari, makan cukup dan tak begitu capek, kau yang perlu istirahat, nak…" sang ibu tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambut putranya yang berwarna madu.

"Ayah pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan Ibu…" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat belaian dari tangan sang ibu berhenti sesaat.

"Yah… Bisa dibilang begitu…" sang ibu tersenyum lagi. "Nanti suatu saat kau pasti akan beruntung juga…" senyum putranya yang sebelumnya secerah matahari luntur perlahan, meskipun sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menarik kembali bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Apa… Ibu salah? Apa kau sedang merasa tak beruntung?"

Baekhyun menunduk, benar nampaknya kata orang bahwa perasaan seorang ibu memang kuat, terlebih pada anaknya, bagaimanapun Baekhyun berkilah pasti wanita itu akan tahu, segalanya yang Baekhyun rasakan. "Tidak bu…. Kita harus selalu merasa beruntung, bersyukur atas apa yang kita dapat, bukankah begitu?"

Sang ibu tersenyum, mungkin putranya belum ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya saat ini, dan tak ada pilihan lain, wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk saja, kembali mengusap kepala putranya, yang seandainya saja bisa ia bagi rasa peningnya, ia rela berbagi rasa sakit itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menyetir dengan sesekali melirik kaca spion, injakan kakinya pada pedal gas cukup keras dan ia beberapa kali mengumpat karena lampu merah atau kendaraan lain yang menyalip, pikirannya sempat kacau, pagi setelah ia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun ia berniat mencari lelaki pendek keras kepala itu, namun yang ia dapati justru ranjang kosong dan kabar tak mengenakkan dari sang manajer. Baekhyun yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit dekat rumah dan izin-nya untuk pulang beberapa hari, itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, yang membuat lelaki jangkung ini merasa cukup kesal bercampur kecewa.

Malam kian larut, dan itu menandakan waktunya kian berkurang karena esok pagi ia harus segera menuju airport, namun sesedikit apapun waktu yang ia miliki jika itu untuk bertemu Baekhyun maka ia akan tempuh, Chanyeol masih mengendarai dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, masih dalam batas normal karena ia masih ingat peraturan dan tak ingin berakhir di kantor polisi bukan di rumah Baekhyun tempat seharusnya ia berada, ia lalui jalan yang lumayan ia kenali dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Mobilnya terhenti, dan ia menduga seseorang dari dalam rumah Baekhyun pasti mendengarnya karena seorang wanita paruh baya telah membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatangannya, Chanyeol menundukkan kepala sopan, menyapa seorang wanita yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada wajah Baekhyun, tentu saja karena ia adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Malam, bu…." sapa Chanyeol sopan.

"Chanyeol?" ibu Baekhyun terlihat cukup terkejut, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol, memberinya pelukan hangat lalu mempersilahkan masuk. "Masuklah, tapi Baekhyun sedang tidur di kamarnya…"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengikuti wanita yang kini berjalan memasuki rumah, terlihat agak ragu saat melintasi ruang tamu dan menuju salah satu kamar yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. "Baekhyun baru saja tidur… Dia masih sakit, kalau dibangunkan khawatir dia sakit kepala lagi…"

"Tak apa, bu, tidak usah dibangunkan, saya hanya ingin melihatnya lalu kembali, tidak apa…"

.

Kamar Baekhyun masih terlihat sama, terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya saat mereka berlibur dan mampir di kediaman Baekhyun, tak ada yang berubah, meskipun Chanyeol hanya dua kali pernah melihatnya. Si jangkung kini duduk di kursi, dekat dengan ranjang dimana Baekhyun tidur sekarang. Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya tidur dengan tentram, mungkin ia terlalu pulas sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk ia tak bergerak sedikitpun, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri akhirnya, berjalan menuju dapur dimana ibu Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuknya.

"Oh, apakah Baekhyun terbangun?"

"Tidak, bu… Dia masih tidur. Ibu tak usah repot-repot membuatkan minum…"

"Ah, tak apa, hanya minum saja…"

"Um… Apa Baekhyun sudah makan dengan benar, bu?"

"Um… Hanya lima sendok sup tadi pagi, meskipun siang sudah mau makan roti…"

"Oh… Bu, saya membawa bahan untuk membuat bubur kacang merah, apa boleh saya buat disini?"

Ibu Baekhyun menoleh cepat, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. "Oh, boleh, boleh saja…."

"Terimakasih, bu…" dan Chanyeol melesat setelahnya.

.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci kecil, apinya ia atur sedang, lalu sesekali menutup kemudian mengaduk kembali bubur yang ia olah. Ibu Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol pandai memasak, Baekhyun sudah beribu kali membanggakannya dan menceritakannya tiap kali ia pulang, namun melihatnya secara langsung jujur saja baru kali ini.

"Apa ini bubur untuk Baekhyun?"

"Ah, iya bu… Dia beberapa kali sakit di dorm, dan biasanya dia memang akan makan dengan porsi kecil, tapi dengan bubur kacang merah ini dia akan makan sedikit lebih banyak…"

"Oh… Tapi sekarang dia masih tidur… Apakah tidak apa-apa, besok pagi apakah harus ibu hangatkan kembali?"

"Um… Kalau sedang sakit biasanya tidur tidak akan nyenyak bu, mungkin dia akan terbangun tengah malam, itu kemungkinan saja sih, seandainya dia terbangun bisa coba diberikan barangkali dia mau, tapi kalau tidak bisa besok saja memberikannya, ibu tinggal memanaskannya…"

"Oh… Aduh, ibu jadi malu, kau bahkan tahu Baekhyun lebih banyak dari ibu sendiri…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka sebelas, dan perjalanan dari rumah Baekhyun menuju Seoul sekitar tiga jam, Chanyeol menghitung agar aman dia akan kembali pukul satu atau dua pagi, karena dia mendapat tiket penerbangan pukul enam, jujur saja badannya seakan remuk, pulang syuting malam dan langsung menyetir sendiri ke rumah Baekhyun, meski ia sudah mengisi perut di jalan dan beristirahat sekedar meluruskan punggung dan kaki di rest area.

"Kalau ada penerbangan pukul enam pagi seharusnya kau langsung pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat, tak perlu kemari…" sang wanita paruh baya berujar, setelah menawari Chanyeol untuk bermalam namun lelaki muda itu menolak dengan menyebutkan jadwal keberangkatannya esok pagi, ibu Baekhyun jujur merasa kasihan, ia usap bahu Chanyeol yang nampaknya sangat kaku, belum lagi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, ia harap gingseng hangat yang ia buatkan bisa memulihkan sahabat putranya tersebut. "Oh, tadi ibu lihat Baekhyun terbangun, mau menemuinya?" wanita itu berujar, dan seketika itu pula ia lihat wajah Chanyeol berseri dan nampak sehat kembali.

.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Chanyeol terlihat tak berniat menjawab kalimatnya, mungkin karena memang ia berkata tanpa memandang si lawan bicara, ia sibuk menunduk, melihat ke arah kakinya yang tertutup selimut.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tak apa-apa, kau tak perlu jauh-jauh menjengukku—" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandang ke lelaki yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya pada akhirnya. "Kau pulanglah."

"Aku akan pulang." jawab Chanyeol kalem. "Sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun menyerah dengan lelaki keras kepala ini.

Suara mangkuk diambil dapat terdengar, Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol sudah membawa sebuah mangkuk dan mengaduk sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau makan. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Si lelaki pendek menghela nafas lagi, lelah berdebat, ia turuti saja kemauan lelaki tinggi ini.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan seluruh isi mangkuk, Chanyeol merapikan kembali meja di sampingnya lalu mengarahkan segelas teh hangat ke mulut Baekhyun, karena jaraknya cukup jauh ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan menghadap Baekhyun tentunya.

Si lelaki pendek membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil tissue dan mengusap bibirnya pelan, ia kemudian mengambil satu wadah obat kemudian membacanya, hanya satu obat yang diminumkan empat kali sehari, Chanyeol mengambilnya, memberikan pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuka telapak tangannya, Baekhyun meminum obatnya sendiri, Chanyeol hanya membantu mengembalikan gelas ke meja setelahnya.

Keheningan kembali melanda setelah mereka tak lagi melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"Katakan Baekhyun, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara, ia sudah lelah untuk tak membahas ini, dia tipe orang yang tak ingin membiarkan masalah yang berlarut-larut, ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya.

Namun Baekhyun masih bungkam, ia memandang mata Chanyeol sekilas, hanya untuk menunduk kembali.

"Kita sudah berjanji kan? Kau lupa? Kau menyetujuinya, kalau ada masalah kita harus membicarakannya, apapun itu."

"Kau bilang kau akan pulang." kali ini Baekhyun merespon, menaikkan pandang, menemui mata lelah Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya membuatnya tak tega menatapnya. "Aku sudah makan dan minum obat, pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Jangan buat aku lebih khawatir lagi kumohon." Chanyeol menarik dua tangan pucat ke dalam genggamannya. "Kalau kau sakit aku juga merasa sakit, aku menjadi tidak konsentrasi dalam hal apapun, aku menjadi tidak fokus, sutradara memarahiku, seharian aku harus mengulang adegan sampai belasan kali, hari ini aku kacau Baekhyun, tolong jangan buat aku lebih kacau lagi, aku datang menemuimu, setidaknya agar diriku lebih baik, melihatmu saja dan tahu kau tidak apa-apa sudah cukup, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku menjadi akan lebih baik karenamu, karena aku sangat mencintai—"

"Tolong jangan katakan itu…" Baekhyun menyela, matanya terlihat sedih. "Jangan katakan seperti itu, jangan katakan kau mencintaiku—"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tahu nafasnya tersengal saat ia berkata, namun ia mencoba mengaturnya kembali. "Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik Baekhyun, aku tahu kau bohong."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Chanyeol terdiam, mata Baekhyun nampaknya tak lagi bisa membendung genangan di baliknya, kini pipi itu basah, air mata membanjiri wajah pucatnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, sekarang, besok, sampai kau tua renta nanti, tapi aku sadar aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu untukmu, aku lelaki Chanyeol, kau juga, bagaimana bisa kita menjadi keluarga nanti? Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun, jutaan wanita di luar sana, tapi kenapa aku mencintaimu? Kenapa pula kau juga mencintaiku? Kenapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" badan lemah itu menegang, Chanyeol bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, nafasnya tersengal begitu pula tenggorokannya yang penuh karena ia berbicara dengan menangis, Baekhyun menangis menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, isi hatinya yang mungkin terkubur berhari-hari, atau mungkin berbulan-bulan, entah berapa lama, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan hati yang sangat sakit. "Aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu seorang anak, aku tidak akan bisa mengandung bayimu, aku bahkan ingin mengubah takdir karenamu… Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku, kenapa ini terjadi padamu, orang yang kucintai… Kenapa kau tidak benci saja padaku lalu pergi, aku rela kalau kau harus mencintai orang lain lalu hidup dengan baik dengannya, aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik Chanyeol-ah, kau harus hidup dengan baik dan itu bukan denganku… Tapi kenapa kau datang lagi, kau mencintaiku… Kenapa…"

Badan kecil itu ditarik, Chanyeol memeluk badan bergetar Baekhyun, mengusap punggung sempitnya, menghirup sisi rambutnya yang masih bau seperti obat, Chanyeol merasa denyutan jantung, hati, dan seluruh jiwanya yang sakit, ia merasakan juga apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. "Kau kuat sekali baekhyun, lebih kuat dariku."

Baekhyun terdiam, masih terisak di bahu lelaki tinggi yang memeluknya, air matanya yang terus menetes membahasi kemeja motif kotak yang dipakai Chanyeol, ia yakin karena ia rssakan pipinya menyentuh permukaan kain yang basah, Baekhyun justru menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam, ke ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Aku menyimpan sendiri tak berani membicarakannya selama ini, aku terlalu takut pada kenyataan, sedangkan kau sekarang membuatnya jelas…" Chanyeol bernafas dalam, jujur saja ia juga menahan tangis, hatinya sesak dan juga sakit. "Aku jutaan kali menimbangnya, memikirkan bagaimana jika kita saling mencintai satu sama lain, suatu saat kita akan berpisah dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan, aku sangat takut hal itu, aku seperti pecundang, aku dan ketakutanku, kau bisa bertanya pada member lain bagaimana aku selalu membicarakan hal yang sama pada mereka, aku terlalu takut membicarakannya denganmu…" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya, ia pegang kedua bahu Baekhyun pelan, masih merasakan sesekali bahu kecil itu turun naik karena isakan, ia membuat jarak, sehingga mereka bisa berpandangan satu sama lain. "Lalu apakah kalau kita berpura-pura tidak saling mencintai, kalau aku tidak mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, kalau kita tidak menghabiskan saat-saat kita bersama, itu akan membuat jadi lebih baik?" Baekhyun menatap mata sedih Chanyeol, bayangannya tergambar disana, mata Chanyeol yang jernih, yang sangat Baekhyun senangi.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, ia usap sekali punggung tangan yang mungil itu, ia dekatkan ke arah bibirnya, Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan merasakan tangan itu dengan ujung hidungnya, sesekali mengecup, Chanyeol seakan mengagumi dan menelusuri tiap permukaan kulit tangan Baekhyun yang lembut, Chanyeol tahu benar dan sudah hafal dengan setiap inchi tangan Baekhyun, juga tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengecup jemari dan langsung bisa menggambarkan di otaknya bagaimana bentuk jemari Baekhyun yang lentik, tanda lahir cantik yang berada di ibu jari kirinya…

"Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti Baekhyun, kita tak tahu seandainya besok akan terjadi sesuatu, bisa saja gedung runtuh, kebakaran, atau apapun…" ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya, kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Kita bisa tak bertemu lagi, kapanpun itu… Dan aku akan sangat menyesal bahkan sampai aku mati kalau aku tak mengucapkannya padamu… Kalau aku mencintaimu… Aku tak mau penyesalan… Karena itu aku memberanikan diri, aku mengambil segala resiko… Saat aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu, aku ambil semua resikonya, apapun itu."

.

.

Chanyeol pamit saat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan ibu Baekhyun tak lupa membungkuskan sedikit kue yang tersisa di lemari pendingin yang masih bisa dimakan, juga minuman kaleng, ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol kemudian memberi lelaki tinggi itu pelukan hangat, Chanyeol sangatlah ramah, tak heran jika wanita paruh baya itu begitu menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi putranya sendiri.

"Aku pamit, bu… Terimakasih." Chanyeol menunduk, membuka pintu mobilnya dan sekali lagi menunduk seteleh ia menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Ya… Hati-hati Chanyeol-ah…."

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan, ia menunggu hingga mobil itu lenyap dari pandangan baru kemudian kembali memasuki rumah tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun masih setengah terbuka, sang ibu memasukinya dan mendapati Baekhyun masih duduk dengan punggung menyandar headboard, meja di samping ranjangnya telah bersih juga selimut yang terlihat rapi, Chanyeol pasti menyempatkan mengurusnya sebelum pergi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak, sepertinya matanya sudah tak lagi sembab, karena ibunya tak banyak bertanya, dan Baekhyun merasa lega dengan asumsinya tesebut

"Bagaimana, kau merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menjenguk dan membuatkan bubur kacang merah… Padahal seharusnya dia istirahat di dorm, mengisi tenaganya karena dia ada penerbangan pukul enam pagi… Tapi justru dia kesini. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat baik." wanita itu tersenyum, duduk di ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kelihatan sekali kalau dia pasti sangat khawatir denganmu…"

Baekhyun menunduk dengan pernyataan ibunya barusan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, supaya bisa kembali ke dorm, dan tidak membuat temanmu khawatir lagi." senyum ibunya merekah, setelah membenahi selimut putranya, sang ibu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih hangat. "Cepatlah sembuh yah." sang ibu berujar lagi, mengusap punggung anaknya, yah, mungkin memang tak sehangat pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan, yang tak sengaja ia lihat ketika ia melintasi kamar Baekhyun yang pintunya tak tertutup sempurna beberapa saat lalu, namun setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menenangkan putranya, yang kentara sekali sudah terlihat kesepian selepas ditinggal sahabatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One chap left!

anyeong yeoreobun~

pertama-tama mau sapa-sapa yang baru keliatan di komen nih hehe

nannaacho: Iya makasih yah ini uda sembuh kok punggungnya teheee

jiellian21: okayyyy

cookiebyunn: aduh gapapa… makasiiiyy

galaxy aquarius: yuhuuuuuu

baixianlie: ini uda paling fast updateeee~

hehe makasii2 yg uda support, dukung, baca, komen, de el el

tinggal satu chap lagi maybe ya…

akhir kata,

wassalam and goodbyeyeah~ :*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXII

 _"_ _Love has no wrong. From anyone, anything, for anyone, anything, whenever, wherever,_

 _Still, that's called love"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dulu, Baekhyun pernah memelihara seekor anjing, sangat lucu dan penurut, Baekhyun menyayanginya sama seperti ia menyayangi mainan robotnya yang bahkan selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi, namun mungkin takdir tak serta merta membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki anjing yang ia sayangi, satu tahun kemudian anjing kesayangannya mati, karena sebuah penyakit yang saat itu dokter terlambat menanganinya. Baekhyun sempat sedih, ia terisak kecil, namun ibunya datang dan memeluknya, Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti menangis sesaat setelahnya, dengan pujian bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak laki-laki yang hebat, ia menaikkan kepala, mengusap air mata dan menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga, saat Baekhyun berhenti menangis, ibunya tahu bahwa kelak Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang hebat.

Hasil audisi keempatnya belum menunjukkan kata 'berhasil', lagi-lagi Baekhyun pulang dengan rasa kecewa, saat itu usianya tiga belas, ibunya datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam diantara kedua kakinya yang dilipat di depan dada, merutuk kesal di sudut kamar, Baekhyun tak benar-benar menangis saat itu, matanya hanya memerah, ibunya memberi pelukan kemudian, Baekhyun dengan cepat bangkit saat itu, berjanji tidak akan menyerah, lagi-lagi ibunya dibuat bangga, putranya yang satu ini memang anak yang kuat.

Satu hari yang tak pernah terlupakan seumur hidup mungkin adalah ketika Baekhyun pertama kali berdiri di panggung, orang banyak bilang itu adalah debut stage, atau apa ibu Baekhyun tak terlalu mengerti, saat itu sang ibu melihat putranya dari layar televisi, ia melihat sang putra terlihat terharu hingga ia hampir menangis, yah mungkin memang ia menangis namun sesegera mungkin kembalilah putranya yang sangat tegar itu berdiri di panggung, lagi-lagi membuatnya bangga karena sang putra cepat menghilangkan wajah sembabnya, dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan ia memasang senyum yang sangat manis, pun saat ia pulang kembali ke rumah dan memeluk ibunya, putranya selalu mengumbar senyum, tak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, sekalipun

Itulah yang ibunya selama ini tahu, Baekhyun-nya yang kuat, Baekhyun-nya yang ceria, meskipun sedih namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum, jika jatuh ia akan segera bangkit, terkadang ia memang masih seperti anak kecil, suka mengadu dan rewel, banyak merengek dan memrotes tentang apapun, kemudian berceloteh kesal pada ibunya, menyandarkan kepala dengan manja di bahu ibunya –

Namun melihat Baekhyun menangis keras di bahu seseorang dengan isakan yang mencekat di tenggorokan, mata memerah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat dan teriakan tertahannya, membuat hati sang ibu luar biasa sakit dibuatnya.

Tangis putranya tumpah, tergambar jelas bagaimana kali ini pertahanan tinggi itu roboh, seperti dinding kokoh yang runtuh karena diterpa ombak tepat di pondasi terkuatnya, Baekhyun mencapai titik itu, dimana perasaan tak bisa lagi dibendung, sang ibu berharap ia salah menerka, ia sangat berharap begitu, namun bagaimana cara Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat kemeja, memeluk leher, menyandarkan kepalanya sepenuhnya,

Baekhyun telah menemukan bahu dimana ia bisa menyandar, dimana ia bisa menangis,

Dan sang ibu tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, sedih yang bercampur lega, bahagia yang bercampur kekhawatiran,

Baekhyun membuat sang ibu tak bisa berpikir logis lagi saat itu, pikiran logis tak berjalan kali ini,

Karena cinta telah dilibatkan didalamnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemasi beberapa barang ke dalam ransel, sekitar satu jam lagi manajer akan menjemputnya, badannya sudah membaik, dan Baekhyun tak ada alasan lagi karena besok ia harus segera mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun tv.

"Bu, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya curiga, sang ibu sedari tadi bersikap aneh, ia tengah mengambil sarapan dan ibunya melihatnya kemudian terkikik, ia mengemasi barang kemudian menemui ibunya dan wanita itu kembali terkikik. "Bu, serius sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sang ibu mengatur nafas, ia usap punggung anaknya yang masih duduk di sofa dengan tas ransel yang sudah terisi penuh di sampingnya.

"Tak apa,… Kau terlihat senang sekali, ibu jadi turut senang."

'Apa-apaan ini?' Baekhyun membatin. "Baiklah, apapun itu, aku sudah hampir berangkat dan ibu justru membuatku khawatir."

Sang ibu tertawa agak keras, melihat ekspresi merajuk putranya kali ini sangatlah lucu, ia ambil sesuatu setelahnya, hand lotion berbau vanilla yang biasa Baekhyun pakai. "Beberapa hari kau tidak merawat kulit dengan baik, sini mana tanganmu."

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepala, heran, namun kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit Baekhyun memang hanya sikat gigi dan membasuh muka, Baekhyun rasa perkataan ibunya ada benarnya.

Ia julurkan kedua tangannya.

Sang ibu menuangkan sedikit lotion, memastikan telapak dan punggung tangan Baekhyun terolesi seluruhnya, ia berhenti di sela-sela jemari, menyentuh metal dingin yang melingkar di jari manis putranya.

Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah…" sang ibu mendahului tepat sebelum Baekhyun bersuara. "Ibu mengasuhmu dari kecil, ibu tahu kalau pikiranmu terbebani maka kesehatanmu akan terperanguh juga." wanita itu berubah menjadi serius, wajah candanya hilang, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seorang ibu yang hendak menasehati anaknya. "Ibu harap kalau kau ada masalah semoga cepat selesai, ibu tahu ibu tak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya, ringankanlah bebanmu sendiri untuk ibu, tenangkan pikiranmu dan jangan sakit, itu yang terpenting."

Baekhyun tak memrotes apapun, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Apapun, jika itu baik untukmu maka ibu juga akan menerimanya, dengan senang hati. Kau sudah dewasa, ibu tahu kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, ibu percaya padamu." wanita itu tersenyum lagi, mengusap lembut tangan pucat sang anak, ia memandangi cincin di jari manis Baekhyun kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah cerah. "Cincinmu bagus…"

Mulut Baekhyun nyaris ternganga karena keheranan. "Apa?"

Wanita di depannya bangkit, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur yang langsung diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Oh yah, kemarin saat Chanyeol menjenguk ibu sempat mengobrol dengannya."

Baekhyun kontan membuat ekspresi terkejut, lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. "Ngobrol? Apa? Soal apa? Dan kenapa ibu menanyai soal cincin dengan tiba-tiba? Bu, tolong berhentilah…" Baekhyun nyaris merengek frustrasi. Chanyeol? Mengajak mengobrol ibunya? Kemudian sang ibu membawa topik cincin? Fans dari seluruh penjuru dunia maya dan nyata mungkin sudah tau dengan siapa cincinnya ini berpasangan, oh baiklah Baekhyun mulai tak mengerti ini, juga ibunya yang lambat laun kian tak gampang dimengerti, sama seperti Chanyeol. "Bu~ Ibu mau kemana? Tolong jelaskan padaku sebenarnya kalian membicarakan apa?"

Sang wanita yang sedari tadi memasang wajah santai dengan senyum menyeringai sekali sebelum akhirnya akhirnya berhenti, membuat Baekhyun yang mengekor dua langkah di belakangnya berhenti mendadak.

"Ini, ibu tadi sudah siapkan sesuatu, cuma makanan saja, untuk member…"

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi memrotes saat satu kardus besar entah berisi berapa macam makanan tersodor di dadanya.

"Satu lagi… Kalau yang ini untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang masih dengan kedua tangan penuh menyangga kardus tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima saat sang ibu menyelipkan amplop berwarna pink di sela jarinya.

"Surat? Sejak kapan ibu membuat surat? Lalu kenapa untuk Chanyeol? Ibu membicarakan apa sebenar—Arhh!" celotehan Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti begitu sang ibu menarik telinganya, tidak keras memang, namun cukup untuk membuat anaknya yang berisik terdiam dan mengaduh keasl.

"Itu, manajer sudah datang, sudah kau cepat bersiap sana."

Baekhyun bersumpah dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan tentang semua ini dari Chanyeol saat ia sampai di dorm nanti.

.

.

.

.

Kaus di sekitar lingkar lehernya basah karena keringat, begitu pula rambut berwarna coklat gelapnya, Chanyeol menenggak minumnya sekali, membiarkan cairan bening itu meluber dan sengaja tak mengelapnya hingga membuat aliran menurun mengikuti lekuk dagu dan lehernya, ia pikir ia seksi, mungkin, maka dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat langit tujuh itu ia justru berpose, menatap tajam ke cermin, dan pandangannya jatuh pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang menatapnya pula.

"Baekhyun-ee/hyuuung~" seperti teriakan anak sekolah saja, seluruh member yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun langsung setengah berlari menuju member kesayangan mereka tersebut, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu ruang latihan dance.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk tersebut, hanya satu orang yang masih mematung berdiri di tempatnya, belum bergerak sedikitpun, hanya menatap keadaan di belakang lewat pantulan kaca.

"Apakah sudah baikan? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau bawa apa itu? Kau sakit apa?" pertanyaan yang muncul bertubi-tubi dari mulut yang berbeda-beda, Baekhyun terkekeh, ia belum sempat menjawab satu per satu, namun beberapa tangan sudah menariknya menuju ke dalam ruangan, ia terduduk di salah satu kursi yang merapat dinding, hanya tiga kursi, Baekhyun duduk di tengah dan di kanan kirinya Suho dan Minseok menempati.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah sebaiknya ini dibawa ke dorm?" sang manajer muncul, menenteng sebuah kardus besar, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang ditanyai.

"Titipan makanan dari ibu, untuk kalian semua."

"Waaaah!" tentu saja tak perlu menyuruh dua kali, seluruh member langsung bersemangat mengekor si manajer, hanya terlihat Suho dan Minseok yang bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan santai, Suho sebelumnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang nampaknya sudah membalik badan menghadap Baekhyun namun belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Chanyeol-ah, sapa Baekhyun dulu sebelum menyusul yah." ujar Suho, lalu berjalan keluar, disusul Minseok yang sebelum menutup pintu meninggalkan mereka berdua, sempat mengedipkan satu mata ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekat, menatap Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih memasang wajah sedikit kaku, ia mengusap pelan bahu yang lebih kecil, Baekhyun tidak nampak menghindar, kemudian Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun.

"Sudah sehat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Um… Baguslah."

Keheningan memenuhi ruang latihan dance mereka siang itu, dan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk membuat Chanyeol belum berani banyak berbicara.

"Kau menyebalkan." Chanyeol termangu, yah, kata-kata pertama dari Baekhyun yang cukup tak terlintas di kepala Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol menyetir malam-malam, melewatkan makan, dengan badan remuk dan letih masih menyempatkan menjenguk, membuatkan bubur, bahkan tak tidur meski esok paginya ada jadwal penerbangan, lalu Baekhyun seenaknya saja berkata begitu? Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut. "Apa yang kau rahasiakan dengan ibu huh?" Baekhyun mendahului.

"Hah?" Chanyeol lebih tak mengerti lagi. "Rahasia? Apa?"

"Sudah jangan bohong, ibuku bilang, kalian membicarakan sesuatu, saat kau menjengukku kemarin." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, yah, dengan alis yang hampir menyatu tentunya. "Bicara apa sebenarnya? Sudah jujur saja padaku."

"Hanya beberapa hal saja…" Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, menyeringai.

"Beberapa hal apa? Lalu kenapa ibuku jadi bertingkah begitu? Ibuku jadi aneh tau!"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Tersenyum-senyum sendiri, menaik turun-kan alis, dia menjadi mirip sepertimu. Kalian berdua menyebalkan, sungguh. Ibu juga mengirimkan salam untukmu, hanya untukmu saja, kau tidak menggodanya kan?"

"Hah? Oh… Yah, lalu bagaimana lagi, aku memang tampan sih jadi apa boleh buat…"

"Yak!" entah disengaja atau tidak tepukan tangan Baekhyun di lengan Chanyeol menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, Baekhyun meringis sekilas, lalu mengusap bagian kulit yang kini telah berwarna merah, nampaknya Chanyeol tak berpura-pura kali ini.

"Uhhh… sakit Baek…." Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Omo, maaf-maaf…." Baekhyun tampak panik, mengusap lengan polos Chanyeol yang kini memang terlihat bercak merah jelas, ia merasakan kulit Chanyeol yang masih dingin karena bekas keringat yang belum sepenuhnya kering, Baekhyun perlahan menelusuri leher dan kaus yang Chanyeol pakai, tampak basah. "Kau harusnya bawa baju ganti, kau berkeringat, bisa masuk angin…"

Chanyeol rasa perih di tangannya seketika menghilang, entah kenapa perkataan Baekhyun juga membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Disentuhnya tangan pucat yang masih menempel di lengannya, dan Baekhyun tak menghindar, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lalu apa ini berarti kita sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, tak seharusnya ia tersenyum di saat seperti ini, namun ia tak sengaja melakukan, selanjutnya bibirnya mengerucut lucu, ia tak menjawab dengan lisan namun dengan hanya isyarat gerakan, memajukan kepala dan bersandar di bahu lebar Chanyeol, tangannya mengikuti, kini melingkar membungkus pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

"Baek… Aku berkeringat… Lepaskan lepaskan…"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Tawa bass Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun, ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol begetar karena tawanya, sungguh sesuatu yang paling ia rindukan tentu saja. Baekhyun nampaknya enggan melepaskan tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Aku kangen…" ujarnya yang dijawab satu kecupan singkat oleh Chanyol tepat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga…" bahu sempit Baekhyun diusap, Chanyeol meraih tubuh kekasihnya itu, menguncinya dalam pelukan. "Aku ingin melanjutkan bermesraan denganmu, tapi kita sedang berada di ruang latihan, sebentar lagi juga aku ada jadwal…"

Perlahan Baekhyun menarik tibuhnya, mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol yang memang tampak sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah…"

"Eum." Chanyeol mengangguk, menunduk untuk mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Kau tunggu aku pulang di dorm saja ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk.

.

.

.

Udara dalam kamar dorm nampak berbeda, atau itu hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja. Tiga hari tidak meenghuni kamarnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa asing, ia berjalan kesana kemari, menyemprotkan room spray favoritnya, kemudian terduduk kembali menyandar di head board.

Rasa bosan melanda, Baekhyun sudah menelusuri semua aplikasi di ponsel, juga membuka-buka majalah yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di ranjang kosongnya, Baekhyun sempat melompat dan berguling di ranjangnya, namun pada akhirnya ia kembali ke ranjang satunya, ranjang milik Chanyeol, mengambil bantal dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang khas Chanyeol sekali.

"Baek?"

Dan Baekhyun sempat merasa terpergok ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang tepat di saat ia tengkurap dengan memeluk dan menghirup bantal milik Chanyeol, macam seperti ulah sesaeng.

"Um…"

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit, mungkin hendak menjelaskan, namun Chanyeol mendahului. "Sudah tidak sabar yah? Sampai mencium-cium bantalku begitu?"

Yang kecil memasang wajah kesal kali ini.

"Ha ha, aku hanya bercanda…" ranjang yang ia tempati bergerak, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang merangkak naik dan mengambil tempat tepat di sampingnya, dengan membawa tubuhnya menyandar bersama di headboard, Chanyeol membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan. "Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, kepalanya menyandar di dada yang lebih tinggi, pucuk kepalanya tepat berada di bawah dagu Chanyeol, punggungnya diusap pelan ke atas bawah, dan Baekhyun kemudian hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang kekasihnya. "Aku juga…" bisiknya pelan.

Mereka terdiam, cukup lama, entah waktu sudah berjalan bermenit-menit, atau berjam-jam, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak sebegitu peduli, yang penting mereka bersama, merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing, begitu saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, katakan, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibuku?" Baekhyun memutuskan memecah keheningan, ia merasa tangan yang mengusap punggungnya terhenti, lalu dada Chanyeol bergerak.

"Hanya sesuatu." Chanyeol bisa menggambarkan di otaknya bagaimana Baekhyun memasang wajah manyunnya ketika ia menjawab demikian.

"Kau begitu yah…"

"Memang hanya sesuatu…"

"Dan kenapa ibuku tiba-tiba memberimu surat, huh? Tak bolehkah aku ikut membacanya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara bass-nya, memang kekasihnya itu sangat keras kepala, ia menarik tubuhnya, membuat jarak, dengan kedua tangan masih memegang bahu Baekhyun. "Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan."

Baekhyun terdiam seketika, pandangannya ia lempar ke arah lain.

"Baekhyunee…" Chanyeol terdengar merajuk. "Lihat kesini, berjanjilah tidak mengulangi hal seperti kemarin."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau kau pikir melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku, kurasa itu salah." Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Aku tak tau tentang filosofi hidup atau apapun itu, kepalaku tak sampai untuk memikirkannya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu menyiksa diri sendiri untuk hal seperti itu bukanlah yang terbaik."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Entahlah besok ada apa, yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku kan? Jadi tidak usah memikirkan yang lain… Dan kalau memang, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, takdir membawa ke jalan yang lain… Ah, aku tak mau membayangkannya."

Baekhyun menangkap nada sedih ketika Chanyeol berbicara, yah memang tak ada yang tak tahu takdir manusia. Ia kemudian tersenyum, tangannya beralih menuju kepala yang lebih tinggi, menangkupnya kemudian membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sudah lama rasanya tidak merasakan mencium baby giant-nya, Baekhyun tersenyum di sela Chanyeol menyesap bibir, mengecup, sesekali memainkan lidah ketika ia membuka bibir untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Eum?"

"Tahu tidak apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau benar suaru hari nanti kita tak bisa bersama lagi, itu pasti akan sangat menyedihkan… Maka dari itu, disaat kita masih bersama dan bisa saling mencintai seperti ini, tidakkah seharusnya kita memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala.

"Kita tak boleh melewatkan waktu bercinta, Baek, selagi masih bisa."

Satu pukulan tertuju di kepala kiri Chanyeol.

"Uhhh…" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya kesakitan.

"Kepalamu itu perlu dicuci. Mesum sekali."

"Yah, ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" masih mengelus kepalanya, Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya menyeringai. "Kita saling mencintai, atas dasar suka sama suka kan sah-sah saja…"

Sekali lagi kepala Chanyeol kena pukul, kali ini sebelah kanan.

"Baekhyun, daripada kau memakai tanganmu yang cantik itu untuk memukul, lebih baik kau memakainya untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat."

Baekhyun mendengus, entah kenapa ia merasa tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Untuk apa? Mengocok juniormu?"

Chanyeol sontak membuat erangan lembut di tenggorokannya.

Dan ia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun benar-benar memajukan tubuh kemudian mengarahkan satu tangan ke celananya.

"Eh? Aku hanya becanda sayang…"

"Sudah, jangan sok munafik…" cibir yang pendek.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah larut, dan kau baru saja sembuh. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, entah ini perasaan macam terharu atau apa, ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya, entah kenapa ia jauh terlihat lebih seksi. "Yakin?"

"Iya… Sudah ayo tidur dulu saja, aku sudah lama sekali tidak tidur sambil memelukmu, rasanya kangen."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya, ia akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah merebahkan diri, satu tangannya terbuka lebar membuat ruang untuk Baekhyun.

"Besok kalau sudah sembuh, bolehkah aku meminta jatahku?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Eum."

"Sepuasku, yah?"

"Eum…"

"Aku mau tiga ronde sebelum mandi…"

"Eumh…"

"Jalja… Baekhyunee…"

"Jalja…"

"Aku mencintaimu…."

"…."

"Baekhyun aku sangat mencintaimu… Kau tahu, rasanya tubuhku bukan milikku lagi, otakku penuh olehmu, dadaku juga, semuanya… Aku, sangat—"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sekali lagi menatap wajah tidur kekasihnya yang entah dari kapan menjadi luar biasa cantik, ia mengecup ujung kepala kekasihnya itu sebelum menjulurkan satu tangannya, menuju ke meja dekat ranjang, ia buka notes yang berada di dekat amplop surat berwarna pink…

.

'Tolong jagakan Baekhyun-ku'

-Mrs. Byun-

.

… Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok, untuk mendapat 'jatah'nya, dan untuk berbagi isi surat yang ia kantongi, dengan Byun 'Park' Baekhyun.

\- "Mencintaimu…"

Orang yang sangat Chanyeol cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Happiness isn't about celebrating, bucket of flower, drinks, wedding,

Happiness is just about how we end up in the bed, just two of us, interwining fingers, saying love to each other, no one interfering, no one disturbing,

Just us, and

Love'

.

Aaaaaaaa ada yang mau epilogue?

Epilogue macem apa nih? *Thinkinghard

Anyway, as the conclusion

Chan love Baek, Baek love Chan, Baek's mom give them permission

KKKKKK

Jujur aja cerita ini sebenernya ditulis asal aja…

Author juga awalnya not a hardshipper but eventually watching them cute as puppy

Author jadi lemah T'T

Dan kalo boleh curcol nih author uda ada planning mau bikin sequelnya…

Kalo setuju sih…

Mau dilanjutin sequelnya or maybe another story?

Hehe maybe nunggu saran chingudeul dulu deh ya…

Btw ada yang kelihatan baru mampir di review nihhh, sapa dulu lah ya…

Chaneanbee: Happy end ~~~ /(^^)/

Byunchaca: gumawooooo ^^ this is happy right?

itabee: uljima bby, uljimaaaa ;'

nanaacho: noooo ngga ada yang bole pisahin merekaaaa wkwk

watermelon: eeeh jadi curcol :p Gwenchanaaaa fightiiing gumawooo

baixianlie: kilaaaaaat :'

Right, sementara itu dulu, wait for me ne? for another sequel, story, maybe oneshoot? hehehe

For epilogue? Review dan kasih saran please, kkk

gumawooooooooo


End file.
